La chambre 218 du Chelsea Hotel
by VanessaJJ
Summary: New York, 31 décembre 1978, quatre couples improbables se forment. Dans une chambre du Chelsea Hotel, tour à tour, ils vont se cacher et vivre une passion à laquelle ils ne veulent pas donner d'importance. Pourtant ils reviennent, mois après mois, ils se mentent, se trouvent des excuses, jouent un jeu. Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Esmé/Carlisle. OOC. TERMINÉE
1. Prologue 31 décembre 1978

_Bonjour à toutes, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic ! 14 chapitres, dont ce prologue et un épilogue, sont prévus, bref une année en compagnie de 4 couples._

 _Quand j'ai cherché un titre à cette histoire, j'ai pensé à une de mes chansons préférées de Leonard Cohen, « Chelsea Hotel ». J'ai choisi l'année au hasard, j'aime sortir de la « timeline » habituelle des personnages, et cette année 1979 que j'ai choisi m'a finalement beaucoup inspirée. J'ai fait des recherches, trouvé des coïncidences, des anecdotes, j'ai choisi des faits qui peuvent souvent expliquer le parcours ou la personnalité d'un personnage._

 _Chaque chapitre sera divisé en quatre sections, pour chaque couple. Toute cette fic sera écrite en point de vue extérieur. Je me servirai beaucoup de ce que la télé et la radio diffuse, parfois en direct, pour tenter de vous immerger dans ce passé._

 _Le prologue sera sans doute le plus long des chapitres car je dois vous présenter les protagonistes, et certains plus longuement que d'autres. Il y aura des similitudes entre les personnages de la saga et ceux de cette histoire mais il y aura aussi des différences._

 _Cette histoire sera écrite au fur et à mesure, je ne peux pas garantir un rythme de publication, hélas._

 _J'espère avoir vos impressions très rapidement !_

* * *

 **La chambre 218 du Chelsea Hotel**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Dimanche 31 décembre 1978 - Soirée**_

 _ **Times Square – New York**_

 _ **Bella & Edward**_

En rechignant un peu, toujours affectée par son avertissement reçu deux semaines plus tôt, Bella Swan suivit ses deux camarades de chambre jusqu'au quai n°3 de la gare de New Haven. Le prochain train pour New York partirait à 19h20, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis.

Bella adorait venir à New York. Elle y passait un weekend chaque mois pour rendre visite à la tante de sa mère et surtout explorer la ville. Et ce qu'elle aimait, c'était suivre son instinct et ses envies, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à Times Square pour le décompte final de l'année 1978. Pour autant, être seule le soir du réveillon aurait sûrement assombri davantage son humeur.

Elle avait troqué sa tenue habituelle, jean pattes d'éléphant et chemisier coloré, pour une jupe longue et un pull moulant. Elle avait râlé parce que peu importait sa tenue, elle était emmitouflée sous un long manteau, ses cheveux raidis cachés sous son bonnet.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et mordit sa lèvre en repensant à ce que son professeur, M. Miller, lui avait dit après le cours, deux semaines auparavant. Il avait eu en main son essai sur les présidentielles de 1980. Les élèves avaient du choisir deux candidats dans ceux déjà déclarés ou suspectés de le devenir. Bella avait cru qu'elle recevrait discrètement des félicitations, elle qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, avait apprécié la démarche de son professeur. Mais celui-ci, dédaigneux, lui avait fourré la copie avant de lui déclarer sèchement que son cours n'était pas pour les tricheurs.

La jeune étudiante avait juré ne pas avoir triché, elle l'avait supplié d'expliquer sa suspicion et s'attendant à cela, le professeur avait sorti une copie. Chaque paragraphe respectait le plan qu'elle avait elle-même écrit, les idées semblaient identiques, hélas elle n'avait pu lire tout le travail.

« De toute façon, je l'aurais deviné, vous n'êtes qu'en première année alors que cet essai est digne d'un étudiant de dernière année. Et personne, à part cet élève que vous avez honteusement plagié, n'a choisi de parler de Jerry Brown. »

« J'ai du laisser trainer mon brouillon, s'était-elle justifiée-t-elle, je l'ai peut-être oublié dans un livre de la bibliothèque, quelqu'un l'a trouvé. Demandez à celui ou celle qui a écrit cet essai-ci. »

« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps, l'avait rabrouée M. Miller. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas tricher de nouveau, sinon je vous exclus de mon cours et vous ne serez pas diplômée. »

Désemparée, Bella avait subi ce blâme comme une réelle injustice. Si seulement elle possédait toujours son brouillon, elle aurait pu prouver sa bonne foi. Elle s'était consolée en pensant que le professeur avait donné une très bonne note à son essai, 97 sur 100. Si seulement elle avait pu découvrir qui lui avait volé son sujet et rétablir la vérité.

Angela lui prit le bras soudain, elle et Jessica se mirent à murmurer. Bella suivit leur regard, au bout du quai, un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes approchaient. Bruyants, peut-être déjà éméchés, ils chantaient « We will rock you » du groupe Queen et chahutaient sur le quai, faisant s'écarter les autres voyageurs.

Jessica, fit signe à l'un d'eux et le reste des garçons suivirent. Elle chuchota à ses amies que Mike lui avait parlé régulièrement en cours d'histoire depuis le début de l'année.

« Salut les filles, vous allez où ? »

« Times Square, évidemment ! » s'exclama joyeusement Jessica.

« Nous aussi ! On va vous escorter. » décida Mike.

Il se chargea ensuite des présentations, Ben, Tyler, Eric et Edward et lui firent donc la connaissance également d'Angela et de Bella. Les garçons furent assez bavards pour qu'il n'ait pas de temps mort dans la discussion, Jessica et Angela se joignirent à leur débat rapidement. Chacun énonça sa chanson préférée sortie cette année là.

Inconsciente de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez Mike et Edward, Bella regarda par la fenêtre le paysage changer. Lorsque le train s'enfonça sous terre, elle fut choquée de croiser le regard des deux garçons dans le reflet de la vitre. Mike, réalisant qu'il avait de la concurrence, dévia son intérêt vers Jessica.

Bella n'avait pas réalisé que son souffle s'était suspendu durant cet échange son regard au bout de quelques minutes, les joues en feu, le ventre envahi de papillon. Elle n'avait ressenti cela qu'une fois, quatre ans plus tôt, en recevant son premier baiser.

« Ça te dit, Bella ? » demanda Angela, tirant Bella de ses pensées.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as dit. » s'excusa la jeune femme.

« On va aller à Mac Donalds avant le décompte. En descendant à Grand Central, on en trouvera bien un qui n'est pas trop bondé. »

« Ok, pas de problème. » murmura Bella.

« Et quelle est ta chanson préférée de cette année ? » l'interrogea alors Edward.

Sentant tous les regards de ses compagnons de voyage sur elle, la jeune femme se mit à rougir mais garda son sang froid et énonça sa réponse d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

« 'Just the way you are' de Billy Joel. »

Edward acquiesça, comme pour valider son choix, ce qui irrita la jeune femme. Elle retourna à sa contemplation mais ne cessa plus d'écouter les autres.

Le trajet jusqu'à New York prendrait plus de deux heures, peu à peu, son regard se détacha de la fenêtre. Arrivée à Manhattan, Bella avait parlé plusieurs fois et même affronté le regard d'Edward sans rougir.

Escortée par Angela et Jessica, Bella alla aux toilettes publiques et à peine la porte refermée, Jessica répéta joyeusement :

« J'y crois pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » questionna Bella.

« Tu es si naïve, pire que moi ! » se moqua gentiment Angela.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Edward Cullen ! Un des garçons les plus populaires de Yale t'a mangée du regard pendant deux heures ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Bon sang Bella, tu es sûre d'avoir vingt-deux ans ? »

Jessica s'enferma dans une cabine en rigolant. Elle expliqua ensuite à ses amies son plan pour être embrassée à minuit par Mike.

« Comment tu connais Edward ? » s'enquit Bella, du bout des lèvres.

« Il a vingt quatre ans, très brillant, très riche, très populaire. J'ai entendu parler de lui. » résuma Jessica.

Bella n'évita ensuite plus le regard d'Edward mais garda en mémoire ce que son amie avait dit de lui. Joueur. Riche. Même si ils étudiaient tous les deux dans la prestigieuse université de Yale, elle et lui n'appartenaient pas au même monde.

Une heure plus tard, sur la 7ème Avenue, tous étaient serrés autour d'une table dans une pizzeria Sbarro. Bella était coincée entre Tyler et Edward, et à l'instar de ses amis, elle riait chaque minute ou presque. Elle avait refusé de trinquer en avance cependant, tout comme Angela.

Vers dix heures du soir, Bella et Edward étaient en pleine discussion quand Mike décréta qu'il était temps de rejoindre Times Square.

« Jessica a écouté en boucle « Miss you », je t'assure que j'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier cette chanson. C'était horrible, j'ai fait des cauchemars du chanteur ! » conclut Bella.

Edward se figea et la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Comment peut-on avoir peur de Mike Jagger ! Ce type est un génie de la musique ! »

« Je n'ai pas prétendu être objective. Je le trouve bizarre. »

« Tu n'es pas rock and roll, donc. »

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? » répliqua Bella, un sourcil relevé.

Elle le mettait au défi, Edward le comprit, il n'avait aucune envie d'énerver Bella, même si il suspectait qu'elle devait être absolument divine en colère.

« Parlons d'autre chose. Tu étudies quoi à Yale ? »

Bella frissonna en sortant du restaurant surchauffé. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau et se rapprocha d'Edward pour qu'il puisse entendra sa réponse, les rues étaient bondées et les voiture klaxonnaient à tout-va.

« Science politique et psychologie. » répondit-elle.

« Tu hésites entre les deux ? »

« Non, je veux être journaliste. J'ai déjà complété mon cycle en journalisme, j'ai été diplômée au printemps dernier, mais je veux me spécialiser en politique. J'ai commencé en septembre. Et la psychologie, eh bien, ça m'intéresse aussi et je pense que ça m'aidera dans mon métier. »

« Je pourrais t'aider en science politique, je termine en avril. »

« Merci, je m'en souviendrai. » promit-elle sans réellement le penser.

« Non je t'assure. Je suis le meilleur de ma classe, j'ai obtenu 97 à mon dernier essai. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, cherchant un mensonge là où il n'y en avait finalement pas. 97 était un score quasiment impossible à atteindre, Edward était réellement brillant, déduit-elle.

« Sur quoi portait ton essai ? »

« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas parler de vos études ! » râla Jessica.

Son amie avait forcé sur la bière et la vodka, Bella s'inquiéta pour elle et fit signe à Angela qui comprit aussitôt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va rentrer avec vous, lui glissa Edward. Quelqu'un sait à quelle heure part le dernier train pour New Haven ? »

« Une heure trente. » répondit Angela.

Tyler et Eric n'étaient pas ravis, leur plan initial était de passer la nuit dans les rues de New York, plus précisément dans les bars. Ils avaient déjà réalisé que leurs trois comparses avaient changé d'avis en rencontrant Bella, Jessica et Angela. Au final, ils décidèrent de laisser les couples se former et d'aller s'amuser de leur côté.

Il fallut aux six jeunes gens plus de quarante minutes pour rejoindre la place, jouant parfois des coudes pour rester tous ensemble. Une fois qu'ils ne purent plus avancer, ils s'arrêtèrent et comme la foule présente, attendirent le décompte en discutant.

« Mes parents regardent le décompte chaque année à la télévision. » raconta Mike.

« Les miens aussi. » ajoutèrent en chœur Jessica, Ben et Bella.

« Vous connaissez la tradition ? » lança Mike.

« Tu veux parler du baiser de minuit ? » minauda Jessica en lui serrant le bras un peu plus fort.

« Exactement. »

Un silence régna alors sur le petit groupe, au milieu des chahuts de la foule. Mike et Jessica décidèrent de s'entraîner, Ben et Angela rigolèrent nerveusement et se détournèrent finalement pour discuter seul à seule. Edward passa son bras sur les épaules de Bella et lui sourit. Il la sentit frissonner et la plaqua contre lui.

« Tu ne t'es pas habillée assez chaudement ? » la questionna-t-il, faussement étonné.

« Si. »

Elle confirma ce qu'il espérait, c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet. Il n'avait plus que trois minutes avant que l'année ne soit terminée. Il avait bien l'intention de commencer la nouvelle année avec une nouvelle petite amie. Tanya, son ex, avait perdu ses faveurs deux mois plus tôt, le jeune homme était quelque peu en manque de compagnie féminine.

« Je pourrais t'embrasser à minuit ? » demanda-t-il, faussement timide.

Il fut ravi en voyant les joues déjà roses de Bella virer au rouge. Elle le dévisagea un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle finit par consentir à être embrassée, priant pour ne pas être filmée par les équipes de télévision.

L'excitation des fêtards était contagieuse, la jeune femme, d'humeur morose quelques heures plus tôt, avait été contaminée par la joie collective. La soirée avait pris un tour inattendu mais comment pourrait-elle regretter d'être en compagnie d'un jeune homme aussi séduisant à Times Square ? Et si jamais quelqu'un à Forks l'apprenait, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle n'était pas consentante. Elle avait vu, année après année, avec ses parents à la télévision, des étrangers s'embrasser sans gêne pour seulement se souhaiter une bonne année.

Le décompte débuta enfin, chaque personne cria les chiffres puis, comme d'une même voix, la foule souhaita au monde entier une « Bonne Année ».

Edward ne perdit pas de temps, il enlaça Bella et se pencha vers elle. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres tendues de la jeune femme.

Bella sentit son corps entier se réchauffer, le bas de son ventre ne cessa de fourmiller de plaisir, l'euphorie avait envahi son esprit.

Même lorsqu'il la relâcha, Edward ressentit encore la puissance de ce baiser pourtant assez chaste. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel tourment non plus quand Bella s'échappa de ses bras pour souhaiter la bonne année à ses amies, mais la jeune femme se garda bien de lâcher la main d'Edward.

Bella n'eut qu'un court instant pour reprendre ses esprits, après avoir étreint Jessica et Angela, elle se joignit à la foule et entonna la chanson traditionnelle « Auld Lang Syne ».

Rejoindre Grand Central, la gare de train au cœur de Manhattan leur demanda près d'une heure. Sur le trajet, les six jeunes gens partagèrent leurs impressions sur l'événement qu'ils avaient vécu. Une tension régnait sur le groupe, tous voulurent bavarder légèrement sans trop penser aux baisers échangés.

Une fois sur le quai de la gare, Bella se tourna vers Edward, elle avait besoin de mettre fin à cette attente. Ce baiser avait-il compté pour lui ? D'un regard, il tenta de le lui garantir et elle lui répondit d'un sourire. Les mots pourraient peut-être attendre.

Jessica et Mike s'isolèrent du groupe en montant dans la trame, ils n'avaient aucune patience pour s'embrasser de nouveau, peu importe l'audience.

Angela et Bella s'assirent à un carré de siège, chacune contre la fenêtre et sans surprise Edward et Ben s'installèrent à côté d'elles. Pour briser le silence pesant, troublé par les gémissements et les rires du seul couple actif, Angela posa une question à Edward et Ben sur leurs études et leurs professeurs. Une heure se passa ainsi, chacun échangeant sur ses cours, ses devoirs, ses travaux, la vie au campus.

Bella apprit qu'Edward, Ben et Mike vivaient dans un appartement en bordure de l'université et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en première année. Edward était le seul des trois à avoir validé chacun de ses semestres et il serait donc diplômé au printemps. Ben et Mike avaient besoin d'une année encore pour compléter leur parcours. Ben expliqua le niveau exigé par les professeurs et la difficulté d'étudier et de devoir travailler.

Bella devina qu'Edward n'avait pas ce problème et qu'il avait donc pu se consacrer à ses études. Angela, réalisant que son compagnon semblait gêné, lui parla doucement et très vite l'encouragea à voir la situation sous un angle plus positif. Bella reconnut bien là son amie pour qui le verre n'était jamais à moitié vide mais à moitié plein.

Se tournant vers Edward, l'étudiante découvrit qu'il la couvait du regard.

« Tu n'as pas pu me dire quel était le sujet de ton essai, en science politique. » lui rappela-t-elle.

Elle le dévisagea passer sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant davantage. Bella ne chercha même pas à cacher son attirance, elle espérait ne pas se tromper sur lui. Même si il était d'un autre monde, Edward s'était montré très ouvert avec elle et pas du tout condescendant.

« Les présentielles qu'il y aura en 1980, lui apprit-il. Tu as aussi M. Miller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle, la gorge nouée.

« Il a lu mon essai à toute la classe, tellement il était impressionné, se vanta l'étudiant. Nous devions choisir deux candidats avérés ou probables. »

« Moi aussi j'ai du écrire cet essai. » marmonna Bella.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, Miller donne toujours les mêmes sujets, quelque soit la classe, il aime comparer et voire l'évolution de la réflexion de chaque élève. Tu devras écrire ce même genre d'essai l'année prochaine. »

Son malaise s'accrut, elle se souvint qu'il avait affirmé avoir eu une note de 97 sur 100, une note très rarement donnée. Il avait eu à écrire sur le même sujet qu'elle, pour le même professeur. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'Edward ait été celui qui avait trouvé son brouillon ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, l'interroger davantage et elle avait l'excuse pour le faire.

« Qui as-tu choisi ? »

« Deux outsiders, Bush et Brown. » annonça-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un haut parleur.

« Prochain arrêt New Haven. » annonça-t-on dans les rames du train.

Bella déglutit, elle ne trouva rien à dire mais elle avait sa réponse. Edward Masen était celui dont elle avait été accusée d'avoir copié. Voulait-elle le confronter ? Avait-il sciemment cherché à lui voler son essai, pensa-t-elle ? Non, il ne la connaissait pas avant ce soir-là. Il avait trouvé son brouillon et n'avait eu aucun scrupule à l'utiliser.

Edward se dit que sa nouvelle amie était toute aussi triste que lui à l'idée de se séparer.

Edward se saisit des mains de Bella, la prenant au dépourvu.

« On peut se revoir ? »

« Hum… »

« J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, Bella, et le campus est trop grand pour qu'on laisse faire le hasard. »

La jeune étudiante ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir ce tricheur mais elle refusait de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Elle n'hésita pas à lui donner son numéro de téléphone. Elle savait que rendre justice à trois heures du matin, dans une gare, n'était pas idéal. Elle avait besoin de le confondre en présence du professeur de science politique. Son plan pour se venger prendrait un peu de temps pour réussir.

Le petit groupe se serra dans la voiture d'Edward et tous regagnèrent en baillant leur lit.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Alice & Jasper**_

Jasper Whitlock sortit du Chelsea Hotel, sur la 23ème West, il releva son col et frappa ses bottes au sol pour empêcher ses orteils de geler. Il eut un rictus mauvais pour le pauvre bougre qui sortait en titubant d'un bar sur le trottoir d'en face. Depuis quelques fenêtres de l'hôtel s'échappaient des notes, pianos, guitares électriques et guitares sèches, violons, batterie, elles se mêlaient sans aucune harmonie et personne ne s'en plaignait. Jasper ne comprenait pas ces pseudos-artistes, drogués et à moitié fous. Il gelait dehors mais leurs fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Ils s'affamaient pour vivre. Ils s'aimaient sans penser aux conséquences.

Trente et un ans, blond, des yeux bleus clairs, un charme naturel et un accent texan assumé et exagéré quand il voyageait dans le pays, Jasper détestait venir à New York. Il haïssait cette ville où tout allait trop vite, où tous les bruits étaient assourdissants, où les couleurs étaient mornes ou électriques. Lui était habitué aux grands espaces, à un ciel bleu azur et à une terre de sable, aux bruits d'une vie normale.

Il trouvait ridicule la cérémonie du décompte à Times Square, mais il n'avait pas le choix que de s'y rendre pour participer aux festivités du Nouvel An. Et à cause de ce job, il ne pourrait même pas regagner Wichita Falls, la petite ville au Texas où il habitait avec sa femme, avant deux jours.

Ayant déjà effectué le trajet jusqu'à Times Square en journée, il prit son temps pour parcourir la 7ème Avenue. Au lieu de continuer tout droit, il tourna sur la 47ème West pour ne pas se joindre à la foule déjà compacte, deux heures à peine avant le décompte. Il avait repéré un petit restaurant, et par miracle il réussit à passer sa commande en moins de dix minutes.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure avant minuit, le restaurant se vida, il rigola discrètement en voyant les serveuses perdre leur sourire commercial et ôter leur toque rouge ridicule. La plus menue d'entre elles s'approcha de lui, elle se posta devant sa table et le jaugea.

« Vous avez terminé ? » lâcha-t-elle.

« Non, un autre, s'il vous plait. » se décida-t-il.

La serveuse, Alice d'après son badge, s'éloigna en marmonnant, ce qui amusa davantage Jasper. Elle lui apporta son troisième café de la soirée, mais au lieu de repartir et dîner avec ses collègues, Alice décida de s'asseoir avec lui, un café fort et un gros sandwich devant elle.

Son visage fin tourné vers la rue, Alice ne prononça pas un mot, elle avala son repas, pensive. Jasper ne se gêna pas pour la détailler. L'uniforme de la serveuse consistait en une jupe droite rouge foncé, un chemisier blanc et une toque de la même couleur de la jupe. Le texan s'attarda sur l'échancrure du corsage, sur la minceur de ce corps, sur les cheveux noirs, courts et plaqués, sur la bouche peinte du même rouge que sa tenue. Ses yeux marron foncé, presque noir, et sa peau hâlée l'intriguèrent plus particulièrement.

« Hispanique ? » lança-t-il sans chercher à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Polonaise aimant bronzer. » répliqua-t-elle, sans quitter la rue des yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas assister au décompte ? »

« Trop de monde. Et toi, cowboy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle retira quelques épingles libérant ses cheveux courts qui partirent aussitôt dans toutes les directions. Jasper eut bien du mal à détourner son regard, il était fasciné par la grâce d'Alice, par son assurance et sa nonchalance. Il y avait comme un feu qui couvait en elle, il l'imagina facilement entre des draps, sous lui ? Il se raisonna rapidement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une aventure, même si cette serveuse était la femme la plus attirante qu'il ait croisée depuis un paquet d'années.

« Business. » répondit-il.

« Ah. »

« D'ailleurs je dois y aller. Ce fut un plaisir de te parler, Alice. »

« Prouve-le en me laissant un joli pourboire. »

Il rigola franchement et sortit son porte-monnaie. Alice glissa le billet de cinquante dollars dans son soutien-gorge et lui fit un clin d'œil en guise d'au revoir.

Sa collègue, Amber, n'avait rien raté de la scène, et quand Alice revint vers le bar, elle tendit la main. En soupirant la jeune femme récupéra le billet puis le donna à Amber.

« Il ne te reste plus que cent dollars à trouver pour payer ta part du loyer de décembre. » ricana Amber.

Alice lui tira la langue, récolta un pincement de joue, Amber l'aurait hébergée gratuitement si elle l'avait pu. La vérité était que même à Brooklyn, on ne pouvait pas se loger pour pas cher et qu'être serveuse ne payait pas assez.

La jeune serveuse hésita entre rentrer se coucher et aller assister au décompte à Times Square. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas de train avant trois quarts d'heure et elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

En frissonnant dans son manteau, le nez emmitouflé dans une écharpe de grosse maille, Alice songea au cowboy, le dernier client de la soirée. Il l'avait attirée dès qu'il avait pénétré dans le petit café. Il avait un charme indéniable, elle avait eu bien du mal à ne pas le draguer quand elle s'était assise à sa table. Alice était prudente, elle ne pouvait pas refaire la même erreur et tomber amoureuse d'un homme néfaste. Elle avait déjà tout perdu une fois, et elle n'avait aujourd'hui presque rien.

À dix-sept ans, Marie Alice Brandon avait quitté la maison familiale de Biloxi au Mississipi pour vivre son rêve : devenir styliste à New York. Et puisque James, son petit-ami de l'époque, rêvait aussi de gratte-ciels, elle l'avait suivi aveuglément. Sa famille l'avait prévenue, il n'y aurait pas de billet retour. Alice était montée dans le bus, un pincement au cœur mais les yeux déjà pleins d'étoiles.

Son premier prénom mis de côté car trop prude, Alice s'était inscrite à une petite école de stylisme et étudiait dur pour valider sa formation. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de l'argent mis de côté vite dépensé, James lui avait promis de vite gagner sa vie. Il partait le matin avec sa guitare sèche, comme des centaines d'autres, il allait la gratter sur les quais et dans les rames du métro. Il courait aussi les maisons de disques et les radios avec sa cassette audio. Ça n'avait rien donné, James n'avait rencontré que des portes fermées, et il en avait voulu à la terre entière.

La descente aux enfers n'avait pas tardé, et la jeune fille n'avait pas voulu faire demi-tour. Elle resta aux côtés de James quand il commença à se droguer avec ses nouveaux amis musiciens, mais refusa de le faire également. Elle devint experte pour trouver des excuses à son petit-ami et elle redoubla d'efforts pour percer dans le stylisme.

James n'avait plus voulu se produire gratuitement dans des cafés ou dans le métro, être découvert était devenu secondaire pour lui. Il s'improvisa dealer, et pour quelques semaines, Alice avait pu dormir dans un lit confortable, sans avoir froid ni faim.

La jeune femme avait pardonné à James après l'avoir surpris au lit avec une autre. Elle avait même pris le blâme, étant si peu disponible pour lui. Il l'avait demandée en mariage peu après et elle avait dit oui. Tous ses rêves lui avaient alors semblé à portée de main.

Quand James, un soir de lucidité et de désespoir, l'avait suppliée qu'elle se prostitue, Alice avait promis de trouver vite de l'argent autrement. James n'en reparla plus mais parfois, il amenait chez eux un homme. Elle devinait qu'elle était supposée se vendre. Ces soirs-là, elle s'enfuyait de chez elle, James s'excusait toujours à son retour.

Puis un jour, après avoir échoué à convaincre un styliste, elle accepta d'oublier pour quelques heures ses soucis. Juste une fois, elle avait distillé dans son corps ce poison, sous le regard complice et amusé de son futur mari. L'héroïne failli lui être fatale, elle tomba dans un coma profond durant deux semaines.

La famille de la jeune femme avait préféré croire ce que les parents de James leur avait dit. Ils remirent la faute sur Alice, racontèrent qu'elle avait entraîné dans la drogue leur fils, et qu'elle se prostituait. Ce fut pour cela que personne n'était venu à son chevet à l'hôpital après son overdose.

À son réveil dans un lit d'hôpital, Alice avait encore plus de dettes et aucun endroit où vivre. Le studio qu'elle habitait avec James avait été déjà reloué, ses affaires avaient disparu avec son fiancé. Elle avait erré des heures durant dans la ville, jusqu'à échouer dans ce restaurant où elle travaillait toujours depuis cinq ans et demi.

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à retrouver James, ce furent les parents de celui-ci qui reçurent la nouvelle de sa mort et qui blâmèrent la petite amie de leur fils une ultime fois. Il avait été tué par balles lors de son arrestation, mais pas avant qu'il ait lui-même blessé mortellement un policier.

Plongée dans des souvenirs moroses, Alice avait parcouru le chemin jusqu'à Times Square. Elle ne chercha pas à s'approcher, la foule compacte l'en empêchait de toute façon. Le décompte n'allait pas tarder. Ses yeux marron balayèrent la scène que New York lui offrait. Malgré tous ses problèmes, elle ne se voyait pas vivre ailleurs.

Une main s'accrocha à sa taille, la faisant sursauter et paniquer aussitôt. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche pour se saisir de son spray de laque quand une odeur suspendit son geste. Le cowboy, pensa-t-elle seulement.

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. » lui dit-il tout près de l'oreille.

Elle haussa les épaules, ce geste passa inaperçu à cause de sa tenue épaisse.

Jasper gardait son regard ancré dans celui de cette jeune femme, qui le faisait agir stupidement. Il aurait dû déjà avoir quitté Times Square, rejoindre l'hôtel au plus vite et oublier tout de la jolie serveuse. Il l'avait aperçue, un peu en recul, juste après avoir terminé son job, il avait mis de côté une de ses règles absolues et l'avait rejointe avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle s'était changée à la fin de son service, un jean moulant, de grosses bottes fourrées, un épais manteau et un bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête, la rendait presque méconnaissable.

Alice ne se déroba pas à cette étreinte, au contraire elle se pressa contre Jasper. Elle ferma ses yeux, émue d'être enlacée par un homme pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. Comme lui, elle pensait que ça n'avait aucun sens pour eux que d'être ensemble. Pourquoi donc leur connexion semblait, à cet instant, trop forte pour être rompue ?

Avec deux secondes d'avance sur le décompte, ils s'embrassèrent.

Le jeu de séduction ne faisait que commencer pour ces deux jeunes gens. La main dans la main, ils quittèrent à la hâte Times Square, Jasper entraîna Alice vers le Chelsea Hotel. Il n'envisagea pas un instant qu'elle ne voudrait pas passer la nuit avec lui.

Alice avait en fait plusieurs réserves à suivre cet inconnu, aussi séduisant fût-il. Elle n'était plus cette gamine idéaliste et naïve. Elle savait parfaitement que ce cowboy disparaîtrait de sa vie aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle avait même hâte de se réchauffer contre lui. Vouloir être désirée était normal, pensa-t-elle, vouloir être aimée, par contre, était dangereux.

Était-elle réellement capable de se donner pour quelques heures à un inconnu ? Pourrait-elle se contenter de coucher avec lui, sans aucun sentiment ? Elle ne l'avait jamais su avant cet instant, mais elle avait besoin de contacts physiques pour ne plus être une automate. Ce cowboy pourrait lui servir à cela, à se prouver qu'elle était encore vivante, jeune et que la vie pourrait peut-être lui réserver quelques bonnes surprises. Cet homme, … Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, réalisa-t-elle quand ils tournèrent dans la 23ème West.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Jasper. »

« Juste Jasper ? »

Il soupira, tendu, l'hôtel était en vue, il n'avait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir mais Alice pourrait bien refuser de le suivre.

« Ça changerait quelque chose si tu savais mon nom de famille ? » la questionna-t-il doucement.

« Non. » réalisa Alice.

Si elle avait encore des doutes sur ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, Jasper sans nom de famille venait de les dissiper.

« Tu peux encore dire non. » dit-il, se sentant soudain coupable.

Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé, elle avait plus besoin d'être touchée que d'être aimée, se serina-t-elle intérieurement.

Aussi, quand Alice pénétra dans la chambre 218 du Chelsea Hotel, elle ne perdit pas de temps en étant prudente. Elle se mit nue rapidement, Jasper l'imita, ravi et émerveillé. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, mais ce fut la jeune femme qui le tira vers le lit.

Le corps du texan était parfaitement sculpté, songea-t-elle une heure plus tard. Jasper semblait s'être assoupi après avoir joui, comme tous les hommes apparemment. Elle ignorait qu'il ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit au mieux et qu'il avait fait une grasse matinée ce matin là. Il sortit de sa torpeur sous le regard brûlant de sa maîtresse d'une nuit et la posséda sans préambule et sans rien dire.

Le corps de la new-yorkaise était généreux, des courbes et une taille fine, il l'admira tandis qu'elle dormait à côté de lui. Elle s'était elle-même détachée de lui dans son sommeil, aussi il en avait profité pour sortir de son sac de quoi se faire une cigarette de cannabis. Il fuma devant la fenêtre, ses yeux peinaient à se détacher du corps étendu à deux mètres de lui.

Dans quelques heures, elle se réveillerait, il la pousserait à partir parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ça n'était pas de la culpabilité envers sa femme, Maria, n'avait jamais été fidèle, elle ne restait que pour l'argent. Lui restait marié pour maintenir les apparences. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout quitter pour s'attacher à cette jolie serveuse. Peu importaient les sensations qu'elle avait éveillées en lui, des sensations longtemps oubliées et d'autres inédites, toutes incroyablement délicieuses. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, ce petit bout de femme, mais cela ne l'embêtait pas. Il était déjà hanté par des dizaines de visages, Alice serait le plus beau de tous.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Esmé & Carlisle**_

« C'est fascinant père ! »

« Mais qui donc a pu te mettre ces horreurs dans la tête ?! » le sonda son père, réellement dégoûté.

« C'est la science. »

« La science ? Apprendre à faire l'amour à sa femme ? Apprendre à la faire... je ne peux même pas le dire. »

Peter Cullen ne parvenait plus à regarder son fils unique dans les yeux. Carlisle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans et sa vie devant lui pour devenir un médecin respecté. Son père ne comprenait pas comment la luxure pouvait à ce point intéresser un jeune homme aussi croyant que son fils. Il l'avait mis en garde si souvent durant son adolescence et avait écouté avec fierté le vœu d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage que Carlisle avait pris à dix-huit ans, avant de quitter la petite ville de Little Falls pour aller faire ses études à New York.

« Je comprends, père, c'est un domaine très intime, privé mais ces docteurs ont déjà aidé des dizaines et des dizaines de patients. Le Dr Masters est un éminent spécialiste. » plaida Carlisle Cullen, éternel optimiste.

« Mais de toute façon, en quoi cela te concerne ? Tu es chirurgien ! Pas encore d'ailleurs. » lui rappela son père.

« Justement je pense très sérieusement à changer de spécialisation. » annonça le jeune homme.

Peter Cullen en fit tomber sa tasse, le peu de café qu'il restait se déversa sur la table mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'empressa de nettoyer les dégâts. Le pasteur après avoir pâli, se mit à rougir en apercevant le livre que son fils avait toujours à portée de main. Il s'en saisit brusquement, des envies d'autodafé lui brûlaient les doigts.

« Hérésie ! Voilà ce que ce bouquin est ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Père, je vous en prie, gardez l'esprit ouvert. »

« Tu perdras tout, Carlisle. » prédit son père.

« J'aimerais étudier ce sujet et - »

« Je te renierai, devant dieu, je le jure ! Si tu deviens comme ce... Masters, je te renierai. »

Il jeta le livre avec fureur et dégout, comme si son âme aurait pu être noircie rien qu'en regardant l'ouvrage.

« Au revoir, père. »

Le pasteur le suivit du regard, sans emphase Carlisle se leva, ramassa son livre et quitta l'appartement familial. Peter ne pouvait pas soupçonner la détermination de son fils à mener à bien son projet. L'étudiant en médecine n'allait peut-être pas changer de spécialisation mais il tenait vraiment à étudier la sexologie en parallèle.

Malgré sa peine d'avoir déçu son père, Carlisle mit de côté ses problèmes et roula jusqu'à la gare. Il avait rendez-vous ce soir-même à Manhattan avec celle qui changerait sans doute le cours de sa vie. Si elle acceptait, de nouvelles opportunités et un monde de connaissance seraient à sa portée. Parce que bien que motivé à étudier le sexe, Carlisle Cullen n'en savait que les mécanismes décrits dans ses livres d'anatomie.

Le restaurant Eleven Madison Park était bondé, comme il s'y attendait, et Esmé Platt n'était pas encore arrivée. L'endroit était splendide, art-déco, chic, cher, Carlisle parcourut le menu nerveusement. Aucun mot n'avait de sens, il se sentit étouffer en déchiffrant les prix. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas dépensier et que son travail en tant qu'aide soignant dans une clinique de Manhattan lui permettait de vivre correctement dans le Queens, dans le quartier d'Astoria, et d'épargner.

C'était pour justement ne pas mourir de faim qu'il allait commencer avec un an de retard son internat en septembre prochain. En attendant, il enchaînait les heures de cours en journée et les nuits à la clinique.

Comme ses quelques amis célibataires et étudiants, il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps d'avoir une femme dans sa vie. Et malgré ses dissidences avec son père, Carlisle n'envisageait rien de moins qu'un mariage. Il n'adhérait pas aux habitudes de fêtards de beaucoup trop d'étudiants et ne couraient pas les flirts. De plus en plus souvent, il se surprenait à juger ceux qui se livraient à la débauche, dégoûté par leur comportement, parfois prêt à leur « jeter la première pierre ». Il devait puiser en lui pour se calmer et se rappeler que seul dieu jugerait ces gens.

Pourtant, Carlisle était arrivé à une impasse, entre la religion et la science, il ne savait que choisir. Son handicap : il était vierge. Il n'avait même jamais touché une femme. Il avait voulu attendre jusqu'au mariage mais pour sa carrière, il était désormais résigné à commettre le pêché originel.

Le maître d'hôtel du Eleven Madison Park s'agaça de voir ce jeune homme seul à une table en ce soir de Saint-Sylvestre, deux fois il alla s'enquérir de l'arrivée du deuxième convive. À sa troisième tentative, le jeune homme se dit qu'il serait mis à la porte. Mais une voix mélodieuse vint interrompre l'employé zélé. Il se courba face à Esmé et lui tira la chaise.

« Désolée pour mon retard, Carlisle. » dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Il déglutit en la détaillant rapidement. Esmé portait une robe bleu nuit, son corps mis en valeur, sa poitrine, à peine cachée par le tissu, était surmontée d'un gros saphir. Elle secoua légèrement sa chevelure, dévoila deux larges anneaux d'or à ses oreilles. Le sourire d'Esmé troubla bien davantage l'étudiant en médecine, c'était un sourire victorieux.

Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, cette femme était la véritable raison pour ce changement d'avis concernant sa virginité. Esmé avait enflammé Carlisle d'un regard, et elle l'avait brûlé en lui proposant, deux semaines plus tôt, de coucher avec elle.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer. » dit-il, nerveux.

« J'ai été surprise par votre appel. »

« Je m'en doute. » répliqua-t-il tout bas.

Elle n'avait évidemment pas oublié la réaction de Carlisle à ses avances, il était devenu rouge, avait été confus puis furieux. Esmé n'avait pas été la première à tenter de le charmer, mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle était la première à avoir réussi.

« Vous êtes certaine que vous n'avez pas à être quelque part ce soir ? » la questionna l'étudiant.

« Non. Avez-vous changé d'avis, Carlisle ? »

Il avait espéré un peu de répit avant de présenter sa requête à Esmé. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir attendre le dessert.

« Oui, mais sous certaines conditions, répliqua-t-il froidement. En fait j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service. »

Il lança un regard vers la main gauche d'Esmé, encore ornée d'une alliance quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés.

« Je vous écoute. »

« J'ai décidé de faire de mes premières relations sexuelles une expérience médicale. » annonça-t-il à voix basse, les poings fermés sous la table pour cacher ses mains tremblantes.

Esmé éclata de rire, les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Son compagnon se mit à rougir furieusement, comment osait-elle se moquer de lui, songea-t-il. Elle ne cacha pas non plus sa gêne en réalisant que l'homme qu'elle convoitait était sérieux. Mais rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, elle s'était jurée de faire fléchir Carlisle Cullen.

« Personne ne doit savoir. » murmura-t-il.

Esmé grimaça juste une seconde, l'éthique de ce jeune homme risquait de gâcher ses plans. Elle était à sa merci puisqu'aucun autre homme n'avait provoqué un tel désir chez elle et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rater cette opportunité. Son but était de ne pas montrer à Carlisle l'ascendance qu'il avait sur elle.

Leur rencontre six mois plus tôt n'aurait pas pu se transformer en une histoire d'amour, s'était-elle déjà sermonné. Le corps meurtri et le ventre une fois de plus vidé par la mort, elle avait ouvert les yeux dans un lit d'hôpital face au sourire radieux et compatissant d'un jeune aide-soignant blond.

Chaque jour Carlisle avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien avant qu'il ne parte étudier. Elle avait réussi à marcher parce qu'il l'avait encouragé à le faire, elle avait sourit pour le faire sourire lui, elle avait oublié pour quelques temps sa réalité pour vivre dans le monde de ce jeune homme.

Esmé avait cru pouvoir s'en faire un ami, et grâce à lui, elle aurait pu oublier son mariage destructeur et ses fausses couches à répétitions. Mais il était toujours resté professionnel, cordial et quand elle avait pu sortir de son lit, elle avait remarqué qu'il prodiguait autant de bonté à tous ses patients.

Les derniers jours de son hospitalisation, elle avait osé lui poser des questions personnelles, il s'était un peu raconté du bout des lèvres. Elle l'avait suivi chez lui un soir, elle était venue assister à l'office dans la petite église de Little Falls. Elle avait fait de lui son obsession. Mais en même temps que son désir pour Carlisle grandissait, elle l'avait détesté de ne pas lui donner plus à elle qu'aux autres, de ne pas la regarder comme les hommes la regardaient habituellement.

Deux semaines plus tôt, elle avait finalement décidé d'être directe, de tenter le tout pour le tout. Carlisle l'avait rencontrée « par hasard » près de la clinique où il travaillait. Après une longue journée, il avait accepté de la suivre pour se réchauffer. Un café entre les mains et sans la regarder dans les yeux, il avait pris de ses nouvelles, s'était tendu quand elle avait flirté avec lui. Alors qu'il allait partir après avoir insisté pour payer l'addition et accepter de la laisser payer la prochaine fois, Esmé lui avait une autre offre.

« Et si tu passais la nuit avec moi ? »

Il était passé par différents stades : confusion, gêne, colère.

« Pour qui me prenez vous ? Je ne couche pas avec une femme que je connais à peine, et encore moins avec une femme mariée ! Au revoir ! »

« Je ne suis plus avec mon mari ! Carlisle ! Attends ! »

Esmé se tira de ses souvenirs, Carlisle lui aussi avait été silencieux durant quelques minutes. Elle voulu l'empêcher de trop réfléchir, il était temps de passer à l'action.

« Qu'attends-tu donc de moi ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Une sorte de… euh… Je voudrais être… initié. »

« Ça me rappelle Woodstock. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même mais Carlisle l'entendit et choisit de ne pas commenter.

Il savait si peu de choses sur elle, seulement qu'elle était mariée avec un homme qui la battait, qui la mettait enceinte mais qu'aucun enfant n'était né. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait répondu à son invitation en croyant pouvoir faire de lui une aventure d'un soir. Il voulait plus d'elle, il refusait d'être un jouet entre ses mains, plutôt l'inverse en fait.

« J'accepte. » déclara-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » ne put s'empêcher Carlisle de lui demander.

« J'aime le sexe. » répliqua-t-elle sans honte.

Il se retint de répondre, il la trouvait vulgaire à cet instant. Malgré l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur pour plus que cette mission. Cette femme aimait la luxure, et cela le rebutait et lui plaisait à la fois. Esmé lui ferait découvrir pourquoi tant de gens recherchaient le plaisir au détriment de leurs valeurs. Il flirterait avec la folie et le désir, testerait ses limites, éprouverait sans doute des regrets un jour.

« Pour les modalités, j'avais pensé à- »

« Les modalités ? tiqua Esmé, amusée. Ça n'est pas très romantique. »

« Ça ne le sera pas, je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit pour moi d'étudier les mécaniques de l'acte. »

« Comme tu veux, mais tu es un homme et quand tu seras au bord de la jouissance, je doute que tu aies assez de volonté pour écrire toutes tes sensations dans ton journal. »

Carlisle serra ses poings sous la table, blessé du ton désinvolte d'Esmé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il n'ait envie que d'elle ? Pourquoi pas une jeune femme qui partageait ses valeurs et sa foi ? Non, il désirait Esmé, il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas la force de mener à bien ce projet fou si elle n'acceptait pas d'y participer.

« J'ai pensé enregistrer nos relations, j'ai un dictaphone. »

« Tu as pensé à tout. » réalisa Esmé, de moins en moins amusée.

« Nous utiliserons toujours des préservatifs et nous ne nous embrasserons pas. Je tiens à éviter tout risque de maladie sexuelle transmissible. » lâcha-t-il tout bas.

Il sentait qu'elle avait perdu de son arrogance, elle comprenait donc qu'il mènerait la danse et qu'il excluait toute forme d'intimité en dehors de l'acte sexuel. Il aurait préféré lui dire ces mots-là mais l'endroit n'était pas propice.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de maladie sexuelle transmissible. » pesta Esmé.

Elle attrapa son petit sac à main et quitta la table. Carlisle crut qu'il l'avait définitivement rebutée et s'apprêta à lui courir après mais se rassit sur sa chaise, Esmé se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

Elle revint au bout d'un quart d'heure, son visage un peu plus maquillée qu'à son arrivée, sa démarche presque guerrière. Carlisle croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant qu'elle se soit assise. Elle n'en fit rien, elle le toisa. Esmé ne lui pardonnerait pas l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui infliger.

« Où et quand ? » lança-t-elle comme un défi.

Dans les toilettes luxueuses du restaurant, elle avait décidé de punir ce jeune homme hautain. Il pensait pouvoir s'adonner au sexe sans émotions, juste pour la science. Elle allait lui prouver que c'était impossible. Elle savait désormais qu'il la désirait malgré lui, qu'il l'avait choisie elle, et non une autre. Elle avait deviné qu'il allait à l'encontre de ses croyances et que cette expérimentation ne devrait être pour lui qu'une parenthèse, la pratique pour vérifier ses théories.

« Maintenant. » décida-t-il sans trembler.

Il fit signe à un serveur, exigea l'addition sur le champ. L'employé, surpris et inquiet, s'enquit du repas. Si un client faisait un scandale, il n'aurait aucun pourboire, or les clients étaient plus généreux qu'à l'accoutumée le soir du réveillon du nouvel an.

« Je connais un hôtel. » proposa Esmé une fois qu'ils furent sortis du restaurant.

« Je ne dois croiser personne de la clinique. »

« Crois-moi, tu ne risques rien. C'est un hôtel d'artistes. C'est sur la 23ème West. Par ici. »

« Allons-y. »

Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour remonter la 23ème Avenue, slalomant entre les passants en général euphoriques. Quand un groupe de touristes étrangers arriva face à eux, Carlisle prit la main d'Esmé pour la coller contre une vitrine, et il ne la relâcha pas.

Le jeune homme essayait de calmer ses émotions, l'excitation et la peur le faisaient littéralement trembler, mais il s'entêta à accuser le vent glacé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire une fois qu'il aurait la clé de la chambre dans ses mains. Il voulait brûler les étapes, la prendre sans aucune retenue, sans aucun autre but que de se guérir d'elle, aussi sauvagement qu'il serait nécessaire. Il voulait la déshabiller lentement, la torturer de caresses, effacer son sourire aguicheur, allumer le besoin dans son regard.

Esmé découvrait un nouvel homme, elle avait sous-estimé Carlisle, elle avait cru depuis leur rencontre qu'elle à faire à un agneau, il était peut-être un loup déguisé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au monstre qui, sur le papier, était encore son mari. Elle l'avait quitté pour de bon, rien ne pourrait la convaincre de retourner avec Charles. Mais se jetait-elle dans la gueule d'un autre loup, se questionna-t-elle tandis que Carlisle l'entraînait vers le Chelsea Hotel.

« Allons chez toi, plutôt. » se déroba-t-elle quand elle aperçut la devanture rouge de l'hôtel.

Carlisle la sonda, il cacha son soulagement en constatant que sa compagne avait perdu de son arrogance.

« Tu n'es pas prête ? » lui dit-il.

« Ça n'est pas ça, je pense que tu seras moins nerveux dans un environnement familier. »

« Je refuse que tu viennes chez moi. » asséna-t-il.

Il ne la laisserait pas envahir sa vie, si elle posait le pied chez lui, il ne pourrait plus y vivre sans se souvenir d'elle. Il s'en voulut quant Esmé tangua sous ses mots. Il vit derrière elle un taxi s'approcher, il leva son bras pour le faire se stopper. Ça ne serait pas pour ce soir, c'était mieux ainsi, se persuada-t-il en une seconde.

« Écoute, je dois être à la clinique à l'aube, ajouta-t-il. Je t'appelle pour fixer une date. »

Il ouvrit la portière du taxi et fit signe à Esmé d'y grimper. Sans un autre mot prononcé, ils se séparèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée à destination, elle entendit la ville s'exclamer. Carlisle, lui, avait rejoint la 7ème Avenue et avait contemplé de loin les feux d'artifice sur Times Square

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Rosalie & Emmett**_

Sur la 5ème Avenue, la rue la plus chère au monde, Rosalie King sirotait son champagne tout en écoutant l'hôtesse de la soirée parler de ses deux enfants. La jeune femme tentait de maîtriser des regards meurtriers envers cette femme en se concentrant sur le liquide pétillant. Cette pimbêche n'était pas responsable du fait qu'après quatre ans de mariage, Rosalie, elle, n'était toujours pas mère. Ça n'était pas de sa faute à elle non plus, elle en avait désormais la preuve médicale.

Malgré elle, son regard se porta à une dizaine de mètres où son mari, Royce, plaisantait avec ses collègues, ses amis, son père ainsi que ses deux frères. Les hommes présents à cette fête affichaient tous un sourire carnassier et un compte en banque rempli de plusieurs millions de dollars.

La rancœur et le dégoût avaient déjà teinté son mariage avec Royce, même si ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Être mariée à un homme riche n'avait évidemment pas que des inconvénients, Rosalie King vivait dans le luxe et l'oisiveté. Mais elle rêvait d'être réveillée la nuit par un joli bébé aussi blond qu'elle, aux yeux d'un bleu violet, aux joues roses. Elle était jalouse de chaque femme croisée en train de pousser un landau. Elle enviait les mères qui devaient essuyer leurs tenues tâchées par un renvoi de leur enfant.

La jeune femme désabusée avait sombré dans la dépression sans pouvoir se permettre de l'afficher. Les barbituriques avaient depuis un an et demi pris place dans sa salle de bains, quelques amants avaient été trouvés pour tenter de lui redonner un peu de plaisir. C'était sa mère qui l'avait incitée à essayer ces deux méthodes pour garder l'entrain nécessaire pour survivre. En vain, ces deux vices n'avaient qu'un effet éphémère et laissait Rosalie encore plus perdue. Il y avait des jours pourtant où les petites pilules, achetées à bon prix sur Broadway Street, lui étaient indispensables pour seulement respirer, et ce soir du réveillon ne faisait pas exception.

Depuis dix-huit heures, elle endurait les discussions futiles des autres femmes présentes, les regards lubriques et à peine discrets des autres hommes. Elle avait revêtu une robe rouge moulante et courte, son dos nu confirmait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et que sa poitrine généreuse n'avait encore rien perdu de sa fermeté. Ses talons hauts la faisaient souffrir tout autant que son string et ses porte-jarretelles. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient parfaitement sur ses épaules grâce à un brushing douloureux et à une dose importante de laque. Rosalie n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir de cet appartement à la décoration clinquante pour se mêler aux milliers de new-yorkais et touristes. Elle désirait plus que tout échapper à sa vie, même pour quelques heures.

« Tu vas arrêter de gigoter, bon sang ?! » lui glissa soudain son mari, sa voix empreinte d'exaspération et de condescendance.

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu s'approcher d'elle, plongée dans ses pensées sombres. L'haleine chargée de Royce lui donna la nausée, il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains possessives s'accrochèrent aux hanches de la jeune femme pour la forcer à lui faire face.

La règle implicite entre les deux époux était qu'elle devait réagir avec enthousiasme à ces marques de « tendresse », mais cette fois-ci, Rosalie ne trouva pas la force de jouer la comédie. Royce jura tout bas et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de sa femme. Elle grimaça, tentant de donner le change quand quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle et son mari. Royce la tira jusqu'à l'entrée et les enferma dans la petite salle de bains. Il la pressa contre la porte, le regard noir.

« T'es encore défoncée ? » la questionna-t-elle durement.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

« On est ici pour s'amuser et tu n'arrives même pas à sourire ! »

« Je suis désolée, Royce. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais je vais mieux maintenant. » s'empressa-t-elle de mentir.

« Tes excuses pathétiques me dégoûtent ! »

La gifle atteignit Rosalie en une seconde, sa joue s'échauffa à peine. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Royce se permettait de lever la main sur elle, et cela arrivait toujours quand il avait bu et qu'il était contrarié. C'était du moins l'excuse qu'elle lui trouvait à chaque occasion. Elle lui devait tout et malgré sa déception de ne pas pouvoir avoir un enfant de lui, elle n'avait jamais envisagé pas de le quitter.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, aucune excuse ne vint amoindrir ce geste. Rosalie repoussa son mari de toutes ses forces et s'enfuit de l'appartement en prétextant une terrible migraine à l'intention des hôtes. L'ascenseur, par chance, était déjà à son étage, elle aperçut Royce sortit à son tour de l'appartement. Il la regarda avec mépris puis haussa les épaules. Quand les portes enfin se refermèrent, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour la retenir.

Rosalie émergea sur la 5ème Avenue, sans manteau ni sac à mains, mais elle n'avait que deux cent mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver chez elle. Une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre, elle hésita à peine une minute. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe et de ses hauts talons et s'habilla chaudement. Elle rassembla ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse et essuya le maquillage de son visage. Ses bijoux disparurent tous, y compris son alliance. Elle piocha dans un tiroir de sa coiffeuse une liasse de billets de cinquante dollars, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois, elle assisterait au décompte à Times Square, rien ne l'en empêcherait, se jura-t-elle.

Il lui restait une heure, elle ne trouverait pas un taxi capable de l'amener à bon port mais le métro lui permettrait d'arriver en peu de temps, après tout il n'y avait que deux stations à parcourir. Elle réprima de nouvelles grimaces au spectacle affligeant des « pauvres » et des « touristes » dans le métro. Elle savait qu'attirer l'attention dans les rames ou la station pouvait être dangereux pour elle.

L'ambiance électrique des lieux boosta son humeur, Rosalie avait un sourire immense sur son visage, elle pouvait se souvenir de quand remontait un tel exploit. Dix mois plus tôt, au mariage de son frère, Royce avait refusé d'y aller car la jeune mariée était une simple « secrétaire » du Queens. Rosalie s'était amusée avec sa famille et n'avait pas passé la nuit seule à l'hôtel.

Rosalie n'oublia pas d'être prudente, elle se tint à l'écart de groupes de personnes alcoolisées, elle s'écartait si un homme la regardait trop longuement. Elle se mit à zigzaguer encore plusieurs minutes, quand une paire de mains baladeuses la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vers le malotru, prête à rugir, quand son regard violet rencontra un regard bleu azur. Un homme immense s'était interposé entre elle et celui qui l'avait touchée sans gêne.

« Excuse-moi, chérie, lui dit-il. Jenny était en retard comme toujours, hein frangine ? »

Son sauveur dévisagea durement l'homme qui avait posé ses mains sur elle, celui-ci s'excusa à peine et s'éloigna. Rosalie sourit, reconnaissante, à l'homme et à la jeune fille à côté de lui.

« Merci. »

« De rien, il a déjà fait le coup à deux autres femmes, lui répondit la jeune fille. Et comme vous sembliez seule, on s'est dit qu'il fallait intervenir. Moi c'est Jenny, et lui c'est mon grand frère, Emmett. »

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Rosalie. » se présenta-t-elle, étrangement soulagée que ses sauveurs ne fussent pas un couple.

« Tu es toute seule ? » s'inquiéta Emmett.

Rosalie hocha la tête.

« Reste avec nous, c'est plus prudent. » lui proposa le jeune homme

Elle voulut protester, elle avait vraiment l'intention de profiter seule de sa nuit de rébellion et ce, malgré son attirance immédiate pour Emmett, Rosalie. Jenny l'attira entre elle et son frère et lui fourra un café chaud dans les mains.

« Merci. »

« Je n'arrive jamais à en finir un. » déclara la jeune fille après que Rosalie ait bu sa première gorgée.

Un peu dégoûtée de partager la boisson d'une autre personne, elle ne voulut pas pour autant vexer Jenny. Après tout, le café lui semblait alors une bonne idée pour se sortir définitivement des vapes familières causées par les petites pilules.

Jenny poussa alors un cri strident et s'éloigna d'Emmett et Rosalie. Son frère la suivit du regard et grogna quand sa petite sœur se jeta au cou de son petit-ami. Il avait espéré que le groupe d'amis de Jenny ne les retrouverait pas dans la foule. Emmett avait tout du grand frère protecteur, prêt à bondir si un garçon s'approchait de sa petite sœur.

À dix-sept ans, Jenny Mc Carthy partageait les mêmes traits de sa fratrie, des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus perçants et un sourire accroché en permanence à ses lèvres. Bébé surprise après une sœur et trois frères, elle avait été couvée par tous et réclamait depuis qu'elle était adolescente de ne plus être surveillée.

Emmett Mc Carthy décida de rester auprès de Rosalie. Il avait vite été attiré par elle, rien d'inhabituel à priori. Elle avait attiré l'attention de plus d'un homme, il en avait été témoin. Quand elle avait été accostée, Emmett la suivait des yeux depuis dix minutes au moins, entraînant Jenny à la suite de la mystérieuse femme. Rosalie avait plus qu'une jolie paire d'yeux. Son visage nu, sa tenue discrète, son attitude réservée contrastait avec les new-yorkaises qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Emmett vivait modestement à Brooklyn Heights, les « beaux quartiers » de Brooklyn, juste en face de l'île de Manhattan. Il jonglait entre trois emplois : le matin avant l'aurore, il quittait son minuscule appartement pour décharger des camions réfrigérés et livrer des hôtels de luxe. À partir de neuf heures du matin, il était déménageur dans toute la ville et parfois aussi en banlieue. Tous les après-midis, sauf les vendredis, il donnait des leçons de boxe à de riches hommes d'affaires dans leurs bureaux luxueux de Manhattan. Le soir, épuisé, il se rendait dans la salle de sport qui avait représenté ses espoirs et ses rêves de nombreuses années. En plus d'entraîner de futurs boxeurs, il affrontait régulièrement d'autres amateurs qui, comme lui, n'avaient pas réussi à vivre de leur passion.

Emmett laissa son regard errer sur le visage radieux de Rosalie, il se demanda ce qu'une femme aussi belle faisait seule en cette soirée de la Saint-Sylvestre.

« Ne te crois pas obligé de rester avec moi. » dut presque crier Rosalie, tant la foule était bruyante autour d'eux.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère rester ici. Ma sœur est scotchée à la bouche de son petit-copain, ça n'est pas franchement un spectacle ragoûtant. »

Rosalie rigola avec lui puis s'approcha un peu plus de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait auprès d'Emmett expliquait en partie pourquoi elle était attirée par lui. Sa carrure gigantesque contrastait avec la douceur de ses yeux bleus et ses manières de gentleman. Elle révisa ses plans pour la nuit, au lieu de rentrer chez elle, elle voulait explorer le corps d'Emmett.

« Est-ce vrai que tout le monde s'embrasse à minuit ? » le questionna-t-elle.

Elle fut amusée de le voir soudain gêné.

« Oui, enfin les couples. » expliqua Emmett.

« Oh, dommage que ce ne soit que les couples. Je voulais vivre pleinement l'expérience, c'est la première fois que j'assiste au décompte ici. »

Il sauta sur l'occasion pour détourner la conversation.

« Tu n'es pas de New York ? »

« Du Connecticut. » mentit-elle, en partie puisqu'elle y était née.

« Ça devrait te plaire. »

« Tu viens tous les ans ? »

« Oui, mais c'est la première fois sans le reste de ma famille. Mes parents disent qu'ils sont trop vieux, ma sœur aînée, Maggie, est malade, la femme de mon frère Joseph a accouché hier et mon frère Patrick est à Boston pour son travail. Alors c'est que Jenny et moi cette année… enfin si on peut dire, elle m'a laissé tomber elle aussi. »

« Une chance qu'on se soit trouvé tous les deux. » minauda Rosalie.

Il acquiesça et déglutit en sentant la jeune femme se presser contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant minuit, la foule semblait être peu à peu plus calme, comme si les gens avaient peur de manquer le top départ du décompte.

« Il fait si froid. » soupira Rosalie.

Il lui offrit seulement son écharpe, elle allait devoir être plus directe. Elle prit l'écharpe grise, la huma, grisée par l'odeur masculine, musquée, de son compagnon. Rosalie exagéra ses tremblements et supplia Emmett du regard. Il ne résista pas aux yeux violets de la jeune femme, et pourquoi aurait-il résisté, se dit-il. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie et la colla contre lui.

La jeune femme se mit à fredonner une chanson de Dr Hook. L'air n'était pas inconnu d'Emmett, la chanson était diffusée sur toutes les radios, mais il avait du mal à se souvenir du titre. Rosalie entama le deuxième couplet, sa voix de plus en plus assurée.

 _« If I seem to come on too strong (si je suis trop direct avec toi)_

 _I hope that you will understand (j'espère que tu comprendras)_

 _I say these things 'cause I'd like to know (je dis ces choses parce que je voudrais savoir)_

 _If you're as lonely as I am (si tu te sens aussi seule que je me sens seul)_

 _And if you mind (et si ça te dit de…)_

 _Sharing the night together, oh yeah (passer la nuit ensemble)_

 _Sharing the night together, oh yeah, sharing the night._ _(passer la nuit ensemble) »_

Emmett la dévisagea, un sourire en coin, encore une fois, pourquoi résisterait-il ? Pour lui signifier qu'il avait capté le message et qu'il était d'accord, il prit la main de Rosalie dans la sienne et se mit face à elle.

La foule cria alors « bonne année », autour d'eux les gens s'étreignaient, s'embrassaient, une véritable scène de liesse. Le jeune homme se pencha vers les lèvres offertes de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas une demi-heure plus tôt. Ce baiser surpassa tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu. L'électricité entre Rosalie et lui le brûla tout entier. Il aurait pu se laisser consumer par son désir, se repaitre de celle qui s'offrait à lui, mais ils étaient en pleine rue et il faisait sacrément froid.

« On y va ? » lui demanda Rosalie à la seconde où leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

La foule entonnait « Auld Lang Syne », Rosalie ne chanta pas, ni Emmett. Il fit signe à sa sœur qu'il partait, celle-ci acquiesça et lui envoya un baiser fraternel.

Dans leur bulle, les deux jeunes gens anticipaient déjà une nuit blanche des plus sensuelles. Rosalie le suivit jusqu'au métro, s'inquiéta un peu quand ils traversèrent l'un des ponts reliant l'île de Manhattan à Brooklyn. Pourtant, l'attitude à la fois calme et respectueuse d'Emmett envers elle la rassura et elle voulait quelque chose de nouveau pour commencer la nouvelle année.

Jamais elle ne s'était donnée à un homme qui n'était pas riche ou au moins aisé, jamais elle n'avait dormi dans des draps de coton bon marché, jamais elle n'avait pris une douche dans une salle de bains minuscule. Cette nuit-là, chez Emmett Mc Carthy, Rosalie eut la sensation d'enfreindre toutes les règles, elle jubilait littéralement et continuait de sourire en rentrant chez elle en milieu de matinée.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Janvier 1979

_Dans ce chapitre, je tiens à vous présenter le Chelsea Hotel et son ancien manager, le « mythique » Stanley Bard. Chaque chapitre ne sera pas très long, il y aura parfois des scènes érotiques qui justifieront le « rating » M de cette fic._

 _Leonard Cohen est décédé cette semaine, cela m'a rendue si triste. Comme je l'ai indiqué dans le prologue, l'hôtel est aussi un titre d'une de ses plus célèbres chansons. Je suis une fan de Leonard Cohen, j'adore aussi bien ses premières chansons où sa voix était plus lisse que les dernières, avec sa voix rocailleuse._

* * *

 **Janvier 1979**

 _ **Alice & Jasper**_

 _Mardi 2 Janvier_

À 13h14, le mardi 2 janvier 1979, Carrie Rogers, la réceptionniste du Chelsea Hotel, situé sur la 23ème West, au numéro 222, reçut un appel alarmant de son fils aîné. Lui et son père avaient été transportés à l'hôpital suite à grave accident de la route. Si Jimmy s'en était tiré avec seulement une jambe cassée, Henry, son père, avait perdu connaissance peu après le choc et avait été transféré en urgence en salle d'opération. Carrie attrapa son sac tout en criant pour que son patron la rejoigne. Elle expliqua la situation à Stanley Bark qui lui fourra aussitôt cent dollars dans la main et la poussa vers la sortie. Il héla un taxi jaune et souhaita bon courage à son employée.

Il retourna ensuite derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, son attention sur la petite télévision. Un homme avait été assassiné le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre, au milieu de milliers de gens. Personne n'avait rien vu, le corps avait été découvert vers deux heures du matin quand la foule s'était dispersée.

Au troisième étage, dans la chambre 218, une jeune femme chantait à tue-tête tout en se douchant. La chanson « You're the one that I want », du film Grease, que Jasper n'avait, lui, pas vu au cinéma l'été précédent, allait le rendre dingue. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire car c'était _elle_ qui la chantait.

Sa parenthèse avec Alice avait été délicieuse, Jasper ne la regretterait pas. Il pouvait bien s'octroyer deux jours de repos, puisqu'il ne devait pas quitter New York, même deux jours après qu'il eut achevé sa mission. Il avait refusé de regarder sa montre depuis que minuit avait été célébré sur Times Square.

Alice ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde, elle avait téléphoné au restaurant où elle travaillait pour dire qu'elle était malade. Elle risquait de perdre son emploi, elle n'en avait rien dit à Jasper.

Elle tourna le robinet de la douche, secoua ses cheveux, passa ses mains sur ses épaules et dans son dos pour chasser le plus d'eau de sa peau. La serviette de l'hôtel était un peu rêche, elle se frotta rapidement en grelottant puis retourna dans la chambre. Les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, ou plutôt les paroles de « Summer Nights » qu'elle s'apprêtait à chanter, moururent dans sa gorge quand elle vit une petite valise ouverte sur le lit, et Jasper penché au-dessus.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. » se força-t-elle à articuler.

« Je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit la jeune femme, luttant pour ne pas monter dans les aigus.

« Je pars, Alice. Tu sais que je n'habite pas ici. » lâcha Jasper, un brin agacé.

« Mais… et nous ? »

« Nous ? »

Jasper essaya de paraître dédaigneux, il ne savait pas encore comment terminer cette discussion. La vérité était qu'il aurait voulu emmener Alice, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

« Il n'y a pas de nous, décréta-t-il durement. C'était une jolie petite aventure que nous avons partagée toi et moi. Et elle se termine maintenant. »

Alice lui sauta littéralement au cou, elle hésitait entre l'étrangler et l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience avec les hommes, mais elle savait que ces deux jours avaient compté pour son amant, il n'arriverait pas à la détromper à ce sujet. Mais l'après ? L'après, elle aussi avait refusé d'en parler, et même d'y penser.

Jasper posa ses mains sous les fesses d'Alice pour qu'elle s'enroule autour de lui, et il posa un baiser rapide sur sa tempe.

« C'est une blague ? » marmonna-t-elle en plongeant son nez dans le cou de Jasper.

« Bien sur que je plaisante, décida-t-il en même temps qu'il parlait. Je voulais te prouver que mon départ n'était pas si dramatique. »

Jasper s'en voulut aussitôt, tous ses efforts ruinés par sa propre conscience, c'était inédit et sans doute ridicule. Alice lui en voudrait quand elle réaliserait qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour elle, mais lâchement, il ne voulait pas être là quand cela arriverait.

« Donc tu pars. » reprit la jeune femme, la gorge nouée.

Alice relâcha sa prise autour de Jasper, elle glissa à terre mais ne se détacha pas de lui. Ses yeux fermés pour empêcher les larmes de couler, elle respira profondément plusieurs fois. Elle voulait se souvenir de lui, de son odeur, de sa voix, de ses traits, de son corps, du goût de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer comme elle était désespérée. Elle prévoyait déjà de se foutre quelques gifles pour sa stupidité ! Elle ne pouvait pas le vouloir à ce point, pas après seulement deux jours.

« Quand reviendras-tu ? » se résolut-elle à demander puisqu'il ne disait rien.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse à cette question-ci. Il avait un job à faire trois semaines plus tard, une mission courte. En fait, si il avait satisfait son client, il y aurait d'autres voyages à New York de prévu, d'autres occasions de revoir Alice. Quelles seraient les conséquences pour lui, et pour elle, si il la revoyait ?

« Tu veux me revoir ? » joua-t-il, toujours indécis.

« Bien sur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Alice lui désigna le lit, elle se débarrassa de la serviette de bain, un sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil relevé. Il lui sembla que son cœur se fêla en proposant ainsi une dernière étreinte à son amant. C'était sans doute pathétique, mais c'était ça où pleurer devant lui.

Elle voulut lui faire croire qu'elle n'était motivée que par le sexe, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui. Il partait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était s'offrir un nouveau souvenir de lui.

Jasper consulta sa montre, sans rien dire. Il vit dans le reflet de la télévision, qui n'avait pas été allumée en deux jours, le visage de son amante se décomposer. Elle n'avait pas idée de l'homme qu'il était réellement. Avec elle, il avait juste lâché prise, il avait souri parce que c'était naturel avec elle. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme froid et calculateur qu'il était réellement. Elle ne pouvait pas soupçonner le salaud qu'il pouvait être.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, défit les boutons de son jean usé et fit signe à Alice d'approcher. Elle allait comprendre qu'il n'était pas pour elle. Il la força à le chevaucher et même si elle guida leurs mouvements, Jasper contrôlait leur étreinte. Il sentait qu'elle voulait reculer l'inévitable, elle ralentissait, elle inspirait pour ne pas jouir trop vite. Pour sa part, le regard triste et éteint d'Alice l'empêcherait de jouir si il ne changeait pas très vite de position.

Il la repoussa brutalement sur le côté du lit puis se cala contre ses fesses. Il prit Alice en levrette, il essaya d'en finir rapidement, la pilonnant sans ménager sa force. Mais c'était comme si son corps refusait d'obéir. Son amante cria avant lui, il s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle et simula son propre orgasme.

Il se hâta ensuite de descendre du lit et de boutonner son jean. Il ferma la valise qui était tombée à terre et mit sa veste.

« Rejoins-moi à l'accueil. Je dois y aller. » lança-t-il.

La porte claqua puis un couinement résonna dans la chambre. Alice aurait tout le temps de pleurer chez elle, elle s'habilla à toute vitesse, craignant que Jasper ne l'attende pas.

Au même moment, Stanley Bark, qui avait prit la relève de Carrie, récupéra les clés de la chambre 218, qui avait été occupée par Jasper Whitlock pendant plusieurs jours. Le client le complimenta pour l'excellence du service, le personnel savait s'occuper de ses clients autant que des locataires de longue durée, c'était une phrase toute faite, Jasper n'avait pas voulu avoir affaire avec qui que ce soit de l'hôtel.

« Je voudrais réserver de nouveau pour le vendredi 19 janvier, je repartirai sans doute le lundi suivant. La même chambre si c'est possible. » annonça ensuite Jasper, son accent texan colorant chaque mot.

« Bien sur, monsieur. Dois-je faire préparer la chambre pour une ou deux personnes ? » osa Stanley.

« Pour une personne. »

Stanley fut surpris, il avait croisé la ravissante jeune fille brune à deux reprises et le couple lui avait paru si complice et passionné. Il nota la demande de Jaspe dans son livre des réservations, puis accompagna son client jusqu'au porche. Alice arriva alors et enlaça Jasper, Stanley les laissa à leurs au revoir. Il dut même courir pour répondre au téléphone qui sonnait. Il se présenta comme à chaque fois qu'il décrocha, tout en regardant le couple se séparer. Le jeune homme monta dans un taxi, la jeune femme resta sur le trottoir quelques secondes puis partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

« Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre pour samedi prochain, une très belle chambre, quel que soit le prix. » annonça un homme au téléphone.

« Toutes nos chambres sont sublimes, monsieur, répondit presque tendrement Stanley. Pour le weekend prochain, cependant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de disponibilités. »

« La meilleure. » insista nerveusement l'homme.

« Pour combien de personnes ? »

L'homme hésita au bout du fil, il ne se doutait pas que les rumeurs sur le Chelsea Hotel étaient véridiques, une chambre pouvait recevoir des dizaines de visiteurs, une suite pour une seule personne, il n'y avait pas de règles. Bien sur, il savait que quelques mois plus tôt, une femme avait été assassinée dans l'hôtel, mais il n'osa pas demander au réceptionniste de ne pas lui assigner cette chambre.

« Deux, je viendrai avec ma petite amie. » lâcha finalement l'homme.

« Très bien. C'est noté, monsieur. J'ai besoin de votre nom. »

« Edward Masen. »

« M. Masen, nous attendons donc votre visite le samedi 6 janvier, votre chambre sera disponible à partir de 13h. »

Stanley Bark adorait deviner la vie de ses nouveaux clients. Les locataires de longue durée et ses clients réguliers étaient nombreux et ils les connaissaient tous. Il avait rencontré tant d'artistes dans son établissement, acceptant des toiles, des sculptures, et d'autres œuvres en guise de paiement, acceptant parfois de louer gratuitement.

L'hôtel avait été construit en 1883 et fut à l'époque le plus haut bâtiment de New York. Manager un hôtel de cette envergure, 12 étages et 250 chambres était une histoire de famille pour Stanley. Avec deux associés, son père avait acquis l'hôtel en 1947, Stanley avait repris la direction et il espérait passer un jour les rênes à son fils, David.

Bob Dylan, Stanley Kubrick, Jack Kerouac, Leonard Cohen, Patti Smith, Tennessee Williams, Edith Piaf, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Frida Kahlo, Andy Warhol, Simone de Beauvoir, Jean-Paul Sartre, quelques noms parmi des centaines, ses clients, l'âme de son hôtel, Stanley ne les oublierait jamais.

Pour autant, il ne négligeait pas les anonymes, les gens de passage, et il se jura de rencontrer ce jeune Edward Masen et sa petite amie. Il annota aussi le livre des réservations pour que la chambre 218 soit réservée désormais exclusivement à des couples.

Quand Carrie revint travailler trois jours plus tard avec des nouvelles encourageantes de l'état de sa famille, elle prit deux autres réservations pour la chambre 218, le samedi 13 janvier au nom de M. Cullen et le samedi 27 janvier au nom de M. Mc Carthy.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Bella & Edward**_

 _Samedi 6 janvier 1979_

Bella grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le bar où elle avait trouvé refuge, juste en face de l'hôtel, diffusait pour la troisième fois la chanson « le Freak » du groupe Chic. Un tube, selon toutes les radios, qui passait depuis quelques jours où qu'elle se rende. Elle détestait cette chanson.

Son regard se portait chaque minute sur le grand miroir qui faisait face au bar. Elle pouvait voir la porte d'entrée du bar et quand celle-ci s'ouvrait, elle apercevait le perron du Chelsea Hotel.

Elle fit signe au barman de lui servir un troisième cocktail mais cette fois-ci Gary refusa gentiment.

« Je vous ai montré ma carte d'identité ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille.

« L'alcool n'est pas la solution, ma jolie. Vous êtes sûre que personne ne vous attend ? »

« Il n'est pas venu. » souffla-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

Pourquoi Edward serait-il venu de toute façon ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter ce rendez-vous, elle n'aurait même pas du lui parler le soir du réveillon et elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser l'embrasser. Mais pour une fois, elle avait voulu être sortir de sa bulle, le résultat était qu'il s'était fichu d'elle. Il devait bien rire en la sachant devant un hôtel à l'attendre.

Elle détestait Edward Masen parce qu'il lui avait volé son sujet pour un devoir en Science Politique, parce qu'à cause de lui, elle avait perdu la face, parce qu'elle avait du réécrire un autre devoir qui n'avait pas obtenu une note satisfaisante selon elle. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à vouloir le confondre, leur professeur en commun devait connaître la vérité.

Edward était absolument divin, voilà ce qu'elle avait entendu toute la semaine. Jessica avait raconté à toutes ses copines le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre qui avait pris des airs de Saint-Valentin. Bella avait du faire face aux envieuses, aux anciennes conquêtes d'Edward qui avaient eu le cœur brisé, aux bonnes copines qui lui avaient donné des dizaines de conseils pour garder cette belle prise. Personne ne savait qu'elle n'avait pas bêtement succombé au charme d'Edward, elle s'était jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse, si elle avait quitté Forks, c'était justement pour échapper à un destin centré sur le mariage. Elle voulait autre chose, elle voulait plus. Mais elle avait du jouer le rôle de la naïve jeune fille et subir sans broncher ces discussions futiles. Le plus étonnant et inquiétant, était le fait qu'elle était devenue populaire parce qu'Edward Masen, qu'elle n'avait même pas croisé depuis la Saint-Sylvestre, l'avait embrassée.

Même si elle devait admettre qu'il était intelligent, séduisant, prévenant et drôle, elle savait aussi qu'il était arrogant, trop riche, joueur. Le plus gros de ses défauts étant évidemment qu'il avait triché, menti, et récolté le succès de son travail à elle.

« Rentrez chez vous. » lui conseilla le barman.

« Je ne suis pas ivre. »

« Raison de plus. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici. »

« Parce que je suis une femme ?! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Son discours pour faire face à ces préjugés misogynes était bien rôdé et même si Gary, le barman, avait été jusqu'alors sympathique, il allait regretter ses dernières paroles !

« Mais non, chaton. Ne vous énervez pas. » rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous interdis d'être familier avec moi ! » rugit la jeune femme.

Gary leva les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi mais Bella n'allait pas se laisser parler ainsi. Il avait beau avoir l'âge de son père, il n'avait pas le droit d'user de surnoms affectifs et encore moins de lui faire la morale.

« Écoutez-moi bien- »

Elle se stoppa soudain, dans le miroir face à elle, elle le voyait, il était là, la main à plat sur la porte du bar qu'il venait de pousser. Il l'avait même déjà repérée et d'un pas rapide, il alla jusqu'à Bella. Son regard vert envoyait des éclairs, elle se ratatina en pivotant sur son siège, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle. Presque rien, admit-elle avec une grimace.

« Je t'attends depuis bientôt une heure ! » attaqua-t-il.

« Et je t'ai attendu aussi, tu n'étais pas là. »

« J'ai raté mon train, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'avais dit que nous le prendrions ensemble, mais tu n'étais pas sur le quai. J'ai pris le suivant mais comme tu le sais, il en passe un tous les trois quarts d'heure. »

Gary croisa ses bras sur son ventre bedonnant et observa le couple, amusé. Il était évident que ces deux-là avaient une relation conflictuelle, pourtant chacun couvait l'autre du regard.

« Je suis arrivée hier après-midi, je voulais aller au Met ce matin. » expliqua-t-elle calmement.

« Allons-y, Bella. » lui dit-il, lui aussi plus détendu.

Elle regarda la main tendue du jeune homme, elle n'hésita pas, descendit du siège, ses yeux plantés de ceux d'Edward. Elle y cherchait une réponse mais n'y vit qu'un désir ardent et Bella se laissa emporter par ses propres sensations.

Gary ricana en récupérant le billet de cinquante dollars lancé par le jeune homme, la militante des droits de la femme n'avait pas bronché face à cette attitude macho.

Sans jamais lâcher la main de Bella, Edward l'entraîna à travers la rue, il demanda la clé de la chambre qu'il avait réservée. Sans rien dire, la jeune étudiante le suivit ensuite jusqu'à l'ascenseur, jusqu'au troisième étage, elle parcourut le couloir et ne se ravisa pas quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Il n'avait pas compris, en une semaine de réflexion intense, pourquoi cette fille, plus qu'une autre, avait créé en lui ce besoin puissant de toucher et d'être touché. Il avait pu compter sur son apparence pour la séduire et la convaincre de le retrouver. Il avait été un peu vexé qu'elle refuse de le voir plus tôt, lui aurait voulu parader sur le campus avec Bella à son bras.

Il s'inquiéta de son silence puis se souvint du verre d'alcool posé devant elle sur le comptoir de ce bar. Ses plans seraient mis à mal si Bella était ivre. Il la voulait consentante, évidemment, et surtout active.

« Tu as beaucoup bu ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement en ôtant son manteau.

« Deux verres. » avoua-t-elle, soudain mal à l'aise.

Elle était avec lui, seule, dans une chambre d'hôtel petite, certainement pas la plus luxueuse de l'établissement, mais dans un hôtel mythique. Les murs de la chambre peints en vert tendre, les deux fenêtres de plein pied recouvertes d'un voilage blanc léger, les meubles en bois foncé lui plurent aussitôt. Elle osa enfin regarder le lit double, les draps impeccablement blancs, les quatre oreillers. Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer à la simple vue de ce lit.

À droite du lit, côté fenêtre, une table chevet avec une lampe et le téléphone, ainsi qu'une chaise. À gauche du lit, une commode à cinq tiroirs, une petite télévision trônait dessus. Un tableau abstrait aux couleurs pâles avait été accroché du lit, ce qui lui rappela brièvement de la croix qui surplombait son lit chez ses parents. Son père et sa mère n'avaient jamais été d'accord sur leur pratique de la religion, ils appartenaient à deux courants différents du protestantisme. La croix avait été donnée à Bella par sa grand-mère et ce fut seulement à quinze ans que la jeune fille avait songé à l'ôter. Par respect pour sa grand-mère pourtant, elle s'en était abstenue et ne l'avait pas emporter avec elle à l'université.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentait en danger, elle se sentait en tort. Pour le milieu conservateur dans lequel elle avait grandi, une femme devait être vierge pour son mariage et ne pas divorcer. Elle partageait ces valeurs, les avaient intégrées depuis longtemps mais le péché était si tentant et elle avait déjà décidé de flirter avec celui dont elle voulait se venger.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'université et qu'elle passait ses week-ends à New-York, Bella avait découvert ce que la vie pouvait être. Pour la première fois, elle ne se contenterait pas d'observer, elle allait agir.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Edward.

Il avait porté peu d'attention à l'endroit, il n'avait besoin que d'un lit pour enfin profiter de sa nouvelle conquête. Il se demanda pour la énième fois si elle était vierge, redoutant de ne pas être le premier. Il secoua la tête et oublia ses doutes, elle était venue, elle l'avait attendu, c'était le plus important.

« Oui, très bien. » mentit-elle.

« Viens par là. »

Elle fut vite emprisonnée dans les bras de celui qu'elle détestait et qu'elle désirait malgré elle. Elle ne répondit d'abord pas à ses baisers, ni à ses caresses. Edward interpréta son manque de réaction comme de la timidité.

« J'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine, Bella. »

Elle soupira de plaisir quand il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou puis remonta vers son oreille. Alors mue seulement par son désir, Bella leva ses mains et partit à la conquête du corps de ce garçon qui lui avait déjà fait tant de mal.

Son plan devait pourtant être exécuté, se força-t-elle à se rappeler. Elle ne dormirait pas dans ce lit, elle ne voulait même pas s'y allonger. Bella se sermonna quand un autre gémissement lui échappa, en elle la colère et le désir se livraient une bataille sans merci. Pourtant il lui suffisait d'un geste pour faire pencher la balance, mais ce geste, elle ne trouva pas la force de l'esquisser.

Quand les mains empressées d'Edward se posèrent sur sa poitrine, elle se jura qu'elle aurait sa vengeance. Elle allait simplement modifier quelque peu son plan : le séduire d'abord pour ensuite le rejeter. Et plus elle le laisserait être près d'elle, plus il souffrirait. De toute façon, elle comptait le confondre en public, si il la croyait amoureuse de lui, il ne se méfierait pas, il ne se douterait de rien. Mais elle ne coucherait pas avec lui, elle ne sacrifierait pas sa « pureté » pour ce tricheur.

Bella ne perdrait pas de temps, elle ne voulait pas parler avec lui, elle ne voulait pas apprendre à le connaître. Elle ne lui confierait pas ses secrets, elle ne lui dirait pas ce dont sa vie était faite.

Bella décida que son excitation venait de là, qu'Edward n'y était pour rien. Que l'ivresse d'être avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine était bien plus grisante que ces lèvres sur sa peau nue. Elle n'hésita pas à poser sa main sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme, elle rit tout bas quand il gémit de plaisir.

La jeune étudiante savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, qu'il pensait qu'ils coucheraient ensemble mais elle savait jouer l'innocence et si il la voulait vraiment, il croirait à sa promesse de se donner à lui bientôt.

Edward fut rassuré par l'attitude directe de Bella mais soupçonna tout de même que l'alcool lui était monté à la tête. Son regard de chocolat n'était pas trouble et ses gestes étaient précis. Il supposa qu'elle avait simplement pris confiance en elle et laisser parler son désir.

Elle songea que ça n'aurait pas du être si naturel, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne s'était jamais mise à nue devant un garçon, devant personne depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans en fait. Elle ne pensa pas qu'il pourrait encore la rejeter après l'avoir vue dénudée, elle ne pensa pas qu'il pourrait rire d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait pas honte, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas de remords, que des regrets.

Bella perdit la notion du temps, le soleil s'était couché, l'air frais de ce mois de janvier était resté sur le seuil de cette chambre. Elle sentait sa peau s'embraser à chaque contact entre sa peau et celle d'Edward, leur deux corps comme brûlants d'une fièvre érotique.

Comme elle comprenait désormais le danger. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce péché soit mortel, maugréa-t-elle tout bas.

Il la guida dans le lit, entre ses bras. Il l'allongea et découvrit avec sa bouche le sexe luisant de Bella. Il mourrait d'envie de découvrir enfin si, en s'enfonçant en elle, il serait stoppé et devrait forcer le passage. Mais avant cela, il voulait l'entendre crier, plus seulement gémir.

Edward avait basé sa réputation d'amant exceptionnel sur une technique rodée et quelques mensonges. À Bella, il ne révèlerait que son talent pour le cunnilingus. Il lui demanda si il pouvait continuer, il aurait peut-être dû lui demander d'abord si il pouvait commencer. Bella acquiesça, son visage empourpré, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée par ses dents.

Son souffle à lui jetait des braises contre sa peau si sensible. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle devrait se repentir plus tard. Elle connaissait l'arrogance d'Edward, au moins, il ne pourrait pas se vanter de lui donner pas son premier orgasme, seulement le deuxième.

Elle ne sombrerait pas dans la luxure, se jura-t-elle, elle ne se laisserait pas souiller par lui, se répéta-t-elle. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, noircis, affamés, sans peur, et Bella se focalisa sur les vagues de plaisir qui lui léchaient le ventre. Le ressac lui donna le tournis, elle ferma les yeux à regrets, la vision d'Edward la dévorant la rendait folle.

Le corps secoué de spasmes de sa victime consentante lui menait la tâche difficile. Edward plaqua ses mains sur les hanches déchaînées, imaginant déjà comme elle suivrait parfaitement la cadence infernale avec laquelle il la prendrait après.

La jeune fille sentit la boule de feu grossir au plus profond de son sexe. Elle perçut les grognements étouffés de son compagnon, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, la vue d'Edward entre ses cuisses était sublime. Ce fut le déclic, le début de la fin. Elle ne chercha pas à se taire. Incohérente et bruyante, elle surfa sur son orgasme.

Edward récolta goulument le nectar, sa récompense pour l'avoir faite jouir si intensément. Aucune autre n'avait crié son prénom ainsi, aucune autre n'avait failli le faire éjaculer rien qu'en se livrant à sa langue.

Il se glissa à côté d'elle, il admira son corps redevenir immobile, ses joues pâlir, ses mains se détacher de l'oreiller. Lui demander si elle avait aimé aurait été déplacé mais il espérait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait jamais joui aussi fort. Mais Bella resta silencieuse, ses yeux obstinément fermés.

« Tu es si belle. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Pourquoi était-ce si bon ? » se mit-elle à sangloter.

« Bella, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il voulut la sonder mais elle se déroba, échappant aux mains et aux yeux d'Edward. Elle se redressa, laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot déchirant et cette-fois-ci ne résista pas quand le jeune homme l'enlaça.

« Je n'ai pas le droit… J'en ai envie mais je n'ai pas le droit. » bredouilla-t-elle.

Il la serra contre son torse et sentit les larmes de Bella couler sur sa peau. Il ignora qu'elle avait joué avec lui, aussi il culpabilisait d'avoir été si abrupte avec elle, de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour lui parler, pour la rassurer, pour la comprendre. Elle était différente, se répéta-t-il en la regardant plus tard se rhabiller.

« Je dois retourner chez ma tante, elle va s'inquiéter. »

« Je te raccompagne. »

« Non, s'il te plait. J'ai tellement honte. »

« Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. » insista Edward.

« Je ne sais plus, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Parce qu'il était trop fier pour admettre sa lâcheté, il la laissa partir.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Esmé & Carlisle**_

 _Samedi 13 janvier_

Mille fois il avait saisi son téléphone pour annuler sa réservation, pour annuler leur nuit. Mais il s'était ravisé, raisonné, motivé, et quand il arrivait un peu trop à vouloir la rejoindre, il se maudissait de céder si facilement à la tentation. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis quant à faire de sa première expérience sexuelle une étude scientifique, médicale. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il y avait plus, parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il ferait tout pour avoir Esmé le plus longtemps possible à sa disposition, indépendamment des résultats à son expérimentation.

De son côté, Esmé Platt avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience. Enfin elle aurait le jeune étudiant en médecine à sa merci. Elle avait découvert son arrogance lors de leur tête à tête à la Saint Sylvestre, il n'était donc pas si lisse qu'il le laissait croire. Si il pouvait être odieux, il serait peut-être un amant fantastique. Et ce serait à elle de le façonner, pour son plaisir à elle.

De combien de séances aurait-il besoin ? Cette question, ils se l'étaient posés chacun des dizaines de fois.

À 19 heures précises, Carlisle Cullen était dans le lobby étroit du Chelsea Hotel. Il avait déjà été voir la chambre, modeste, dans ses moyens donc. Les draps et les serviettes de bains étaient propres, la chambre chauffée, le reste n'était que secondaire.

Esmé arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle franchit le seuil de l'hôtel la tête haute mais pas triomphante. Elle se souvenait de l'attitude dédaigneuse de Carlisle deux semaines plus tôt, il devait penser avoir le dessus sur elle. Elle replia son parapluie et ôta son manteau. Elle porta une main vers ses cheveux, s'assurant que son brushing n'avait pas trop souffert du vent.

Carlisle vint vers elle avant qu'elle ne l'ait aperçu, pestant tout bas en détaillant sa tenue. Il lui saisit le bras et la rapprocha de lui.

« Bonsoir. » dit-il seulement en la guidant vers les escaliers.

« Bonsoir, Carlisle. Comment te portes-tu ? »

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer son état de stress, l'excitation et la peur lui nouaient le ventre.

« Très bien. C'est par là. »

Elle avait tout de même espéré des retrouvailles plus intimes, peut-être même romantiques. Carlisle avait tout du médecin pressé, ses gestes réduits et précis, son visage fermé, ses yeux sondeurs.

« Dis-moi encore que tu acceptes. » exigea-t-il après avoir refermé la porte sur eux.

« J'accepte. Je ferai ce que tu veux. »

Carlisle du se détourner pour ne pas montrer l'effet de cette phrase sur lui. Son sexe l'avait torturé depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans ce restaurant, deux semaines plus tôt. Elle réussissait à le rendre encore plus dur en ne faisant que parler, elle était réellement démoniaque.

Esmé resta au milieu de la pièce jouant le rôle de soumise qu'il voulait lui faire jouer. Elle l'avait été quelques mois, au début de son mariage, pensant que tout irait pour le mieux. Puis elle s'était rebellée contre ses parents, contre son mari, contre les reproches, contre les suspicions. Charles en était venu aux mains pour dompter son épouse, sans jamais y parvenir vraiment.

Carlisle ignora les souvenirs qu'il avait ravivés et détailla sa partenaire sans pudeur. Une robe de laine courte bleu marine, des bottes de cuir foncé, une ceinture large autour des reins. Elle cachait des trésors de féminité qu'il devait découvrir. Sans écouter sa raison, sans suivre le plan qu'il s'était fixé, il s'approcha tout près d'elle et vrilla son regard bleu acier dans celui noisette d'Esmé.

« Je vais t'étudier. » annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« D'accord. »

« Déshabille-toi entièrement. »

Il s'éloigna aussitôt et se posta devant la porte de la salle de bains pour ne pas laisser le choix à Esmé que de le faire dans la chambre.

Sans chercher à se cacher, sans hésitation, elle ôta d'abord ses bottes. Elle remonta sa robe et dévoila ses cuisses gainées de bas. Elle posa son pied droit sur le lit, détacha le bas de son porte-jarretelle puis le fit rouler le long de sa jambe. Elle fit de même pour la jambe gauche, sans savoir que Carlisle gardait ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas lui-même faire glisser le bas. Il lorgna les jambes dénudées, impatient de voir le reste des vêtements disparaître.

Il attrapa la chaise et la plaça face à Esmé, il s'y installa à califourchon, cachant son érection plus efficacement. Galvanisée par l'attitude de Carlisle, Esmé déboutonna sa robe, sur le côté, lentement. Elle fit glisser sur ses bras les manches, se tortilla quelque peu pour faire descendre la robe. Elle se retrouva en combinaison de satin noir face à Carlisle. Elle détestait porter un soutien-gorge, aussi ses seins étaient libres et dansaient tandis qu'elle fit un tour sur elle-même, un sourire aguicheur sur ses lèvres.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Elle sursauta, ses yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'une biche face à un chasseur, son rôle de victime parfaitement interprété. Carlisle se calma aussitôt, il ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Elle fit glisser les fines bretelles de la combinaison et alors entendit le souffle de Carlisle s'accélérer, elle redoubla d'effort pour cacher sa satisfaction. Elle se retrouva enfin en culotte face à lui, elle passa ses deux pouces sous l'élastique et s'en débarrassa délibérément lentement, une agonie pour Carlisle.

Mais quand enfin il découvrit la toison brune d'Esmé, il sut que sa patience avait été récompensée. Il n'avait plus d'obstacles désormais pour découvrir le corps d'une femme, pour comprendre pourquoi ce corps fascinait tant d'hommes, pour goûter lui aussi au fruit du péché.

Il rapprocha la chaise et indiqua à Esmé de s'allonger sur le lit. Elle s'exécuta, ferma ses yeux et attendit. Elle se doutait qu'il la regardait, elle n'avait rien à faire que de se détendre et espérer qu'il serait assez excité pour mettre de côté son étude et perdre sa virginité. Elle avait sous-estimé la volonté du jeune homme.

Carnet en main, il dessina Esmé, insista avec sa mine sur les détails des seins, des courbes du ventre et des cuisses. Il avait déjà vu des dizaines de croquis et photographies, plus réalistes les uns que les autres, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu une femme entièrement nue. Et après une heure de crayonnage, d'annotations, de ratures dans ses observations, il passa à la seconde partie de la séance.

« Écarte tes jambes, le plus possible. Remonte tes genoux. »

Puisqu'elle continuait de fixer le plafond, il n'eut pas à se cacher derrière la chaise. Son sexe douloureux palpitait frénétiquement, Carlisle devrait s'adonner à la masturbation plus tard. Ce fut pire quand il se fut approché d'Esmé, il renonça à rester assis sur sa chaise, il se mit à genoux au pied du lit, son carnet entre les pieds d'Esmé.

Il tâcha de ne pas céder à l'obsession, la vue était hypnotique, il devait bien l'admettre.

« J'ai froid, Carlisle. »

Il alla monter le chauffage au maximum, il serait en sueur en peu de temps mais son modèle resterait nu plus longtemps.

Carlisle se délecta encore et encore de sa découverte, il croqua le sexe dans son carnet sous plusieurs angles. Soudain il ne vit plus que le pubis sombre.

Par lassitude et pour le provoquer, Esmé avait allongé ses jambes. Elle n'était pas venue dans cet hôtel pour rester nue, allongée, sans bouger.

« J'ai soif. » annonça-t-elle pour expliquer pourquoi elle se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Quand elle revint auprès de lui, elle le frôla, son corps nu sous le nez de Carlisle. Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas gémir, il serra les poings pour ne pas l'attraper par les hanches et la plaquer sur le lit. Si il s'écoutait, il passerait des heures à la regarder sous toutes les coutures, à la toucher partout, à la goûter partout.

Il ne divagua même pas, n'imagina pas se perdre en elle. Esmé était sublime, elle aurait pu être un diamant d'une grande pureté, elle aurait pu être un ange. Mais alors qu'elle s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, se soumettant à sa curiosité plus si scientifique que cela, il la voyait telle qu'elle était. Une tentatrice. Un péché. Un sacrilège. Elle n'était pas vierge le jour de son mariage, avait trompé son mari, et enfin avait accepté de lui servir de cobaye. Aucune femme vertueuse n'aurait commis ces fautes.

Carlisle avait pris cette femme en pitié la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, lui en blouse blanche et elle recroquevillée dans son lit d'hôpital. Puis il avait découvert une femme forte, une femme digne. Bien sûr, il ignorait tout du passé d'Esmé, il n'avait eu accès à son dossier que quelques jours après qu'elle lui ait proposé de coucher avec elle, dans ce petit restaurant proche de la clinique.

Quatre fausses couches en neuf ans, son corps marqué par les coups de son mari, mais toujours la même adresse. Elle était restée avec lui jusqu'à récemment, c'était incompréhensible et après sa proposition indécente, il avait décidé qu'Esmé n'était pas une femme vertueuse. Selon lui, sous une apparence angélique, elle recelait de vices.

Pourquoi elle ? se demanda-t-il. Il soupira et posa son carnet. Il se releva, son érection s'était éteinte, il n'avait plus à se cacher. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il avait passé deux heures à observer son cobaye et il décida d'achever la session.

Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de la voir partir. Lui prévoyait déjà de dormir dans la chambre, le trajet en métro et en train jusqu'à chez lui serait trop long et peu sûr. S'attendait-elle à passer la nuit avec lui, dans cette chambre ?

« Je dois prendre des notes désormais. » déclara-t-il.

« Ça te dérange si je regarde la télévision ? »

Elle s'était déjà assise sur le lit, rabattant le drap et la couverture sur elle. Elle se leva puis se tourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

« Pas du tout. » répondit-il enfin.

Esmé s'installa confortablement sur le lit et regarda le journal télévisé sans prêter attention à Carlisle. Il suspendit sa main, incapable de détourner son attention d'elle, si belle et nue à deux pas de lui.

 _« L'étrangleur des Hillside de Los Angeles a été arrêté hier Bellingham. Et ils sont en fait deux. Kenneth Bianchi et son cousin Angelo Buono ont agressé sexuellement et tué au moins 13 jeunes femmes entre 1977 et 1978. Ils avaient abandonné les corps toujours dans le même secteur de Los Angeles, les Hillsides. »_

Esmé grogna, sauta hors du lit, découvrant son corps nu, et éteignit le poste.

« Il n'y a jamais de bonnes nouvelles. » râla-t-elle en regagnant la chaleur du lit.

« Pourquoi tu as quitté ton mari ? » la questionna soudain Carlisle.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne te souviens pas de mon dossier médical. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir attendu neuf ans pour le quitter ? »

« Parce que… Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru qu'il guérirait. »

« De quoi ? »

Si son mari avait été blessé ou atteint qu'un quelconque mal, le médecin l'aurait sûrement inscrit dans le dossier médical.

« Il m'en veut parce qu'il n'arrive pas à bander, révéla crument Esmé. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce problème avant moi, il m'a accusé de l'empoisonner, même de lui avoir jeté un sort. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au Vietnam. Je l'ai connu deux mois après son retour, nous nous sommes mariés trois mois après. Je ne savais pas. Les rares fois où il a réussi à bander, c'était parce qu'il s'était branlé en mon absence et que la chambre était plongée dans le noir. De toute façon, il n'avait pour seul but que de concevoir un enfant. »

« Il est impuissant. » résuma l'apprenti médecin.

« Peut-être. »

« Et tu es restée car tu l'aimes. »

Esmé eut l'impression de recevoir un reproche, elle hésita longuement à se livrer davantage. Elle ignorait si il valait mieux mentir ou dire la vérité. Comment réagirait Carlisle, lui si prompt à juger ?

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je me suis mariée avec lui parce que c'était ce que voulaient mes parents. » révéla-t-elle tout de même.

« L'amour vient avec le temps. » paraphrasa-t-il son propre père.

« Je n'ai jamais eu que de la pitié pour lui. »

Esmé en eut assez de cet interrogatoire, il était clair qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à faire fléchir Carlisle ce soir. Elle s'habilla rapidement, sans le regarder, sans rien lui dire.

Carlisle allait répliquer, l'accuser à son tour de ne pas avoir dédié sa vie à son mari, comme une bonne épouse était censée le faire. Peut-être était-elle la véritable raison de du problème sexuel de son ex-mari.

L'amour était surfait, son père le lui avait dit et répété des années auparavant. Le mariage était basé avant tout sur la confiance et l'obéissance de la femme. Carlisle avait depuis évolué et avait admis les nuances au secret de l'harmonie matrimoniale.

Il avait vu, sur les bancs de l'église de son père, bourgeonner de jeunes amours, il les avait vus s'épanouir, se marier, resplendir de bonheur des années durant. Carlisle pensait que l'amour était indispensable à mariage réussi. Le mari et la femme devaient être égaux et dévoués l'un envers l'autre.

« As-tu jamais aimé un homme ? » la questionna-t-il alors qu'elle avait sa main sur la clenche de la porte.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Esmé referma derrière elle la porte sans fracas. Carlisle avait espéré qu'elle se raviserait, qu'elle le provoquerait, qu'elle le tenterait encore. Il savait qu'il aurait accepté. Seul dans ce lit d'hôtel, il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Rosalie & Emmett**_

 _Lundi 29 janvier_

Rosalie arriva en retard à l'hôtel, et Stanley la prévint que son ami l'attendait déjà dans leur chambre, il lui indiqua le numéro, 218, puis la guida vers l'escalier. La réservation prévue pour le 27 janvier avait été reportée. Rosalie n'avait pas pu échapper à une énième soirée, cette fois-ci en l'honneur de son mari. Elle avait téléphoné depuis une cabine à Emmett et il avait, de son côté, réussit à se libérer ce lundi soir.

Elle avait longtemps hésité avec sa tenue, elle avait peur qu'Emmett la traiterait différemment si il savait qu'elle était riche. Elle avait finalement décidé de continuer sa charade, elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé exaltant de ne plus être si apprêtée et de se fondre dans la foule sans attirer les regards à cause de son visage maquillée, de ses vêtements ou de ses bijoux.

Sans des heures de préparation, ses cheveux ondulés retombaient naturellement sur ses épaules et dans son dos, son visage n'avait été maquillé qu'avec un peu de mascara et de fard à paupière pâle, et elle n'avait pas renoncé à son parfum fétiche « Cinnabar» d'Estée Lauder. Rosalie n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne porter qu'une paire de jeans et un pull, elle avait une bonne excuse pour s'habiller un peu plus chic. Elle allait retrouver son nouvel amant. Elle avait opté pour une jupe noire de cuir qui s'arrêtait juste en-dessous de son genou et une chemise rouge, trop légère pour les températures hivernales.

Rosalie King grimpa les escaliers lentement, prudente, car ses talons étaient moins hauts que ceux qu'elle portait en général. La porte de la chambre 218 n'était pas verrouillée, elle ne frappa pas, elle y entra, pleine d'appréhension mais un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Emmett était assis par terre, un gros sac à ses côtés, son visage tourné vers le poste de télévision. Il n'avait pas entendu Rosalie entrer, il sursauta quand elle toussota, et il se leva en croisant le regard noir de celle qu'il avait attendue.

« Je m'attendais à un autre accueil. » lui reprocha Rosalie.

Il alla vers elle et lui prit la main, déjà certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester en colère contre lui bien longtemps. Il était encore effaré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre à la télévision.

« Attends ! Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé à San Diego ? » l'interrogea-t-il en la guidant pour qu'elle s'assoie sur le lit à côté de lui.

« S'il te plaît- »

« Juste les informations la coupa-t-il en levant les bras. J'ai rarement l'occasion de regarder la télévision. »

« Tout le monde a un poste de télévision. »

« 98% selon un sondage récent, nuança Emmett, un peu sec. Moi je fais partie des 2%. »

Rosalie s'en voulut d'avoir mis en évidence la situation difficile dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle ne manquait de rien, avait grandi en convoitant et en obtenant. Emmett, lui, avait vécu en se contentant de ce qu'il avait déjà, et ça n'avait jamais été beaucoup.

« Je ne regarde jamais la télévision en journée, Emmett. » expliqua-t-elle pour se rattraper.

« Il est dix-neuf heures. » releva-t-il, ce qui agaça davantage sa compagne.

Apparemment, il n'était pas si impatient d'être avec elle.

« Éteins ce poste. » insista-t-elle.

Mais Emmett avait les yeux rivés à l'écran, son attention pour le journaliste.

 _« Ce lundi 29 janvier, de bon matin, Brenda Spencer, 16 ans, ouvre le feu sur les enfants qui se préparaient à entrer dans leur école élémentaire, en face de chez elle. C'est l'incompréhension et la panique parmi les enfants et les quelques adultes présents. Tout le monde cherche à se mettre à l'abri. Le principal de l'école, Burton Wragg, voulant secourir un enfant blessé, tombe, mort. Le gardien, Mike Suchar, veut aider le principal et est aussi tué. Les policiers sont arrivés sur les lieux rapidement, l'un d'eux succombe très vite à un nouveau tir de carabine. La fusillade a duré un bon quart d'heure avant que Brenda se barricade chez elle._

 _Durant sept heures, elle tient tête à la police, menace de sortir et faire plus de victimes. À un journaliste qui parvient à la joindre au téléphone, elle déclare : "Je fais ça juste pour le plaisir. Je n'aime pas les lundis. Cela a animé la journée. Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai descendu un poulet. Je pense que je veux encore tirer. Je me suis trop amusée pour me rendre. Elle finit par se rendre, des témoins affirment qu'elle n'a montré aucun remords lors de son arrestation._

 _Direction Washington DC. Aujourd'hui, le président Carter a accueilli avec solennité le premier ministre chinois, Deng Xiaoping à la Maison Blanche- »_

Enfin la télévision fut éteinte et Emmett se tourna vers elle. Il la détailla sans vulgarité, admiratif, Rosalie en trembla tant cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, tant elle aimait cela.

« Tu es magnifique ce soir. » la complimenta Emmett.

Elle se laissa embrasser, elle ne retrouverait pas le sourire si rapidement, décida-t-elle. Emmett devait comprendre qu'elle avait envie d'être désirée plus que tout. Dépitée mais résolue à passer une bonne soirée avec cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, Rosalie alla s'enfermer une dizaine de minutes dans la salle de bains. Une fois prête à passer à l'action, à transgresser encore plus les règles, elle en émergea, vêtue d'un déshabillé de satin noir.

En ouvrant la porte, elle ne sut quoi dire face à la chambre illuminée seulement de quelques bougies, au bouquet de roses rouges en évidence devant le poste de télévision, au dîner aux allures de pique-nique qu'il avait installé sur le lit. Mais ce fut le regard fiévreux et tendre d'Emmett qui la toucha le plus.

Elle n'avait pas du tout anticipé cela, elle n'avait pas voulu espérer trop de lui. Il se lasserait comme les autres, avait-elle pensé, et jusqu'au dernier moment, elle s'était attendue à une absence ou un mensonge.

Elle alla se blottir contre lui, cachant ainsi les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Aucun homme n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné et romantique, et elle n'était avec Emmett que depuis une demi-heure.

« Merci. »

« Je veux que cette nuit soit spéciale. Comme la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble au nouvel an. » déclara-t-il.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de la jeune femme, il l'attira vers le lit et lui demanda ce qu'elle préférait boire. Rosalie aimait le vin blanc et le champagne, à l'occasion un whisky, toujours d'excellente qualité, mais elle haussa les épaules et son sourire fut sincère quand Emmett revint de la salle de bains avec deux bouteilles en verre de Coca Cola.

« Elles sont fraîches maintenant. » lui assura-t-il.

« Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ? »

« Vingt minutes avant toi. »

« Emmett, c'est vraiment merveilleux ce que tu as fait. Encore merci. »

« Merci d'être venue. » répliqua-t-il.

« Tu en doutais ? »

Il haussa les épaules, hésitant à trop en dire. Le fait que Rosalie fut impressionnée par ses attentions le ravissait, mais elle était également si surprise, comme si leur soirée ne comptait pas vraiment pour elle. Pour la première fois en un an, il se demanda qui elle était vraiment.

Ils dînèrent sans parler, se souriant seulement quand leurs regards se croisaient. Emmett ne savait pas comment amener le sujet de l'après. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre encore un mois avant de la revoir. Il avait un emploi du temps surchargé, décidé qu'il était à vivre correctement en cumulant plusieurs emplois. Mais il dormait dans son lit chaque nuit, et il voulait en passer quelques unes auprès d'elle.

« J'ai apporté une radio. Je voudrais danser avec toi. » annonça-t-il, une fois leur salade de pommes de terre et leur sandwichs avalés.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Bien sur. »

Il se bagarra une minute avec l'appareil, les grésillements entrecoupés de quelques notes de musique et de jurons étouffés. Finalement, Emmett trouva la station qu'il cherchait, y était diffusé « Wonderful Tonight » par Eric Clapton. Rosalie pouffa de rire quand il s'inclina devant elle, et lui demanda de lui accorder cette danse.

Elle se laissa entraîner par la mélodie, se fichant des paroles, si romantiques. Emmett n'avait pas choisi cette chanson, c'était un hasard, se raisonna-t-elle.

Danser n'était qu'un prélude, tous les deux avaient mis leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Aucun baiser n'avait été échangé jusqu'alors, chacun désirait l'autre mais tous deux n'osaient pas faire le premier pas.

La chanson suivante, « You are so beautiful » de Joe Cocker, fit soupirer Rosalie. Elle adorait cette chanson depuis sa sortie en 1974, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait de se sentir plus seule et misérable que jamais. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, elle sourit parce qu'elle avait dans ses bras un homme magnifique, aussi bien qu'à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Emmett se retint de lui dire que cette chanson aurait dû être écrite pour elle. Il savait si peu d'elle, elle s'était à peine confiée lors de leur rencontre. Mais il savait déjà qu'elle de l'amour en réserve, qu'elle était forte et fragile à la fois, qu'elle était aussi belle sous la lumière douce des bougies que dans la lumière crue du matin.

La chanson suivante « Kiss you all over » d'Exile leur donna enfin du courage et des idées. Leur baiser commença, timide, leurs lèvres se découvrant une nouvelle fois. Leur désir commun de se fondre en l'autre toute la nuit n'eut aucun mal à vaincre leur hésitation.

Très vite, Rosalie se détacha de lui pour débarrasser le lit puis entreprit de déshabiller son amant, le faisant gémir de délice et d'impatience.

Leur première nuit avait été si parfaite qu'Emmett avait mis cela sur le compte de l'ambiance festive dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés. La magie opéra une nouvelle fois et sans avoir à la guider, sans avoir à demander, elle lui donna tout ce dont il avait besoin de lui prendre.

Elle s'endormit contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait comblé au-delà de ses désirs, s'était repue elle aussi. Emmett voudrait la revoir, elle en était persuadée.

Ils ne dormirent que quelques heures et furent réveillés par le boucan matinal de New York. Rosalie s'étira et se frotta contre Emmett, elle adorait jouir à son réveil, mais son amant n'était pas disposé à lui donner cela.

« Je dois aller travailler. Rendors-toi si tu veux, j'ai payé la chambre jusqu'à midi. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Bientôt huit heures, je suis super en retard. » dit-il en sautant dans son jean.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ça n'est pas ta faute, j'ai rarement aussi bien dormi. »

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil mais perdit la face quand elle se leva, toujours nue, et vint l'enlacer.

« Oui, c'était génial. »

« Rosie, je dois faire vite. On se revoit quand ? »

Elle tiqua, elle n'aimait pas les surnoms mais ne pipa pas mot.

« Je me doute que ça doit être compliqué pour toi que de venir du Connecticut jusqu'à Brooklyn régulièrement, pareil pour moi. »

« Je t'appellerai. » promit-elle, abrupte.

Elle n'était pas prête à faire des projets, elle ne pourrait pas s'absenter toutes les semaines pour le rejoindre. Même en journée, elle n'échappait pas à la surveillance de son mari. Il pouvait débarquer à toute heure chez eux, il l'emmenait dîner presque chaque soir avec ses collègues, clients ou amis et elle devait être à sa disposition à toute heure.

« Bientôt ? » quémanda Emmett avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Le contraste entre son mari, si pressant et exigeant, et son amant, tendre et patient, donna la migraine à Rosalie. Comment pourrait-elle continuer cette charade sans être blessée ou pire, blesser Emmett.

« Oui. Mais… »

Emmett fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qui la retenait de parler. Tout devrait être simple, ils n'habitaient pas non plus à des milliers kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je ne peux pas venir chaque semaine, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais réservons cette chambre chaque mois. » proposa-t-elle.

« D'accord. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre à la hâte. Il était déçu de devoir encore attendre après elle mais Rosalie en valait la peine, se dit-il.

* * *

 _Le meurtre évoqué au début de ce chapitre, en octobre 1978 dans une chambre du Chelsea Hotel, est celui de Nancy Spungen, petite-amie d'un membre du group Six Pistols, Sid Vicious, meurtre pour lequel il n'a pas été reconnu coupable mais il est mort après avoir trop fêté cet épilogue heureux, en février 1979._

* * *

 _J'ai posté sur ma page Facebook des photos du Chelsea Hotel, notamment une photo de la chambre 218 (enfin je ne sais pas quel est le véritable numéro mais on va faire comme si) et une photo de Leonard Cohen dans cet hôtel mythique._

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et que ce soit le cas ou pas, vous le direz dans une review -)_


	3. Février 1979

_J'ai de bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais ça ne vous intéresserait pas. Il s'est passé trois mois depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre et je le termine enfin aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

 **Février 1979**

 ** _Bella & Edward_**

 _Samedi 3 Février 1979_

Edward était arrivé plus tôt, Bella l'avait prévenu que cette fois-ci encore, elle serait déjà en ville et le rejoindrait. Il avait réservé la même chambre, la 218 du Chelsea Hotel, et espérait que cette fois-ci, Bella ne serait pas bouleversée et accepterait de se donner à lui.

Il avait dû la traquer après qu'elle se fut enfuie, un mois plus tôt, de la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait fait le pied de grue après avoir découvert où se trouvait son dortoir sur le campus. Vaincue, elle lui avait enfin fait face, elle s'était excusée et lui avait dit qu'elle devait se concentrer sur ses études. Et comme il n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de ses pensées, il lui avait proposé de se retrouver une fois par mois, à l'hôtel. Elle avait seulement hoché la tête au bout d'une minute puis s'en était allée, les joues rouges.

Edward était complètement obnubilé par cette fille, il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à apprendre l'emploi du temps et les habitudes de Bella. L'étudiant avait alterné cependant avec des moments de clairvoyance, comme il se plaisait à se dire. Il avait tenté de deviner les défauts de Bella, critiqué son style vestimentaire, sa beauté trop simple, sa coiffure. Tout occupé à se balancer entre le désir et la dérision, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle et pas une autre, il avait quelque peu délaissé ses études, avait même triché à un contrôle.

Ses soirées où il restait seul et avide, Edward rêvait seulement d'être amoureux de Bella et d'être aimé par elle. Il savait que ce pourrait être simple et sans douleur. Il savait que Bella pouvait voir au-delà des apparences. Il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas comme Tanya l'avait fait. Pourquoi Bella ne voulait pas cela ?

Un coup à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel le sauva de ses pensées moroses. Il ouvrit et découvrit Bella sur le seuil, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

« Entre. » l'invita-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Merci. »

« Tu es ici chez... c'est ridicule j'allais dire chez toi. Mais cette chambre est pour nous deux, tu n'as pas à frapper pour entrer. »

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant si cela valait la peine de creuser le sujet. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans cet hôtel. Elle refusa de regarder le lit ou de se laisser distraire par le regard de jade d'Edward.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû venir. » lâcha-t-elle, la lanière de son sac à bandoulière étranglée par son poing.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On ne veut pas les mêmes choses toi et moi. »

« Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître mieux. »

« Tu veux coucher avec moi. » résuma-t-elle platement.

Edward passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, sans se douter de la fascination soudaine de Bella pour ce geste anodin. Elle fantasmait littéralement sur la chevelure de bronze du jeune homme, dans ses rêves, elle avait imaginé ses mains à elle accrochées à ses cheveux, tandis qu'Edward la dévorait.

« Oui, j'en meurs d'envie, répliqua-t-il, vexé. Mais je veux plus, Bella. C'est pour cela que je voulais te revoir. Une nuit avec toi ne me suffirait pas. Je veux plus. »

« Je dois me focaliser sur mes études. Toi aussi je suppose. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. J'ai des tas d'amis qui- »

« Qui saute une fille rencontrée dans une fête et ne la rappelle jamais. » termina-t-elle.

« Ça n'est pas ce que je veux. Bella, tu mérites plus que ça, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je veux plus. »

Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et se tortilla pour aligner son regard à celui de Bella.

« Tu dis ça maintenant, parce que j'ai dit non le mois dernier. Je suis sans doute la première à dire non. » continua Bella.

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Que j'enchaîne les aventures sans lendemain ? »

Edward soupira et tomba lourdement sur le lit. Il se sentait vaincu sans avoir pu combattre. Si elle ne lui donnait pas une chance, si elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, à quoi bon insister ?

Il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, son visage baissé, ses yeux humides.

« Prouve-moi que tu me veux vraiment. » le mit-elle au défi, affolée de le voir partir.

Edward se figea, la poignée de la porte en main. Comment lui prouver ? Il n'avait jamais eu à faire d'efforts pour attirer l'attention des filles. Il n'avait jamais eu à prouver qu'il était digne d'être aimé.

" Allons dîner ? " proposa-t-il.

Deux heures plus tard, leurs lèvres soudées et leurs mains impatientes, ils revinrent dans leur chambre. Bella débarrassa Edward de son manteau, de son pull puis de sa chemise et grogna en découvrant t-shirt en dessous. Lui s'amusa de cet empressement, tout en étant persuadé qu'il ne la toucherait pas ce soir-là.

Elle se figea en entendant le rire étouffé d'Edward, et les paroles de Jacob lui revinrent et elle fut incapable de stopper ce souvenir écœurant. Elle recula et se déroba à celui qui pourtant s'était toujours comporté respectueusement avec elle.

« On n'est pas obligés. » voulut-il la rassurer.

« Jamais tu ne me forceras. » martela Bella.

Elle tenta de s'échapper dans la salle de bains mais Edward l'en empêcha. Il tint bon quand elle frappa son torse, il lui répéta que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et Bella se calma peu à peu.

« Je ne te toucherai pas. » jura-t-il.

« Je suis désolée. » répondit Bella, honteuse de sa réaction.

« Viens dormir. »

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa bouche embrassée, son sexe caressé. Alerte mais rendu muet par les sensations, il se laissa faire. Sa peau frissonnante rechercha celle de Bella.

Edward se maudit un instant d'être bouleversée par la douceur de la peau de son amante. Il aurait dû être guidé par ses bas instincts et prendre tout ce qu'elle lui céderait. Mais non, il ne pensait qu'à elle, à son bien-être.

Bella devina qu'il était réveillé et qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais elle voulait aller plus loin cette nuit. Elle blâmerait l'alcool à son réveil, en attendant le matin, elle oserait tout ce qu'elle brûlait de lui faire. Il lui avait déjà faite découvrir tant de sensations, elle était impatiente d'en expérimenter davantage.

La tête cachée dans le cou d'Edward, ses mains cajolèrent le sexe gonflé. Elle avait déjà écarté son caleçon, seul vêtement qu'il portait, elle voulait le voir entièrement nu, à sa merci. Pour autant, elle ne put pas faire plus, les râles d'Edward auraient du l'exciter mais ils la paniquèrent. Bella embrassa finalement son amant, pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas Jacob, qu'elle était en charge, qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Edward tenta de ne pas bouger, il était sur le chemin d'orgasme puissant, il le savait d'avance. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au cou de Bella quand celle-ci l'embrassa fougueusement, et la croyant elle aussi aux prises avec un plaisir inédit, il s'empara du sein droit de Bella. Il s'y accrocha avec délectation, gémit de plus belle sans réaliser que son sexe avait été délaissé.

« Non. » souffla Bella, sa voix rendue rauque par la peur.

Il mit une seconde à comprendre qu'il devait cesser, une autre encore pour se détacher d'elle.

« Dors. Tout va bien. » parvint-il à articuler en la guidant doucement contre son torse.

Au petit matin, il s'étonna de la trouver encore collée à lui. Il remercia dieu tout bas puis releva les couvertures sur eux. Il la regarda dormir, fasciné, admiratif, son cœur et ses pensées à l'unisson pour la première fois. Il fit semblant de dormir quand elle s'éveilla, et ouvrit les yeux quand il la sentit se détacher de lui.

Un peu gênée, Bella lui dit bonjour puis lui demanda si il avait besoin de la salle de bains. Il fit non de la tête, elle s'éloigna de deux pas et soudain, il la retint par le bras.

« Le 26, il y aura une éclipse totale du soleil, je vais à l'observatoire avec des amis. Viens avec moi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle n'irait pas mais comment répondre sincèrement sans le vexer ? Il devait comprendre qu'il n'existait à ses yeux que dans cette chambre.

« Juste une petite heure, ça n'arrive pas tous les ans une éclipse totale. » insista-t-il.

Bella cacha sa colère en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'attache à elle, elle n'avait pas prévu la douleur à l'idée de lui dire non.

Edward relâcha la prise sur le bras de son amante. Son sourire en coin eut l'air d'apaiser Bella.

« Je verrai, je te préviendrai. » lâcha-t-elle, malgré tout.

Elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bains, en émergea sept minutes et seize secondes plus tard, comptabilisa Edward. Il s'était lui-même habillé, prêt à la suivre.

« J'ai un devoir à terminer, je dois partir. » annonça l'étudiante en mettant son manteau.

Il glissa dans le sac en bandoulière un papier, expliqua qu'il y avait inscrit son téléphone et son adresse. Il lui dit encore que rater l'éclipse serait réellement dommage, qu'elle ne le regretterait pas.

« On prend un petit déjeuner avant de prendre le train ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non ... c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Alors à bientôt, Bella. »

Elle lui sourit, gênée, ne répondit pas puis s'en alla.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Alice & Jasper_**

 _Samedi 10 février 1979_

Jasper n'aurait jamais du faire cela, mais il l'avait fait. Il était non seulement de retour dans le même hôtel, mais il avait également retrouvé Alice. Elle travaillait toujours dans ce _diner_ sur la 47ème West, où il l'avait rencontrée le 31 décembre dernier.

Il était revenu trois semaines auparavant au Chelsea Hotel et il avait été littéralement bouffé par l'envie. L'envie de revoir Alice, envie de la faire sourire, envie de la faire jouir. Il s'était résolu néanmoins, il avait même envisagé de répondre favorablement aux avances d'une pensionnaire du deuxième étage. Alice le hantait, et à cause de ces ridicules tourments d'adolescent, il avait failli à sa mission.

Il était donc de retour trois semaines après pour achever sa tâche. Il avait menti pour cacher ses erreurs de débutant et il avait eu de la chance que celui qui l'avait engagé l'ait cru.

Il observa l'intérieur du _diner_ depuis le trottoir et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'Alice disparaisse en cuisine. Il s'installa dans un coin où une autre serveuse vint prendre sa commande. Il resta assis deux bonnes heures et s'agaça finalement de n'avoir pas été repéré.

La jeune serveuse avait senti son regard sur elle dès qu'elle avait émergé de la cuisine, une barquette de frites dans chaque main. Elle avait résisté à l'envie de le rejoindre et avait continué son service en ignorant le cowboy installé dans le fond de la salle.

Elle ignorait encore si elle voulait lui parler, et que lui dirait-elle de toute façon ? Alice n'avait pas voulu croire à sa promesse de revenir la voir à la mi-janvier, pourtant elle avait attendu, encore et encore. Au début du mois de février, alors qu'un triste anniversaire avait pointé le bout de son nez, elle avait abandonné tout espoir et avait rangé Jasper dans la case souvenir de son cœur.

Si il était là, ce soir, la fixant intensément de ses yeux bleu acier, c'était parce qu'il voulait la revoir, lui parler, Alice n'avait pas d'autre explication. Allait-elle croire à ses excuses ? Allait-elle le suivre, une fois son service terminé ? Allait-il enfin lui dire qui il était, où il vivait, ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie ? Allait-il laisser tomber le mur autour de son cœur et la laisser le voir ?

Alice se porta volontaire pour passer à la plonge lorsque les clients commencèrent à quitter le _diner_. Une heure à récurer casseroles, assiettes, à essuyer des verres et des couverts ne lui permit pas de résoudre ce dilemme. En fait, elle avait déjà décidé de l'écouter, de le suivre, de le croire mais elle devait chercher une bonne excuse pour cela.

Elle se mit à tousser quand un des cuisiniers arrosa de poivre le plat qu'il s'était préparé. Elle se dit qu'elle tenait là une occasion d'échapper à son travail pour les jours suivants si son patron la croyait malade. Elle continua à laver la vaisselle et se força à jouer la comédie quand d'autres serveuses entraient et sortaient dans la cuisine. Son patron la regarda passer son manteau d'un mauvais œil, il lui demanda sèchement si elle avait récupéré ses pourboires. Alice s'exécuta en toussant à nouveau, et avant de passer le seuil du _diner_ , elle se tourna vers Jasper. Elle le regarda un instant, son visage impassible. Il se leva aussitôt et la suivit dehors.

Ils marchèrent sans mot dire durant plusieurs minutes, elle déterminée à le laisser venir à elle, et lui cherchant à se souvenir du mensonge qu'il avait préparé en la regardant travailler. Au moment de tourner sur la 7ème Avenue, Alice fit mine de vouloir traverser la rue et continuer sa route. Jasper lui prit la main, la forçant à rester avec lui. Il ne la lâcha pas et les conduisit jusqu'au Chelsea Hotel.

Le texan ne répliqua pas quand Stanley, le gérant de l'hôtel les salua, ravi de revoir le jeune couple enfin réuni. La jeune serveuse se tut en comprenant qu'ils se rendaient dans la chambre 218, émue. Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée sur eux, Alice attendit au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux partout sauf sur Jasper.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il enfin.

Elle ne répliqua pas, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et ôta son gros manteau.

« Je suis arrivé jeudi, je ne savais pas si tu voudrais me revoir. » continua-t-il.

« Tu devais revenir mi-janvier. Je t'ai attendu. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je suis fatiguée, Jasper. Ne joue pas avec moi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Toi, jusqu'à lundi soir. Je repars ensuite. »

Alice inspira puis vrilla son regard au sien. Il réalisa qu'il était dans le pétrin, il allait devoir mentir encore et encore pour la garder avec lui.

« Tu as une femme dans chaque ville ? »

« Non. »

Sa vie était au Texas, il ne voyageait que pour son travail, et à travers tout le pays. Il n'avait certainement pas envie d'avoir une fille dans chaque ville. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de se compliquer la vie. Sa vie ne devait pas l'être, compliquée, justement. Il devait garder son petit train de vie, un homme marié et ambitieux. Alice lui rendait la tâche plus périlleuse.

« Lundi à onze heures, je prends mon service à onze heures. » céda sans efforts la jeune femme.

Il ne tint plus en place, affamé et arrogant, il voulut la prendre aussitôt et Alice se laissa influencer par ce désir. Aucune résistance non plus, quand au petit matin, il l'obligea à rester nue sous les draps et sous lui la plupart de la journée qui suivit.

Le dimanche soir, penché sur des barquettes d'un restaurant asiatique, Alice tenta d'en savoir plus sur son amant.

« Tu savais que Sid Vicious est mort ? »

« Qui ça ? » s'étonna-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de qui elle parlait.

« Sid Vicious ! Mon dieu tu as quel âge ? »

« Trente et un ans. » lâcha-t-il, un peu vexé.

« On a dix ans d'écart. » réalisa-t-elle tout bas.

« C'est un problème ? »

« Non. »

Non, pensait-elle sincèrement, mais comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas entendu parlé de Sid Vicious. Bassiste du groupe les Sex Pistols, il était accusé d'avoir poignardé à mort sa petite amie, Nancy Spungen, en octobre dernier, dans une chambre du Chelsea Hotel. Il venait de mourir quelques jours plus tôt, d'une overdose, avant le début du procès.

« Tu as regardé le Super Bowl* ? » le questionna-t-elle ensuite.

« Comme tous les texans. » répondit-il simplement.

« Pas trop tristes qu'ils aient perdu ? »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au football. »

« Tu es de Dallas ? »

Jasper laissa passer un instant avant de répondre. Il devait tracer une ligne invisible pour elle, une ligne entre ce qu'il pouvait lui dire de lui et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas, pour plusieurs raisons. Accepterait-elle des réponses évasives et des silences ou serait il obligé d'inventer ?

« Non, je suis de Houston. »

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas en savoir plus, elle évoqua sa propre enfance dans le Mississipi et ses années passées à rêver de New York. Elle passa sous silence James, la drogue, la faim. Aux yeux du texan, elle tentait toujours de percer et ne gardait son job de serveuse que pour subsister.

Cette nuit-là, Jasper prit son temps, il se surprit même à admirer un simple grain de beauté sur la hanche de son amante. Il la laissa s'endormir tard, et passa plusieurs heures à la regarder, elle si belle et lumineuse. Il aurait voulu lui faire l'amour doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il aurait aimé profiter d'elle ainsi pour qu'elle ne lise pas dans son regard les sentiments qu'il sentait naître.

Contre son gré, Alice devenait importante pour lui. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de posséder: l'amour et le bonheur. Ces deux mots n'appartenaient pas à son vocabulaire. Il s'était amouraché de sa femme, elle avait représenté l'idéal de n'importe quel jeune puceau texan. Maria était restée à ses côtés quand il avait raté ses examens et arrêté ses études de droit. Elle n'avait pas rechigné à travailler elle aussi pour qu'ils puissent manger à leur faim. Quand il avait eu peur d'être envoyé au Vietnam, où son frère aîné était mort, Maria avait proposé qu'ils se marient et qu'elle tombe enceinte. Sans doute l'avait-elle aimé à l'époque, elle lui avait menti cependant et aucun enfant n'était né.

Puis Jasper avait gagné de l'argent, de plus en plus et cet argent était devenu le seul lien entre elle et lui. Elle dépensait pour elle et pour lui, elle sortait souvent et il était certain qu'elle l'avait trompé à plusieurs reprises. Lui avait tenté de garder ses idées claires et s'était concentré sur son travail. Comme d'autres, il en était devenu accro. Tout allait bien pour lui depuis huit ans, jusqu'à cette petite brune, endormie à côté de lui.

Jasper était coincé désormais, il avait accepté un gros contrat qui le conduirait chaque mois à New York pour trois à quatre jours. L'idée de continuer cette liaison avec Alice était tentante, son nouveau patron s'en foutrait royalement si il savait. Seuls les résultats de Jasper comptaient, le reste ne regardait personne.

Alice s'étira dans son sommeil, ses paupières papillonnèrent, la pénombre lui cacha le sourire attendri de son amant.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Tu ronfles, Alice. » mentit-il en se tournant pour ne plus lui faire face.

Il s'en voulut de ne pas lui dire comme il la trouvait belle et désirable. Même si il s'accordait cette faiblesse mensuelle, il ne pourrait jamais la laisser s'attacher à lui. Un jour, il pourrait être obligé de disparaître ou pire. Il protègerait Alice, avait-il déjà décidé, même si le plus sûr serait de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il croyait qu'il pouvait garder cette femme dans un coin secret de sa vie.

Alice posa une main sur l'épaule de Jasper et se rendormit contre lui. Il s'assoupit, étonnement détendu.

Le lundi matin n'apporta pas plus de réponses pour la jeune femme. Elle se doucha seule, suspendit ses vêtements au-dessus de la petite baignoire remplie d'eau chaude pour les défroisser. En sortant de la salle de bains, elle vit que Jasper avait été leur acheter un petit déjeuner frugal. Elle mourrait de faim mais ne se plaignit pas, elle se jetterait sur des pancakes une fois arrivée à son travail.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la chambre, Alice un peu étonnée qu'il ait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'au _diner_ , et Jasper anxieux de lui demander de l'attendre un mois. Elle le fit stopper cependant au croisement avec la 47ème West, si son patron la voyait avec Jasper, il la licencierait à coup sûr.

« Tu veux bien me revoir ? » s'enquit Jasper en l'enlaçant.

« Quand reviens-tu ? »

« Dans un mois, j'ai réservé la même chambre, j'arriverai sans doute le jeudi 8 mars, tard. Je viendrai te rejoindre au _diner_ le vendredi matin ? »

« Je ne connais pas à l'avance mes horaires. Soit je serai là-bas jusqu'à quatorze heures ou bien j'arriverai à onze heures. »

« Tant mieux, j'aurai le temps de faire la grasse matinée. » plaisanta-t-il, planifiant déjà son emploi du temps.

« Je ne peux pas manquer encore des jours, Jasper. »

« Je comprends... est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Il avait déjà sorti plusieurs billets de cent dollars et Alice en fut écœurée. Elle avait à peine de quoi se loger et se nourrir, elle n'en voulait pas aux plus fortunés, elle s'en voulait à elle de ne pas avoir mieux réussi.

« Ça ira, le repoussa-t-elle gentiment. Je dois y aller. »

« Ok. »

« Au revoir, cowboy. »

Elle s'échappa de ses bras, elle l'aurait embrassé sinon et n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter. Jasper s'en alla, le cœur lourd et déchiré. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué que son amante vivait précairement ? Ses vêtements étaient tous usés, elle était presque maigre et ne pouvait pas faire autrement que loger chez une autre serveuse. Elle n'avait suggéré aucune dépense, se contentant des repas qu'il avait acheté pour eux, n'avait jamais fait la fine bouche d'ailleurs bien que le repas indien du dimanche midi ne lui avait clairement pas plu.

Jasper revint sur ses pas et aperçut Alice entrer dans le _diner_. Il alpagua un homme en costume bon marché qui allait y entrer également et lui proposa cent dollars si il donnait trois cent dollars de pourboire à Alice. L'homme promit rapidement mais Jasper lui dit qu'il le surveillerait et lui décocha un regard menaçant. Le client commanda un café et un bagel, et était sorti du _diner_ au bout d'un quart d'heure, après avoir donné l'argent à Alice. Celle-ci resta ahurie face au généreux pourboire et quand elle voulut refuser, l'homme était déjà parti. Il avait fait un signe rapide à Jasper puis s'était éloigné à vive allure.

Ce soir-là, sur son lit minuscule, Alice contempla les billets en se demandant si sa chance lui souriait à nouveau. Jasper avait occupé ses pensées toute la journée, elle avait cassé deux verres et renversé du café sur une cliente, son patron avait mis ça sur le compte de son coup de froid. Elle était exténuée et de longues heures debout n'avait pas arrangé son cas. Pourtant la jeune femme ne parvint pas à s'endormir facilement, hantée par le souvenir de son amant.

Viendrait-il dans un mois comme il l'avait promis ?

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Esmé & Carlisle_**

 _Samedi 17 février 1979_

Esmé était en avance, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle s'était préparée minutieusement, elle ne passerait pas une soirée de plus à jouer les statues. Carlisle serait sûrement en retard, il ne quittait jamais son service à l'heure, il restait en général une bonne demi-heure, du moins c'était dont elle se souvenait.

Elle revêtit son ensemble de lingerie le plus sexy, vert foncé, échancré, passa un peignoir de dentelle de la même couleur et des bas noirs. Sa poitrine rehaussée, ses fesses mises en valeur, son ventre plat exposé, elle s'assit à califourchon sur la chaise et alluma la télévision.

Trois jours plus tôt, l'ambassadeur des États-Unis en Afghanistan avait été enlevé puis assassiné le même jour. Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça et de tant d'autres choses déprimantes. Elle éteignit le poste, agacée, puis se mit à arpenter la chambre d'attendre. Une chanson entendue la veille se jouait en sourdine et ne voulait pas la laissait tranquille. Et à cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien chanter à tue-tête pour passer le temps. Lascivement, elle entonna "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" de Rod Stewart.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy / _Si tu veux mon corps et tu penses que je suis sexy  
_ Come on, sugar, let me know / _Allez, chéri, dis-le moi  
_ If you really need me, just reach out and touch me / _Si tu as vraiment besoin de moi, viens vers moi et touche moi  
_ Come on, honey, tell me so / _Allez, chéri, dis-le moi_

Derrière la porte, le poing suspendu en l'air, Carlisle déglutit difficilement. Cette voix le faisait frémir, il en aurait souri si elle ne chantait pas ainsi, érotique et tentatrice. Il attendit patiemment qu'Esmé se taise, priant pour garder la tête froide ce soir-là. L'étudiant refusait de perdre de vue son objectif. Il avait bien conscience de la contradiction entre ses valeurs et ses actes. Il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise d'user d'Esmé comme d'un objet, il n'était pas de ceux qui refusaient l'émancipation des femmes. Mais elle était malgré tout le sujet principal de son étude, comme aurait pu l'être un corps mort, ou des bactéries sous un microscope.

En tremblant, il ouvrit enfin la porte puis cacha sa main dans sa poche. Il se figea juste un instant en la découvrant, à califourchon sur une chaise, face à lui, pire que nue.

« Bonsoir, Carlisle. Vas-tu encore m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures ce soir ? »

Il se reprit laborieusement puis secoua la tête, plus pour s'éclaircir que les idées que pour répondre.

« Non, j'ai fait le tour. Et il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'habilles comme ça. » répliqua-t-il dédaigneux.

Esmé ravala une réponse cinglante, révoltée qu'il la compare une nouvelle fois à une prostituée. Était-il à ce point obtus ou macho pour ne pas comprendre qu'une femme aimait être sexy pour son amant ?

Cédant à ses plus bas instincts, Carlisle la détailla froidement. Il refoula tant bien que mal son désir, évidemment déraisonnable, de la mettre à nue. Les dessous qu'elle avait revêtus allaient le hanter toute sa vie probablement, une autre raison de la mépriser.

Il avait passé ces dernières semaines à dessiner cette femme, sous tous les angles, se servant de sa mémoire et de son imagination aussi. Il avait été inattentif, colérique, en manque à cause d'elle.

« Donc nous allons avoir une relation sexuelle ? » lui demanda-t-elle, une jambe sur le lit pour faire glisser un bas.

« Pas ce soir. Je veux encore t'étudier. »

Esmé ne cacha pas son agacement, ce jeu ne l'amusait déjà plus. Elle avait besoin d'actions et enfin assouvir son désir. Il n'allait rien apprendre en restant dans son coin !

« Fais-toi jouir. » ordonna Carlisle.

Estomaquée, elle le dévisagea. Avait-elle bien entendu ? C'était comme l'entendre dire quelques mots vulgaires. Esmé réalisa qu'il était sérieux, le visage si beau de Carlisle resta de marbre.

« Ça n'est pas facile, dit-elle enfin. Je dois d'abord être excitée. »

« Que te faut-il ? »

Elle sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait peut-être la main sur la situation. Il allait devoir mettre un peu du sien si il voulait réellement progresser dans son étude.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Il refusa tout net, son visage commença à s'empourprer mais il reprit le dessus de ses émotions.

« Alors touche-moi. » proposa son cobaye.

« Je veux observer la masturbation féminine, pas des préliminaires. »

« Je ne suis pas un robot. » insista Esmé, les poings sur les hanches.

Son peignoir s'était ouvert lors de leur échange, Carlisle caressa du regard la vallée entre ses seins, le ventre plat, le détestable triangle de tissu qui cachait le mont de Vénus.

« Tu ne peux pas rester spectateur éternellement. » le nargua-t-elle.

Carlisle sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui, il se contenta de lui désigner le lit puis l'observa s'allonger, lever ses mains dans ses boucles et lui sourire, victorieuse. Il avait la furieuse envie de la gifler et celle, plus dangereuse encore, de l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Où ? » lâcha-t-il.

Esmé attrapa une de ses mains et la posa entre ses seins.

« Caresse-moi. » le guida-t-elle.

L'étudiant aurait du penser à relever la texture de la peau, la lourdeur du sein, la taille de l'aréole. En un instant, il s'était transformé en adorateur autorisé à toucher la partie la plus intime d'une déesse. Son sexe, gonflé comme jamais, ne lui laisserait pas de répit, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il la touchait et Carlisle, tel un païen, aurait pu mettre sa vie en jeu juste pour la toucher encore.

Esmé se laissa aller délicieusement, elle ne cherchait plus à gagner ou à dominer. Carlisle était à sa droite, son visage penché vers sa poitrine, clairement fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait. Quand elle écarta rapidement les bonnets de son soutien-gorge, ce fut comme un signal pour le jeune homme, ses lèvres effleurèrent une pointe rose avec révérence.

Déroutée par tant de douceur, Esmé n'osa plus bouger. Il n'aurait du être qu'une aventure d'un soir ou deux, un homme de plus dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait rien voulu d'autre au départ. Pour l'avoir, elle avait du lui faire une place dans sa vie, aussi discrète fut-elle. Mais jusqu'où cette « expérience » irait-elle ? Combien de temps il faudrait à Carlisle pour comprendre les mécaniques du sexe ?

« Masturbe-toi ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avait, lui aussi, réalisé le chemin détourné et dangereux sur lequel il s'était engagé et il était temps de faire demi-tour.

Esmé ne parvint plus à retrouver l'envie de se donner du plaisir. Elle dirigea tout de même sa main droite vers son sexe, la glissa sous sa culotte et mima les gestes. Carlisle s'était reculé et l'observait depuis la chaise, aussi ajouta-t-elle à sa comédie des râles et des soupirs. Au bout de deux minutes, elle cria « oh oui » et se cambra. Elle sourit, ses paupières encore closes, persuadée d'avoir convaincu le puceau.

« Tu te fous de moi ! » rugit-il en revenant sur le lit.

Par automatisme, Esmé recula jusqu'à tomber du lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux, terrifiée de voir la même flamme de colère et de folie dans les yeux de Carlisle, la même que dans ceux de son ex-mari.

Le jeune homme ne réalisait pas ses erreurs, il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas que le sujet de son expérience avait les larmes aux yeux et le corps recroquevillé. Comment osait-elle se jouer de lui ainsi ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour apprendre. Même si elle ne partageait pas son goût pour la connaissance, elle avait pourtant accepté de faire partie de cette expérience.

Il arracha la culotte et plaça sa main sur le sexe frais d'Esmé.

« Tu n'es même pas humide ! Retourne sur le lit ! »

« Aide moi, je t'ai dit que, seule, je n'y arriverais pas. » plaida Esmé qui avait retrouvé un semblant d'assurance et de calme.

Elle ne le croyait pas capable de la frapper, mais elle avait eu une nouvelle fois la preuve du feu que l'homme qu'elle désirait malgré tout avait en lui. Ce feu pouvait alimenter la colère comme le désir et elle devait apprendre à l'attiser, à l'embraser pour que Carlisle soit carbonisé de plaisir.

Esmé reprit sa place au milieu du lit, elle écarta ses jambes et attendit. Il replaça sa main sur elle puis introduisit un doigt en elle, puis un autre quand il sentit la cyprine s'écouler. Une nouvelle fois, il perdit de vue son objectif premier et se laissa gagner par des sensations indescriptibles, il ne trouverait pas les mots pour retranscrire cette partie de l'expérience.

« Mon clitoris… » souffla-t-elle plus tard pour le guider.

Il quitta, non sans regrets, les confins chauds et humides. Il n'eut aucun mal à localiser le clitoris, engorgé comme il était. Il eut envie de le gober, de le pincer, de le mordre mais il se douta qu'elle n'aimerait pas et risquerait de mettre fin à cette étude. Il entoura de ses doigts le petit bouton et frotta le pubis de toute sa main.

Esmé le laissa faire quelques minutes puis lui demanda de mouiller encore ses doigts et de la caresser en faisant de larges cercles. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et grogna en la goûtant. Il n'écouta plus les directives, sa bouche se colla sur le sexe luisant et il lapa à la source le jus.

Elle sursauta en sentant les dents frôler sa chair, son souffle s'accéléra sous les coups de langue. Il était à la fois gauche et précis, il ne contrôlait pas ses mouvements, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir si il lui faisait mal. Il était pourtant efficace, Esmé sentit bien vite la boule de chaleur en elle grossir. Elle le prévint qu'elle allait jouir, qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter. Il ne l'écouta pas, certes il ne cessa pas, il s'enhardit même, mais il ne se stoppa pas une fois que l'orgasme mourut et Esmé dut le repousser.

« Je n'ai pas fini. » se plaignit-il durement.

« C'est extrêmement sensible après qu'une femme ait joui. Et pour un homme c'est pareil, il me semble. »

« Tu vas te masturber seule cette fois. Je reviens. »

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains et elle entendit un bruit sourd quelques secondes plus tard.

Carlisle frappa le mur, en colère contre elle et contre lui. Il ne faisait que perdre pied avec Esmé. Il aurait dû choisir une femme moins désirable, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de se salir ainsi. Finalement, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul et oublier le gout d'Esmé.

Il remit de l'ordre dans son apparence, sortit de la salle de bains et sans un regard pour Esmé, rangea ses affaires.

« Je te contacte pour le mois prochain. »

La porte claqua, Esmé, sa main droite encore entre ses cuisses, n'en revenait pas. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Était-il à ce point troublé par elle ou bien lui en voulait-il ? Elle se donna du plaisir seule, facilement, son corps encore chaud, son sexe encore palpitant au souvenir de la bouche de Carlisle.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Rosalie & Emmett _**

_Samedi 24 février_

Le mois écoulé avait été difficile pour Rosalie. Hantée par des souvenirs brûlants, elle avait eut la tête ailleurs et avait embarrassé son mari à maintes reprises. Il l'avait punie, la privant d'argent et d'alcool, l'insultant, la diminuant. Il l'avait forcée à être à ses côtés chaque soir, une belle potiche aux lèvres rouges.

Rosalie avait subi sans rien dire, se sentant coupable, non pas d'être infidèle mais d'aimer un homme autre que son mari. Elle lui avait juré de n'aimer que lui, à l'époque, elle ne savait pas le monstre d'égoïsme qui si cachait chez Royce. Rosalie avait cru que cet amour serait éternel. Ensuite elle avait cessé de croire en l'amour. Jusqu'à Emmett.

La jeune femme avait donc inventé une nouvelle fois un prétexte pour s'absenter du samedi soir au dimanche soir. Elle avait envisagé de demander à sa mère de mentir pour elle mais si son père l'apprenait, Rosalie était certaine qu'il l'aurait dénoncée à Royce.

Elle s'habilla comme elle l'aurait fait pour participer à un soi-disant colloque d'épouses richissimes pour une cause humanitaire, elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons de son mari. En chemin vers le Chelsea Hotel, elle demanda au chauffeur de taxi de s'arrêter devant un restaurant. Elle se changea à la hâte dans les toilettes en ignorant l'état des lieux. Elle sortit de son grand sac un pull moulant bleu nuit et une jupe noire droite, elle rangea tous ses bijoux dans une pochette et se démaquilla. Elle attacha ses cheveux pleins de laque en un chignon négligé.

Rosalie prit quelques minutes pour s'observer dans le miroir, choquée elle-même de ce changement d'apparence. Le chauffeur, lui aussi, ne la reconnut pas aussitôt et protesta une minute quand elle remonta en voiture.

Emmett, à ce moment-là, était encore coincé avec un client. L'homme d'affaires, affaibli par le travail et la coke consommée quotidiennement, ne parvenait plus à enchaîner les mouvements appris et s'en était pris à son instructeur. Emmett tenta de le convaincre de changer ses habitudes et d'adopter un mode de vie plus sain mais l'homme était encore sous les effets de la drogue et ne voulut pas l'écouter. Emmett perdit ainsi un de ses clients et était en retard pour rejoindre Rosalie.

Il n'envisagea même pas de prendre un taxi, trop cher, il courut à petites foulées le long Central Park West jusqu'à la bouche de métro. Il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard au Chelsea Hotel et la jeune réceptionniste lui apprit que Rosalie était déjà là.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il s'était promis de ne pas perdre de temps la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. C'était la troisième qu'ils seraient ensemble, il pouvait bien l'embrasser comme un fou en la voyant, elle ne le repousserait pas, et en effet, Rosalie ne le fit pas.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait cru qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle écouta à peine ses excuses pour son retard, trop occupée à le respirer à pleins poumons et à le dévorer du regard.

Il lui avait tant manqué, elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire le moindre reproche, elle l'avait attendu un mois, alors une heure de plus ou de moins, quelle différence, plaisanta-t-elle avec lui.

Emmett la couva du regard quand elle posa son gros sac près du lit, il avait tant envie d'elle et pourtant l'attente avait été si longue et insoutenable qu'être simplement dans la même pièce qu'elle pouvait bien lui suffire.

Elle s'inquiéta en le voyant toujours près de la porte ouverte. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça lentement, testant ainsi l'humeur, facilement changeante, se demanda-t-elle, de son amant. Elle eut aussitôt la réponse.

Emmett fondit sur sa bouche, une main s'agrippa aux fesses et une autre malmena un sein. D'abord surprise et immobile, elle imita son amant, elle caressa ses épaules et pinça ses fesses. Ils rirent ensemble, la tension s'envola pour revenir sous une autre forme au bout de quelques secondes. Les retrouvailles passées, leur besoin pour l'autre leur força la main, et alors le lit leur parut bien trop éloigné.

Emmett la coucha par terre délicatement, il lui ôta son pull puis remonta la jupe. Il pensa à simplement écarter le string, au final il le lui retira, pour ne pas gâcher leur plaisir. Il céda aux tentatives de Rosalie pour lui ôter ses vêtements à lui, mais décida de le faire seul pour aller plus vite.

Il s'installa entre les cuisses de son amante, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ses mains de nouveau accrochées aux formes parfaites qu'elle possédait.

« C'est affreusement long un mois sans te voir, Rosie. »

« Je sais. »

« Trop long, j'ai pensé à toi. »

« Moi aussi… Oh ! »

Il la pénétra sans préambule et elle était prête pour lui. Il dut se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas enfilé de préservatif et qu'il ne pourrait pas jouir en elle cette fois-ci, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il la prenne.

Il grogna encore contre sa peau et raconta, essoufflé, comme elle lui avait manqué, comme il avait du se branler pour ne pas mourir de désir, comme il avait voulu l'appeler chaque jour mais il n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser un mois sans me donner de tes nouvelles, ma Rosie. »

« D'accord. »

Très vite, ses coups de reins la poignardèrent, ils étaient tous deux au bord de l'orgasme, désespérés d'arriver tout en haut.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir venir toutes les deux semaines ? » la questionna-t-il plus tard, ses lèvres contre le ventre plat de son amante, tous les deux emmitouflés dans les draps.

« Non, je suis désolée. »

« Tu ne me dis jamais rien de toi. »

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je préfère être avec toi de toute façon. »

« Tu veux dire baiser ? » dit-il d'une voix neutre, cherchant à cacher sa déception.

« Les mots n'ont pas d'importance. Je veux être avec toi, même si ça n'est qu'une fois par mois. » lui jura-t-elle tendrement.

« Tu veux aller manger ? »

« Je ne veux pas quitter cette chambre. » exigea-t-elle.

« À vos ordres, princesse. Je file aux toilettes et ensuite j'irai chercher à manger. »

Quand Emmett fut dans les toilettes, Rosalie appela la réception et commanda un plateau repas aussi fourni que possible mais surtout qu'il leur soit livré rapidement. Elle rejoignit Emmett sans se formaliser de son occupation.

« Ne te presse pas pour aller dehors. » lui dit-elle, en se passant un peu d'eau sur son visage nu.

« Vrai ? J'aimerais bien prendre une douche. »

« Je vais regarder un peu la télévision, prends ton temps. » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle enfila le peignoir en peluche rouge clair qu'elle avait emporté, et s'installa sur le lit, la télévision au plus bas pour guetter l'arriver du garçon d'étage. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte avant que le serveur n'ait eu le temps de frapper. Elle lui demanda le prix puis lui donna vingt dollars de pourboire après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait assez pour rassasier Emmett.

« Surprise ! » s'écria-t-elle quand son amant la rejoignit dans la chambre.

« Rosie ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, ça coûte drôlement cher quand tu commandes à l'hôtel. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais tout prévu et j'ai économisé ce mois-ci pour que nous n'ayons pas à quitter la chambre de tout le weekend. »

Il la remercia et l'embrassa, elle dut lui rappeler qu'ils étaient tous deux affamés et Emmett lui promit de la faire crier de plaisir juste après avoir mangé.

Vers minuit, ils s'endormirent, enlacés, repus de plusieurs manières et simplement heureux d'avoir encore toute une journée à passer ensemble.

Au matin, Rosalie contempla en silence Emmett qui dormait paisiblement. Elle savait qu'il travaillait beaucoup et avait sacrifié une occasion de travailler un dimanche pour elle.

Ses cheveux un peu trop longs sur son front, sa bouche entre ouverte, ses traits si parfaits, elle s'attarda sur chaque détail visible du corps de son amant. Elle passa sa main sur le torse fort et les épaules larges, c'était comme toucher les murs de sa maison. Elle savait qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne le lui dirait pas, du moins pas la première. Et même si Emmett semblait fou d'elle, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait lui. Parce que d'autres lui avaient menti, parce qu'il semblait si simple à un homme de dire « je t'aime » et de quitter ensuite. L'amour ne signifiait pas la même chose pour eux.

Pour autant, elle n'en voulait pas à Emmett, il lui offrait bien plus qu'elle n'avait osé espérer. Chanceuse, enfin, Rosalie ne voulait pas obscurcir son avenir avec la certitude qu'Emmett se lasserait d'elle un jour. Elle lui donnerait tout sans qu'il le sache, elle prendrait ce qu'il lui donnerait sans demander comment et pourquoi. Même si il n'aimait que son corps, elle serait heureuse.

Il s'éveilla sous le regard de son amante et il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de la faire jouir, parce que, lui dit-il, il ne voulait rien entendre d'autre au réveil que ses râles de plaisir.

Leur dimanche leur laisserait un goût doux-amer. Ils firent chacun en silence le décompte des heures qu'ils leur restaient, tous deux se souvenant de leur rencontre lors d'un autre décompte, deux mois plus tôt. Malgré le plaisir partagé, les baisers, l'amour qu'ils firent encore et encore, les jeunes gens ne faisaient que se créer des souvenirs pour le mois à venir.

Ils restèrent au lit, regardèrent une nouvelle série, « Dukes of Hazzard »*, puis « Dallas », la série que Rosalie suivait assidûment. Il se garda bien de critiquer mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Elle l'écouta lui raconter la finale du Super Bowl qu'il n'avait pas pu voir en direct.

Rosalie insista pour commander le petit-déjeuner mais pour le déjeuner, Emmett leur fit livrer trois pizzas d'un restaurant à deux pas de l'hôtel et sans surprise, il n'en resta pas une miette.

Finalement, peu de mots furent prononcés, et aucune promesse n'avait résonné. À dix-huit heures trente, ils réservèrent, main dans la main, la chambre 218 pour le samedi 24 mars.

* * *

* Shérif, fais-moi peur  
* Le Super Bowl est la finale de la National Football League (NFL), ligue américaine de football américain. Elle voit s'y affronter les vainqueurs des matchs éliminatoires des deux conférences du championnat. Il conclut une saison qui commence à la fin de l'été de l'année précédente et a lieu entre les mois de janvier et février. En 1979, la finale eut lieu le 21 janvier et a opposé les Dallas Cowboys aux Pittsburgh Steelers, et Pittsburgh a gagné.

* * *

 _ **Ça vous a plu ? Malgré l'attente ? Quel couple vous plait le plus ? Lequel vous déconcerte ? Dites moi tout !**_


	4. Mars 1979

_Comme je pense l'avoir dit lors de ma note de prologue, pour chaque couple, il y aura un chapitre où il ne se passera pas forcément quelque chose te pour d'autres, il se passera beaucoup plus. C'est la vie !_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira, faites le moi savoir ! Merci_

* * *

 **Mars 1979**

 _ **Bella & Edward**_

 _Samedi 3 Mars 1979_

Installée au comptoir du bar situé en face du Chelsea Hotel, Bella joua nerveusement avec un papier et se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure. Confrontée à un dilemme, elle ne savait plus comment se sortir d'une situation qui la dépassait.

Quelle malchance, se serinait-elle. Quelle malchance d'avoir perdu son brouillon à la bibliothèque. Quelle malchance qu'Edward l'eût trouvé. Quelle malchance d'être attirée par lui. Quelle malchance d'être amoureuse de lui. Quelle malchance aussi car le professeur Miller était absent pour plusieurs semaines, empêchant l'étudiante de mettre à exécution sa vengeance contre Edward.

Ce papier, elle l'avait griffonné le 1er janvier dernier, après avoir rencontré Edward et surtout après avoir découvert qu'il était celui qui avait recopié son travail et en avait récolté les éloges. Dessus, son plan, plusieurs fois modifié, mais surtout ce dialogue digne de Shakespeare qu'elle comptait réciter à Edward et à Miller pour prouver qu'elle était bien l'auteure du travail.

La jeune femme essaya de garder en tête son désir de vengeance, mais comme trop souvent depuis une semaine, son esprit la ramena au soir de l'éclipse. Elle avait changé d'avis et s'était rendue avec une heure de retard à l'observatoire. Elle avait aperçu Edward discuter avec une grande blonde, du genre à rendre jalouse n'importe quelle femme. Son cœur s'était serré, Bella avait évidemment présumé qu'Edward et cette fille étaient amants. Elle avait fait demi-tour, d'abord en colère, puis tout simplement malheureuse.

Elle avait un plan à exécuter, une vengeance à savourer, elle avait voulu se jouer de lui. Mais elle était amoureuse d'Edward, il était un coureur de jupons, et Miller ne reviendrait pas avant au moins deux semaines.

Le jeune étudiant, lui, faisait les cent pas dans la petite chambre 218 du Chelsea Hotel. Il avait peur que Bella ne vienne pas, comme elle n'était pas venue à l'observatoire avec lui lors de l'éclipse.

Ça aurait été pour lui l'occasion de sortir leur relation du placard, de s'afficher au grand jour. Toute la soirée, il l'avait attendue, il avait dit à Tanya puis Kate et Irina qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Seule Tanya s'était accrochée à lui mais avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à une deuxième chance avec lui.

Il était parti après minuit, avait marché jusqu'au dortoir de Bella, avait guetté sa fenêtre d'où aucune lumière filtrait. Dépité, il l'avait maudit pour une heure et à son réveil, il avait tout simplement peur de l'avoir perdue.

Pourquoi Ben et Mike pouvaient voir tous les jours leurs copines et pas lui ? C'était injuste ! Plusieurs fois par semaine, il croisait au petit matin Jessica dans son appartement, Mike accroché à sa taille. Ces deux-là étaient trop démonstratifs et bruyants. Angela venait parfois, Ben et elle empruntaient une voie plus longue, ils ne voulaient pas précipiter les choses. Edward se retrouvait au milieu de ces deux couples, l'un passionné et l'autre tendre et il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour vivre quelque chose à la fois passionné et tendre avec Bella.

Il n'avait avec elle qu'une relation axée sur le sexe et techniquement, ils n'avaient même pas encore couché ensemble. Il aurait dû laisser tomber, oublier Bella, se concentrer sur ses études et s'amuser avec une fille de temps en temps. Mais il était amoureux de Bella. Elle n'était toujours pas venue et il n'avait aucune idée si elle le rejoindrait dans cet hôtel.

Bella quitta le bar à vingt heures, lassée de repousser des hommes déjà ivres. Elle héla un taxi et s'y engouffra sans regarder en arrière. Quand la voiture quitta la 23ème West, elle pâlit, ses mains agrippées à son torse, sa lèvre blessée entre ses dents.

« Faites demi-tour. » souffla-t-elle.

Le chauffeur fit mine de ne rien entendre, il détestait ce genre de filles. Celle-ci était mal fagotée, pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, maigrichonne, elle avait l'air d'une droguée, jugea-t-il depuis son rétroviseur intérieur.

« Stop ! » s'écria Bella.

Cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta et se retourna, foudroyant du regard cette gamine idiote. Bella lui tendit dix dollars et sortit à toute allure le taxi. Elle courut pour reprendre la 23ème West et courut encore jusqu'au 222. Elle ne regarda même pas la standardiste qui la prévenait que l'ascenseur était en panne.

Bella monta les escaliers, atteignit la chambre 218 et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Edward, qui se trouvait sur le lit, sursauta. Il se redressa pour la rejoindre, elle fut plus rapide. Elle se jeta à ses côtés et sans rien dire, enlaça Edward comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle répondit par un baiser et ce ne fut plus que des paroles silencieuses durant plus d'une heure. Bella ne se faisait pas confiance, si elle parlait, elle lui dirait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Elle mettait cette nuit entre parenthèses, se séparant ainsi du passé et du futur. Elle n'avait rien décidé, elle ne savait pas si elle le confronterait ou pas, si elle l'embrasserait lundi, dans les couloirs de l'université. Tant pis s'il la quitterait au matin, si elle ne le revoyait plus.

La jeune femme le déshabilla, elle se déshabilla, ses mains tremblantes non pas à cause de sa timidité mais de son impatience.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment amorcer l'acte, Edward le sentit et la guida à force de baisers et de caresses. Un peu plus tard, en la pénétrant pour la toute première fois, en lui prenant sa virginité, il repoussa ses doutes et ignora sa lâcheté. Entraîné par les râles de plaisir de Bella, laissant libre cours à son désir, ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides, il lutta pour oublier le mur qu'elle avait bâti entre eux après leur première rencontre.

Selon la petite horloge, il était quatre heures moins vingt quand Bella se pelotonna contre Edward et ferma ses yeux. Il l'avait épuisée, il l'avait vidée et elle s'assoupit en se sentant aussi légère qu'une plume. Le poids des regrets et des remords n'était pas encore sur ses épaules, la honte ne viendrait que plus tard.

Il réussit à rester éveillé encore quelques minutes, il voulait se souvenir de cette sensation de paix. Nu, en sueur, ses muscles douloureux, son sexe encore chaud, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait connu le nirvana.

Tout s'était bien passé, elle avait appris, elle avait donné et pris à son tour. Edward avait enfin découvert une facette de Bella qu'elle gardait bien cachée. Il avait redouté le moment où Bella craquerait et stopperait tout, à l'instar du mois dernier. Il avait senti comme un blocage émotionnel chez elle, et par égoïsme, par peur aussi, il ne l'avait pas interrogée. Il s'était laissé faire, il n'avait pas posé de conditions.

À onze heures trente-six, Bella sursauta, réveillée par des cris dans le couloir. Edward resserra ses bras autour d'elle et grommela « bonjour ». Elle lui dit pareil, un peu gênée, mais il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle se détendit.

Après être chacun allé aux toilettes, ils restèrent nus sous la couverture et discutèrent. Elle découvrit la passion d'Edward pour l'astronomie, il lui parla sans les avoir vues des photos des anneaux de Saturne prises par la sonde spatiale US Voyager, qui s'était approchée de la planète à 278 000 kilomètres.

Il apprit qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner sur la côte ouest après l'obtention de son diplôme. Bella envisageait de visiter les treize colonies originelles. Elle imaginait déjà se promener à Boston, Philadelphie, Washington, Baltimore, Pittsburg et Atlanta.

La nuit tomba, c'était dimanche soir et chacun devait regagner son logement. Bella s'étonna que le personnel de l'hôtel ne les ait pas mis à la porte plus tôt. Tous deux tristes de quitter leur parenthèse sensuelle, ils se regardèrent en se rhabillant mais se stoppèrent pour une ultime étreinte.

Edward se rejoua une scène de « Superman », qu'il avait vu trois semaines plus tôt, pour retarder sa jouissance. Ce tour de passe-passe était en général suffisant mais pas avec Bella qui gémissait sous lui. Même en fermant les yeux, il voyait les pointes roses de ses seins bouger à chacun de ses mouvements à lui.

Plus tard, ils prirent le train ensemble, il insista pour lui donner la main mais arrivé sur le quai de la gare de New Haven, elle s'écarta de lui.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir. »

Elle accepta et tenta de le dérider sur le chemin, sans grand succès. Edward redoutait leur séparation car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait pour eux et il ne voulait pas entamer cette conversation à dix heures du soir, dans le froid.

Bella lui épargna une migraine, elle lui promit de l'appeler le lendemain soir puis lui intima de rentrer vite au chaud chez lui.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Alice et Jasper**_

 _Vendredi 9 Mars 1979_

Jasper entra dans le restaurant à treize heures et aperçut aussitôt Alice. Il lui avait téléphoné la veille, Amber avait répondu et avait donné les horaires de sa collègue et amie. Alice aurait terminé son service dans deux heures et il pourrait enfin se perdre en elle pour le reste du weekend. Elle lui décocha un sourire moqueur mais ne vint pas le voir. Une autre serveuse le servit, il avala à toute vitesse son hamburger et commanda un autre coca.

Alice jubilait intérieurement de le voir. Ces interminables semaines lui avaient réservées bien des surprises et la chance commençait réellement à tourner pour elle. Pour autant, vis-à-vis de Jasper, elle n'avait pas voulu se bercer d'illusions.

Elle avait demandé à travailler jusqu'à quinze heures, compensant à l'avance les heures qu'elle ne travaillerait pas ce weekend-là. Elle avait d'ailleurs réduit de vingt heures par semaine son emploi du temps puisqu'elle avait été embauchée en tant qu'assistante styliste pour une nouvelle comédie musicale « Sweeney Todd ».

Quand enfin, elle fit signe discrètement à son amant qu'elle avait terminé son service, il laissa un gros pourboire à l'autre serveuse et sortit le premier du diner.

« Raconte-moi tout ! » la pressa-t-il après un baiser fougueux sur le trottoir.

« À quel sujet ? »

« Tout, ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas vue, je veux tout savoir. »

La serveuse, si touchée de l'intérêt de son amant, lui raconta comment elle avait dégoté son deuxième emploi.

« Je marchais sur Broadway un matin, de mauvaise humeur, et là, un type me rentre dedans et ne s'excuse pas. J'allais l'enguirlander quand je l'ai regardé, il était tout simplement ridicule, alors je me suis mise à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Tu te doutes bien qu'il s'est énervé et est entré par une porte de service après m'avoir insultée. Un autre homme a tout vu et a voulu savoir pourquoi je riais à ce point. J'avais deviné que l'autre portait un costume mais c'était si mal fait, si tu avais vu ça. J'ai pointé tout ce qui n'allait pas et ce que je pensais qu'il fallait faire. L'homme qui m'avait interrogée était un des producteurs d'une nouvelle comédie musicale, Sweeney Todd, au théâtre Uris. Il a adoré ma critique et m'a embauchée aussitôt. »

« C'est génial ! »

« C'est plus que ça ! Enfin j'aime mon travail ! Je ne suis qu'assistante et le styliste n'a pas apprécié de se voir flanquer d'une débutante. Mais c'est juste incroyable ! Je gagne à peine plus, je ne peux pas encore arrêter d'être serveuse, je suis épuisée ! La première a eu lieu il y a dix jours, j'ai cru que je n'y survivrai pas. Maintenant, je dois y aller tous les matins entre huit et neuf heures pour vérifier l'état des costumes. »

« Même ce weekend ? »

« Oui. »

Jasper cacha sa déception, il suffisait de voir le visage radieux d'Alice pour comprendre qu'elle avait réellement atteint une étape importante de sa jeune carrière.

« Je t'accompagnerai et je t'attendrai. » promit-il.

Le samedi, il tint sa promesse, il insista pour prendre un taxi et paya la course. Tandis qu'Alice alla travailler, Jasper joua le touriste et se promena dans le quartier. Son amante lui avait dit qu'elle en aurait pour une heure maximum, ça ne le dérangea pas de rester dans le froid de cette dernière semaine d'hiver.

Le reste de la journée fut passée comme s'ils étaient un couple normal. Il l'invita dans un bon restaurant, la força à avaler un hot dog en milieu d'après-midi et des muffins au chocolat. Il lui acheta un nouveau manteau et une large écharpe de cachemire quand elle grelotta au coucher du soleil. Alice accepta sans rechigner et le remercia sincèrement, tout ça ne serait bientôt que des souvenirs, elle en était persuadée.

Le lendemain, Alice eut moins de travail, elle sortit en avance du théâtre. Elle aperçut Jasper au bout de la rue, allait l'interpeller mais se dit qu'il était un trop loin et que la rue était trop bruyante pour être entendue. Elle espéra lui sauter au cou par surprise, pressée d'être blottie contre son amant.

À une vingtaine de mètres de lui, elle vit deux jeunes hommes encercler Jasper. Ce dernier leva les mains et recula entre deux immeubles. Le sang d'Alice ne fit qu'un tour, elle avait déjà assisté, impuissante, à quatre agressions, James s'était notamment fait tabasser sous ses yeux. Elle ne réussit pas à crier, resta une longue minute figée par la peur. Elle aurait pu d'ailleurs rester plantée sur le trottoir mais soudain, Jasper émergea de la ruelle, il rangea quelque chose dans sa veste, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

Il traversa la rue, apostropha un marchand de cigarettes à la sauvette. Quand il se mit en chemin vers elle, Alice avait recouvré un semblant de calme. Elle analyserait plus tard ce qu'elle venait de voir et surtout ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Le bras de son amant s'enroula autour de la taille menue d'Alice. Jasper embrassa le front pâle, lui décocha un sourire et l'entraîna vers Central Park. Main dans la main le long de la 8ème Avenue, il lui posa des questions sur sa ville natale. Alice se plia à ce jeu, elle raconta la première fois qu'elle avait chassé. Il rigola en l'imaginant petite fille avec un fusil, tirant en l'air pour alerter les proies.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant le zoo, ils furent stoppés par une manifestation de soutien au peuple vietnamien. Jasper voulut l'éloigner de l'agitation, elle céda mais resta sombre après cela.

« N'y pense pas. » devina Jasper.

« Ça va recommencer. Ce peuple a déjà vécu l'enfer. »

Le Texan n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer dans un débat politique, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concerné. Voulant couper court, il lâcha :

« Le Vietnam n'aurait peut-être pas dû aider le Cambodge. Ils sont avec les Russes maintenant, alors forcément, les Chinois ne sont pas ravis. »

« Tu es si désinvolte. Cette région est à feu et à sang depuis des décennies. »

« A l'autre bout de la planète. »

Alice s'emporta pour de bon, elle se détacha de lui et lui fit face.

« Ne t'intéresses-tu donc pas à ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé au Vietnam ? Ce peuple a déjà tant souffert et voilà que la Chine l'attaque ! Tu réalises ?! »

« Ça ne nous concerne plus. » répliqua-t-il seulement.

Plus tard, assis sur un banc, il osa lui reprendre la main.

« Je parie que tu as manifesté à Biloxi, il y a quelques années, contre l'intervention de notre pays au Vietnam. »

« Évidemment. J'ai participé pour la première fois à une marche pour la paix quand j'avais sept ans. Mes cousines m'y emmenaient, je n'ai pas cessé de manifester. »

« Si courageuse. » murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même.

« Je n'ai rien fait de concret pourtant. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Il n'y a pas de marche pour la paix à Wichita Falls. » laissa-t-il échapper.

Il espéra qu'Alice allait oublier aussitôt le nom de la petite ville texane où il vivait depuis quinze ans. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, moins elle en saurait sur lui, mieux ce serait.

« Tu n'es pas allé au Vietnam ? » continua la jeune femme.

Jasper baissa son visage, elle le forçait à se souvenir d'une période sombre pour lui.

« Non. »

« Tous les jeunes hommes y sont allés. » s'entêta Alice.

« Sauf les jeunes pères de famille. »

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, affolée par ces mots.

« Je n'ai pas d'enfants, précisa-t-il. J'ai épousé ma petite-amie, elle m'a évité d'y aller en tombant enceinte rapidement. Je suis quand même resté presque un an dans une base militaire près de Dallas. »

« Et le bébé ? »

Il secoua simplement la tête. Toute la colère de la jeune femme fondit aussitôt, elle ne pouvait que compatir avec lui. Sa mère avait failli mourir deux fois en perdant un bébé, Alice était alors petite mais elle se souvenait des cris de souffrance et de désespoir de sa mère.

« Je parie que tu as aimé la comédie musicale _Hair._ » enchaîna Jasper avant de devoir répondre à d'autres questions.

« J'ai adoré. Ils en ont fait un film. J'ai hâte d'aller le voir ! Plus que quatre jours avant sa sortie. »

« J'aurais aimé aller le voir avec toi. »

« Tu détesteras sans doute et tu me gâcheras mon plaisir. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

Sans réfléchir, elle lui embrassa le bout du nez puis se mit à courir. Elle en avait assez d'être en dehors de « leur » lit. Elle ne voulait plus penser à autre chose, il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant de devoir se quitter à nouveau.

Cette nuit-là, elle attendit longtemps les ronflements légers de son amant. Elle échappa à son étreinte et se glissa sur le sol, en silence. Elle arriva jusqu'à la chaise où Jasper avait l'habitude de poser ses vêtements, la veste n'était pas alourdie par une arme quelconque. Elle essaya le jean et remua les bottes, elle ne découvrit rien. La valise minuscule était béante, seulement quelques sous vêtements, des chaussettes, un jean et deux chemises en coton. Il avait laissé dans la salle de bain son savon et son rasoir.

Alice reprit sa place dans le lit et se laissa gagner par le sommeil quand soudain, elle sursauta. Elle n'avait rien trouvé. Rien dans les poches, aucune clé, rien de personnel, son portefeuille était caché ailleurs.

Qu'avait-il caché d'autre dans cette chambre ? Que s'était-il passé dans cette ruelle ? Comment Jasper avait réussi à se sauver de ces deux voyous ?

Elle décida de lui poser la question à son réveil, passa encore cinq minutes à se convaincre qu'elle en avait le droit et dix autres minutes à se dire qu'il y avait une explication logique et non violente.

Au matin, il l'embrassa longuement, se moquant qu'elle dormait encore à moitié. Son désir pour elle, exacerbé par leur prochaine séparation, ne fut pas tendre. Alice répondit à ses coups de rein par des râles aux accents de désespoir. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-elle encore tombée amoureuse d'un homme mauvais ?

 **_oOo_**

 **Esmé & Carlisle**

 _Samedi 17 Mars 1979_

Carlisle était résolu, il perdrait sa virginité ce soir même. Enfin, si elle venait.

Il avait beaucoup hésité, il avait eu peur de ses sentiments et de la puissance de son désir. Comment être certain qu'il réussirait à rester le scientifique alors qu'il se savait au bord d'un précipice et que la chute serait loin d'être désagréable mais définitivement dangereuse. Ne serait-il pas aveuglé par ces sensations inédites qu'elle seule avait su provoquer sans le toucher ? Il s'était juré de vaincre son démon personnel, cette succube venue contrecarrer ses plans.

Le souvenir de ses seins dans ses mains, sur sa langue, le hantait le jour. La sensation de ses doigts dans le sexe chaud et étroit d'Esmé lui manquait cruellement. Les images de ce corps qu'il avait porté au summum du plaisir avaient peuplé chaque sommeil ou presque. S'il avait écouté son père, il se serait épargné bien des tourments. Carlisle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, tel était son argument, le seul et unique.

Et en même temps, il envisagea pour la première fois de se marier. Il ressentait sa solitude plus durement ces derniers temps et les discussions hebdomadaires avec son père avaient pris un nouveau sens. Il avait plaidé que ses études lui prenaient tout son temps, aucune femme ne pourrait être heureuse avec lui. Mais son père lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin d'aide et de soutien, que s'il voulait réellement réussir, une femme lui apporterait la sérénité dans sa vie au quotidien. Elle veillerait à ce qu'il mange bien, à ce qu'il se repose. Une fois marié, il n'aurait plus à s'occuper des courses, du ménage, et toutes ces obligations matérielles. Ses études terminées, Carlisle pourrait enfin devenir père.

Il se promit de se trouver une épouse une fois son projet scientifique finalisé. Esmé s'insinuait alors dans ses réflexions, et il refusait d'associer cette pécheresse à son avenir. Pour conjurer ses pensées impures, Carlisle avait travaillé sans relâche pour avancer sur son projet. Et ce soir, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa sorcière.

L'étudiant avait préparé avec minutie chaque détail de cette ultime soirée. Il se sacrifierait pour la science, pêcherait par luxure, une dernière fois.

Esmé entra dans le lobby de l'hôtel, le pas léger, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Elle avait passé ces dernières semaines à enchaîner les aventures sexuelles, s'était donnée à au moins deux amants différents chaque semaine. Elle avait voulu effacer les insultes de ce gamin qui voulait étudier le sexe. Elle avait réussi à se sentir puissante, maîtresse de sa vie, avait pris un plaisir non dissimulé en mettant ses amants à la porte en pleine nuit.

Deux avaient résisté, s'étaient accrochés, ils lui avaient proposé autre chose, plus de passion, plus d'indépendance, n'avaient promis que du plaisir. Aro, un italien fougueux, richissime, marié, qui s'ennuyait un peu et la trouvait pétillante et décomplexée. Elle pourrait être son nouveau jouet sexuel. Caius, un mégalomane au corps sculpté dans le marbre, un sexe arrogant qui l'avait faite jouir vaginalement plusieurs fois, avait besoin d'évacuer son stress en s'envoyant en l'air.

Carlisle avait pâti des comparaisons avec ces amants, il était peut-être séduisant, jeune, Esmé savait désormais que sous son apparence angélique se cachait un monstre assoiffé de science. Il n'avait rien de plus que les hommes avec qui elle avait couché. Il scandait à tout va ses valeurs chrétiennes, il revendiquait son humanisme. On lui donnait le bon dieu sans confession, littéralement. Mais, elle, la divorcée, la femme libérée, savait que Carlisle était comme tous les hommes. Lui aussi perdrait la raison en découvrant le sexe.

Elle lui donnait une dernière chance, elle ne voulait plus de Carlisle si elle ne le dépucelait pas. Parce que malgré elle, Esmé avait fantasmé sur ce point précis depuis un mois. Elle aurait ce trophée, le dévergondage de monsieur parfait, elle le verrait enfin subir les délices du stupre. Esmé voulait le faire la supplier de la prendre encore, et encore. Elle lui rirait au nez, elle le laisserait, son sexe gonflé et douloureux, et elle retournerait à sa vie, emportant la virginité de Carlisle.

Elle fut étonnée quand la réceptionniste lui apprit que le jeune homme était déjà dans la chambre. En montant les escaliers, elle ouvrit son manteau, dénoua sa grosse écharpe, elle ébouriffa savamment ses boucles caramel. Elle saisit son reflet dans un miroir sur le palier. Satisfaite, elle entra dans la chambre sans avoir frappé.

Carlisle sursauta et fit tomber sa liasse de papier. Il la regarda rien qu'une seconde avant de lui tourner le dos. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était déçu qu'elle ne fût pas déjà déshabillée. Il aurait peut-être été plus préférable d'arriver en dernier, se dit-il.

Esmé ne s'embarrassa de mots polis, elle ôta son manteau, son sac, son écharpe. Elle se rendit dans la petite salle de bains, fit glisser sur ses épaules sa robe, du même rouge carmin que ses ongles et sa bouche, puis retourna dans la chambre.

Elle présenta son dos à Carlisle, il comprit et descendit la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il se recula aussitôt, avide de nouvelles images, et il ne fut pas déçu. Esmé portait un ensemble de lingerie moins sophistiqué que le mois dernier mais tout aussi excitant, un slip et un soutien gorge de dentelle transparente rose pâle.

« Quel est le programme ? » le questionna-t-elle.

Il réfléchit longuement, ne montrant rien de son appréhension ni de son impatience. L'étudiant ne se sentait pas capable de passer directement à l'acte, ni de faire le premier geste. Il lui ordonna de se masturber, elle obéit, ne tricha pas. Mais au moment de jouir, elle cria le nom d'un de ses amants.

Carlisle faillit ne pas relever ce qu'elle avait dit, fasciné qu'il fut de la voir ainsi offerte. Ce nom inconnu le mit pourtant aussitôt hors de lui. Difficilement, il se tut, il ne fit aucune scène, ne cria pas. Il lui jeta une serviette de bain et ordonna à Esmé de s'essuyer le sexe.

« Tu en as déjà terminé ? » rit-elle, amère.

« Non. Ferme tes yeux. »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. » le tança Esmé.

« Fais ce que je te dis. » répliqua-t-il, énervé, tout en défaisant sa ceinture.

Il se mit nu sans avoir à affronter le regard de sa succube. Il lui ordonna d'écarter les cuisses, puis vérifia qu'elle avait enlevé le jus de sa jouissance.

« On devrait s'enregistrer. » proposa-t-elle alors.

« Hors de question d'être filmé »

« Au moins le son. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai une excellente mémoire. » assura-t-il, mais elle avait planté l'idée en lui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le découvrit, béat d'admiration devant sa poitrine. Elle referma ses paupières aussitôt puis se cambra. Il toucha ses seins délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de les blesser. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, brûlé par le contact entre son sexe tendu et la fente déjà humide de son cobaye.

« Si je me peux me permettre un conseil, commença Esmé, il faut mieux que tu te fasses jouir avant de me prendre. Sinon ça ne durera pas plus d'une minute pour toi. »

« Je ne vais pas me masturber ! » s'exaspéra l'étudiant.

« Tu le regretteras. »

« Je ne peux pas me masturber. » avoua-t-il plus bas.

Elle le dévisagea, il se détourna bien vite mais elle avait deviné le tabou que représentait pour lui cet acte. Puisqu'il s'était décidé à coucher avec elle, elle décida de ne pas le brusquer. Elle le repoussa doucement et lui demanda de s'allonger. Elle écarta l'idée d'une fellation, elle craignait qu'il ne s'en contente.

Elle caressa légèrement le pénis de Carlisle et ses testicules. Au bout de deux minutes, elle enserra la hampe et y fit monter et descendre sa main.

Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit, il avait dans un premier temps observé les gestes de la sorcière. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration, de ralentir les battements de son cœur, de ne pas haleter. Mais une vague le fit chuter, elle brisa le mur qu'il avait bâti autour de lui et noya ses peurs. Le souffle coupé, après avoir lâché un tonitruant « Oh mon dieu ! », Carlisle resta immobile un long moment.

Après être redescendu de son nuage, il essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à tout retranscrire, les picotements du début, la sensation du sang affluant dans les deux corps caverneux et le corps spongieux, mais son esprit s'était vite égaré et avait empêché une étude précise de sa jouissance.

Il sentit soudain Esmé essuyer le bas de son ventre et le bout de son sexe.

« Tu as un préservatif ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il saisit l'occasion pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait perdu pied avec la réalité, il n'avait pas pu catégoriser ce qu'il avait ressenti et c'était de la faute de cette pécheresse. Si vite, il s'était répandu, comme elle l'avait prédit. Trop intensément, il avait joui. Elle était bien trop douée.

Il revint sur le lit et lui donna le préservatif. Il se dit qu'il était plus prudent qu'elle le fasse, il réalisa surtout qu'il avait oublié comment l'enfiler. Esmé le caressa encore, le rendit dur en quelques secondes.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! » s'impatienta Carlisle.

« Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour, relaxe-toi et profite ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de faire l'amour. » ricana-t-il.

Esmé releva la tête brusquement, choquée par le ton.

« Tu m'as choisie parce que j'ai de l'expérience, il me semble. Fais ce que je te dis. » commanda-t-elle.

Elle envisagea de s'asseoir sur lui pour contrôler les va-et-vient, puis se dit qu'il n'apprécierait pas, lui qui voulait tout contrôler. Pourtant, une fois qu'il fut entre ses cuisses, Carlisle lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu as bien commencé tout l'heure, répondit-elle. Touche-moi, étale mon jus sur mon sexe et sur le tien. »

Ces mots résonnèrent en lui étrangement, les mots crus ne le choquèrent pas, au contraire.

Il fut le premier surpris quand il grogna, la tentatrice rit, ce qui l'aida à ne pas perdre pied. Il perdit la bataille quand Esmé saisit dans sa main droite le sexe de Carlisle et le guida en elle. À peine le gland rentré, il grogna à nouveau et cette fois-ci sa compagne ne réagit pas par un rire. Fier, il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir quand il s'enfonça aussi profond qu'il le put.

L'étudiant, pétri de préceptes irréels sur le sexe, ne comprit pas comment ses hanches trouvèrent le rythme pour lui déclencher des spasmes de désir si puissants. Son pénis était étonnamment capable de ressentir le moindre contact sur toute sa surface. La chaleur du sexe d'Esmé, son étroitesse, sa rugosité, tous ces détails s'inscrivirent dans son cerveau.

Elle aurait pu le guider, pourtant, dès la première pénétration, elle avait réalisé son erreur. Elle allait devoir partir avec pour seul souvenir une étreinte maladroite. Il ne la supplierait pas, il se contenterait de cet accouplement primaire. Mais elle, elle désirait plus, elle désirait le transformer en un amant parfait, lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait plus à partager avec une femme, peut-être avec elle.

Il s'étonna du silence du corps sous le sien, quand il la regarda, Esmé fermait ses yeux, aucune expression sur son visage parfait. Il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'elle ne ressentait rien, pas même un peu de plaisir. N'était-elle pas quelque peu nymphomane ? C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dès leur rencontre, coucher avec lui. Alors pourquoi restait-elle immobile ? Il décida de rester le plus impassible également.

Mais vint un moment où la bestialité de ses instincts se libéra, et Carlisle se crut en enfer, possédé par le diable. La vague était à ses pieds, elle allait à nouveau tout anéantir, ça n'allait pas tarder. Avant de perdre et de succomber, il voulut arracher un son à cette diablesse. Ça n'était pas juste, il allait être damné à cause d'elle, à cause de la science aussi. Il voulait la salir, la noircir, la damner également, qu'elle partage son plaisir et sa honte.

Sa jouissance fut plus forte cette fois-ci, plus redoutable et meurtrière, il n'y aurait de pas repentance possible. Il ne pourrait jamais regretter d'avoir joui en elle. Les mots refusèrent de prendre forme dans ses pensées, il n'y avait plus rien de rationnel. Carlisle ne pouvait se raccrocher à aucun concept connu.

Esmé passa ses bras autour du cou de Carlisle et attendit qu'il se détente. Il avait joui rapidement, comme elle s'y attendait, il avait été pressé, inconstant dans son rythme. Elle avait apprécié la sensation d'être envahie, pas celle d'être en quelque sorte soumise.

Carlisle se détacha d'elle, en prenant garde de tenir le préservatif à la base de son pénis. Il s'essuya rapidement et lança vers Esmé la serviette souillée. Il se rallongea, la tête au pied du lit. Il entendit le bruit du briquet d'Esmé, il n'eut pas la force de l'empêcher de fumer. Le silence se prolongea, lui cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle, étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas déjà endormi, cherchant un moyen de s'éclipser.

« Bonté divine, comment vais-je réussir à me souvenir de tout ? » marmonna Carlisle.

Esmé éclata de rire, elle allait le provoquer, l'énerver et pourrait ainsi s'en aller la tête haute. Elle se leva, roula des hanches sous son nez et se pencha pour lui mettre ses seins à portée de langue.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, on aurait dû s'enregistrer. Un jour, Carlisle Cullen, tu cesseras de me croire stupide. »

Elle se rhabilla rapidement dans la salle de bain, tant pis si sa robe restait ouverte. Elle passa dans la chambre, mit son manteau. Sur le seuil, elle se retint de se retourner, quand soudain, une main s'abattit sur la porte.

« Je n'en ai pas fini. Ça doit être différent la deuxième fois. Quand on sait à quoi s'attendre. »

Elle se retourna, chercha dans son regard autre chose que de la colère. Il se pencha vers sa bouche rouge, affamé, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Tu as d'autres amants. » dit-il sans attendre de réponse.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ? Certaines des maladies sexuellement transmissibles le sont aussi par la salive. »

Elle voulut le gifler, encore une fois il la traitait comme une prostituée. Cependant, le regard bleu du jeune homme l'en empêcha. Elle n'eut pas peur, elle eut pitié. Il essayait de se protéger de tout et d'elle surtout, elle en prenait enfin conscience. Aux yeux de son nouvel amant, elle n'était pas inoffensive, bien au contraire.

Esmé décida de lui céder en apparence, elle se déshabilla lentement et reprit place sur le lit mais cette fois, à quatre pattes.

« Que fais-tu ?! »

« Prends-moi ainsi. » déclara-t-elle, en le défiant.

« Non. »

« Tu veux une expérience réussie ? Alors prends-moi ainsi. Tout le monde le fait. Cette position va te donner beaucoup plus de sensations et de plaisir. » argumenta la jeune femme.

Carlisle faillit perdre la raison quand il fit simplement glisser son sexe entre les deux fesses d'Esmé. Il déglutit, finalement ravi de ne pas pouvoir être vu par la tentatrice. Il s'insinua en elle facilement, comme elle l'avait promis, cette position lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps dès la première seconde, malgré le préservatif, il se sentait enserré par le sexe d'Esmé l'enserrer. Bientôt, il grogna de plus belle, excité par la vue de ce corps donné et soumis, par le son de ses hanches contre les fesses, la sensation de ses testicules se balançant contre la fente inondée.

Une fois de plus, il fut incapable de décrire exactement ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait tenu un peu plus longtemps en elle, il avait joui plus bruyamment, avait perdu de sa réserve. Mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir retranscrire tout cela ?

Esmé lui tendit alors son cahier et son crayon, clairement amusée.

« Toujours pas ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Non. » admit-il, en se levant pour déambuler, l'air hagard, dans la petite chambre.

Elle fuma une autre cigarette, ne se donna pas la peine de couvrir son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir dans cette position. Elle l'avait mis au défi, elle n'était jamais détendue quand elle se mettait dans une posture soumise, mais Carlisle l'avait prise avec passion et avec ferveur. Quand il avait joui, elle avait elle-même étouffé son orgasme dans l'oreiller. Et désormais, elle n'était plus si pressée de partir.

Il se passa encore quelques minutes, l'étudiant retourna auprès d'elle. Il attrapa la serviette et s'essuya. Elle posa la main sur sa verge et entama un mouvement de va et vient puis pinça doucement le gland pour en faire sortir les dernières gouttes de sperme. Carlisle parut fasciné par ces gestes, troublé parce qu'Esmé semblait bien connaître ce genre de détails. Il avait eu tort de la sous-estimer et de ne pas prendre en compte ses conseils.

Il la repoussa sur le lit sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Il n'écouta plus sa raison, il ignora ses propres avertissements. Cette nuit, la pécheresse avait gagné, elle lui avait fait découvrir un plaisir qu'il voulait ressentir toute sa vie, tant pis si se faisant, il serait damné.

Il savait que le mois précédent, en la léchant, il avait été brusque. Il embrassa la toison de son amante, respira à pleins poumons son odeur voluptueuse et enfin la goûta. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à se taire ou à rester immobile, son amant la guida rapidement et efficacement au sommet de son plaisir en décalottant son clitoris et en le léchant vigoureusement. Esmé se cramponna aux draps, griffa les épaules de Carlisle, elle jura, râla, supplia, elle remercia dieu et tous les saints dans un cri rauque. Il s'arrêta quand elle poussa sur ses épaules, sachant qu'il lui ferait mal s'il continuait.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il la détaillait, tout simplement fasciné. Elle se sentit perdante, vaincue mais ne pouvait le regretter tant elle avait aimé ça. À son tour, elle le fit s'allonger sur le lit et s'employa à le faire jouir dans sa bouche. D'abord mécanique, Esmé s'enhardit en entendant la respiration haletante du jeune homme, en sentant ses doigts sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux. À son tour, il la supplia de continuer, il gémit, et enfin garda sa bouche ouverte et muette en se déversant dans la bouche d'Esmé.

Elle le regarda s'endormir, béat, puis alla se doucher. Elle tombait de fatigue et se servit de cette excuse pour ne pas partir. Elle s'allongea contre Carlisle qui l'enlaça sans rien dire. Elle se réveilla en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau nue. Elle entendit son amant, à genou devant la fenêtre entrouverte.

« Mon dieu, pardonne-moi d'avoir péché. Pardonne-moi de la vouloir encore. Je ne peux pas te renier mais je ne peux pas ne plus l'avoir. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas une bonne chrétienne selon tes critères, et je n'en suis plus un, mais ne me punis pas de la vouloir encore. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a été envoyée par toi ou par le diable. Je jure de revenir sur le droit chemin, laisse-moi m'égarer quelques fois encore. »

 **_oOo_**

 **Rosalie & Emmett**

 _Samedi 24 Mars 1979_

« La chambre 218, s'il vous plait. » annonça Rosalie à la réceptionniste.

« Bien sûr. M. Mc Carthy a téléphoné plus tôt et a laissé un message. » répondit Carrie en lui tendant un papier plié en deux.

Emmett serait en retard, sa sœur avait perdu son mari et il vivait chez elle pour l'aider depuis. Le temps de venir, il serait là vingt et une heures. Rosalie fut touchée qu'il l'ait prévenue, elle ne paniquerait pas comme le mois dernier. Il avait commencé son message par « Ma Rosie », elle en sourit malgré la gravité de la situation.

La jeune femme alla acheter à manger dans un restaurant à deux pas de l'hôtel. Elle s'installa devant la télévision, regarda _Dallas_ , son esprit trop préoccupé pour suivre les déboires de Bobby, son personnage favori de la série.

À vingt et une heure dix, le jeune homme arriva et plongea dans les bras ouverts de Rosalie. Il lui raconta la tragédie endurée par sa sœur, Maggie. Son mari avait été tué par balles. Patrick était avocat, un client n'avait pas été satisfait de ses services. Rosalie tenta de lui changer les idées pour le soulager de sa peine mais réalisa bien vite qu'il avait réellement besoin de se confier. Elle pouvait sans mal l'imaginer fort pour sa famille, responsable, toujours disponible.

Emmett n'avait pas dormi depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'il avait été prévenu de l'assassinat de son beau-frère. Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied et avait passé tout son temps libre à soutenir sa sœur et ses trois enfants. Il était très éprouvé par la mort de son beau-frère qu'il aimait comme un frère.

Après qu'elle l'eut forcé à manger, ils se couchèrent en sous-vêtements, enlacés tendrement, plus proches que jamais, et cela n'était pas important pour eux qu'ils n'aient pas de désir. Ils discutèrent de sujets de plus en plus intimes. La jeune femme eut bien du mal à mêler des mensonges à sa réalité. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui dire qu'elle était mariée et riche. Parce que pour la première fois, elle se sentait réellement égale à un homme. Enfin elle vivait des moments précieux sans domination, sans violence, sans menaces.

Emmett ne parvint à dormir plus de deux heures d'affilée. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, sans stress, mais il avait fait un cauchemar et s'était réveillée en sursaut, la tête sur la poitrine de sa compagne.

Elle le rassura avec des baisers légers et de caresses, avoua qu'elle avait passé ces dernières heures à le regarder dormir. Sentant qu'elle risquait de se trahir et lui avouer ses sentiments, elle proposa d'écouter la radio. Ils discutèrent la moitié de la nuit, toujours sans ressentir de pression pour faire l'amour.

« Em, tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air mort de fatigue. » lui dit-elle vers quatre heures du matin.

« J'aime ça. » soupira-t-il, ravi.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce surnom. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec mon prénom, même si j'essaie de ne pas me prendre la tête. C'est à cause de l'oncle de ma mère que je m'appelle comme ça. C'est un clown professionnel, et comme j'ai deux frères aînés qui portent les noms de nos grands-pères, mes parents ont voulu ensuite rendre hommage à mon grand-oncle. Et j'ai tenu à honorer mon prénom, tout le monde m'appelle le clown. »

« Toi, un clown ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Tu es toujours si sérieux. »

Au même moment, les Village People entamèrent leur hit de l'année précédente, « Y.M.C.A» et Emmett se mit à chanter à tue-tête, il connaissait même la chorégraphie. Rosalie, une minute figée de stupeur, finit par exploser de rire et à l'applaudir.

« À ton tour ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite quand les voix du groupe Boney M chantèrent « By the River of Babylon ».

Les occupants de la chambre voisine en eurent assez du vacarme et tambourinèrent au mur mitoyen. Emmett et Rosalie, une fois silencieux, se rallongèrent dans leur lit, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre. Sans avoir besoin de parler, chacun donna à l'autre ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'éveilla tard aux côtés de Rosalie et lui caressa le visage, ému d'être avec elle. Il se demanda si elle se lasserait bientôt de leurs retrouvailles mensuelles. Il savait qu'il voulait plus, mais elle semblait satisfaite de leur relation telle qu'elle était.

Ils se dirent au revoir à la station de métro le dimanche après-midi, il la serra fort dans ses bras, hésita un instant à lui demander de la revoir plus tôt que prévu mais réalisa qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas de temps à lui accorder. Il retourna chez sa sœur le cœur lourd mais avec le gout des lèvres de Rosalie sur les siennes.


	5. Avril 1979

**Avril 1979**

 _ **Bella & Edward**_

 _Samedi 7 Avril 1979_

Bella était en avance, elle regardait la télévision depuis seize heures sans vraiment s'y intéresser, alors qu'elle voulait justement reprendre pied avec la réalité. Les images de la signature de paix à la Maison Blanche entre Menahem Begin et Anwar Sadat étaient rediffusées, l'accord historique entre Israel et l'Égypte laissait présager un apaisement dans la région et la fin de la flambée des prix du pétrole. Les infos traitaient également de l'accident nucléaire survenu le 28 mars précédent. Le réacteur était enfin sous contrôle. La publicité du shampooing Tegrin ne la fit pas rire, ni celle pour les tampons OB où une jeune femme en parlait après avoir fait du rodéo et elle fut déçue en voyant Johnny Cash dans une pub pour de l'huile de moteur. La jeune femme éteignit le poste vers dix-huit heures et attendit en luttant contre ses larmes.

Elle repensa à la dernière fois où elle avait été dans cette chambre. Elle se souvint du matin de leur nuit ensemble, ils avaient ensemble réservé « leur » chambre pour le 7 avril, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ignorait si son « petit-ami » la rejoindrait. Les dernières semaines avaient été désastreuses. Après leur nuit à l'hôtel, le mois dernier, elle avait pensé qu'enfin, elle pourrait mettre de côté les circonstances de leur rapprochement, elle avait renoncé à son projet de vengeance et se réjouissait d'avance du temps qu'elle passerait avec Edward. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait espéré, elle avait eu sa revanche, récupérée sa note, méritée, mais elle avait perdu Edward.

Edward avait été débordé de travail, entre ses cours et ses révisions, il avait gardé son rythme intense, pensant que Bella comprendrait. Il n'avait pu la voir que le weekend suivant, et il avait littéralement tout gâché. En guise de salutations, il s'était accroché à elle, l'avait enlacée et embrassée sans aucune pudeur, devant la cafétéria du campus. Bella l'avait repoussé au bout d'une minute et il s'était sans doute vexé mais s'il n'en avait rien dit. Ils avaient ensuite passé le samedi soir en ville, étaient allés voir au cinéma « Le Syndrome Chinois ». Ce film catastrophe avait plombé le moral de Bella et elle s'était demandée durant le film ce qu'Edward et elle avaient en commun. Ses doutes avaient fait resurgir ses propres incertitudes et son manque de confiance, si bien qu'elle avait été très silencieuse le reste de la soirée.

Le weekend d'après, il avait dû se consacrer à ses révisions, et de même la semaine suivante. Il lui avait téléphoné plusieurs fois par semaine, Bella n'était pas toujours à son dortoir et ils s'étaient peu parlés.

Le jeudi suivant, alors qu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque du campus, il avait aperçu Bella par la fenêtre, et elle lui avait semblé furieuse. Le temps de sortir du bâtiment, elle avait déjà disparu. Il avait couru vers sa voiture et avait conduit jusqu'au dortoir où il la vit avec un garçon, immense et musclé, sur les marches du perron. Son cœur s'était serré, plus encore quand Bella prit le garçon dans ses bras avant de rentrer seule chez elle. L'inconnu s'était éloigné, les poings fermés, le visage marqué par la colère. Edward avait décidé d'aller lui parler, il lui avait proposé de le raccompagner sans lui révéler qu'il connaissait Bella. Edward apprit que ce Jacob Black était le fiancé de Bella. Elle avait rompu avec lui mais il était venu pour essayer de la reconquérir et il avait juré devant Edward qu'il y parviendrait.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme avait attendu sa petite-amie à la fin du cours de celle-ci en sciences politiques. Il n'avait même pas attendu que la classe fût vidée, il l'avait prise à parti devant les autres élèves. Bella, qui avait toujours des doutes sur leur couple, ne nia pas sa relation passée avec Jacob Black. Elle se mit en colère contre Edward pour sa façon de la toucher en public et pour cette dispute humiliante devant témoins. Le professeur était intervenu, et sans avoir rien prévu, l'étudiante lui avait révélé qu'Edward avait trouvé son brouillon dans un livre de la bibliothèque et s'était approprié son devoir. Le jeune homme avait avoué, ahuri de ce que lui-même venait d'apprendre. Le professeur exigea d'Edward un autre devoir et promit à Bella de changer sa note.

Edward avait tenté ensuite de la retenir, il voulait s'excuser mais elle l'avait rudement repoussé et lui avait crié qu'elle regrettait d'être amoureuse de lui. La jeune fille avait quitté la classe les yeux secs mais une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, elle avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Jacob, il était son ami d'enfance et celui que ses parents rêvaient encore de la voir épouser. Partir à l'université l'avait aidée à mettre de la distance entre sa famille et elle et échapper aux plans d'avenir qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. La visite de Jacob l'avait étonnée puis carrément énervée. Ils avaient parlé quelques minutes et étrangement, son prétendant avait abandonné la partie, il ne lui avait pas mis la pression comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il lui avait souhaité d'être heureuse et promis de l'attendre. Elle n'avait pas répliqué, il attendrait mais elle ne reviendrait.

Les accusations d'Edward n'avaient pas vraiment blessé Bella, c'était la façon dont il lui avait parlé devant sa classe. Elle n'avait alors pas cherché à se justifier davantage, elle avait voulu garder la tête haute et lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme. Elle se voulait indépendante, en contrôle de sa vie et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un petit-ami qui la manipulerait pour en faire une poupée muette. Le regard blessé d'Edward l'avait hantée depuis.

L'étudiante s'en voulait désormais d'avoir tout balancé ainsi, et elle savait qu'Edward avait compris l'attitude étrange qu'elle avait eue au début de leur « relation ». Elle n'aurait pas dû venir à New York, elle était persuadée qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais s'il la rejoignait, elle s'était décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec Edward, sans être sous l'effet de la colère.

L'étudiant adressa une courte prière avant de pénétrer dans le Chelsea Hotel. Il avait longuement débattu avec lui-même, devait-il y aller ou pas ? Serait-elle là ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle lui avait crié qu'il était un crétin et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle lui avait aussi dévoilé qu'elle était celle qui avait écrit ce devoir qu'il s'était approprié et que c'était pour le dénoncer à leur professeur qu'elle avait accepté de le revoir la première fois.

Puisqu'elle n'avait rien dit plus tôt, puisqu'elle était revenue, Edward voulait croire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il y avait trop de non dits entre eux, elle lui avait caché beaucoup de choses et lui-même n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance. Elle ne semblait pas assumer leur relation, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il l'embrasse en public, alors qu'il ne voyait pas le problème. Il voulait bien admettre que l'aborder à la fin de son cours devant les autres étudiants avait été une très mauvaise idée. Il devait lui expliquer que la voir avec ce Jacob l'avait enragé et qu'il avait essayé de se calmer avant de la confronter.

Si elle lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Elle lui avait plu immédiatement quand il l'avait vue sur le quai du train, le soir de la Saint Sylvestre. Depuis, il n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de ses pensées, l'empêchant de consacrer à ses études comme il l'avait fait ces dernières années.

La clé avait déjà été demandée à la réception, Bella était venue. Edward marqua une pause devant la porte de la chambre 218. Il était partagé entre le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander de lui laisser une autre chance, et entre la peur d'être rejeté, trahi, manipulé. Doucement, il posa son front contre la porte et pria une nouvelle fois.

Bella l'avait repéré depuis sa fenêtre. Il était venu, par ce simple fait, il venait d'entailler les résolutions que la jeune femme s'était imposée. Elle attendit nerveusement le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers, sut quand il fut face à la porte et s'inquiéta qu'il ne l'ouvre pas. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et elle ouvrit lentement la porte.

Le regard vert d'Edward lui donna des frissons, trop d'émotions dans ses prunelles, peur et envie entre autres, elle en était certaine. Elle lui prit la main sans le forcer, il s'accrocha à cette main tendue et l'attira contre lui.

De longues minutes, sur le seuil de la porte encore ouverte, ils s'étreignirent sans passion, sans force, sans oser plus. Un rire moqueur les fit sursauter, un homme ivre les dévisagea avant de continuer à monter les escaliers. Bella referma hâtivement la porte puis alla s'asseoir sur la seule chaise dans la chambre. Edward retira son manteau et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Chacun était nerveux, ne sachant pas comment débuter la conversation qu'aucun n'avait cru avoir.

« Tu étais fiancée à lui depuis quand ? »

C'était la question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Jacob Black.

« Depuis que j'ai seize ans. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. » répondit-elle tout bas.

« On n'est plus au siècle dernier, on peut choisir maintenant. »

« Pas chez moi. » contra-t-elle, sentant sa colère monter en elle.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Edward à cet instant, elle en voulait depuis plus de cinq ans à ses parents de l'avoir fiancée de force à un garçon qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser. Elle était furieuse d'avoir vécu sous des règles démodées et rigides. C'était injuste, elle voulait plus et avait espéré avoir réussi à se détacher complètement de l'emprise de ses parents. Ça l'étonnait même de ne pas avoir eu le droit à une engueulade en bonne et dûe forme par téléphone de ses parents.

« Tu l'aimes ? » voulut-il encore savoir.

« Non. »

L'aimait-elle lui, voulait-il lui demander.

« Ton devoir était excellent, enchaîna Edward. Je suis désolé de me l'être approprié. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. Maintenant que je te connais mieux… »

Le jeune homme sourit, elle ne semblait plus furieuse, elle voulait comprendre et peut-être lui pardonner.

« J'avais été malade, une mauvaise grippe, raconta-t-il. Mais avec Miller il n'y a aucune excuse valable. J'ai essayé d'étudier et j'ai trouvé ton brouillon. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais juste aller me recoucher et je ne voulais pas rater ce devoir. Mais sache que je m'en suis voulu et si j'avais su que Miller t'avait accusée de m'avoir copié, j'aurais dit la vérité aussitôt. »

« Réellement ? »

« Oui, jura-t-il. Ça fait des années que j'ai le nez dans les bouquins, que j'étudie sans arrêt. J'arrive enfin à la fin de mes études, rater ce devoir- »

« Mais il va t'enlever la note. » releva-t-elle.

Il grimaça.

« C'était trop tard en fait, mais il m'a promis d'être plus sévère au prochain devoir. »

Elle se retint de dire que ça n'était pas juste, mais elle savait qu'en dernière année les notes étaient comptabilisées aussitôt.

« Toute cette pression me monte à la tête. Je suis désolé, Bella. »

« Tes examens se sont bien passés ? » éluda-t-elle, pas tout à fait prête à lui pardonner.

« Je n'en sais rien. Si par chance les autres ont aussi eu des problèmes de cœur, alors je serais peut-être dans les dix premiers. » soupira-t-il.

S'il les réussissait, ce serait de justesse, ce qui compromettrait son avenir. Il devrait se contenter de postuler auprès de firmes moins prestigieuses.

La jeune fille tiqua sur les mots « problèmes de cœur », s'était-il épanché ?

« J'ai cru que. » commença Bella avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je comprends parfaitement, se ressaisit-elle. Moi aussi je veux réussir, je te l'avais dit dès le début, je n'ai pas le temps pour… »

La lèvre de nouveau torturée, les mains emmêlées, les joues rouges, Bella se maudit de réagir aussi nerveusement.

« Tu regrettes ? » l'interrogea Edward.

« Je ne sais pas. » mentit la jeune femme.

« Pas moi, Bella. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Tu aurais dû me parler de ce Jacob. »

« Il n'a aucune place dans ma vie d'aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit des dizaines de fois que je ne voulais pas être sa femme, il n'écoute jamais. »

« Alors pourquoi est-il venu te voir sur le campus ? » insista-t-il durement.

« Parce que j'ai arrêté de contacter mes parents. Ils lui ont dit de m'appeler, je ne voulais pas répondre. Mon téléphone a sonné plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne débarque un beau jour sans s'annoncer. »

« Je t'ai téléphoné. »

« Toi aussi ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Après les premiers appels de Jake, j'ai refusé systématiquement, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée. »

« J'ai appelé parce que je voulais te voir. »

Elle aurait pu répliquer qu'il aurait dû venir la voir directement mais à quoi bon. S'ils s'étaient vus plus souvent, auraient-ils pour autant passé un bon moment ? Se seraient-ils disputés ? Elle se souvint de cette soirée désastreuse au cinéma et se raisonna.

« On devrait apprendre à communiquer. » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est important pour moi que l'on ne se mente pas, que l'on ne se cache pas des choses importantes. »

Elle acquiesça, soudain pleine d'espoir. Il parlait de ce qu'il voulait, et elle faisait partie de son avenir, proche du moins.

Edward se leva et vint se mettre à genoux devant elle. Lentement, il lui écarta les jambes pour pouvoir la prendre ainsi dans ses bras, sa tête à lui contre son cœur à elle. Il inspira à pleins poumons le freesia et la vanille tandis qu'elle passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux couleur bronze.

Elle avait d'autres questions, elle voulait en savoir plus sur les examens qu'il avait passés. Elle désirait aussi entendre de nouvelles promesses, des serments sans oser en faire. Il amorça le premier baiser et elle y répondit avec ferveur.

Sans plus parler, ils s'aimèrent quelques heures, excellèrent à se donner du plaisir l'un l'autre, et ils s'endormirent en refusant de se séparer.

Le lendemain, sur le quai du train, leur humeur s'était assombrie, elle parce qu'Edward avait gardé le silence depuis leur réveil, lui parce qu'il pensait à un autre examen dans deux semaines.

Alors qu'ils étaient en route et presque arrivés à New Haven, Edward se tourna vers Bella, les yeux tristes.

« Laisse-moi encore quelques semaines. »

« Quoi ? »

« Gardons notre nuit au Chelsea Hotel, le mois prochain. J'essaierai de venir te voir plus souvent mais je dois absolument me concentrer sur mes examens. »

Elle accepta, se sentant minable d'en vouloir à son amant. Elle comprenait sincèrement le stress d'Edward mais elle aurait aimé le voir plusieurs fois par semaine, aller chez lui et y passer la nuit.

« Juste le temps que je termine ces examens, ok ? »

Il attendait une promesse, il espérait qu'elle le comprenait.

« Ok. »

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Alice et Jasper**_

 _Samedi 14 Avril 1979_

Jasper ne vint pas à New York, du moins il n'était pas venu malgré la réservation au Chelsea Hotel. Alice venait d'y arriver le cœur battant la chamade, elle avait prié pour un miracle, ou juste un signe. La réceptionniste lui demanda gentiment si elle devait annuler la réservation. Alice réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas téléphoné pour prévenir et son sang se glaça. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé ? Carrie lui demanda si elle voulait laisser un message au cas où mais Alice refusa et sortit en pleurant de l'hôtel.

En chemin vers la station de métro la plus proche, Alice se rejoua les images terribles diffusées à la télévision nationale. Le mardi précédent, une tornade géante avait frappé le Texas et plus durement encore Wichita Falls.

Vers six heures du soir, après les villes de Vernon, et Seymour, la tornade avait frappé Wichita Falls. Elle avait été détectée et les gens s'étaient préparés, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir l'intensité, la violence de cette tornade-ci. Des rues entières furent détruites. Les photos aériennes, qui arrivaient jour après jour depuis la tragédie, témoignaient de la force et de l'étendue de la catastrophe. Même le lycée, fait de béton et d'acier avait été détruit. On estimait à plus de vingt mille personnes sans domicile. Des dizaines de morts, des centaines de blessés et disparus, le bilan n'était encore que provisoire.

Alice se souvenait que Jasper avait laissé échapper qu'il vivait à Wichita Falls. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son amant était encore en vie. Elle avait essayé de se rassurer, Jasper venait en général la semaine précédant leur tête à tête, peut-être n'était-il pas à Wichita Falls mardi.

Qui était-il vraiment, se demanda la jeune femme en se couchant ce soir-là. Jasper était secret, dangereux, toujours en alerte… sauf. Sauf entre ses bras, quand il se donnait à elle sans parler, quand il lui donnait du plaisir, quand il se laissait faire, quand il la prenait dans ses bras, quand il l'embrassait dans l'intimité de cette chambre d'hôtel.

Lui aurait-il dit la vérité un jour ? Lui aurait-il proposé autre chose que ces rendez-vous clandestins ? L'aurait-elle suivi au Texas ou ailleurs ? Aurait-elle accepté la vie cachée de son amant ?

Alice persista dans le déni, c'était le moyen le plus sûr de continuer à respirer. Elle essaya de garder l'espoir qu'il était en vie, en bonne santé et qu'il reviendrait le mois suivant. Jasper avait eu un empêchement, il la contacterait très bientôt. Il devait se douter qu'elle était inquiète et il n'était pas cruel, il ne la laisserait pas se morfondre encore longtemps.

 **_oOo_**

 **Esmé & Carlisle**

 _Vendredi 20 Avril 1979_

Carlisle lui avait téléphoné deux jours plus tôt pour confirmer leur rendez-vous. Esmé ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit alors qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses amants et qu'elle avait fait un bilan sanguin dont elle aurait les résultats la semaine suivante. Elle avait mis ainsi cartes sur table avant de le revoir. Elle espérait que ce soir, la tension ne serait que sexuelle, qu'il n'y aurait plus de reproches de la part de son amant.

La brune avait beaucoup repensé au matin quand elle avait entendu Carlisle prier. Il lui avait semblé si perdu, si désespéré, si déterminé pourtant à être encore avec elle. Pouvait-il la faire passer avant dieu ? Cette possibilité était risible pour quiconque connaissant Carlisle Cullen. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Esmé se dit que peut-être, il avait lui aussi des doutes quant à l'existence de dieu, ou quant à ses attentes envers les hommes.

Elle arriva la première dans la chambre, son sac garni d'une dizaine de préservatifs, d'un gel lubrifiant et d'une flasque de whisky. Elle ne savait pas à quelle sauce elle serait mangée ce soir. Carlisle serait-il odieux ou tendre ? La croirait-il envoyée de dieu ou du diable ? L'accablerait-il ou prendrait-il la responsabilité de leurs actes ? Dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait pas la force de se refuser à lui, elle n'avait plus envie de lutter contre lui, contre ses lubies et ses croyances.

Carlisle était en retard, le métro bondé et les rues envahies l'avaient ralenti davantage. Il monta les escaliers du Chelsea Hotel deux par deux. L'impatience le força à courir alors qu'il était fatigué.

Il s'était masturbé, souvent, trop souvent. Esmé n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, elle avait rempli de souvenirs douloureux sa mémoire et Carlisle n'avait pas su comment gérer ses émotions ces dernières semaines.

Chaque dimanche, il jurait de ne plus se toucher, il se repentait sincèrement. Le lundi il tenait bon, se disant que ça n'était pas impossible, qu'il en était capable. Le mardi matin, il craquait, il se masturbait sous la douche pour ne pas voir le sperme gicler, pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de son péché. Et il succombait jour après jour jusqu'au dimanche où tout recommençait. Un cycle infernal qui l'épuisait nerveusement.

Il sourit timidement en découvrant Esmé puis s'approcha d'elle en ôtant sa veste. Il tendit une main hésitante qu'elle saisit. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, elle ne tenta rien mais ne se déroba pas non plus.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, sans prononcer un seul mot. Le silence fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard quand Carlisle pénétra vigoureusement Esmé. Leurs gémissements, leurs râles, leurs cris emplissaient la petite chambre tant et tant, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je le savais ! Garce ! » hurla un homme.

Carlisle se retira de son amante et la cacha avec le drap. À peine posa-t-il un pied à terre qu'il reçut un coup de poing au visage. Esmé se leva à son tour sans se soucier d'être vue nue. Les poings sur les hanches, elle se posta devant Carlisle et s'adressa à celui qui avait été responsable de son calvaire durant de trop nombreuses années.

« Sors d'ici ! » ordonna-t-elle à l'agresseur.

« Je vais te traîner devant les tribunaux ! Tu peux dire adieu à ta pension alimentaire. »

« Je n'en ai jamais voulu, répliqua-t-elle. Sors ! »

Carlisle intervint quand l'homme tenta de sauter au cou d'Esmé. Ce dernier tomba lourdement mais parvint facilement à éjecter l'étudiant.

« Tu as fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais le fautif. Mais tu m'as trompé depuis le début ! Enfin j'ai une preuve. » continua l'agresseur à l'attention d'Esmé.

Les deux amants remarquèrent que l'homme portait au tour du cou un appareil photo Polaroid, et pour confirmer leurs craintes, il agita un cliché, pris un instant plus tôt, du couple en plein acte sexuel.

« Qui est-ce, Esmé ? » s'impatienta Carlisle, même s'il avait une petite idée.

« Charles. Mon ex-mari. » confirma-t-elle.

« Ça n'est pas encore officiel ! » compléta ce dernier.

Du bruit dans les escaliers força Carlisle à quitter des yeux son agresseur. Il enfila son pantalon à la hâte tandis que du renfort arrivait. Esmé avait enfilé sa robe, elle resta entre Carlisle et Charles. Deux policiers, suivis de la réceptionniste, firent bientôt irruption dans la chambre. Ils empoignèrent fermement Charles et le traînèrent dehors. Esmé eut juste le temps de lui prendre le cliché des mains, son ex-mari n'aurait pas pu lui nuire davantage mais elle refusait d'entraîner Carlisle dans toute cette histoire.

Carrie, la réceptionniste, était entre temps partie récupérer une trousse de premiers soins et un seau de glaçons, elle s'annonça en frappant à la porte de la chambre 218. Elle s'excusa auprès du couple et raconta qu'elle avait tenté d'arrêter Charles, il l'avait bousculée violemment. Quand elle avait pu retrouver l'équilibre, elle s'était empressée d'appeler la police. Esmé la remercia plusieurs fois et lui assura qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir un médecin.

Carlisle était encore abasourdi par l'agression de Charles. Il avait été si focalisé sur Esmé et sur son propre plaisir qu'il n'avait pas entendu ni vu l'homme quand il s'était introduit dans la chambre. Il entendit vaguement la réceptionniste leur proposer de changer de chambre puisque la serrure avait été brisée, mais Esmé refusa. En haut de la porte, un petit verrou prenait la poussière, il pouvait être tiré, cela suffirait pour cette nuit.

Soudain, l'étudiant sursauta et s'écarta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il s'était assis par terre au pied du lit.

« Laisse-moi te mettre un peu de glace sur le visage. » lui demanda Esmé d'une voix douce.

Persuadée qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, elle fut prise de court quand Carlisle posa une main sur sa joue à elle et lui demanda comment elle allait.

« Ça va. C'est toi qu'il a frappé. Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça n'est pas ta faute. » répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

Elle n'était pas d'accord mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle enroula une poignée de glaçons dans un coin du drap et posa le tout sur la pommette rouge de son amant. Esmé imagina facilement le lot de questions auxquelles il allait devoir répondre. Supporterait-il de mentir, ou dirait-il la vérité ? Déciderait-il ensuite de ne plus la revoir ?

« Arrête. » souffla peu après Carlisle en se détournant des glaçons.

Elle se releva, le poids du rejet lourd sur ses épaules mais elle ne protesta pas. Soudain deux bras l'enlacèrent, la plaquant contre le torse de Carlisle.

« Ne pars pas, exigea-t-il durement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas encore divorcée ? »

« Ça n'est qu'une question de semaines, expliqua Esmé. J'attends depuis longtemps pour que le divorce soit prononcé. Charles cherche par tous les moyens à m'en empêcher. »

« J'ai commis un très grave péché. » réalisa-t-il, honteux.

« Divorcée ou presque divorcée, ça change quoi ? »

Le jeune homme bouscula la chaise, furieux.

« Tout ! Ça change tout ! cria-t-il. Tu sais bien que… Eh ! »

Esmé s'était rhabillée à toute vitesse et était sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle n'aurait pas la force de rester à écouter son amant la blâmer et la faire culpabiliser.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas partir. » lui dit-il plus doucement en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Il était prêt à la supplier, à se mettre à genoux, pour ne pas la voir s'en aller et sortir de sa vie. Il était tombé bien bas, il en avait conscience mais il aurait du temps pour regretter plus tard. Il aurait le restant de sa vie. Il avait eu si peur pour elle ce soir, et il avait été témoin de la violence de son ex-mari. Carlisle voulait plus que tout être avec elle et l'aider.

« Ne pars pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Allonge toi avec moi. » persista Carlisle.

Elle obéit, ne s'attendant pas à être consolée. Il la berça comme une petite fille et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. En silence, elle épuisa ses émotions, expulsa sa colère contre Charles, fit le deuil de son rêve d'une vie rangée et simple. Peu à peu, elle ressentit la chaleur de son amant, sa bienveillance, sa tendresse, son empathie.

« Tout ce qu'il t'a fait… c'est un monstre. » murmura-t-il contre la tempe d'Esmé.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, il chercha un moyen pour s'assurer qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité. Charles ne resterait pas en prison éternellement, il reviendrait peut-être s'en prendre à Esmé. Carlisle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la protéger, il n'avait pas de place dans la vie de son amante, ni elle dans la sienne. Elle ne devait être que son cobaye, rien d'autre.

Il rougit en songeant à toutes ces insultes dont il l'avait abreuvée en pensée. Il l'avait considérée comme une femme cruelle et perverse, pour se protéger, il l'avait comparée à une sorcière, à une succube.

Carlisle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait désiré, pourquoi elle avait accepté ce marché insensé. Il l'avait mal jugée, il n'aurait jamais dû la juger d'ailleurs. Au final, que devait-il faire ? Comment expliquer ce désir charnel qui le poussait à vouloir se damner à travers elle ? Qui était Esmé ?

Son amante se calma peu à peu contre lui tandis qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de s'excuser, à compatir sans la faire se sentir prise en pitié. Il avait peur de lui faire une promesse qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir. Il craignait de la décevoir, il craignait d'être aussi nocif pour elle que l'avait été son ex-mari.

Finalement, le jeune homme fit semblant de s'endormir. Quelques minutes passèrent quand soudain il la sentit bouger contre lui. Il dut se retenir de réagir quand Esmé embrassa ses lèvres avant de se lover contre lui et se de laisser emporter à son tour par le sommeil. Il fit encore semblant de dormir quand elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, frissonnante après un cauchemar.

Les néons rouges à l'extérieur de l'hôtel donnaient à la chambre des allures d'enfer. Esmé s'était crue délivrée de ces mauvais rêves mais revoir Charles en colère avait ravivé de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle avait imaginé les mains larges de son futur ex-mari autour de son cou, serrant ses poignets, meurtrissant son dos et ses côtes.

Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était auprès de Carlisle et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle parvint à respirer plus calmement et pour s'aider elle-même encore, elle observa son amant en silence. Ce visage si beau, si pur, apaisa ses peurs et lui fit oublier ce rêve horrible qui l'avait réveillée. Elle songea qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir dormir entre ces bras pour le restant de ses nuits. Elle se désola aussi car personne, avant Carlisle, n'avait éveillé ce sentiment si particulier en elle.

Au matin, ils osèrent à peine se regarder, gênés et ne sachant pas comment demander à l'autre s'ils se reverraient. Mais quand en remettant la clé à la réceptionniste, celle-ci leur demanda s'ils voulaient réserver déjà la chambre 218 pour le mois prochain, Esmé et Carlisle dirent oui en même temps.

Il la regarda monter dans un taxi puis s'attarda dans les rues de Manhattan. Comment allait-il réussir à vivre sans la voir, sans la toucher, pendant un mois ?

 **_oOo_**

 **Rosalie & Emmett**

 _Samedi 28 Avril 1979_

Emmett avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour aider sa sœur Maggie qui était devenue veuve, un mois plus tôt. Elle-même lui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'il retourne chez lui, avait juré qu'elle se débrouillerait. Emmett n'en doutait pas, il avait toujours admiré sa grande sœur, mais son cœur s'était serré en quittant la petite maison.

Son studio à Brooklyn Heights lui avait semblé si déprimant, si vide. Malgré la tragédie qu'ils avaient traversé, ses neveux et ses nièces avaient chaque jour remplis de bruit la maison. À trente et un ans, Emmett voulait du bruit, des rires, de la vie. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre seul, il n'y arriverait plus, pas en sachant qu'il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie.

Il avait réfléchi à un moyen pour la convaincre de venir vivre avec lui. Il avait également envisagé d'aller vivre dans le Connecticut avec elle. Peu lui importait finalement, tant qu'il pouvait la voir tous les jours.

Le jeune homme avait essayé d'économiser pour offrir un petit bijou à Rosalie mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait manqué beaucoup de jours de travail, les aller-retour à New York lui avaient coûté cher et il avait voulu participer aux frais chez sa sœur.

Emmett se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombée amoureux d'une femme simple. Même s'il espérait gagner mieux sa vie dans un avenir proche, il ne serait jamais riche, il ne pourrait jamais offrir à Rosalie une vie de luxe. Son amante était forte et pleine de bon sens, de ces femmes qui deviennent de véritables matriarches de leur famille. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait parfaite à ses côtés, qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle et elle sur lui. Une vraie équipe, un mariage d'égal à égal, l'amour et l'amitié, voilà ce à quoi il rêvait quand il pensait à sa Rosie.

Il arriva en premier à l'hôtel, il n'alluma pas la télévision, il guetta l'arrivée de son amante avec impatience.

Rosalie, tout sourire, descendit à deux rues de là d'un taxi. Elle était si heureuse de revoir enfin Emmett. Ces dernières semaines, Royce avait souvent été absent ces dernières semaines, elle avait joui d'une certaine liberté, avait repris contact avec ses amies, étaient sortie, avait profité de son temps et de l'argent de son mari. Elle se sentait bien, en meilleure santé depuis qu'elle avait jeté les pilules et qu'elle dormait chaque nuit.

Royce ne l'avait approchée qu'une fois, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une maîtresse et s'en réjouissait. Rosalie ne lui ferait pas de scène, elle souriait souvent en pensant à sa propre trahison envers ses vœux de mariage, en pensant à cet homme qui l'attendait chaque mois dans la chambre 218.

Le souvenir d'Emmett ne l'avait pas quittée, elle s'était souvent donné du plaisir seule et avait laissé le nom de son amant résonner dans sa chambre, comme un pied de nez à son mari. Elle pensait à son amant matin, midi et soir et elle n'avait aucune envie de partager de partager son heureux secret avec quelqu'un. Enfin elle possédait quelque chose de beau et pour elle seule.

Elle aimait Emmett, elle aimait son corps lourd sur le sien, ses mains calleuses sur sa peau douce, son odeur si masculine et naturelle, ses paroles simples et ses mots crus aux moments les plus sensuels.

Rosalie n'avait pour autant pas changé d'avis, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Royce, Emmett devait rester caché. Elle avait fait une promesse à ses parents, tous attendaient d'elle qu'elle remplisse son rôle d'épouse et qu'elle ait des enfants avec son mari. Elle vivait dans l'instant présent pour supporter sa situation, elle espérait que cela suffirait pour encore longtemps.

En pénétrant dans le lobby du Chelsea Hotel, elle chantonnait la même chanson que le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre quand elle avait voulu faire comprendre à Emmett qu'elle voulait passer la nuit avec lui.

Elle s'était apprêtée ce soir, elle voulait mettre son amant à genou devant elle, le rendre fou de désir. Elle ne se refuserait pas, évidemment, elle prendrait tout ce qu'il lui donnerait.

En ouvrant la porte, elle se précipita dans les bras ouverts et fondit sur la bouche offerte d'Emmett. Ils rirent de joie, lui murmurant « enfin » une dizaine de fois, elle le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Il lui donna entière satisfaction, il lui répéta qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, qu'elle était sublime, qu'elle était parfaite entre ses bras. Il ne chercha plus à être romantique quand elle le chevaucha, il lui dit que ses seins et son cul le rendaient fou, que le gout de son sexe lui avait manqué chaque jour. Il lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes, il la fit crier et s'en vanta. Quand elle le suça, il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amante, il se déversa en elle puis la félicita.

Rosalie reçut ces « hommages » avec fierté, elle non plus ne se censura pas. Elle lui décrivit l'effet de son sexe en elle qui la remplissait complètement. Elle jura qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien joui que sous la langue de son amant. Elle lui griffa le torse, le dos et les fesses, laissa des traces de son rouge à lèvres dans son cou et sur son ventre.

Vers trois heures du matin, épuisés, ils s'accordèrent une pause. Elle bailla, s'étira mais alla tout de même se doucher. Il la suivit seulement pour pouvoir la regarder, la détailler, la graver dans sa mémoire.

« Rejoins-moi ! » insista-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas assez de place. »

Elle l'attira en se cambrant, argumentant qu'ils seraient obligés de se coller l'un à l'autre.

Il accrocha une jambe de Rosalie sur sa hanche, enfonça deux doigts en elle tandis que son pouce glissait sur le clitoris gonflé.

Plus tard, elle ignora l'eau de plus en plus froide sur ses reins quand elle s'accroupit pour branler Emmett tandis que leurs langues bataillaient.

Leur sommeil lourd ne fut pas perturbé. Le soleil monta dans le ciel sans toucher leur fenêtre. Entremêlés, les deux amants ignorèrent le plus longtemps possible leurs estomacs vides. Seule la promesse d'Emmett de manger sur elle convint Rosalie de quitter les bras de son amant.

Comme le mois précédent, elle insista pour commander leur repas à la réception. En attendant leur déjeuner, Emmett la questionna sur son travail et ce qui la retenait dans le Connecticut.

« J'aide mes parents, ils ont une petite société… Ils sont comptables. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. » mentit la jeune femme.

Elle prit tout son temps pour manger, évitant d'autres questions qui la pousserait à mentir davantage. Après avoir de nouveau fait l'amour, elle l'interrogea à son tour sur sa famille, prit des nouvelles de sa sœur qui avait perdu son mari. Elle l'incita à partager des souvenirs heureux plutôt que de s'appesantir sur les peines.

Il lui demanda comment elle trouvait New York, si elle s'y voyait vivre. Il lui détailla son quartier dans Brooklyn, sa famille, ses souvenirs. Rosalie voulut en savoir plus, elle le fit parler longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent beaucoup, firent l'amour encore.

Emmett tenta en fin d'après-midi de lui parler à nouveau d'avenir. Il lui demanda si elle voulait un jour fonder une famille. Elle ne lui dit évidemment pas qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas tomber enceinte, mais ne lui dit pas non plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'envisager qu'avec lui, et que cela était impossible.

À dix-heures ce dimanche-là, leur sac était bouclé, le lit encore défait, il fallait se dire au revoir pourtant Emmett refusa de la laisser partir sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je voudrais te voir plus souvent, construire quelque chose avec toi, Rosie. »

Elle prit quelques instants pour trouver les mots, elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser. Comment le garder sans non plus lui donner trop d'espoir ?

« Je pensais que ça te suffisait une nuit par mois. »

« Je voudrais toutes les nuits de chaque mois. » déclara-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais mis son cœur à nu face à une femme. Il s'était pourtant fiancé à vingt ans avant de partir au Vietnam, elle ne l'avait pas attendu et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Rosalie était tellement plus intense. Il savait déjà que s'il la perdait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Je ne me doutais pas. » répliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Tu crois que c'est un jeu pour moi ? » attaqua Emmett, acide.

Le regard baissé, elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses émotions et à assumer ses mensonges.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rosalie et se pencha pour lui faire face.

« J'ai passé l'âge de jouer, je te veux. »

« Ce que l'on a… c'est comme si c'était interdit. C'est excitant de se voir en cachette- » tenta-t-elle.

« Tu es trop jeune pour penser à l'avenir, se méprit-il. Tu joues avec moi ? »

« Je te jure que non. Tu es… tu es important pour moi. »

Il l'embrassa pour se retenir de lui dire les trois mots qu'il n'avait plus dit depuis plus de dix ans.

« Je ne peux plus supporter de ne pas te voir chaque jour. » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son amante.

« Moi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas. »

« Encore un mois, céda-t-il. La prochaine fois, tu devras me dire si tu me donnes une chance de te rendre heureuse. »

« Tu me rends heureuse. » protesta-t-elle tendrement.

« J'ai besoin de plus, ma Rosie. Je t'- »

« Non, ne le dis pas. »

Il grogna le prénom de celle qui le rendait fou, cherchant peut-être à la menacer ainsi.

« Je ne suis pas prête. » ajouta Rosalie.

Après un dernier baiser, elle quitta seule la chambre d'hôtel, descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, ne répondit pas à l'au revoir de la réceptionniste, et parvint à arrêter un taxi rapidement. Elle avait craint et espéré qu'Emmett la suivrait et la supplierait. Elle ignorait qu'il était resté prostré de longues minutes devant la porte ouverte de la chambre 218.


	6. Mai 1979

_Désolée de vous faire attendre, si tant est qu'il me reste des lectrices. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire._

* * *

 **Mai 1979**

 ** _Bella & Edward_**

 _Samedi 5 mai 1979_

« Comment as-tu pu être aussi puéril ?! » explosa Bella en sortant du taxi, devant le Chelsea Hotel.

« Comment tu as pu me cacher que tu étais Mormone ?! » répliqua Edward sans flancher sous le regard noir de sa petite amie.

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Mais tes parents le sont ! Tu as grandi dans une communauté et- »

« Qu'est ce que ça change ? » s'agaça-t-elle pour la quinzième fois depuis plus d'une heure.

« Ça explique bien des choses, mais quand même, Bella, c'est toute ta vie ! »

« Justement non ! Je suis partie le plus loin possible d'eux. Chaque semaine qui passe, je me détache davantage d'eux, de leurs croyances, de leurs pratiques. Je ne crois pas en dieu de toute façon. »

Edward la dévisagea, touché qu'elle réagisse enfin. Il avait insisté sur ce qu'il avait appris une heure plus tôt pour faire oublier à sa petite-amie comment il l'avait appris. Jacob était revenu à la charge. Il avait attendu Bella devant son dortoir et quand il avait aperçu Edward qui stationnait devant le dortoir de la jeune fille, il l'avait remercié de l'avoir raccompagné à la gare le mois précédent.

L'étudiant chercha à en savoir plus sur sa petite-amie, toujours sans se révéler à Jacob. Ce dernier expliqua facilement qu'il vivait près de Salt Lake City, dans une communauté appelée Forks, un nom choisit par le leader, le père de Bella, d'après le nom de la ville où il était né. Avant que Jacob ait eu le temps d'en dire plus, Bella était arrivée, rouge de colère, et avait poussé son ancien fiancé loin de son petit-ami. Edward la prit dans ses bras et sous le regard ahuri du prétendant, il lui avait dit que Bella était avec lui désormais et qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Dans le train, Bella avait voulu savoir ce que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient dits, mais elle avait eu peur de la réponse. Elle redoutait les conséquences de la révélation d'Edward à Jacob quant à leur relation. Son propre père risquait de venir à New York pour tenter de la ramener de force en Utah. Edward n'aurait pas du les exposer ainsi mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

L'étudiant avait proposé de prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel et face au silence continu de sa petite-amie, il lui avait fini par lui dire qu'il se sentait en quelque sorte trahi par son manque d'honnêteté. Elle lui reprocha d'avoir dit à Jacob qu'ils étaient ensemble mais n'épilogua pas, d'autant que le jeune homme se buta sur le fait qu'elle était mormone.

Bella rassembla ses pensées et son courage en montant les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre 218. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant l'université, à personne et elle aurait voulu le cacher à Edward tout spécialement. Depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Jacob et Edward parler, elle avait eu peur que son petit-ami la laisse tomber, qu'il se moque d'elle, qu'il la juge. Même en s'asseyant sur le lit, elle craignait de le voir s'enfuir. Pourtant il la prit dans ses bras tendrement.

« J'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience, ma petite mormone. » rigola le jeune homme pour dérider Bella.

Mais rongée par ses incertitudes et secouée par l'incident sur le parking de la gare, elle crut qu'il lui reprochait ces deux dernières semaines d'abstinence.

Le mois dernier, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre entre leur relation et leurs études. Ils s'étaient vus aussi souvent qu'ils l'avaient pu, souvent le matin tôt avant les cours et le soir à la bibliothèque pour étudier ensemble. Elle l'avait laissé se concentrer sur ses examens, n'avait pas attendu de sorties romantiques. Elle l'avait ravitaillé en café et en pâtisseries, bref elle s'était découverte un côté maternel avec son petit-ami. Mais quand Edward lui volait un baiser, tous deux savaient qu'il leur faudrait de longues minutes pour se séparer et retourner à leurs études.

Depuis deux semaines, Edward avait terminé ses derniers examens et stressait déjà des résultats. Pour fêter ça, Bella avait osé organiser une soirée coquine pour eux deux. Soirée qui avait tourné court quand le colocataire du jeune homme, Mike, avait fait irruption. Bella, terriblement gênée d'avoir été surprise nue et à califourchon sur son amant, était vite rentrée chez elle. Edward avait juré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de s'être enfuie mais depuis, ils n'avaient pas retenté l'expérience.

« La terre à Bella ! » lui dit Edward.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te mords la lèvre et tu as le regard dans le vide. Je voudrais toute ton attention maintenant. La porte est fermée, d'ailleurs la serrure est toute nouvelle. Personne pour nous interrompre. » promit le jeune homme.

Elle se laissa convaincre facilement mais feignit de résister et son amant usa de baisers et de caresses pour parvenir à ses fins. De toute façon, Edward savait qu'il pouvait la faire faire n'importe quoi en lui mordillant la peau sensible de son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille.

L'incident du parking sembla définitivement oublié deux heures plus tard. Se régalant du pique nique que Bella avait préparé, assis sur le lit, ils regardèrent les informations.

« Ce résultat est historique. » commenta Bella quelques minutes plus tard.

« Uniquement parce qu'une femme a été élue premier ministre anglais ? tiqua Edward. Tu plaisantes ?! Margaret Thatcher est un danger ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« La politique monétaire qu'elle compte établir me paraît désastreuse. »

Après s'être quelque peu disputés et fiers de mettre un terme à leur échange sans difficultés, sans paroles malheureuses, ils firent tout de même semblant de se réconcilier sous la couette.

Le lendemain midi, en rendant leur clé à la réception, Edward se souvint qu'il voulait annoncer quelque chose à Bella et il craignait, sans raison peut-être, qu'elle réagisse mal.

« Pour le Memorial Day, je serai absent. Je rejoins mes parents à Chicago, puis on prend l'avion le vendredi 25. »

« Oh. Euh, merci de me prévenir. »

« J'aurais bien aimé passé ce weekend prolongé avec toi, mais c'est une sorte de tradition avec mes parents. »

« Je comprends, biensûr. »

La jeune étudiante ne put s'empêcher pourtant d'être envieuse, elle avait justement espéré rester tout le weekend et le lundi férié à la fin du mois dans le lit de son petit-ami. Elle était aussi triste de ne pas avoir ce genre de tradition familiale. Elle se sortit de ses pensées moroses et sourit bravement à Edward. Sur le quai de la gare, elle lui demanda plus de détails sur ce que les Masen aimait faire fin mai chaque année.

« La grande partie de la famille de ma mère vit près de Los Angeles, on leur rend visite et aussi… »

Il hésita à lui confier le reste du programme mais se dit que se présentait une nouvelle occasion de s'assurer des sentiments de sa petite-amie. Le train arriva en gare, ils s'installèrent à l'écart, puis Bella insista pour savoir ce qui avait l'air d'enthousiasmer le jeune homme encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

« On va à Disneyland, c'est dans la ville de Anaheim. Mes parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, toute une tribu. »

« Quelle chance ! » s'exclama Bella.

« Tu y es déjà allée ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Mes parents m'auraient enfermée à la cave si j'avais eu l'audace de leur suggérer. »

Il ne sut quoi répondre, la laissa une nouvelle fois se plonger dans ses pensées. Edward savait qu'il y avait beaucoup à apprendre de l'enfance de Bella. Elle avait eu tant de courage pour tenir tête à sa communauté et partir étudier à New York. Mais était-elle entièrement détachée de son ancien mode de vie comme elle lui avait dit ?

« C'est comment ? »

« Pour un enfant, c'est le paradis. Adolescent, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas y aller. »

« La phase de la rébellion. » le taquina Bella.

« Depuis, j'y vais pour passer du temps avec mes cousins les plus jeunes. Je ressens leur joie, leur émerveillement. C'est là que mon père a rencontré ma mère. Elle y a travaillé à l'ouverture, en juillet 1955. Mon père y était pour affaires, ça a été le coup de foudre et elle l'a suivi quelques mois plus tard à Chicago. »

« C'est une belle tradition. Mais dis-moi, si je calcule bien, tu es né peu après leur rencontre. »

Edward se mit à rosir. Il avait été conçu deux jours après le coup de foudre de ses parents. Réalisant qu'elle était enceinte, ses grands-parents avaient emmené sa mère a chez les Masen à Chicago. Malgré ces circonstances, Edward n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que se portaient ses parents.

« Les prix augmentent pratiquement tous les ans, en 1955, ça coutait deux dollars cinquante pour huit attractions et aujourd'hui c'est six dollars et vingt-cinq cents pour onze attractions. »

Edward l'abreuva d'anecdotes sur le parc qui avait vu naitre l'idylle de ses parents. Il était intarissable, répondit à chaque question sans hésitations, décrivit à Bella les attractions, l'ambiance, les petits restaurants.

_oOo_

 ** _Alice & Jasper_**

 _Samedi 12 Mai 1979_

Alice monta les escaliers en inspirant et expirant bruyamment. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire, pourquoi elle était ici, ce qu'elle espérait. La chambre était vide, sans surprise, le lit parfaitement fait, la télévision éteinte, la rue au dehors presque silencieuse.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les draps. Elle ferma ses yeux, attendit mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, comme chaque depuis deux semaines. Elle compta les rayures du papier peint et s'endormit vers la trois cent soixantième.

Elle entendit sa respiration, sentit son odeur, mais refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il allait payer son retard.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Ses seins se raffermirent, leurs pointes impatientes d'être embrassées, avalées, quelque peu malmenées. Elle s'enroula plus étroitement dans le drap en grognant contre son corps qui la trahissait.

« Je connais ton corps par cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir. »

« Je connais tes yeux par cœur. » laissa-t-elle échapper.

« Les tiens sont si beaux. »

« Les tiens mentent. J'ai appris à reconnaître tes mensonges dans tes yeux. »

« Je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais je ne peux pas tout te dire. Et c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je veux tout savoir de toi. »

« Par où commencer. » soupira-t-elle, déjà vaincue.

« Par le début. Par tes parents. »

« Ma mère et mon père se sont rencontrés en 1946 à Ellis Island, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autorisation d'immigrer. Ils étaient seuls au monde, lui avait perdu sa famille dans les camps, ma mère avait fui la pauvreté et sa famille sans regrets. Longtemps ils ont cherché où vivre. Mon père a entendu parlé de Biloxi, ils y sont allés et n'ont plus jamais quitté le Mississipi depuis. Je m'appelle en réalité Marie-Alice. J'ai trois frères et deux sœurs, je suis la petite dernière, un accident. J'étais une peste apparemment, je réclamais en permanence de l'attention. En grandissant, j'ai réalisé que je serai mieux ailleurs, que je n'avais pas besoin d'être aimée par ma famille pour exister. »

« Ils sont stupides et cruels, ils n'ont pas vu la merveille que tu es. »

« Sauf mon père, je crois. Il me manque pourtant. Il a toujours beaucoup travaillé, je le voyais à peine le soir. Je me souviens de la berceuse qu'il me chantait quand j'étais petite et que je le suppliais de dormir avec ma mère et lui. C'était une berceuse en yiddish, je ne comprenais presque rien mais je m'en souviens très bien. Et puis il est mort quand j'avais quinze ans et je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il m'avait chanté. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. J'ai fait des bêtises à l'école. Je voulais vivre à New York, avoir ma part du rêve américain, partir loin d'eux. Mes sœurs étaient mariées, elles ne s'occupaient pas de moi mais mes frères trainaient toujours chez nous, ils voulaient contrôler ma vie, me garder à la maison pour aider ma mère. »

« Comment as-tu débarqué à New York ? »

« J'avais un petit-ami qui avait la même ambition. On avait dix-sept ans et si peu d'argent en poche. J'ai étudié le stylisme quelques temps, il était musicien, sans talent. Le peu d'argent qu'il ramenait, il le dépensait en se droguant. Il est devenu dealer, pour quelques temps, et j'ai mangé à ma faim, dormi dans un bon lit. »

« Tu t'es droguée ? »

« J'ai refusé et je me croyais à l'abri. Je crois qu'il a voulu me droguer à mon insu aussi. De toute façon, la drogue passait en moi quand nous couchions ensemble, ça et une hépatite. Il voulait me cacher qu'il me trompait mais en tombant malade, j'ai compris. Il m'a demandé en mariage et a juré d'être fidèle. J'avais juste peur d'être seule, je n'étais pas assez forte pour le quitter. »

« Tu es forte. La personne la plus forte que je connaisse. »

« Il m'a demandé de me prostituer parce que l'argent de la drogue ne suffisait plus. Il a voulu me forcer la main, il amenait des clients chez nous, j'arrivais toujours à m'enfuir, et il s'excusait en suite. Avant de recommencer. J'ai arrêté mes études pour travailler. Mais ça n'était jamais assez. Un soir, j'ai cédé, je me sentais épuisée, déprimée. J'ai pris de l'héroïne. J'ai fait une overdose. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, seule. J'ai appris que j'avais également fait une fausse couche. Il n'est pas réapparu, il a tué un flic et s'est fait descendre. »

« Ma pauvre Alice. Mon ange. »

« Après ça, j'ai eu de la chance de trouver un job et un endroit où vivre. »

« Et tu n'as eu personne depuis ? »

« Non. C'était comme si ces cinq dernières années, je t'attendais. »

« Si seulement- »

« Non, le coupa-t-elle. Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas si, il faut vivre le présent, pas l'imaginer. »

« Tu as raison. Mais il n'empêche. J'aurais voulu te rencontrer à Biloxi, tu n'aurais pas souffert ainsi avec moi. »

« Vraiment ? » tiqua Alice.

« J'aurais pris soin de toi. »

« Tu portes une arme. Tu es dangereux. » accusa-t-elle.

« Je l'aurais tué si il n'était pas déjà mort. »

« Mais il l'est. Tu étais en retard peut-être. »

« Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontrée. »

Alice retint une réplique acerbe, à quoi bon ? Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir mais elle s'en voulait à elle-même bien plus. Elle était tombée dans le même piège, elle avait cru avoir rencontré le grand amour, elle avait eu le grand frisson pour un homme mystérieux, elle avait cru se satisfaire d'une fois par mois et continuer à tenter de réaliser son rêve new yorkais. Jasper n'aurait du être qu'une distraction, quelqu'un de passage qui ne lui permettrait que d'assouvir un besoin somme toute primaire.

Elle avait cru pourtant reconnaître son âme sœur. Aucun autre n'avait su lui faire ressentir autant d'amour. Dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Grâce à lui, elle s'était réconciliée avec la vie et avait repris espoir. C'était parce qu'il lui avait voir qu'elle s'était fermée à tout qu'elle avait eu la force de reprendre en main sa vie. Elle avait écumé tous les théâtres de Broadway pour trouver un emploi et elle avait fait rapidement ses preuves. Elle venait de démissionner de son travail de serveuse et se consacrait à son emploi de costumière. Elle n'avait toujours pas de quoi louer un appartement seule, Amber était ceci dit ravie de recevoir sa part du loyer en temps et en heure.

Mais Jasper lui manquait cruellement.

« C'est une erreur de t'aimer, articula-t-elle difficilement. Tu es dangereux pour moi. Je savais que tu me ferais souffrir. »

Ses larmes coulèrent de chaque coté de son visage, un flot qui avait voulu forcé la barrière depuis deux semaines. Alice avait résisté, courageusement, elle était parvenue à verrouiller son cœur. Elle avait senti pourtant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Alors elle avait honoré _leur_ tradition. Cette chambre, _leur_ chambre, serait le seul témoin de son désarroi, Alice se le jura.

« J'aurais du m'enfuir quand minuit avait sonné. Comme cette idiote de Cendrillon. Mais je suis restée au bal et le prince charmant n'était pas si innocent que ça. »

Il rit tout bas mais sans vraiment paraître amuser.

« J'ai essayé de te laisser tranquille. »

Alice eut alors la sensation qu'elle allait se noyer. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'avait pas de droit de jouer encore. Il l'avait sciemment piégée, il l'avait amenée à lui. Elle se révolta et l'aurait frappé si elle l'avait pu.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'ouvres ton putain de cœur ! » s'écria-t-elle en rejetant les couvertures et en se redressant.

« Il ne faut pas. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer de toute façon. »

« C'est plus fort que moi, je te veux. Et je t'aime déjà. Je t'aime trop. C'est comme si je n'étais plus rien sans toi. »

« Tu te trompes. Tu es merveilleuse. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un homme pour exister. Tu es Alice. »

Elle se rallongea, défaite, il avait les meilleurs arguments. Mais concrètement, elle avait besoin d'une solution et rapidement. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre très longtemps en étouffant ses sentiments.

« Dors. Tu en as besoin. »

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Tu as besoin de moi. » mentit-elle pour se réconforter.

« Oui. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais pas toi, alors je dois rester loin de toi. »

« Je suis allée au Texas pour te retrouver. » révéla-t-elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas du. »

« Je devais savoir. Tu aurais pu mourir dans cette tornade. » sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

« Ça aurait peut-être mieux fallu. »

Il la quitta sur ces derniers mots et toute la chambre sembla se vider en son absence. Alice ne distinguait plus les murs, la fenêtre, la porte, la télévision. Immobile malgré le froid mordant, elle resta allongée nue sur le lit.

Elle resta silencieuse, se rendormit presque mais échoua. Elle ne cessait de se souvenir du ranch immense et intact appartenant à Jasper. Elle ne cessait d'entendre le rire moqueur de la femme de Jasper.

Alors Alice se mit à chanter la berceuse que son père lui chantait.

 _Zet zhe kinderlekh, gedenkt zhe, tayere,_

 _Vos ir lernt do;_

 _Zogt zhe nokh a mol un take nokh a mol:_

 _Komets-alef: o!_

 _Lernt, kinder, mit groys kheyshek,_

 _Azoy zog ikh aykh on;_

 _Ver s'vet gikher fun aykh kenen ivre_

Au matin, elle savait qu'elle avait parlé seule, qu'elle avait imaginé Jasper. Il n'était pas revenu, il ne reviendrait pas. Sa femme l'avait dit, il ne s'attardait jamais et de toute façon, il avait perdu son contrat à New York.

Ce mot, contrat, lui avait fait peur et Alice était repartie de Wichita Falls persuadée qu'elle venait de sauver sa peau. Deux semaines plus tard, elle était toujours partagée entre son instinct de survie et l'amour qu'elle continuait de ressentir, malgré elle, pour Jasper Whitlock.

« Vous voulez réserver la chambre 218 pour le mois prochain ? » demanda la réceptionniste à Alice après avoir encaissé l'argent.

« Oui. »

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Esmé & Carlisle_**

 _Samedi 19 Mai 1979_

Enlacés dans le lit de la chambre 218, les deux amants se remettaient de leurs retrouvailles. Ils s'étaient sautés dessus une fois la porte de la chambre refermée sur eux. C'était comme si les évènements du mois dernier n'avaient pas eu lieu. Carlisle ne lui posa pas de question sur son divorce, Esmé ne chercha pas à savoir si il lui en voulait encore de ne pas avoir dit qu'elle était techniquement toujours mariée. Une heure et demie plus tard, ils discutaient de la passion de Carlisle pour le basketball.

« Je n'ai jamais assisté à un match. » réalisa Esmé.

Carlisle se retint au dernier moment. Il avait failli l'inviter à assister à un match de basket avec lui. La phase finale du championnat de la NBA allait démarrer et comme chaque année, il suivrait assidûment les résultats et regarderait autant de matchs que possible.

Esmé devina ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui proposer. Elle sentit une pointe de tristesse monter, pourtant elle afficha un sourire radieux et lui posa cette fois-ci des questions sur ses études et ce fameux projet qui les avait réunis.

« Et depuis, je n'ai plus le droit qu'à des soupirs et des citations de la Bible au sujet de la chasteté. » raconta Carlisle au sujet de son père.

« Ton père est au courant ! » s'étonna Esmé, paniquée.

« C'était important pour moi que de lui en parler. Je savais qu'il serait réticent mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé que ça durerait si longtemps.

« Pourquoi était-ce important ? Que dira-t-il si il nous surprend un jour. »

« Esmé, je ne lui ai jamais menti. Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais très jeune. J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui. Je n'ai jamais rien entrepris sans avoir son avis. Il n'était pas d'accord pour que je devienne médecin, aujourd'hui, du moins il y a encore six mois, il est fier de moi. »

« Évidemment qu'il l'est. » sourit son amante, attendrie.

« Je crois bien que cette distance entre nous est définitive. Il n'est pas le seul à blâmer. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Soucieuse, elle lui prit la main et la serra. Carlisle fit de même, à cet instant, il se sentait euphorique. Il se dit que c'était encore l'effet de ses deux orgasmes de la soirée. Il reconnut alors qu'il devait tout à Esmé, tout simplement.

Le jeune homme avait passé un mois paisible loin d'elle. Il était resté calme, il n'avait plus culpabilisé en pensant à elle, ni même après s'être masturbé. Il avait vécu chaque jour en laissant la vie le porter, sans avoir de doutes, sans avoir peur, sans trop en vouloir non plus.

La déception qu'il avait causée chez son père restait la seule ombre au tableau et puisqu'il n'y avait pas de solution, Carlisle n'était pas allé le voir depuis plusieurs dimanches. Il avait prétendu devoir travailler et étudier. Son père n'avait pas insisté, à croire qu'il était également soulagé de ne pas avoir à être confronté à son pêcheur de fils.

« Il ne comprend pas. Personne ne comprend. Toi-même, tu n'as pas compris au début. » ajouta Carlisle.

Esmé réfléchit une minute avant de répondre, son amant semblait alors sur ses gardes.

« J'ai fini par comprendre ta démarche mais j'avoue que je suis encore perplexe quant à tes réactions. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as choisie. »

« Parce que tu m'attirais. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle réellement.

Avant de se prêter à cette expérience, Carlisle l'avait vue au plus bas, couverte de bleus, en pleurs, dans une robe d'hôpital. Comment avait-il pu être attiré par elle.

« Ton regard, ta façon de parler aux autres. Je me suis dit aussi que tu serais bonne pédagogue. » termina-t-il sur un ton plus léger.

« Avais-tu vu juste ? » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Oui, mais tu as encore beaucoup à m'apprendre. »

Ils expérimentèrent de nouvelles positions, de nouveaux délices et quelques tortures aussi quand Carlisle accepta le pari de se retenir de jouir alors qu'Esmé le suçait goulument.

La nuit s'éternisa pour les amants, ils trouvèrent encore du temps pour parler, pour manger, pour se confier des petits secrets sans importance. Esmé espérait que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient partagés, elle mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras et lui avouer son amour. Elle avait peur pourtant qu'il la rejette, qu'il prétende ne rien ressentir du tout pour elle.

À l'heure où le ciel s'éclaircit, Esmé lui demanda comment il parvenait à concilier sa foi et ce qu'il avait entrepris avec elle.

« Je ne le peux pas. C'est impossible. C'est injustifiable et pourtant j'ai passé des semaines à chercher une bonne excuse. »

« La Bible ne dit-elle pas que nous sommes tous des pécheurs dans l'âme ? Que dois-tu faire pour être pardonné ? » s'enquit-elle, regrettant déjà d'avoir abordé le sujet qui condamnait ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Ça n'est pas si simple. »

« Il y a des tas de gens qui ne suivent pas les préceptes du Christ mais qui garde la foi et ne sont pas forcément des pêcheurs. Tu n'as pas commis un péché mortel. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais toujours mariée. »

« Tu l'es toujours, et je le sais, contra-t-il sans colère. Mais la question n'est pas là puisque contrairement à la foi catholique, la foi protestante met tous les péchés au même niveau. »

Le jeune homme ajouta à sa liste de problèmes que la femme dont il était épris était catholique, lui protestant. Ils ne pourraient pas concilier leur religion. Il y avait décidemment des obstacles.

« Tout est noir ou blanc, il n'y a pas de nuances. » résuma-t-elle tristement.

« J'ai péché et il n'y a pas moyen pour moi de trouver l'absolution dans la confession. »

« Que dois-tu faire pour te pardonner ? »

« Je dois le demander à dieu et espérer qu'il ne m'envoie pas en enfer. »

Le sujet rendait Carlisle bien trop morose, Esmé l'enlaça et le réconforta en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'embrassa tendrement et se dégagea lentement.

« Va prendre ta douche, tu auras de l'eau chaude à cette heure-ci. Je vais commander le petit déjeuner. Comment prends-tu ton café ? »

« Avec un peu de lait. »

Tandis qu'elle se douchait, et une fois le repas commandé à la réception, Carlisle remit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. Il plia les vêtements d'Esmé et les siens, remit sommairement les draps et la couverture à plat sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, songeant qu'il aimerait être chez lui avec Esmé et non dans cette chambre, comme deux amants adultérins.

Il avait encore du mal à accepter qu'elle fût toujours mariée mais il se doutait que le parcours devait être long et difficile pour Esmé et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire à part attendre et la soutenir si elle le souhaitait. Il attendrait pour lui demander d'être sa petite-amie, même si le terme sonnait un peu puéril. Évidemment, ça ne serait que pour peu de temps. Si ses sentiments étaient partagés, il demanderait à Esmé de l'épouser. Il pouvait si facilement l'imaginer en robe blanche, resplendissante, un anneau à son annuaire gauche. Ils trouveraient une église ou une chapelle où leurs différences ne seraient pas un problème. Le jeune homme se jura de rester optimiste et d'écouter son cœur. Si dieu le lui permettait, il se rachèterait de ses péchés en rendant Esmé heureuse.

Un coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées sur son futur. Il laissa entrer le serveur, ce dernier tituba dans la chambre. Le plateau bascula deux fois dangereusement, si bien que Carlisle le prit des mains du serveur et le posa sur la commode. Il ne donna pas de pourboire et poussa vers la sortie l'employé.

« Le petit-déjeuner est là. »

« Je suis presque prête. »

Dans sa précipitation à sauver leur repas, Carlisle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait renversé le sac à main d'Esmé. Plusieurs feuilles s'étaient échappées du sac ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes et qu'une boite d'aspirines. Un mot sur un des feuillets attira son attention et paniqué, il déplia la liasse. Il chercha frénétiquement les données qui confirmerait ou infirmerait ce qu'il redoutait déjà mais il ne s'agissait que d'une facture pour la prise en charge d'une fausse couche.

Esmé arriva alors dans la chambre et si figea en découvrant Carlisle à genoux à terre, les résultats de ses examens en main.

« Tu as fait une fausse couche. » dit-il, au bord des larmes.

Elle lui arracha les feuillets et s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, commença-t-elle, effrayée. Je ne… »

« Il n'y a pas la date ! » s'insurgea Carlisle et se jetant sur le lit pour atteindre Esmé.

« Il y a deux semaines. »

« La date de conception ! » cria-t-il encore plus fort.

L'occupant de la chambre attenante tapa sur la cloison pour se plaindre mais les deux amants l'ignorèrent.

« C'était mon bébé ?! » la questionna le jeune homme, la voix étranglée.

Esmé n'osa plus le regarder et il comprit. Elle avait perdu le bébé d'un autre. Lui s'était toujours protégé. Mais elle lui avait juré de s'être protégée avec ses autres amants.

« Mon dieu, non ! »

Le voisin frappa encore et cria à son tour, en vain, il n'aurait aucune attention.

« Tu m'as trahi, encore. » lâcha le jeune homme, le regard noir.

« C'est un accident. » plaida-t-elle.

« Tu me mens en permanence. »

« Je me suis toujours protégée. Juste une fois, il a voulu me réveiller ainsi et… C'est pour ça que j'avais passé des tests, pour être sûre de ne rien avoir attrapé. »

« Tu es tombée enceinte ! Quand ?! »

« Début février. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu ne cesses de me mentir. Quand je crois qu'enfin je peux te faire confiance, tu me trahis. »

« Je voulais te protéger. Je t'en supplie Carlisle, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais enceinte la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! »

« Je ne le savais pas ! jura-t-elle. D'ailleurs quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai cru que c'était de toi. Si tu savais comme j'ai souhaité que ce soit ton enfant. »

« Mais c'est de ton autre amant que tu as été enceinte. » gronda-t-il, écœuré.

« Je suis désolée. »

Esmé restait debout face à lui, elle avait trop à perdre pour se mettre en boule et se fermer au monde. Elle refusait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le regarda faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce, attendant que son visage reprenne des couleurs.

« Et si tu avais été enceinte ? »

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il osait cette question alors que la réponse était évidente.

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu être mère. Et tu es contre l'avortement toi aussi. »

« Tu l'aurais élevé seule. »

« Je n'ai plus rien, Carlisle. Plus de famille, seulement mon travail… et toi. »

« Non, pas moi, ne dis pas ça. » se révolta-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? J'en ai assez de me taire. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, il y a déjà longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu ne sais pas aimer. Tu es… brisée. Ce n'est pas ta faute je crois. Mais tu ne sais pas aimer. Tu m'as menti, encore et encore. Tu as voulu que je te supplie de coucher avec toi. Tu m'as manipulé, tu as menti. Tu m'as rendu accro à toi. Tu m'as… »

« Tu m'as choisie, Carlisle, lui rappela fermement Esmé. Tu as voulu ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi ! » s'exclama-t-il encore plus furieux.

Esmé porta ses mains à sa bouche et il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il s'échappa de la chambre en courant.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Rosalie & Emmett_**

 _Samedi 26 mai_

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais la chambre est déjà réservée, pour ce soir seulement ceci dit. Je peux vous l'attribuer à partir de demain. »

« C'est ridicule, je ne vais pas passer d'une chambre à l'autre. » râla le client.

Perdu dans ses pensées, répétant le discours qu'il avait l'intention de servir à Rosalie, Emmett attendit patiemment son tour.

« Voyez, le client qui a réservé la chambre 218 est arrivé. » dit la réceptionniste en le pointant.

Carrie n'avait pas l'habitude de trahir la confidentialité des clients mais l'homme en face d'elle, qu'elle avait toujours pris pour un gentil touriste commençait à prendre des allures de criminel sorti d'un western.

Emmett s'approcha et se rembrunit face au regard colérique d'un cowboy aux yeux bleus. Il attrapa la clé que lui tendit la réceptionniste et s'éloigna. Il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire un pied de nez à celui qui voulait lui piquer sa chambre.

Il alluma la télévision, il avait une demi-heure d'avance et si il n'essayait pas de se détendre, il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à être diplomate.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. La veille, un avion American Airlines DC-10 s'était écrasé. Il reliait Chicago à Los Angeles mais à peine avait-il décollé qu'il s'était écrasé au sol. Il n'y avait aucun survivant et les images de la carlingue en feu continuaient de hanter tous les journaux télévisés.

Emmett se dit qu'il était bien mieux à New York durant ce weekend du Memorial Day. Chaque année, il passait ces quelques jours avec sa famille mais cette année, il ne voulait pas rater un weekend avec Rosalie.

Ses proches lui avaient tiré les vers du nez, il leur avait parlé de sa jolie Rosie qui le rendait si heureux mais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir souvent. Quand sa plus jeune sœur se souvint de cette belle blonde rencontrée le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre, tous les autres voulurent aussi la rencontrer. Emmett avait refusé, il expliqua que c'était compliqué, qu'ils en étaient au tout début. Ils lui demandèrent au moins une photo mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas. Son beau-frère lui avait prêté un appareil et Emmett avait promis de rapporter quelques clichés.

Il avait hâte de prendre sa Rosie en photo, il garderait un cliché sur lui tous les jours et il en ferait agrandir un pour chez lui. Il s'était traité d'imbécile à de nombreuses reprises parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

Le mois dernier, il lui avait posé un ultimatum et la fuite de son amante l'avait effrayé. Ce soir, il comptait bien la rassurer, il ne lui mettrait plus la pression, il attendrait le temps nécessaire et se contenterait d'une nuit par mois.

Elle lui avait téléphoné deux jours après leur dernière rencontre, elle s'était excusée d'être partie si vite avant d'avoir arrangé leur réservation pour le mois suivant. Ils se promirent donc de se retrouver et elle avait du raccrocher rapidement.

À la télévision, le présentateur passa ensuite à Dan White, le meurtrier du maire de San Francisco George Moscone et de Harvey Milk, qui venait d'être inculpé d'homicide involontaire. Les faits remontaient au 27 novembre dernier, mais la ville était toujours marquée par cette tragédie. Pour autant, le reportage se concentrait sur l'incarcération de Dan White, ses conditions d'emprisonnement, ce qu'il mangeait et lisait.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est un meurtrier ! » s'énerva Emmett.

Dan White avait ainsi échappé à la peine de mort et le verdict avait déclenché une réaction d'incompréhension, d'impuissance et de violence par les gays. La manifestation d'abord pacifique avait tourné à l'émeute.

Rosalie entra dans la chambre les bras chargés, elle sourit en entendant son Emmett s'emporter contre la télévision. Elle l'admirait pour son honnêteté et sa droiture, il aurait pu faire de grandes choses si il avait pu se sortir de sa condition modeste.

« Un peu d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle sur le seuil.

« Rosie ! »

Il se leva et la déchargea. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément et l'entraîna sur le lit. Après avoir éteint la télévision, il la rejoignit pour l'embrasser encore un long moment.

Rosalie tenta de déshabiller son amant mais il lui résista, taquin.

« On pourrait parler un peu. Et il me semble que tu as ramené un festin ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai eu une chance incroyable ! Un client de mon père qui nous a offert du caviar et du champagne ! » mentit-elle avec aplomb.

« Je me demande quel effet te fait l'alcool. Je parie que tu es du genre à devenir un peu folle. » la taquina-t-il.

« Tu vas bientôt le constater par toi-même. »

En réalité, Rosalie avait eu de longues années pour connaître l'effet de l'alcool sur elle. Elle l'avait recherché maintes et maintes fois pour oublier, ne plus ressentir et dormir. Peu lui importait le mal de crâne le lendemain ou les nausées, il y avait encore cinq mois, l'alcool et les petites pilules de tranquillisants étaient ses meilleurs alliés pour faire face à sa vie.

Depuis Emmett, Rosalie buvait uniquement lors des soirées avec son mari et n'en abusait pas. Pour autant, elle simulait les mêmes symptômes qu'avant pour que Royce ne remarque pas les changements, et aussi pour qu'il la laisse partir et qu'il ne s'impose pas à elle.

Le jeune homme réalisa bien vite que ses questions n'obtiendraient pas toutes des réponses. Il avait ressassé ce que Rosalie lui avait dit le mois précédent. Elle voulait vivre cette relation en secret, elle aimait se cacher. Elle se dérobait à lui à chaque fois qu'Emmett l'interrogeait. Pour autant, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle lui mentait en décrivant son enfance modeste et protégée, sa famille et leurs vacances à camper, ses amis soudés et de longue date.

Rosalie le détourna encore et encore de ses questions, trouva de nouveaux points de la vie d'Emmett à éclaircir. Elle insista pour connaître le nombre de femmes qu'il avait connues, pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu se marier, comment il avait débarqué à Brooklyn. Mais évidemment, les deux amants ne supportèrent bientôt plus de ne pas être soudés l'un à l'autre.

Se sentant coupable de lui cacher autant de choses, la jeune femme voulut se rattraper par une longue et délicieuse fellation. Son amant n'en revenait pas de la façon dont elle jouait avec son sexe et la force de l'orgasme qu'elle lui donna. Il n'osa pas la complimenter et encore moins lui demander comment elle avait appris à sucer aussi bien.

Il lui démontra ses propres talents, s'enhardit plus que les fois d'avant et s'aventura où il n'avait pas encore osé aller. Rosalie répondit à l'intrusion en gémissant de plus belle, elle lui dit de se mettre derrière elle, dans la position des petites cuillères. Il lui releva la jambe et la pénétra ainsi mais ça n'était pas suffisant et les deux amants en avaient conscience.

Sans rien dire, complices et consentants, il s'insinua lentement en elle, attendit patiemment que le corps de Rosalie l'accueille entièrement. Dès qu'il buta sur les fesses de Rosalie, il grogna et dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas se déchainer en elle. Jamais il n'avait ainsi fait l'amour, jamais il n'avait senti son sexe aussi serré.

Son orgasme s'annonça bien trop vite à son gout mais Emmett refusa de jouir avant elle. Il caressa efficacement le clitoris de Rosalie, la mena au bord du précipice et ils y tombèrent ensemble, poussés par les râles de l'autre.

« Je te ferai réaliser que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. » lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'endormait sur son torse.

« Tu veux que je sois malheureuse, alors. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Au contraire. Tu seras encore plus heureuse. »

« Tu m'as épuisée, Emmett. Ne gâchons pas cette nuit. »

À l'aube, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amante. Il avait mal dormi, et si peu. Elle refusait encore d'envisager une relation normale avec lui, que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part lui laisser du temps ?

Il la prit en photo, endormie et sublime, ne cadrant que jusqu'aux épaules nues de Rosalie. En attendant qu'elle se réveille, il mangea les restes du dîner en regardant la lumière du jour inonder New York.

« Le mois prochain, je vais essayer de t'apporter cette bière que tu aimes tant. » lui dit-elle, quelques heures plus tard.

« Ça n'est pas important, tant que tu viens. »

« Évidemment. »

« Tu le promets ? » insista Emmett.

« Je le jure. »

Elle voulut le faire rire pour qu'il ne soit plus triste à la perspective d'être encore séparés un long mois.

« Je voudrais te prendre en photo. »

Rosalie hésita, prétendit qu'elle n'était pas photogénique, refusa le plus doucement possible. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il l'avait déjà photographiée et la suivit hors de la chambre.

* * *

 _Traduction de l'extrait de la berceuse en yiddish_

 _Voyez, enfants, rappelez-vous, chers (enfants),_

 _Ce que vous apprenez ici;_

 _Répétez et répétez encore une fois,_

 _"Komets-alef: o!"_

 _Apprenez, les enfants, avec grand enthousiasme._

* * *

 _Quel couple vous a le plus émus ? Le passé de Bella, ce que Esmé a perdu, la folie d'Alice ou les efforts d'Emmett ?_


	7. Juin 1979

_Vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre… moi qui comptais aller plus vite que l'année 2017, je suis en retard de plusieurs mois ! Mais je ne désespère pas. Voici donc le mois de juin 1979, mettez vous dans l'ambiance…_

* * *

 **Juin 1979**

 _ **Bella & Edward**_

 _Samedi 9 Juin_

Dans le train qui les emmenait comme chaque mois à New York, blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami, un grand sourire dans ses yeux et sur ses lèvres, Bella chantonnait _Hot Stuff_ , le dernier tube de Donna Summer.

Elle avait failli perdre son Edward et depuis, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne vivrait plus en secret son amour. Il était sans doute trop tôt pour dire les trois mots si spéciaux, mais elle lui prouverait jour après jour. Elle voulait aimer Edward autant qu'elle en était capable, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait, même si il la quittait.

La jeune femme avait remarqué que son petit-ami était plutôt maussade et avait mis cela sur le compte de l'état de santé inquiétant d'Edward Masen Senior. Le matin de leur départ pour la Californie, le père d'Edward avait fait un malaise cardiaque et avait été hospitalisé. Ils n'étaient donc pas montés dans l'avion comme prévu, ils ne faisaient pas partie des 271 victimes.

Le soir du vendredi 25 mai, Bella était rentrée de la bibliothèque et était allée dîner. Lors du repas à la cafétéria du campus, elle avait entendu quelques mots au sujet d'un accident d'avion. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, elle avait abandonné son plateau repas et avait foncé dans la salle de télévision, au rez-de-chaussée de son dortoir.

Un quart d'heure seulement, elle l'avait cru mort, lui et ses parents. Un quart d'heure à se repasser les images du site du crash. Un quart d'heure seulement avant d'avoir un nouveau choc, un miracle selon elle. Le haut parleur avait grésillé dans tout le dortoir, un appel pour Bella Swan. Il lui avait téléphoné et elle avait cru s'évanouir en entendant sa voix. Il avait expliqué que son père était souffrant et qu'ils avaient décidé, ses parents et lui, de rester à Chicago pour le weekend. C'était elle qui lui avait appris que l'avion qu'ils auraient du prendre s'était écrasé sur le tarmac quelques heures plus tôt et n'avait épargné aucun passager.

Quand enfin Edward était revenu à New Heaven, Bella avait essayé de ne pas le quitter des yeux et chaque heure de cours passée sans lui lui avait paru durer le double. De son côté, il avait terminé son année, n'avait plus que quelques cours à suivre et attendait avec stress les résultats de ses examens.

Le weekend au Chelsea Hotel ne lui avait pas semblé nécessaire puisque Bella passait ses soirées et quelques nuits chez lui. Elle avait insisté pour garder ce rituel, arguant qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait les déranger.

Il avait prévenu sa mère à Chicago, au cas où l'état de son père se dégraderait à nouveau. Après avoir été admis aux urgences, Edward Senior avait été opéré, deux heures d'attente interminables pour sa mère et lui. Quand le chirurgien avait annoncé que le patient avait toutes les chances de survivre, le jeune homme avait pleuré comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci s'éclipsa rapidement pour aller voir son mari quelques minutes. Seul dans la salle d'attente, Edward avait ressenti le besoin de parler à sa petite amie. Il ne comprit pas d'abord ses cris à la limite de l'hystérie, seulement quand elle fut calmée, Bella lui avait appris la tragédie.

Lui et sa mère avaient passé quatre jours au chevet du patriarche, Edward était retourné à New Heaven une semaine après, une fois son père de nouveau chez lui et en meilleure forme. À son retour, il avait appris qu'il avait échoué au plus important de ses examens mais grâce à d'autres bonnes notes, il pouvait repasser l'examen en deuxième session. Pour autant, il restait sur cet échec et déprimait.

Il n'en avait rien dit à Bella, il ne savait pas si il était capable de le faire en gardant son calme. Il en doutait fortement même. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces deux dernières semaines, ce à quoi il avait échappé, Edward était très déçu d'avoir échoué et de devoir passer son été à étudier au lieu de se chercher le job idéal.

Il avait ruminé des heures et des heures quand Bella n'était pas avec lui. Elle était la cause de son échec, une des causes concédait-il parfois quand elle dormait sur son torse. Sans elle, il serait diplômé, il en était certain. Sans elle, son plan serait achevé et avec succès. Sans elle, il serait parti à la conquête de Manhattan, à la recherche de son premier emploi.

Sans elle, il serait, il ferait, il irait… Edward avait spéculé encore et encore, sans comprendre pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à trancher. Sans elle, serait-il heureux ? Malheureusement oui, car il n'aurait pas su ce qu'il aurait raté, et il n'aurait pas connu l'amour.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint ses parents à Chicago, il avait demandé à sa mère sa bague de fiançailles et toute la soirée, il leur avait parlé de Bella. Il avait omis les circonstances de leurs escapades mensuelles, n'avait pas admis qu'il ignorait si Bella l'aimait réellement. Tout ce qu'il savait alors c'était qu'il voulait l'inclure dans son avenir.

La bague était cachée dans son appartement, il ne savait plus si il voulait la sortir.

Bella tenta de son mieux de dérider Edward, elle lui proposa même de retourner sur le campus au lieu d'aller au Chelsea Hotel pour l'apaiser. Une heure plus tard, quand il lui fit l'amour dans « leur » lit, elle le sentit toujours préoccupé. Il la regardait étrangement, le vert se glaçait puis fondait, et ça recommençait.

Ils dînèrent devant la télévision sans parler.

 _« Une visite historique. Depuis le 2 juin et jusqu'au 10, huit mois après son élection, Jean-Paul II se rend dans son pays natal. Tout au long de son voyage, il est accueilli par une foule enthousiaste. Il y a deux jours, pour la première fois, un Pape a franchi les grilles du camp d'Auschwitz-Birkenau. Il y a célébré une messe et prononcé une homélie hachée, comme à Varsovie, d'applaudissements innombrables devant un million de personnes. «_ Je viens m'agenouiller sur ce Golgotha du monde contemporain _. » a-t-il déclaré. »_

La marée noire survenue le 3 juin dans le Golfe du Mexique clôturait le journal. La plateforme d'Ixtoc n'en finissait plus de se vider et de polluer les eaux et l'air. Une partie du pétrole brûlait en permanence rendant difficiles les tentatives d'endiguement de la catastrophe. Les écologistes avaient manifesté à Washington, scandant non au nucléaire et non au pétrole. Le dernier accident de cette ampleur dans la centrale nucléaire de Pennsylvanie datait du 28 mars, toujours frais dans les mémoires.

« Ça me rappelle ce film que l'on est allé voir. » murmura Bella.

« Il est sorti à peine deux semaines avant l'accident de la centrale de Three Mile Island, se souvint Edward en se levant. Prémonitoire. »

« Mike a dit à Angela qu'il avait reçu ses résultats. Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant de nouveau dans le lit, quand son petit-ami émergea de la salle de bain.

Edward inspira et préféra se concentrer un instant sur la vue depuis la fenêtre avant de répondre.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'alarma aussitôt Bella.

Sa plus grande peur se réalisait, il allait la quitter, elle en était persuadée. Elle lutta contre ses larmes mais lorsque Edward se retourna vers elle, son regard plus froid que jamais, elle perdit la bataille.

« J'ai tout raté, je dois refaire mon année. » annonça-t-il.

Il réalisa que Bella pleurait et il s'approcha avec prudence. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi et il se demanda si elle avait deviné que c'était à cause d'elle ou si elle jouait la comédie.

« Je suis désolée. » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Tu peux l'être. » marmonna-t-il en mettant à nouveau de la distance entre eux.

« Tu veux me quitter pour ça ? » supposa-t-elle, affolée.

« C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser ! » explosa-t-il en passant rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Le regard de la jeune femme le supplia de s'expliquer, de la rassurer.

« Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je ne fais que penser à toi ! continua pourtant sur le même ton Edward. Je perds mon temps à penser à toi, à me demander ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es ! Tu es toujours sur tes gardes, je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser en dehors de cette foutue chambre ! Alors oui j'ai foiré mon examen ! Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'en suis malade, Bella. Et le pire, c'est que malgré mes échecs, malgré le fait que je doive refaire une année, je… »

Il se figea quelques secondes, frappé par la révélation qu'il avait refusé jusqu'alors.

« Je n'arriverais pas à me passer de toi. » termina-t-il.

Ce discours n'eut d'abord aucun sens pour Bella. Son petit-ami semblait comme obsédé par elle et aussi tellement en colère.

« C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on ne se voit qu'une fois par mois. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Parce que tu ne voulais pas être ma petite-amie officielle, parce que tu n'as cessé de mettre de la distance entre nous ! » l'accusa-t-il.

« Tu sais pourquoi ! s'insurgea-t-elle en sortant de sa torpeur et du lit. Je t'en voulais d'avoir plagié mon- »

« Encore avec cette histoire ?! Je me suis excusé, des dizaines de fois et tu m'as dit que tu m'avais pardonné ! »

« Je t'ai pardonné, je t'explique pourquoi au début je n'ai pas… pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, pourquoi je me suis contentée d'une nuit ! » se défendit la jeune femme.

« Mais nous n'en sommes plus là, hein ? »

Il s'assit au pied du lit, la mine défaite. Lui aussi ne savait pas comment ils en étaient à parler de leur relation, il avait peur de l'accueil de ses confessions, il avait peur qu'elle lui rit au nez, qu'elle parte.

« Ça va faire six mois, Bella, que j'attends que tu m'ouvres ton cœur. »

« Il est déjà ouvert, pleura-t-elle de joie en l'enlaçant maladroitement. Il est déjà tout à toi. Mais j'ai eu peur de te le dire. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies raté ton examen et je t'aiderai pour avoir ta deuxième session, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »

Il réfléchit, chercha encore pourquoi il avait raté cet examen. Il avait trop pensé à Bella, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il avait pensé à elle car elle lui manquait terriblement, parce que ce matin-là, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir et de l'embrasser avant de se rendre à son examen.

Et si elle pouvait être la raison de sa réussite l'année suivante ? Et si c'était le fait qu'elle lui ait manqué qui l'avait tellement perturbé et qu'il avait échoué ? Si elle était auprès de lui chaque jour, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il glissa à terre, mimant la posture qu'il avait imaginé quand il la demanderait en mariage. Il se contenterait d'une déclaration d'amour mais il regretta réellement ne pas avoir emporté la bague.

« Bella, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi, juste toi. Chaque jour. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Ça fait si longtemps que je garde ça pour moi. »

« Dis moi tout, ne te retiens pas. » exigea-t-il, il avait besoin de plus pour la croire, pour expliquer ces mois sans ces mots.

« Je t'adore, mon amour et je suis tellement triste pour toi, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait rater ton examen. » lui déclara-t-elle.

« Tu ne te doutais pas apparemment de ce que je ressentais. » admit-il, honteux.

« Tu avais une réputation quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai cru que je ne serais qu'une histoire brève dans ta vie. » se justifia-t-elle.

« Tu es toute ma vie. Tu es bien plus importante que n'importe quelle fille et que ces fichus résultats. »

« Je t'aiderai pour réussir. »

« Merci, mais il y a une chose dont je vais avoir besoin. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Je veux que l'on vive ensemble et que tu rencontres mes parents. »

Bella ne put qu'acquiescer, submergée qu'elle était par la joie. Enfin, il lui répéta encore qu'il aimait et le lui dit encore en se réveillant contre elle.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Alice & Jasper**_

 _Samedi 16 Juin_

« Vous êtes certain qu'elle a réservé ? » persista Jasper auprès du manager du Chelsea Hotel.

« Elle a téléphoné la semaine dernière. » révéla Stanley.

« Merci… Ne dites rien surtout. » demanda le Texan.

« Évidemment. »

Alice arriverait peut-être à la même heure à laquelle ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre. Jasper se demanda pour la millième fois si revenir à New York avait été une bonne idée, si attendre Alice était une bonne idée, si lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour lui était une bonne idée, si lui mentir encore suffirait.

Il resta dans un coin du lobby, d'autres locataires de l'endroit commencèrent à faire un raffut auquel pourtant Stanley ne mit pas fin. Aussi, quand Alice pénétra dans l'hôtel, elle regarda, amusée, le groupe de musiciens qui se déchaînait de plus en plus. Puis son regard croisa celui de Jasper et elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

Le Texan hésita à la suivre, il ne savait si elle avait fui parce qu'elle avait été surprise, ou si réellement, elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Mais comment expliquer qu'Alice ait réservé « leur » chambre si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Il avait préparé tout un discours, il avait une bonne excuse pour expliquer ses deux mois d'absence. Une tornade meurtrière dont tout le pays avait vu les dégâts à la télévision l'avait forcé à rester au Texas. Elle comprendrait sûrement… Non ?

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, ne commenta pas le regard inquiet du réceptionniste. Il n'entendit rien à travers la porte, il posa sa main sur la clenche mais la clé avait été tournée. Alice ne voulait pas le voir.

« Je veux te parler. S'il te plait. » dit-il calmement contre la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il l'entendit se déplacer dans la chambre, c'était un bon début.

« Je ne pouvais pas te contacter. » continua-t-il.

Aucune réaction.

« Tu te souviens de la tornade au Texas ? C'était le 10 avril dernier. J'habite à Wichita Falls, la tornade a fait des ravages là-bas. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Alice n'avait pas pu contenir ses larmes. Le choc en apercevant Jasper dans le hall de l'hôtel l'avait poussée rien qu'un instant vers lui. Puis elle s'était souvenue qu'il n'avait fait que lui mentir et qu'il était marié à une autre, et Alice avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de retomber dans ses bras, pas après tous les efforts endurés pour ne plus souffrir en pensant à lui. Elle était d'ailleurs à un nouveau stade de sa guérison, elle le maudissait jour après jour et se forçait à être soulagée de ne plus être liée à lui.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais je n'ai pas pu revenir plus tôt. » lui dit-il encore.

La jeune femme resta face à la fenêtre et s'entoura de ses bras, pour ne pas se retourner et ouvrir la porte.

Marié. Marié. Marié.

« J'ai aidé mes parents, j'avais du travail, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi ! » s'impatienta le Texan.

Alice se tourna violemment, elle parcourut les trois mètres la séparant de la porte telle une furie.

« Je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges ! » hurla-t-elle tout contre la porte, si bien que Jasper recula, surpris.

« Je te promets- » commença-t-il.

Alice frappa la porte de toutes ses forces.

« Arrête de me mentir ! »

« Ouvre-moi. » demanda-t-il seulement.

« Tu n'as cessé de me mentir. » sanglota la jeune femme en se laissant glisser au sol.

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et se cacher, prétendre de ne pas l'aimer était au-dessus de ses forces. Peut-être devait-il savoir à quel point il l'avait blessée. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui parlerait.

« Pardonne-moi, Alice. »

De nouveaux sanglots répondirent au jeune homme.

« J'ai voulu te protéger de moi. Je t'ai tellement voulue, quand on s'est rencontré. C'était égoïste de ma part, mais tu es si… tu es si lumineuse, belle, émouvante, désirable. J'ai essayé de te résister. La tornade m'a réellement empêché de revenir. »

Les pleurs cessèrent, Alice était toute ouïe désormais, il en était persuadé. Le problème était que Jasper ne savait plus quoi dire. Un autre mensonge ? Ou la vérité ? Une partie de la vérité du moins ?

« Tu es dangereux. » dit-elle, furieuse d'avoir craqué.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. » ajouta-t-il, lui aussi désormais à terre, son dos contre la porte.

« Tu m'as menti. »

« Pour te protéger. Et me protéger aussi. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu t'es servi de moi ? »

« Je t'ai voulue. Je te veux encore. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Je n'ai pas pu… »

Alice renifla, Jasper rigola, attendri.

« Je souffre. » l'accabla-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

« Pas autant que moi. Je t'ai cru mort. »

« Je sais. Ça aurait mieux valu. » murmura-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait perdu la seule femme qui ait compté pour lui.

Il aurait du crever des années plus tôt, même. Sa solitude l'avait rendu hermétique au monde, une carapace pour ne rien ressentir. Mais Alice l'avait extirpé de son exil, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux et remis son cœur en marche. Elle avait payé un prix trop cher pour elle, si elle souffrait autant qu'il le supposait, elle avait payé trop cher son erreur à lui.

Il enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux, à deux doigts de craquer et défoncer la porte pour la supplier à genoux. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il crève avant de croiser Alice, il en était persuadé. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner et… Soudain il se retrouva allongé sur le seuil de la chambre, au dessus-de lui, Alice, les yeux rouges, le nez humide et les mains sur les hanches, le fusillait du regard.

« Ne dis jamais plus ça, Jasper ! »

Il se leva, hébété, et fit ce qu'il avait voulu faire quelques minutes plus tôt. À genoux devant elle, il la dévisagea avec … amour ? Ce mot, il l'avait banni depuis si longtemps. Mais face à ces grands yeux emplis de larmes mourantes, il s'avoua vaincu et sourit au vainqueur.

« Alice, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. »

Elle le contempla une minute et réalisa qu'il était sérieux. Mais pouvait-elle réellement y croire ?

Elle recula et s'assit sur le lit, elle ne sut pas non plus si elle pouvait sourire ou si elle devait pleurer. Elle avait trop pleuré, décida-t-elle, elle ne lui céderait pas pour autant. Jasper aurait du lui dire dès le début de leur relation qu'il était marié. Elle aurait accepté, même si cela allait contre ses principes. Pour lui, elle avait déjà tant accepté.

La déclaration de Jasper ne changeait hélas rien à la situation. Il vivait au Texas, elle ne se voyait pas quitter New York. Il était marié, qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était seule. Il faisait un métier dangereux, Alice était costumière. Que pouvaient-ils bâtir ensemble avec si peu en commun ?

« Pardonne-moi. Laisse-moi encore t'aimer. » lui déclara-t-il encore, en écartant les genoux d'Alice pour s'y installer et lui prendre les mains.

« Tu me diras la vérité ? »

« Oui. »

« Maria. » dit-elle comme un défi.

Jasper n'avait même pas pensé à avouer qu'il était marié, parce que ça n'était qu'un détail pour lui et depuis longtemps, une ligne qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à effacer de sa vie, tant elle était insignifiante.

« Elle n'est rien pour moi. Je t'aime. » jura-t-il.

Il ne sut comment s'y p rendre face à une Alice stoïque, bien décidée à ne pas lui retomber dans les bras si rapidement, si facilement. Mais quand il posa sa main sur la joue humide de la jeune femme, elle se colla à lui et lui tendit ses lèvres qui furent capturées avec passion.

Deux heures passèrent, les retrouvailles des deux amants furent silencieuses. Leur corps, leur souffle, leur regard communiquèrent du plus urgent. Leur amour. Puis leur esprit s'échauffèrent, à demi-nus ils résistèrent à leur désir, parce qu'il y avait encore tant à se dire.

« Tu aimes ta femme ? »

« Non. » jura-t-il.

« Tu l'as aimée, tu l'as épousée. »

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour à l'époque. » soupira-t-il, écœuré d'avoir eu seulement de la tendresse pour cette femme qui vivait chez lui.

« Tu vas la quitter. »

« Oui. »

« Quel métier fais-tu ? »

« Je ne veux pas te mentir, Alice. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne peux pas te le dire, pour notre sécurité à tous les deux. »

« Tu es du mauvais côté de la loi ? » insista-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre à New York ? Avec moi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu aimerais ça ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de hocher la tête, mais elle souriait tant à la perspective de le voir plus souvent qu'elle n'aurait pas pu parler.

« Je vais essayer, je ne peux pas te donner de date. On va devoir continuer pour le moment à se voir ici. Alice ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ? Et le mois dernier ? »

« Tu me manquais tant. J'ai voulu être forte mais c'était si dur sans toi. J'avais besoin de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Cette chambre, c'est notre seul lien. »

« Je te promets que ça va changer. Je vais trouver une solution. »

Le ventre de la jeune femme se mit à gargouiller si fort que Jasper l'entendit et il éclata de rire.

« Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. » se défendit-elle.

Toute cette situation était si compliquée, si désespérante. Mais la femme qu'il aimait avait faim, et il se crut soudain investi d'une mission quasi divine. Il lança un « je reviens » et se rhabilla. Il s'en alla après un ultime baiser sur le front de son amante.

Alice sentit son corps se refroidir dangereusement. Le choc de revoir Jasper, le plaisir étourdissant de leurs baisers, la chaleur de sa peau à lui, puis plus rien. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, se débarrassa de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements. Elle se jeta sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche et tenta de se détendre.

Qu'allait-elle donc faire demain ? Ou après-demain, quand il sera reparti vivre sa vie de criminel ?

« Tu vas bien ? » s'écria-t-il en la découvrant une demi-heure plus tard, grelottante sous le jet brûlant.

Il la força à sortir aussitôt, l'enveloppa dans une serviette de bain rêche de l'hôtel. Il la frotta énergiquement puis la coucha dans le lit sous les couvertures.

« Mange. »

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

« Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'appétit. Je t'ai pris ça. Ça aller fermer, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. J'espère que les frites ne sont pas froides. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » rigola-t-elle en pointant la boîte en carton ornée de dessins bigarrés.

« Un _Happy Meal_. Mange. » exigea-t-il.

« À une condition. Parle-moi de toi. »

Il lui donna les quelques informations que l'on pouvait lire sur son extrait de naissance, mais cela ne suffit pas à Alice, elle s'énerva même. Elle n'eut que peu de succès et se résolut à poser des questions sur l'enfance de Jasper. Elle découvrit la fascination qu'il avait eue pour John Wayne, mort cinq jours plus tôt, qu'il avait campé des centaines de fois en plein désert avec sa famille, le rêve de son père de posséder un ranch, de la chaleur que sa mère maudissait d'avril à octobre. Il raconta les blagues parfois cruelles de son frère aîné, la douceur de sa sœur emportée par la maladie quand elle n'avait que treize ans. Il se souvint du regard de sa mère, teinté de déception, et celui fier de son père quand il leur annonça qu'il partait tenter sa chance à Dallas.

Il n'avait pas touché à son _cheese burger_ , il réalisa trop tard qu'Alice l'avait entamé sans la moindre honte. Elle le pressa de lui dire ce qu'avait donné l'aventure de Dallas.

« Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que tu peux voir à la télévision. J'ai fait les métiers les plus stupides et mal payés, mais j'ai gardé le moral. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et tu as rencontré Maria. »

« Oui… elle avait de l'argent, des parents qui l'avaient gâtée toute sa vie. Elle m'a repéré et j'ai suivi bêtement ma bi… enfin, je n'ai pas été très malin. Mais ma vie s'est arrangée pour quelques temps. J'ai reçu ma convocation pour partir au Vietnam en novembre 1967, l'armée n'avait pas réussi à me trouver plus tôt. Je n'ai pas cherché à déserter mais Maria était terrifiée. Elle m'a supplié de l'épouser, j'ai accepté. Mais comme ça n'a pas suffi à m'éviter de partir, ni même de devoir vivre dans une base militaire, elle est tombée enceinte. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a plusieurs mois, elle a fait une fausse couche, mais ça a marché et j'ai été démobilisé. J'ai appris un an plus tard qu'elle n'avait jamais été enceinte et que son père avait payé pour que je ne parte pas. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas quittée après ça ?! »

« Je l'ai cru quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait agi par amour et par peur. Surtout qu'entre temps, j'avais entendu assez de témoignages pour me foutre la trouille. Je n'avais que vingt ans. » se justifia-t-il.

« Je comprends. » le rassura Alice tendrement.

« Puis j'ai fait la rencontre de trop et tout s'est précipité. »

Un long silence s'installa, elle n'osa plus lui poser de questions. Dix annnées de la vie de son amant ne pouvaient pas lui être révélées.

Elle oublia les nuits qu'elle avait passé à pleurer et se donna à _son_ Jasper toute la nuit. Le lendemain, ils restèrent au lit, rattrapant le temps perdu et les _je t'aime_ qu'ils n'avaient pas osé se dire plus tôt.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Esmé & Carlisle**_

 _Samedi 23 Juin_

Carlisle commençait à s'inquiéter, assis seul à une table d'un restaurant en plein Manhattan. Il avait lu deux fois le journal qui datait de près d'une semaine, trouvé dans le métro. Le gros titre annonçait le meurtre d'un journaliste de la chaîne ABC TV News, Bill Stewart, et de son interprète par un soldat nicaraguayen. Le meurtre avait été filmé par l'équipe du journaliste.

Carlisle tenta de la joindre par téléphone chez elle, n'obtint aucune réponse. Esmé avait deux heures de retard, alors qu'ils s'étaient parlés le matin même pour confirmer leur rendez-vous.

Et si, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle lui en voulait toujours pour leur dernière rencontre à l'hôtel ? Il devait bien avouer que lui-même ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc. Esmé avait été enceinte, mais pas de lui, d'un autre amant. Il la croyait sincère quand elle lui avait juré ne plus coucher avec d'autres hommes, mais elle lui avait menti, ou en tout cas caché, ce qui lui était arrivé. Enceinte seulement quelques semaines, elle avait perdu encore un bébé.

Il lui avait crié dessus, encore, lui avait dit qu'elle était une femme brisée, incapable d'aimer. Il l'avait maudite de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Et parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il l'avait contactée deux jours après et s'était excusé. Il lui avait demandé de leur donner encore une chance, avait prétendu devoir encore apprendre pour son projet scientifique. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un matin dans un café près de chez Esmé et, gênés, ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités et des regards confus. Aucun n'avait osé parler de l'aveu de Carlisle, lui-même se refusa tout geste tendre envers elle durant cette brève rencontre.

Au moment de se séparer, il avait demandé à la revoir, hors des murs de la chambre 218. Esmé lui avait demandé du temps, elle ne lui avait pas encore dit que l'audience de son divorce avait été reportée et elle savait le dilemme qu'il vivait de se savoir impliquée avec une femme mariée.

Carlisle s'était résigné à attendre avant de la revoir et au moment où elle était montée dans un taxi, il avait senti son cœur se serrer. Il s'était dit que tout devrait bien s'arranger un jour ou l'autre, qu'il devait lui faire confiance et accepter que comme n'importe qui, Esmé n'était pas parfaite, et que lui l'était encore moins.

L'étudiant en médecine quitta le restaurant sous le regard furieux du maître d'hôtel qui n'aurait aucun pourboire pour la table sans commande et occupée deux heures durant. Il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse de son amante, mémorisée plusieurs mois auparavant dans le dossier médical d'Esmé.

Un homme ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son amante et le sang de Carlisle fit qu'un tour. Il se mit à hurler le prénom de cette maudite femme qui trouvait toujours un nouveau moyen pour le blesser.

Esmé accourut vers lui, seulement vêtue d'une combinaison de soie, et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, pensant que Carlisle avait appris ce qui lui était arrivée en fin de journée. Mais il la repoussa et se rua vers l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte.

« Tu en baises un autre alors que je t'attends comme un idiot ! » rugit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est mon avocat ! » se défendit-elle.

« Et tu couches avec lui ?! » continua Carlisle, toujours enragé.

Ledit avocat esquiva deux coups puis décida de ne pas risquer d'être amoché, il se cacha dans la cuisine tout en invectivant sa cliente de calmer le jeune homme.

« Carlisle, j'ai eu un problème… John est venu m'aider. J'allais te rejoindre, mais- »

Il la saisit brusquement et la plaque contre un mur.

« Tu me trompes ?! » la questionna-t-il.

Il vit alors la joue écarlate d'Esmé et relâcha aussitôt sa prise.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

De fou de jalousie, il devint fou d'inquiétude.

« Mon ex-mari. Mon divorce a été prononcé ce matin, c'est pour cela que je t'avais donné rendez-vous au restaurant pour fêter ça. Mais Charles m'a agressée en pleine rue vers dix-sept heures. J'ai du aller au commissariat porter plainte encore une fois. Ça m'a pris un temps dingue, et ensuite mon avocat, John Dunroe, m'a raccompagnée ici pour que je me change pour te rejoindre ensuite. Je n'aurais pas pu conduire, j'ai dû prendre des cachets pour me calmer. »

« Je vais vous laisser. » lança l'avocat en s'enfuyant.

Carlisle voulut s'excuser mais l'homme était déjà loin.

« Pardon, Esmé. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Carlisle. » l'excusa-t-elle facilement.

« Mon dieu, dis-moi que ce salaud est sous les verrous. »

« Oui et il va y rester quelques années. L'audience de ce matin a été… difficile. Comme je suis heureuse de te voir, tu n'as pas idée. »

« Moi aussi… mon amour, pardonne-moi. »

Il l'étouffa presque dans ses bras et la berça quelques minutes. Puis il prit conscience du corps si désirable et si peu vêtu contre le sien. Il s'écarta et la libéra.

« Allons fêter ton divorce. » proposa-t-il doucement.

« Oui ! Je fais vite ! Assieds toi et sers toi donc un verre ! »

Carlisle n'hésita pas, lui qui détestait l'alcool, il avait besoin de se remettre de sa furie. Il opta pour une bouteille de vin blanc déjà ouverte et entamée. Son corps se détendit enfin, la situation s'imposa enfin à lui. Esmé était divorcée, libre, elle pourrait être à lui. Mais le voudrait-elle seulement ? Il avait perdu son sang froid, il avait dû lui faire si peur et lui rappeler la violence de son ex-mari.

Quelques heures plus tard, leur dîner avalé, leur esprit plus calme, leur regard interrogatif, aucun ne sut quoi dire pour convaincre l'autre de rester encore un peu ensemble. Vers vingt-trois heures, une serveuse leur demanda gentiment de régler leur note car elle devait quitter son service, et donc récupérer son pourboire. Ils sortirent ensuite du restaurant et regardèrent les taxis passer.

« Tu veux que- » commencèrent-ils de concert.

Ils se sourirent et enfin, les doutes se dissipèrent. Tous deux ne voulaient pas se quitter maintenant. Carlisle leva le bras, un taxi se gara et il donna l'adresse du Chelsea Hotel. Esmé se blottit contre lui et resta souriante durant le court trajet. Ils se donnèrent la main devant l'établissement et se présentèrent à la réceptionniste.

« J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez plus. » leur dit-elle, amusée.

« Mais nous n'avions pas réservé. N'est-ce pas, Carlisle ? » s'étonna Esmé.

« Stanley a voulu qu'on vous garde la chambre. » expliqua Carrie.

« Stanley ? » releva Carlisle.

« C'est le manager. Je… euh, je lui ai dit que vous, monsieur, était parti le mois dernier, tôt le matin et vous, madame, que vous pleuriez en me remettant les clés, une heure après. Nous n'étions pas certains que vous reviendriez mais nous l'espérions. Vous êtes un de nos quatre couples. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » rit presque Esmé.

« Chaque weekend, la chambre 218 est occupée par un couple… comment dire. »

Carrie hésita, elle avait conscience d'en avoir trop dit et elle ne voulait surtout pas gêner le couple face à elle, ni aucun des trois autres d'ailleurs. Stanley tenait réellement à ce qu'elle lui fasse un compte-rendu quand c'était à elle d'accueillir un des quatre couples.

« Illégitime ? » lâcha Carlisle, quelque peu fâché.

« Non, enfin pas tous. » précisa la réceptionniste.

Esmé posa une main sur le bras de son amant et d'un sourire, le fit se calmer et accepter la clé sans faire d'histoire. Leur chambre leur parut quelque peu différente et ils en parlèrent quelques minutes.

« Je me demande qui ils sont. » dit Esmé.

« Vu les clients habituels, sûrement des drogués ou des artistes en manque d'inspiration. »

« Non je ne crois pas, s'insurgea la jeune femme. Nos visites semblent beaucoup plaire à Stanley, il est toujours si sympathique avec nous. Il ne nous aurait pas mis dans la chambre de gens … Enfin bon, je crois qu'il se déroule ici quelques histoires romantiques. »

« Romantiques ? » se moqua gentiment Carlisle.

« Comme la nôtre. » tenta-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa légèrement, s'enhardit quand elle passa les bras autour de son cou, et tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Ils se contentèrent de baisers et de caresses, et s'endormirent facilement et paisiblement.

Faire l'amour dans la lumière pâle de l'aube fut encore différent. Leurs lèvres scellées, par leur peur d'effrayer l'autre par quelque déclaration d'amour, rendirent l'acte un peu moins spontané et délectable.

Esmé attendit ensuite qu'il sorte de la douche pour essayer de parler de leur futur.

« As-tu toujours en tête ton projet ? »

« Non… j'ai rédigé un essai à ce sujet. » avoua à regret Carlisle.

Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus le revoir, cependant il s'était promis de ne jamais lui mentir.

« Alors… Toi et moi ? glissa-t-elle encore. Tu crois que… »

« Si tu veux bien. »

« Carlisle, je ne peux pas rester avec toi si ça n'est que sexuel entre nous. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, j'avais peur de te le dire avant. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier- »

« Je sais, je suis encore désolé d'avoir été si … brutal. Bon dieu, je ne suis pas mieux que ton ex-mari. »

« Non, ne crois pas ça, je t'en prie. Mais ta réaction m'a fait penser que peut-être tu tenais vraiment à moi. »

« Oui, sans aucun doute. » se débina-t-il.

Il aurait du lui faire une déclaration romantique et lui jurer un amour éternel. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle lui mente, qu'elle le trahisse, qu'elle se lasse rapidement. Sûrement, il pouvait la garder encore et la faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Cette idée le fit sourire un instant.

« Alors, on pourrait maintenant se revoir plus souvent et pas forcément dans une chambre d'hôtel. » proposa-t-elle, ravie par le peu qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire.

« J'avoue que je me suis attaché à cette chambre, nous pourrions garder cette habitude en plus. »

« D'accord. » lui sourit Esmé.

Les deux amants sortirent manger et en pénétrant une heure plus tard de nouveau dans l'hôtel, ils offrirent un _bonjour_ joyeux à Stanley.

Esmé eut encore envie de lui, Carlisle ne se fit pas prier et lui donna plus de passion que quelques heures plus tôt. Ils s'endormirent après avoir longuement fait l'amour, sans vraiment parler, sans rien se promettre. Cependant, les deux visages détendus reflétaient le calme après la tempête. Chacun était convaincu qu'ils recommençaient leur histoire, et qu'enfin, tout se passerait bien.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Rosalie & Emmett**_

 _Samedi 30 Juin_

Emmett n'avait cessé de se repasser la scène, il avait cherché mille raisons, il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il y avait une explication à tout cela. C'était pourquoi il avait gardé la réservation de la chambre 218, pourquoi il était arrivé en avance, pourquoi il avait allumé la télévision et attendait désormais.

Le journal télévisé rapportait l'annonce de Mohamed Ali qui se retirait de la compétition, les chiffres pour la sortie du nouveau film James Bond, _Moonraker_ , puis revenait sur l'enlèvement de Robin Samsoe, une enfant de 12 ans, en Californie.

Rosalie ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible. Le bruit de la télé la rassura aussitôt mais le regard noir qu'Emmett lui réservait la fit se figer.

Elle savait que cette soirée serait décisive, elle risquait de perdre Emmett parce qu'elle avait été malhonnête mais elle était prête à se battre pour le garder.

« Tu n'as pas une sœur jumelle ? » attaqua-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée dans ses dents, ses yeux déjà humides. Elle comptait l'amadouer et user de ses charmes pour le calmer. Pourtant son amant était furieux et blessé, Rosalie hésita à jouer.

« Tu me mens depuis le premier jour ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Essaie de me comprendre ! »

« Tu es une de ces pouffiasses de new-yorkaises que je déteste tant ! »

« Je sais. » confirma-t-elle.

« Et tu es mariée. »

« Oui. »

À la demande de sa famille, Emmett avait pris en photo celle qui possédait son cœur mais qui n'était pas encore prête à se lier à lui. Une cousine du jeune homme, Meredith, avait vu les clichés volés en mai. Comme tous, elle avait trouvé la jeune femme endormie très belle. Mais elle avait aussi cru reconnaître Rosalie King, résidente d'un immeuble huppé de Manhattan où Meredith travaillait en tant que femme de ménage. Emmett avait refusé d'y croire mais sa cousine, inquiète pour lui qui se croyait amoureux d'une jeune femme modeste du Connecticut, avait persisté.

Emmett avait suivi Meredith un jeudi soir et avait vu de ses propres yeux Rosalie au bras d'un homme, monter dans une limousine noire. Ce fut à peine si il avait reconnu son amante, elle portait une robe de soirée, de gros bijoux scintillants, des talons aiguilles, maquillée et les cheveux laqués. Cette Rosalie était bien différente de celle qu'il retrouvait une fois par mois au Chelsea Hotel.

Une fois installée dans la luxueuse voiture, Rosalie avait croisé le regard ahuri d'Emmett mais avait tenu ces deux dernières semaines en se disant que ça n'avait été que son imagination qui lui jouait un tour. Son amant lui manquait cruellement, chaque jour un peu plus et elle ne savait plus comment tenir le coup. Elle avait même envisagé de reprendre ces petites pilules qui lui avaient rendus supportables ses journées et ses nuits avant de rencontrer Emmett McCarthy.

Malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de faire couler son mascara, Rosalie voulut garder espoir. Il était venu ce soir, cela signifiait qu'il tenait assez à elle pour essayer de surmonter cette épreuve. Ou bien était-il venu pour demander des comptes, l'engueuler, la faire souffrir et la quitter ?

« Pourquoi ? » articula-t-il difficilement, résistant tant bien que mal à la détresse de Rosalie.

« Celle que tu as vu, ça n'est pas moi. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » railla-t-il, ne comprenant pas l'aveu.

« Je ne suis pas cette femme, écoute-moi, la vraie Rosalie, c'est celle que tu voies maintenant. » affirma-t-elle en tentant de le forcer à la regarder en face.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur les biceps de son amant, elle s'en voulut un peu d'être déjà si troublée par son désir. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le perdre, elle voulait garder en souvenir chaque détail.

« Tu m'as menti ! » persista-t-il, refusant de se calmer.

« Je sais ! »

« Pourquoi ?! Quand on s'est rencontré, tu aurais pu ne pas jouer cette comédie grotesque et tu m'aurais épargné cette- »

« Cette quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais comme moi ! Mais tu es mariée ! Riche ! Tu es une… »

« Une poufiasse ? » se souvint-elle, vexée.

« Je ne te connais pas. Tu m'en as dit si peu sur toi, je comprends pourquoi maintenant. »

« Ne peux-tu pas voir au-delà de tes préjugés ? » s'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

« Mes préjugés ? » répéta-t-il, ahuri.

« Même si je ne suis pas pauvre comme toi, j'ai un cœur, des sentiments, des valeurs. »

Il renifla avec dédain.

« Tu crois que je ne connais pas les femmes comme toi ? Je travaille à Manhattan tous les après-midis, et j'évite comme la peste les femmes riches qui s'ennuient. Je suis un fantasme pour elle, l'entraîneur de boxe sans le sou mais si sexy ! » minauda-t-il en imitant toutes celles qui avaient tenté de le mettre dans leur lit contre de l'argent.

Rosalie dut admettre qu'elle aurait sûrement été séduite par lui si elle l'avait croisé sur son « terrain de chasse ». Elle comprenait l'aversion d'Emmett pour les femmes vénales et sans scrupules. Hélas, elle avait elle-même couché avec son professeur de tennis l'été précédent.

« Je ne joue pas avec toi. » affirma la jeune femme.

« Alors quand on s'est rencontré, pourquoi tu as menti aussitôt ? »

Rosalie n'était pas prête à se livrer entièrement, il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'elle avait enduré avant lui. Il était obnubilé par le fait qu'elle ait l'argent, il mettait les riches dans le même panier et les jugeait tous pourris. Elle avait peur d'être moquée, d'être ridiculisée.

Emmett attrapa sa veste en jean et s'en alla en claquant la porte. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit et inspira profondément. Elle l'avait perdu.

Elle décida de passer la nuit dans cette chambre une dernière fois. Elle commanda un festin au room service, décapsula une des bières qu'elle avait apportées pour Emmett et s'installa par terre. Elle regarda la télévision, cherchant à ne pas penser à son amant perdu. En avalant des frites grasses, elle se dit que noyer son chagrin dans la nourriture serait plus sain que dans l'alcool et les barbituriques.

Rosalie se coucha vers minuit, après s'être douchée et avoir revêtu une nuisette de soir rouge. Peu après, elle sentit le lit bouger et reconnut aussitôt l'odeur d'Emmett. Lui avait abusé de la boisson, serait-il brusque, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme n'était pas allé bien loin, il avait dilapidé deux semaines de salaire dans un excellent whisky, juste en face de l'hôtel. Il avait guetté le départ de Rosalie et quand la pendule au-dessus du bar avait sonné minuit, il avait réalisé qu'elle espérait son retour. L'alcool avait rendu supportable sa souffrance et avait réveillé son désir.

Il s'était glissé dans la chambre, l'avait découverte dans « leur » lit, avait rigolé tout bas en voyant les vestiges d'un repas gargantuesque sur le sol. Il s'était déshabillé, n'avait gardé que son caleçon puis l'avait rejointe sous les couvertures. Il embrassa une épaule dénudée et s'étendit sans chercher à s'endormir.

Rosalie ne bougea pas dans le lit, il la crut endormie mais en s'approchant encore, il perçut la respiration saccadée de son amante. Il l'encercla fermement de ses bras et murmura dans son cou.

« Excuse-moi, Rosie. Je n'aurais pas du crier sur toi. »

« Oh Emmett ! » s'exclama-t-elle, incroyablement heureuse.

Elle se retourna et embrassa avec ferveur la bouche de son amant. Elle hésita à le toucher, à le caresser et à l'exciter mais elle constata rapidement qu'Emmett bandait et ne dirait sans doute pas non. Après tout, elle avait usé de la même technique depuis leur rencontre, faire l'amour pour ne pas parler d'elle. Certes, elle ne profitait pas pleinement de cette passion, elle même voulait donner davantage, ça n'était simplement pas encore le moment.

Emmett se laissa facilement détourner de son but initial, qui était de poser un ultimatum à son amante. L'alcool lui avait donné le courage, mais même dans cet état, il savait que forcer Rosalie à faire un choix était bien trop risqué.

Il ne protesta pas quand elle défit son pantalon et y plongea sa main. Il ne résista pas aux lèvres expertes sur son sexe dur. Il ne rechigna pas à se déshabiller et à prendre Rosalie brutalement en levrette. Emmett se dit que peut-être il avait inventé leur lien, qu'elle n'était qu'une aventure, un coup occasionnel, comme une prostituée. Mais dès que cette idée fit son apparition, il la chassa sauvagement de son esprit. Il aimait Rosalie, elle n'avait rien d'une pute.

Alors qu'allait-il faire, s'interrogea-t-il après avoir joui sur les fesses de son amante. Il la regarda se lever et se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle effaçait les traces, les preuves, elle ne garderait rien de lui, c'était le marché qu'Emmett avait passé sans le savoir.

Il se souvint de la dernière phrase du roman préféré de sa mère, _Autant en emporte le vent_. Ce roman avait hanté chaque pièce en commun de leur petite maison. A quatorze ans, un samedi où il était puni, il s'était caché pour le lire, espérant un peu de sexe pour l'émoustiller. Scarlett O'Hara, quittée par l'homme qu'elle venait enfin d'admettre qu'elle aimait, déclarait : Après tout, demain est un autre jour. Un tel optimisme forçait le respect, se dit le jeune homme.

Emmett s'endormit ensuite, il rêva qu'il portait une longue et bouffante robe rouge et qu'il criait « Rosalie » à une silhouette disparaissant dans le brouillard.

Au matin, la situation n'avait pas changé, au grand dam d'Emmett. Qu'allait-il donc faire ? Continuer à voir en secret Rosalie et la laisser repartir auprès de son riche mari ? Ou la laisser vivre sa vie de charade, lui retournerait à une vie plus morose qu'avant ?

« Je n'ai pas d'autre solution. » lui répondit-elle lorsqu'il osa lui poser la question.

« Tu es avec lui pour l'argent ? »

« Je suis née riche, Emmett. L'argent n'est pas un but pour moi. Mon train de vie… je ne le nie pas, me plaît dans une certaine mesure. Mais ça n'est pas si important et c'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux. »

« Tu l'aimes alors. » conclut-il encore plus défait.

« Non, j'ai été amoureuse de lui, à dix-huit ans, parce que j'étais une enfant gâtée et naïve. Je le déteste. »

« Comment supportes-tu cette vie ?! » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je ne veux plus te mentir mais j'ai peur de te le dire, tu me regarderas avec dégout. »

« Jamais. Je n'ai pas réussi à te haïr. »

« As-tu essayé ? » lâcha-t-elle, défaite.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai abusé de beaucoup de choses, avoua-t-elle tout bas. Alcool, médicaments, sexe. J'ai trompé mon mari plusieurs fois, lui aussi me trompe. Ma famille attend de moi que je joue mon rôle et préserve l'équilibre de leur alliance avec la famille de mon mari. Je dois être une épouse belle et docile, et donner des héritiers. »

« Mon pauvre amour. » lui déclara Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je me suis sentie comme en prison depuis le début de mon mariage. Mais grâce à toi, Emmett, respirer n'est plus difficile. »

« Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi. Je ne veux pas être un amant de passage dans ta vie. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

« Je sais, et j'en ai aussi pour toi. » déclara-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

« Mais tu veux continuer cette mascarade. » comprit-il pourtant.

« Oui, je suis désolée. »

« Je t'aime trop pour me passer de toi. Même si ça n'est qu'une fois par mois. Jure-moi de ne plus jamais me mentir. »

« D'accord. »

« Et reste _ma_ Rosie, exigea-t-il gentiment. Cette femme que j'ai vu il y a deux semaines, elle n'est pas aussi belle et lumineuse que toi, peu importe les bijoux et l'argent. »

« Merci. »

Elle pleura, émue, et se laissa bercer par son amant. Lui dire je t'aime était tentant, si tentant qu'elle le murmura et qu'il la serra encore plus fort.

* * *

 _On peut dire que ce chapitre est un pivot dans l'histoire, enfin les je t'aime fusent, mais seront-ils suffisants ? Comme toujours, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez des quatre couples de la chambre 218…_


	8. Juillet 1979

_Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre trop longtemps. J'ai enfin un ordinateur pour moi toute seule, j'ai réussi à me pencher sur cette fic. J'ai hésité entre tout écrire et publier une fois terminé, et persister à écrire les chapitres un à un. Le souci est que suivre quatre fils d'histoires différentes est assez difficile, donc j'ai passé la semaine à terminer les chapitres pour Bella et Edward. Je vous livre tout de même ce mois de Juillet 1979 et maintenant j'écris le fil d'Alice et Jasper mais je vais quand même essayer de terminer cette fic le plus rapidement possible sans trop vous faire attendre. Dommage pour l'une des dernières reviews reçues en « guest » : si tu avais été connectée avec un compte, je t'aurais envoyé le début de ce chapitre aussitôt !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Juillet 1979**

 ** _Bella & Edward_**

 _Samedi 7 juillet 1979_

Le jeune couple arriva main dans la main à l'hôtel, ils sourirent à la réceptionniste qui leur tendit la clé avant qu'un seul mot fût prononcé. Les deux amoureux grimpèrent sans hâte les escaliers, habitué que l'ascenseur fût en panne. Chaque marche les rapprochait d'une longue nuit blanche où enfin, ils pourraient s'aimer sans personne pour les déranger.

Leurs plans de vivre ensemble ne s'étaient pas encore réalisés, les colocataires d'Edward n'étaient, eux, pas prêts à emménager avec leur petite-amie respective. Ils rechignaient à quitter le grand appartement si proche du campus. Edward avait alors proposé de déménager et avec Bella, ils avaient commencé à éplucher les annonces immobilières. Ils vivaient toujours séparément malgré leurs efforts.

En apprenant leurs projets, les parents d'Edward s'étaient montrés réticents. Ils avaient les moyens de payer le loyer pour eux mais n'étaient pas ravis de savoir leur fils vivre « maritalement » avec une jeune femme qu'il ne côtoyait que depuis six mois. En récupérant la bague de fiançailles transmise de génération en génération, Edward avait quelque peu menti sur le début de sa relation avec Bella.

L'étudiant avait très bien cerné les inquiétudes de ses parents et la véritable raison de leur désapprobation. Il s'était néanmoins promis de ne pas revenir sur sa décision. Il avait même pensé qu'il pourrait les rassurer s'ils rencontraient Bella. Il avait proposé à sa petite-amie de passer quatre jours à Chicago, dans la maison familiale, à l'occasion de la fête de l'Indépendance, le 4 Juillet. Il avait aussi eu besoin de s'assurer en personne que son père allait mieux.

Bella, qui ignorait le désaccord, avait été touchée d'être invitée et avait débarqué à Chicago, impatiente de rencontrer les parents de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa seule inquiétude résidait dans le fait qu'elle allait devoir expliquer pourquoi Edward ne rencontrerait jamais ses parents à elle.

Bien que souriants, les Masen n'avaient pas accueilli le jeune couple comme Bella s'y attendait. Ils avaient exigés qu'ils fassent chambre à part et avaient interdit, à demi-mots, toute relation sexuelle sous leur toit. Se sentant coupable et indésirable, la jeune femme avait longuement parlé à Edward et proposé d'aller à l'hôtel pour apaiser ses parents. Il avait catégoriquement refusé, il voulait forcer son père et mère à apprendre à connaître Bella et à l'accepter.

Les Masen organisaient chaque année un barbecue pour le 4 Juillet, une sorte de tradition américaine qui se popularisait ces vingt dernières années. À cette occasion, ils félicitèrent Edward pour la réussite de ses examens, ses parents ne s'étalèrent pas sur le fait que leur fils avait du repasser un examen en rattrapage.

Bella ne s'était pas sentie très à l'aise au milieu des proches d'Edward. Ce dernier fut quasiment accaparé par sa mère et avait aussi essayé d'aider au maximum son père, laissant la jeune femme seule la plupart du temps. Elle avait pris conscience de l'écart entre les habitudes d'Edward et des siennes. Elle avait si peu de vêtements, lui trop. Il possédait plus de deux cents livres, elle n'en avait que quinze. Il était fils unique mais entouré par une famille nombreuse et unie. Elle avait une grande famille au sein de laquelle elle ne n'avait pas réussie à vivre heureuse.

Leur histoire débutait à peine, elle avait la sensation que tout allait trop vite, qu'elle risquait beaucoup en emménageant avec lui. Pourtant elle avait plus que tout envie de se réveiller chaque jour auprès de lui, de partager le plus de temps possible avec son petit-ami et l'aider à rester concentré sur ses études. Se lasserait-il d'elle ? Se disputeraient-ils souvent ? Elle avait mit de côté ses angoisses difficilement et continué de sourire.

En fin d'après-midi, la grand-mère paternelle d'Edward avait invité Bella à s'asseoir auprès d'elle sous le saule du jardin. Becky Masen, quatre vingt ans depuis trois mois ne posa aucune question à la petite-amie de son petit-fils, elle s'attela à lui raconter la genèse de sa famille. Bella avait bu les paroles de l'aïeule, l'avait pressée de questions sur sa vie à elle depuis l'Irlande jusqu'à Ellis Island, s'exaltant surtout du passé de militante de Becky. À la fin de la journée, quand elles se séparèrent, Bella avait eu une alliée dans la famille Masen, mais elle n'avait depuis aucune certitude que ce serait suffisant.

Au moment des au revoir, quatre jours plus tard, le projet accepté et l'argent débloqué. Pour autant, Bella savait qu'elle devrait faire ses preuves et contribué financièrement au maximum. Hélas, elle apprit peu après qu'elle perdrait plus de la moitié de sa bourse si elle quittait son logement du campus. Elle s'était résolue à se trouver un travail à temps partiel.

Cette nuit au Chelsea Hotel était une sorte de célébration de la victoire, ils avaient signé le matin même le bail pour un appartement à proximité du campus et plus proche de la station de train.

Ils firent l'amour puis dinèrent devant la télévision, mais très vite se disputèrent gentiment.

« Sois juste patiente ! » lui dit-il alors que Bella ne cachait pas sa déception.

« Ca fait une semaine que j'attends d'en avoir un ! On est à New York, pas dans le fin fond de l'Arkansas ! »

« Mais de là à vouloir conduire jusqu'à Rochester… » se moqua encore le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi pas ! Un voyage, rien que nous deux cette fois-ci ! »

Edward fit aussitôt l'association entre un voyage en amoureux avec un voyage de noces. Il voulait lui demander de l'épouser au plus tôt mais son père lui avait expressément conseillé d'attendre au moins six autres mois pour être certain de ses sentiments et de ceux de Bella.

« Tu ne réalises pas ce que ça signifie pour nous autres, féministes, continuait la jeune femme. La première pièce à l'effigie d'une femme ! Et Susan Anthony n'était pas n'importe qui ! Elle a commencé sa vie en politique dès ses dix-sept ans en lançant des pétitions contre l'esclavage et pour les droits des femmes- »

« Je sais, j'ai lu sa biographie hier dans le journal, je te rappelle. »

Elle lui sourit, si heureuse qu'il essaie de s'intéresser à ce qui la passionnait, elle. Elle en fit autant quand il lui raconta que Voyager I et II s'étaient approchés de Jupiter, au point de pouvoir photographier des volcans en éruption sur l'une des quatre lunes de Jupiter, Io. Edward était tout simplement passionné d'astronomie et aurait adoré étudier les planètes et l'espace mais ses parents l'avaient poussé vers un chemin plus conventionnel.

Ils se couchèrent fatigués, s'enlacèrent tendrement et se seraient endormis si leur regard ne s'étaient pas croisés. Sans un mot, ils se déshabillèrent sous les draps. Il s'installa entre les cuisses de sa petite-amie, en accrocha une à sa hanche. Il se plaqua contre elle pour lui faire sentir son érection, elle se mordit la lèvre en retenant un gémissement.

Il passa ensuite un doigt de long de la fente, déjà humide constata-t-il fièrement. Elle remua sous lui et il la pénétra par inadvertance. Malgré sa prudence habituelle, il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde et laissa échapper un juron. Jamais il n'était entré sans protection, peut-être que cette sensation incroyable était intensifiée parce que c'était avec Bella.

La jeune femme attrapa un préservatif et le lui tendit mais il la supplia d'attendre encore un moment. Il promit de faire attention, son amante se demanda comment il pourrait s'arrêter avant de jouir vu l'expression béate qu'il portait sur son visage. Edward s'enhardit, plus fort et plus vite il s'immisçait en elle.

Quand elle tenta encore de lui passer le carré d'aluminium, il s'énerva quelque peu et arracha à Bella quelques cris entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il se sentait assez fort pour dompter sa jouissance, pour la reculer le plus longtemps possible, malgré ce que sa petite-amie en pensait. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il dominait la situation, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les protéger, qu'il pouvait continuer de profiter de ce nouveau contact sans leur faire prendre le moindre risque.

Bella s'inquiéta d'abord mais face au regard déterminé et noir de son amant, elle décida de se taire et de se laisser faire. Elle ravala ses larmes de tristesse et de peur, jamais encore Edward n'avait voulu la posséder ainsi. C'était implicite entre eux, il fallait toujours une protection. Il avait toujours apporté des préservatifs, l'enfilait toujours avant de la pénétrer.

Quand il s'enfonça presque brutalement en elle, elle étouffa un cri et à sa plus grande surprise, elle se demanda si elle avait aimé cette douleur. Le jeune homme prit la réaction de sa petite-amie pour un signe de plaisir et répéta ses coups de rein, faisant résonner dans la chambre d'hôtel le claquement de leur peau à chaque fois qu'il était entièrement en elle. Encouragé par les gémissements de son amante qui gardait fermement ses yeux clos, il savait la fin proche pour lui.

Après une ultime pénétration profonde, il sortit à la hâte son sexe et jouit sur le pubis et le bas du ventre de son amante. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il contempla, fasciné, sa semence sur le corps de Bella.

« Ca va ? » la questionna-t-il alors.

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

Elle avait toujours envie de pleurer, mais cette fois de frustration car elle avait été au bord de son propre orgasme.

« Je vais te chercher des mouchoirs. » annonça-t-il en se levant du lit.

L'absence du corps de son amant accentua le malaise de Bella mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'elle à blâmer. Elle aurait dire « stop » quand elle avait voulu qu'il se retire. Elle aurait surtout du dire « encore » quand elle avait senti sa propre jouissance approcher.

Au matin, elle resta blottie contre lui tandis qu'il dormait encore, incapable de s'éloigner. Elle lut son roman préféré, Les Hauts de Hurlevent, se demandant quelle aurait été les réactions des héros si ils avaient faits l'amour.

Stanley Bark, le directeur de l'hôtel récupéra la clé avant midi, et leur demanda s'ils seraient de retour le 4 aout.

« Non, ma Bella a accepté de vivre avec moi et nous avons trouvé un appartement près de Yale ! » fanfaronna Edward avant d'embrasser sa petite-amie.

« Félicitations, tous les deux ! Vous allez me manquer ceci dit. »

« Merci, rougit Bella. Nous repasserons vous dire bonjour à l'occasion. »

En déjeunant dans le Mac Donalds près de Times Square, où ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois le 31 décembre dernier, chacun prit la mesure des changements dans leur vie. D'étudiants solitaires et trop studieux, ils étaient devenus plus préoccupés par leur histoire d'amour au prix de leurs études.

Dans le train, Edward somnola encore une dizaine de minutes puis la surprit plongée dans son livre. Il la fit sursauter en chantant d'une voix exagérément aigue.

« Out on the wiley, windy moors  
We'd roll and fall in green  
You had a temper like my jealousy  
Too hot, too greedy  
How could you leave me  
When I needed to possess you ?  
I hated you  
I loved you too.»

« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes cette chanson. » se moqua Bella.

« Je chanterai _Wuthering Heights_ comme Kate Bush à chaque fois que tu liras ce roman. »

« Tu n'as jamais réussi à m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'aimais pas. Tu l'as vraiment lu ? »

« Bien sur ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une histoire d'amour si célébrée par les romantiques. Cathy et Heathcliff sont horribles l'un envers l'autre, et avec les autres aussi, comment pourraient-ils être heureux à la fin ? »

Bella comprenait son point de vue, partagé par d'autres. Elle aimait ce roman et ses personnages pour la fatalité de leur amour, pour leur orgueil, pour leurs fautes, pour leur incapacité à vivre l'un sans l'autre.

« Ils ont fait des erreurs mais ça n'enlève pas à la force de leur amour. » répondit Bella.

« Des erreurs ? Toi et moi avons commis des erreurs. Eux ont choisis de se mentir, de se faire souffrir. » contra Edward.

« Peut-être. » admit-elle.

« Ca te plait pour le côté indépendant de Cathy ? »

« Un peu, même si je pense aussi que ses décisions ont été mauvaises parfois. »

« Elle est arrogante et arriviste. Elle considère Heathcliff comme son serviteur. J'ai du mal à me souvenir d'une seule preuve d'amour de sa part. »

Leur arrivée à New Haven mit fin à leur discussion, leur restait beaucoup à faire et tous deux avaient hâte d'enfin vivre ensemble. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, pensait Edward.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Alice & Jasper_**

 _Samedi 14 Juillet_

« Jeudi dernier, au Comiskey Park à Chicago, les bannières annonçaient « le disco craint », l'ambiance était électrique. Ceux qui étaient arrivés avec un disque de disco à détruire n'avaient eu à payer que quatre-vingt-dix-huit cents pour leur place. Beaucoup d'autres sont rentrés alors que tous les billets étaient vendus, grimpant sur les murs du stade. Mais la plupart n'était pas venu pour le match de base-ball et soutenir une des deux équipes. Les White Sox ont du déclarer forfait pour la deuxième mi-temps après l'invasion et la partielle destruction du terrain. Le coffre contenant des centaines de vinyles de musique Disco a explosé comme prévu. Mais ce qu'il se passa ensuite n'était pas au programme. »

La télévision d'un bar dans Brooklyn montrait les images du « Disco Demolition », l'explosion du coffre géant puis les centaines de personnes courant sur le terrain de jeu, dégradant tout, se battant parfois. Après près d'une heure de ce cirque, la police était arrivée mais le terrain détruit et le match avait du être abandonné.

« J'aurais bien aimé participer à ça. » commenta Jasper, sans révéler qu'il était à Chicago au moment des faits mais occupé par une mission.

« Le disco est presque dépassé. » soupira, dépitée, Alice.

« J'ai l'impression au contraire que l'on entend plus que ça. Même au Elfie's, le restaurant où tu travaillais, ils ne passent que ça. »

« C'est parce que la radio est bloquée sur la station WKTU. L'année dernière, la radio a décidé de passer seulement du disco à la place de rock et à l'époque un des cuisiniers a menacé de faire grève. Mais WKTU qui n'était pas connue avant est devenue la station numéro 1 à New York, alors toutes les stations ont essayé cette technique. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Ce Steve Dahl mène un combat honorable, et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui. Le disco craint. » confirma Jasper.

« La semaine dernière je suis allée faire du roller, dans une boite de nuit où on ne passe que du disco. C'était super, même si je suis tombée quelque fois. J'ai rigolé toute seule en t'imaginant avec moi. Tu aurais été malheureux et énervé ! »

« Tu as du te faire draguer. » commenta le jeune homme, soudain plus sérieux.

« Evidemment. » le taquina-t-elle.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu la discussion sur l'exclusivité de leur couple. Jasper fréquentait peu de gens, de toute façon, mais elle vivait à New York, elle était magnifique, combien d'hommes la regardaient chaque jour, se demanda sombrement le Texan.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Alice.

« Oui. Ecoute j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Ca change pas mal pour moi depuis quelques semaines. Je ne vais pas retourner au Texas pendant un bon moment. »

« Tu peux être plus clair, s'il te plait ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore où mais je vais vivre sur la côte est. » déclara-t-il.

Le regard bleu de Jasper luisait, heureux, il espérait pouvoir tenir une promesse. Alice n'oublia pas qu'il n'était de toute façon pas à elle, elle refusa d'en attendre plus de sa part et de parler d'avenir. Ca ne lui ferait que du mal quand elle verrait qu'elle s'était encore laissée aller à croire que son conte de fées se réaliserait. Pourtant, elle était curieuse et craqua au bout de deux minutes de silence.

« Es-tu délibérément évasif ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Peut-être bien. C'est mieux que je n'en dise pas plus pour le moment. »

Il joua avec les mains fines de son amante, se souvenant parfaitement de leur habilité à lui donner du plaisir.

« Comme tu veux. » dit Alice, d'un ton neutre.

« J'aimerais te voir plus souvent, je ne sais pas si ça sera possible mais je vais tout faire pour. » continua-t-il en serrant les mains d'Alice dans les siennes.

« On verra. »

« Il y autre chose que je dois te dire. J'ai divorcé. »

Elle leva haut ses sourcils et sourit. Il lui mit sous le nez le document officiel.

« Tu disais que ce serait compliqué. » se souvint-elle.

« Oui. Ca a été rapide mais compliqué, et cher. »

« Tu n'as plus ton ranch ? »

« Non. »

« Je suis désolée pour toi. » dit-elle, sincèrement.

« Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour rembourser mes dettes et redémarrer ailleurs. »

Alice baissa ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas être égoïste mais elle ne voulait pas quitter New York, et elle savait que Jasper détestait cette ville.

« J'ai trouvé un nouveau job, au fait. » annonça-t-elle à son tour.

« Je croyais que ça se passait bien au théâtre. » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« J'ai critiqué la tenue d'une mannequin et j'ai été virée. Elle couchait avec la star. » résuma Alice.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention, la gronda-t-il. Mais tu as parlé d'un nouveau job. »

« Oui, très bien aussi, je travaille moins, je gagne plus et je croise des célébrités ! » se vanta-t-elle.

Elle avait été engagée grâce au styliste avec lequel elle travaillait au théâtre Uris. Peter l'avait finalement adoptée et avait tout fait pour éviter ce renvoi injuste. Perdant, il l'avait pistonnée pour être habilleuse dans l'émission du soir pour NBC.

« Je dois y être pour onze heures du matin, je choisis la tenue de Tom Snyder, l'animateur, après avoir appelé les agents des invités pour savoir ce qu'ils vont porter. La plupart du temps je me fais jeter car les gens s'en fichent. Ensuite j'ai une pause de deux heures, je traîne dans les studios car tout est si cher près du Rockefeller Plaza. A quinze heures, tout le monde s'agite, c'est le branle-bas de combat. Je dois m'occuper des trois invités et de Snyder. »

« Ca te plait beaucoup alors. » se réjouit-il.

« Très. Et je rencontre des tas de gens sympas qui m'aident à m'intégrer dans ce monde. Je vais parfois devoir aller à Los Angles pour quelques émissions. L'assistante de Tom se marie le mois prochain et elle m'a proposé de reprendre la location de son appartement. C'est dans le _Hell's Kitchen_. Je ne connais pas ce quartier mais Janie dit que c'est très sympa. »

« Hell's Kitchen ? » répéta Jasper.

« Oui, tu imagines ! Je serai à dix minutes du studio ! J'en ai assez du métro tous les jours. »

« Je te comprends, c'est la jungle cette ville. »

« Aussi, je ne travaille plus les weekends ! » enchaîna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Voilà qui m'arrange, j'ai bien l'intention de rester enfermé avec toi dans notre chambre. »

Alice souffla pour se donner du courage, elle n'avait qu'un mince espoir de recevoir une réponse positive à sa demande.

« Je nous ai pris deux places pour un film ce soir. Ca ne te dérange pas ? J'ai envie de le voir depuis si longtemps. »

« Bien sur. Pas de problème. »

« Ca n'est pas si loin du Chelsea Hotel. »

« On ira en taxi. En parlant du Chelsea, on ferait mieux de partir maintenant. Tu as fini ton repas ? » la pressa-t-il.

Jasper insista pour prendre un taxi et traverser la ville, malgré les bouchons. Il paya suffisamment le chauffeur pour qu'il ne regarde pas trop ce qu'il se passait sur la banquette arrière. Les deux amants échangèrent de langoureux baisers et quelques caresses, se promettant bien d'autres délices pour les heures à venir.

A vingt-deux heures quarante, Alice s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Jasper se moqua de sa coquetterie, après tout, ils n'allaient qu'au cinéma. Elle en ressortit vêtue comme une soubrette, une grosse perruque afro rouge foncé.

« C'est une blague ? » pouffa Jasper.

« Non ! Ca fait partie de l'expérience. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Alice. Tu ne vas quand même pas aller au cinéma habillée comme ça ?! » s'impatienta le Texan.

« Si justement. Et je ne peux le faire uniquement parce que tu viens avec moi et que tu me protègeras. Nous allons voir _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Ca fait quatre ans que j'attends de le revoir et cette fois-ci habillée en Magenta ! »

« Je ne comprends toujours rien. »

« Allons-y, je t'expliquerai. »

Carrie, la réceptionniste, comprit aussitôt où allaient les jeunes gens et raconta à Alice qu'elle-même y était allée en Columbia l'année précédente.

« Vous avez tout prévu ? Le journal, le parapluie, la- »

« Oui, j'ai tout acheté la semaine dernière. » la coupa Alice, craignant la réaction de Jasper s'il comprenait enfin ce à quoi il allait assister.

Arrivés en taxi devant le _Wavery Theater_ , Jasper fut encore plus perplexe. La plupart des spectateurs, faisant la queue pour le film, étaient déguisés, des hommes avec corsage et bas résille notamment. Il s'apprêta à demander pourquoi elle avait voulu l'emmener à une soirée homosexuelle quand il remarqua que plusieurs de ces hommes habillés en femme reluquaient son Alice.

Deux heures plus tard, tous sortirent du cinéma, souriants et encore dans l'ambiance du film. Jasper admit qu'il avait trouvé ça plutôt drôle mais essentiellement bizarre.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que tu vas arrêter de chanter _Grease_ ou _Hot Stuff_ maintenant ? »

« Peut-être bien que oui. Je crois que je commence à me lasser du disco. »

« Dieu existe ! » joua Jasper en levant les bras vers le ciel.

La réceptionniste du Chelsea Hotel demanda à son client s'il avait aimé le spectacle et il dut de nouveau admettre que ça n'était pas si mal.

Les deux amants se couchèrent rapidement, fatigués mais pas au point de ne pas faire l'amour encore une fois.

« C'est sans doute notre dernière nuit ici. » murmura Alice après s'être lovée contre son amant pour dormir.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Le mois prochain j'aurais mon propre studio. Personne pour nous déranger. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi, comme pour moi. Il vaut mieux se retrouver ici. Pour quelques temps encore. » demanda-t-il.

« En mars, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps dehors. Pourquoi tu insistes maintenant pour que l'on sorte le moins possible ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, désormais plus alerte.

Jasper hésita, il restait ferme sur sa décision de ne rien lui dire de son _métier_ , comment expliquer pourquoi être à New York était presque dangereux pour lui désormais.

« Tu t'es fait des ennemis ? » lui dit-t-elle encore.

« Disons que les amis d'hier ne sont plus si amicaux, ni bienveillants. Ca va se tasser, il faut juste que je termine quelque chose. »

Alice préféra ne plus rien dire mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Elle attendit près d'une heure, alors que son amant dormait pour fouiller la chambre, comme elle l'avait fait en mars. Elle contourna le lit vers le côté qu'occupait Jasper, devant les deux hautes fenêtres. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avec le manteau de Jasper, ni son sac de voyage. Elle n'avait jamais rien mis dans la commode, lui non plus visiblement.

Elle réfléchit, se rejouant la scène de leur retour du cinéma. Jasper était resté debout, près de la fenêtre et l'avait écoutée sans rien dire alors qu'elle se remémorait en riant de la tête qu'il avait fait quand Frank-n-Furter était apparu à l'écran. Quand elle s'était retournée vers lui, il était assis sur le lit et ôtait ses bottes.

La jeune femme alla à la première fenêtre, dégagea les doubles rideaux mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Son pied frôla alors quelque chose de lourd par terre. Elle baissa les yeux ne vit rien mais l'ourlet du rideau à gauche était plus arrondi que les autres et en soulevant le tissu, Alice n'eut plus de doute. Elle passa sa main le long du rideau et trouva l'endroit où la couture avait été défaite. Sa main s'enroula autour d'un pistolet. Elle le sortit et l'examina longuement à la lueur des lampadaires de la rue.

Quand elle en eut assez, que sa tête lui faisait mal à force de supposer, d'espérer, de craindre, elle se tourna vers le lit pour tenter de déchiffrer l'homme endormi mais il était bel et bien éveillé.

Assis, le dos contre la tête du lit, Jasper la regarda intensément, se demandant quand elle allait s'enfuir, lui hurler dessus, ou même le dénoncer à la police. Lui poserait-elle des questions ? A n'en pas douter. Lui mentirait-il ? Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Alice inspira, chassant d'un geste les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit l'arme. Puis elle fit le tour du lit et s'installa à sa place, tournant le dos à son amant.

Il attendit cinq minutes, Alice ne prononça pas un mot et il ne sut quoi dire, aussi il se tut également. Finalement il se leva, sortit de sa poche ses gants de cuir qui ne le quittaient jamais. Il alla chercher dans son sac un mouchoir de tissu. Ainsi équipé, il nettoya méticuleusement l'arme, ôtant toute empreinte digitale qu'Alice avait pu y laisser.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Esmé & Carlisle_**

 _Samedi 21 Juillet_

Carlisle n'en tenait plus, lui qui d'habitude faisait volontiers des heures supplémentaires, n'avait qu'une envie, que son service se termine. Il n'avait pas revu Esmé depuis deux semaines. Elle avait dû voyager pour son travail au Canada puis à Atlantic City et il était tout simplement en manque d'elle.

Un des patients en fauteuil roulant, un adolescent aux cheveux longs roulait à vive allure dans le couloir en chantant une toute nouvelle chanson de son groupe préféré AC/DC, depuis deux jours rendant dingue l'équipe soignante.

« I'm on the highway to hell ! »

« Franck, tu dois te préparer pour l'opération ! » l'interrompit Susan, une infirmière essoufflée de l'avoir pourchassé.

« Une dernière ! » supplia l'adolescent.

« Non, mon grand. Carlisle, le Dr Monteiro voudrait vous voir avant que vous en partiez. Ca avait l'air sérieux. » lui dit l'infirmière avant de partir en poussant le jeune Franck.

L'infirmier se hâta vers le deuxième étage, voilà qui allait encore le retarder. Le chef de service le fit asseoir dans son bureau mais resta lui-même debout.

« Je dois vous demander de me répondre honnêtement, Carlisle. Entretenez-vous une liaison avec une de nos patientes ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, ne sachant comment se sortir de cet interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa relation avec Esmé poserait problème, d'autant qu'elle ne risquait plus d'être hospitalisée, maintenant qu'elle était divorcée et que son mari était en prison pour plusieurs mois.

« Oui. » admit-il.

« C'est déjà un fait regrettable. Vous avez été aperçu avec elle il y a trois semaines et j'aurais fermé les yeux si depuis, vous ne m'aviez pas remis le brouillon de votre thèse. » continua le Dr Monteiro.

« Je sais que le sujet peut choquer, mais entre scientifiques, nous ne serions nous arrêter aux pudibonderies populaires. » argua Carlisle.

« Il ne s'agit pas du sujet mais des techniques d'étude que vous avez vraisemblablement pratiquées avec une patiente, mariée de plus. »

« Elle est divorcée depuis le mois dernier. »

« Mais elle ne l'était pas au moment où vous avez commencé cette étude. » pointa le chef de service.

Carlisle réalisa son erreur, il préféra garder le silence, comme tout bon criminel interrogé par la police.

« Voyez-vous, M. Cullen, vous ne travaillez pas dans n'importe quelle clinique. Si vous cessez cette liaison, je pense pouvoir fermer les yeux. Sinon je vous envoie à Boston, dans l'hôpital le plus difficile où vos jolis airs ne vous aideront pas. »

Il inspira et se redressa, puis tendit la main à son supérieur.

« Je vois. Merci de m'avoir donné cette opportunité. »

« Quelle est votre décision ? »

Une heure plus tard, Carlisle arriva au Chelsea Hotel, la mine grave. Stanley le salua et lui apprit qu'Esmé était arrivée un quart d'heure plus tôt. L'étudiant emprunta l'ascendeur en priant pour qu'il ne tombe pas en panne en étant dedans. Devant la porte de la chambre 218, il entendit la voix d'Esmé qui chantait le tube d'une chanteuse récemment décédée, Minnie Riperton. Il ne connaissait pas la chanson deux jours plus tôt mais depuis, on l'entendait sur toutes les ondes.

« Cause loving you has made my life so beautiful.  
And every day of my life, is filled with loving you.  
Loving you I see your soul come shining through.  
And every time that we have  
I'm more in love with you. »

Il ouvrit la porte sans être repéré. Il se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça, Esmé poussa un cri de surprise avant de rire, heureuse d'être enfin dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Viens par là. » lui susurra-t-il en l'entraînant vers le lit.

« Tu m'as manqué. » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Toi aussi. Tout s'est bien passé durant ces deux interminables semaines ? » s'enquit-il.

Il fit glisser la robe légère de son amante, se laissa faire quand elle lui déboutonna à la hâte sa chemise.

« Sans incidents, je me suis ennuyée et j'ai pensé à toi chaque jour. Et chaque nuit. » minauda-t-elle.

« Tu as pensé à moi en te touchant ? » voulut savoir Carlisle.

« J'ai essayé de résister mais j'allais devenir folle au bout d'une semaine. Après ton appel de vendredi dernier. » ajouta-t-elle, espérant que lui aussi avait été excité par leur échange téléphonique.

« Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi comme ça mais c'était tellement frustrant et minable. Tu sais si bien me faire jouir… »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement puis passa ses mains le long du corps de son démon personnel.

« Prends-moi tout de suite. » exigea-t-elle.

Plus tard, attablés dans une pizzeria à deux cent mètres de l'hôtel, Carlisle hésita à lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à la clinique. Il ne voulait pas le faire en public mais il était prêt de minuit et l'endroit était désert.

« Esmé, je dois te dire quelque chose. Mon chef m'a convoqué aujourd'hui. Il savait pour nous deux. Et il a deviné que tu avais été mon sujet pour ma thèse. »

Son amante laissa tomber sa part de pizza et s'essuya les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? » paniqua-t-elle.

« Que je ne pourrais pas effectuer mon internat dans la clinique si je ne rompais pas avec toi. »

« Oh non ! Mon dieu… c'est terrible. Carlisle je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement désolée. Mais je comprends, tes études sont très importantes. Tu dois penser à ton futur avant tout et nous deux, ça a si mal commencé. Evidemment que tes études passent en premier. Je n'en reviens pas- »

Il lui prit les mains tendrement puis les embrassa.

« Ecoute-moi, mon amour. Ca n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais du me douter que ma thèse ne serait pas acceptée. Bon sang, tous les membres du comité sont des gens très religieux. J'étais tellement focalisé sur mon objectif que je n'ai pas pris tous les détails en compte. »

Elle ne dit rien, gardant le contrôle tant bien que mal pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle avait cru qu'enfin, ils pourraient s'aimer sans drames.

« Il m'a offert une alternative. Enfin, je suppose que c'était plutôt une menace. Il m'envoie dans un autre hôpital pour mon internat et je devrais publier ma thèse à la fin de mes études. C'est ce que j'ai choisi, je refuse de te perdre. »

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle se leva et alla se jeter dans ses bras.

« Tu en es certain ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« Absolument. Tu comptes bien trop pour moi. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Même à trois cent kilomètres l'un de l'autre. » déclara Carlisle.

« Où t'envoie-t-il ? »

« Le pire hôpital de Boston. »

« Boston ? »

« Il a dit qu'il a cherché plus loin de New York encore mais le chef de cet hôpital lui devait une faveur et le Dr Monteiro devait faire vite. » expliqua le jeune homme.

« Combien de temps te reste-t-il ? »

« J'allais commencer mon internat en septembre, j'en ai pour trois ans. »

Elle faillit répéter encore sa réponse. Trois ans ! Trois ans à vivre dans une autre ville que lui ! Elle le perdrait, elle en était persuadée. Il rencontrerait une autre femme, plus jeune, plus belle, vierge et croyante.

« Esmé, je ne veux pas te perdre, répéta-t-il, mais je n'ai pas le choix que d'aller y vivre. Crois-tu que nous pourrions continuer, même à distance ? »

« Bien sur, Carlisle, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Et Boston est à moins d'une heure de vol de New York. »

Il rit de la voir optimiste mais ne l'était pas lui-même. Il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de revenir chaque semaine la voir, encore moins par avion. Elle l'oublierait, mais au bout de combien de temps ?

« Je ne peux pas t'épouser maintenant, je n'ai pas d'argent ni de situation, mais dès que j'obtiendrai mon diplôme, je te demanderai. Si tu le voudras, ajouta-t-il. Evidemment. »

Elle porta ses mains sur son cœur, étonnée mais si heureuse de l'entendre parler d'un avenir.

« Je- »

« Non, ne dis rien. J'ai juste une requête. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je ne peux pas prévoir, je ne peux pas être sûr que tu ne… Que tu puisses m'attendre, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer sans la vexer. Je veux juste, c'est-à-dire, j'attends de toi d'être honnête avec moi. Si un matin tu te réveilles et que tu ne veux plus de cette relation, ou si tu rencontres un autre homme dont tu tombes amoureuse, dis-le moi sans attendre, sans chercher à me ménager. Je ne supporterai pas que tu me caches cela. »

Elle se blottit encore contre lui, honteuse et triste parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en elle.

« Je comprends, je te le promets, murmura-t-elle dans son cou. Et je te demande la même chose. »

« Aucun risque, je suis trop fou de toi. » jura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Sur le court trajet les ramenant à l'hôtel, Esmé réfléchit à ce qu'il adviendrait de Carlisle, en exil dans le Massachussetts.

« Carlisle, je m'inquiète déjà pour toi, seul dans une ville que tu ne connais pas et dans un environnement difficile, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, je tiens beaucoup à toi et c'est pour ça que je te le propose. Je peux t'aider financièrement, pour que tu puisses te consacrer à ton internat. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

« Ne sois pas macho. » le taquina-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je croyais que tu aimais ça parfois ? » tenta-t-il pour qu'elle oublie son idée.

« Je suis sérieuse. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à tenir le coup loin de toi mais si en plus, tu as des soucis… Non vraiment, je veux t'aider. Quand dois-tu partir ? »

« Dans un mois environ. »

« Je veux profiter de chaque moment. Que dirais-tu d'emménager avec moi jusqu'à ton départ. J'habite plus près de la clinique. » proposa-t-elle.

« J'aimerais bien, mais je dois donner un mois de préavis pour mon studio et je vais avoir des tas de choses à régler. Je viendrai aussi souvent que je le peux. »

« Que va dire ton père ? »

« Je pense qu'il sera ravi. » ironisa l'étudiant.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Rosalie & Emmett_**

 _Samedi 28 Juillet_

« Allo ? » grommela Emmett, réveillé trop tôt à son goût par la sonnerie du téléphone.

« Emmett ? C'est Rosalie. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit et se frotta les yeux..

« Eh ! Comment ça va ? »

« Excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas venir ce soir. » annonça Rosalie.

« Ah. C'est dommage. J'avais hâte de te revoir. Tout va bien ? » insista le jeune homme.

« Vraiment ? Je te manque ? »

« Bien sûr, s'insurgea-t-il. Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? Ta voix est bizarre. »

« Je te rappelle bientôt. Au revoir. »

« Non, attends ! »

Emmett ne put se rendormir, il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix de son amante était comme éteinte, et elle avait téléphoné chez lui, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais même si il lui avait donné son numéro après leur première nuit ensemble. Il décida de couper court à ses questionnements et d'aller s'entraîner à la salle de boxe.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Emmett reçut un autre appel. Il sauta hors de la douche et se jeta sur le combiné.

« Rosie ? »

« Non Emmett, c'est Meredith. Justement je t'appelle au sujet de ton amie. Elle est à l'hôpital. »

Il sentit son sang se glacer. Il venait de parler avec son amante qui ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait voulu abréger leur conversation en éludant ses questions, réalisa-t-il. Sa cousine était femme de ménage des voisins de Rosalie et son mari, il pouvait la croire.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? » parvint-il à dire.

« Hier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a été transportée hier soir, dans une clinique huppée. »

Le jeune homme nota le nom et l'adresse, il avait envie de demander si Meredith avait aussi appris pourquoi Rosalie avait été hospitalisée mais il préféra poser la question directement à son amante.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien. Bon courage, cousin. »

« Merci, Meredith. »

Emmett dut s'inventer un lien fraternel avec son amante et aussi flirter avec la réceptionniste. Dans la chambre d'hôpital ressemblant davantage à une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel avec un crucifix au-dessus du lit.

Rosalie somnolait, tentant d'oublier la douleur dans son avant-bras gauche. Son corps, trop habitué aux barbituriques, ne pouvait recevoir qu'une dose minime de morphine. Elle sentit une main légère sur sa joue et se réjouit pensant qu'enfin elle dormait et rêvait d'Emmett. La manche droite de son peignoir de soie fut relevée, elle frissonna, ayant l'impression qu'on lui frôlait le large hématome à son poignet. Ses cheveux furent écartés et cette fois-ci, elle n'eut plus aucun doute, elle ne dormait et ne rêvait pas.

« Il a voulu l'étrangler. » murmura le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

Rosalie voulut le rassurer aussitôt, quand elle entrouvrit les yeux, il était déjà à l'autre bout de la chambre. Soudain l'élégante chaise du bureau fut fracassée contre le sol.

« Emmett ! » s'écria-t-elle, effrayée.

Il se retourna lentement, son regard furieux la fit se ratatiner dans son lit.

« Comment peux-tu choisir de rester avec lui ! » vociféra-t-il.

« C'est un acci- »

« Non ! Ne mens pas ! » la coupa-t-il, toujours en criant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » intervint un jeune infirmier.

Il alla se mettre aussitôt entre sa patiente et le colosse qui avait apparemment l'intention de saccager la chambre.

« Susan ! ameuta-t-il. Appelez la sécurité ! »

« Non, Carlisle, tout va bien ! » plaida Rosalie.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ?! » s'en prit-il à Emmett.

« Je ne suis pas responsable ! C'est son salaud de mari qui a voulu la tuer ! »

Il se pencha vers Rosalie, désemparé, au bord des larmes.

« Comment peux-tu le préférer à moi ? Juste pour l'argent ? Jusqu'où ira-t-il ? Tu vas te laisser faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il te tue ?! »

Rosalie fondit en larmes, elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour revenir sur les évènements de la veille et encore moins sur ses choix. Emmett tenait trop à elle, il risquait de se mettre en danger à cause d'elle. Elle devait le faire partir et vite, avant qu'il ne veuille jouer les chevaliers blancs. Et de toute façon, il se lasserait face à son entêtement, il pourrait très bien se sentir dégoûté par elle, comme les autres, comme son mari.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » exigea Carlisle.

« Je suis… son amant. » lâcha Emmett, un peu honteux.

« Etait, ajouta aussitôt Rosalie. Tout est fini. Tu dois partir Emmett. »

« Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu veux ! » s'emporta-t-il de plus belle.

« Oui ! Et c'est de ta faute, mentit-elle. C'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a frappé. Je suis SA femme, pas la tienne. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, aucune raison de venir me faire la morale. » déclara-t-elle sans réussir à le regarder en face.

Deux agents de la sécurité arrivèrent alors, ils se positionnèrent de chaque côté du jeune homme, attendant un ordre de l'infirmier. Ce fut Rosalie qui les commanda.

« Faites-le sortir et qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à revenir. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dur.

L'incrédulité et la douleur se mêlèrent dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Malgré son état de fatigue, elle savait que ce regard la hanterait à vie.

L'infirmier s'approcha de sa patiente et vérifia son pouls.

« Ne dites rien. » le supplia Rosalie.

« Il pourrait bien vous sauver. » dit-il pourtant, sa voix tendue.

« Personne ne le peut. Je suis prisonnière. »

« Je sais que c'est faisable. Reposez-vous. » conseilla Carlisle.

« Il doit me haïr. » se mit-elle à sangloter.

On frappa à la porte et la jeune femme espéra évidemment voir son amant revenir à elle, mais ça n'était que sa mère et elle semblait très mécontente.

« Qu'est-ce que ton gigolo faisait ici ?! » pesta Carol-Ann Hale.

L'infirmier s'éclipsa mais garda la porte entrouverte pour s'assurer que Rosalie pourrait être secourue de cette visite également si elle le voulait.

* * *

 _Quel couple vous a le plus touché ? Les choses ne sont décidément pas faciles pour eux._

 _Je ne cherche à choquer personne en parlant de violences conjugales notamment, ceci reste une fiction._

 _Je suis curieuse, qui connaissait ce qu'il s'était passé le 12/07/1979 à Chicago et qui connaissait Steve Dahl ? Pas moi avant d'écrire ce chapitre, je me suis passée en boucles les images d'archive, c'est à voir ! Vous aimez les chansons citées ?_


	9. Aout 1979

**Aout 1979**

 _ **Bella et Edward**_

 _Jeudi 2 août_

Le mois passé avait été fatigant pour les amoureux. L'emménagement avait été compliqué, ils avaient découvert rapidement nombre dysfonctionnements et problèmes dans l'appartement. Les dépenses avaient considérablement entamé leurs économies, Edward avait même puisé dans son épargne.

Quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle allait trouver un job à New Haven, il s'y était opposé fortement. Elle lui avait alors avoué qu'elle ne toucherait presque plus rien de sa bourse, pourtant Edward n'avait pas changé d'avis et Bella avait cédé, se disant qu'elle lui ferait entendre raison à la rentrée. La semaine suivante, les parents d'Edward avaient renfloué leur fils et il n'y eut plus d'urgence.

Edward insistait pour que Bella profite de l'été pour réviser et se reposer tandis qu'il partait chaque matin à New York pour décrocher son premier travail. Il avait espéré que ses résultats moyens ne lui poseraient pas de problème mais chaque compagnie où il avait postulé avait demandé une copie de ses résultats. Pour déjà trois postes, il était en attente, et aucun n'avait été son premier choix.

Bella l'avait soutenu mais après des semaines sans succès, elle avait aussi peur que l'avenir d'Edward fût compromis. Un soir qu'il était tellement dépité que son Pad Thai refroidissait, elle lui dit que de toute façon, il valait mieux apprendre et faire ses preuves dans une société secondaire avant de postuler dans l'une des plus prestigieuses agences de Manhattan en ayant acquis assez d'expérience.

Le lendemain il avait été engagé après un seul entretien et avait dédié cette victoire à sa merveilleuse petite-amie. Il lui avait offert un nouveau sac à dos plus solide pour ses cours et elle avait accepté en rougissant. Elle avait jeté son vieux sac qu'elle avait emporté lors de sa fugue, le cœur serré.

En ce jeudi 2 aout, profitant d'une matinée sans rien de prévu, ils furent tirés du lit par leur voisin du dessus qui tambourina à leur porte. Une énorme fuite dans leur salle de bain avait endommagé celle à l'étage inférieur. Le plombier décréta qu'il fallait surtout refaire la plomberie de l'appartement, les dégâts du voisin étaient somme toute minimes. Leur propriétaire rechigna à accepter le devis mais Edward promit de rajouter quelques améliorations dans la salle de bains, à ses frais.

Le jeune homme appela ensuite le Chelsea Hotel et réserva leur chambre. Il insista pour prendre un taxi depuis la gare, Bella se moqua de lui d'avoir pris trop de bagages. Carrie leur fit bon accueil et ameuta Stanley qui leur dit combien ils étaient contents de les revoir. Edward expliqua les travaux prévus dans l'appartement, Bella apprit alors qu'il avait réservé jusqu'au dimanche la chambre.

« Pourquoi pas deux semaines ? » plaisanta Bella.

« Ca n'aurait pas été possible, la chambre 218 est réservée chaque weekend. » intervint la réceptionniste, inquiète.

« Des habitués, alors. » commenta le jeune homme.

« Oui, des couples adorables comme vous ! » s'exclama Carrie.

Stanley sortit de derrière la réception et éloigna les jeunes gens avant que sa réceptionniste n'en dise trop. Exceptionnellement, l'ascenseur fonctionnait et le directeur les fit entrer avant de s'éclipser.

« Que va-t-on faire tout ce weekend à New York ? » interrogea Bella.

« Se balader ! Il y a tant à voir et je veux te gâter ce weekend. Je me suis dit aussi que tu pourrais me présenter à ta tante. » proposa Edward.

« Tu voudrais ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Bien sur ! Si j'ai bien compris, c'est la seule personne de ta famille que je peux rencontrer. »

Bella se tordit les mains en pensant qu'effectivement, elle n'avait aucune intention de le présenter à ses parents, mais seulement parce qu'elle leur en voulait toujours énormément.

« Ca n'est pas toi le problème, mon amour. » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Laissons nos valises et allons diner. »

Il héla un taxi, lui donna une adresse sur Broadway. Il annonça ensuite à Bella qu'il leur avait réservé deux places pour voir le spectacle musical _Grease_.

« Tu avais aimé le film ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

« Le spectacle est assez différent mais je pense que ça te plaira. Tu choisiras un autre spectacle demain si tu le souhaites. Je vais acheter un programme. Tu es déjà venue assister à un show sur Broadway ? »

« Ma tante m'a emmené voir _Annie_ quand je suis arrivée pour mes études. »

« Un classique. Ca t'a plu ? »

« C'était sympa. »

« Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ce soir ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, il l'embrassa joyeusement avant de s'éventer.

« Il fait tellement chaud ce soir ! Tu verras, nous allons diner au bord de l'Hudson River, il fera plus frais. »

La jeune femme se rembrunit de plus belle, elle n'avait pas exploré tout New York, elle en avait pourtant mémorisé la carte depuis longtemps. Les quartiers longeant l'Hudson River étaient huppés, et les restaurants devaient y être hors de prix.

Elle ne sut quoi choisir car le maître d'hôtel lui proposa un menu sans aucun prix. Elle dut ruser et envoyer Edward lui chercher des mouchoirs pour regarder son menu à lui. Ses craintes étaient confirmés, un plat coûtait aussi cher qu'une semaine complète de budget nourriture pour elle.

« C'est trop, Edward. » murmura-t-elle quand le serveur apporta en fin de repas deux coupes de champagne.

« J'ai toujours regretté ne pas avoir un vrai premier rendez-vous avec toi, je me rattrape. » expliqua-t-il, ému et elle n'eut pas envie de lui gâcher son plaisir.

Lors du spectacle, ils furent emmenés à de très bonnes places, 80 dollars chacune, selon le ticket. La jeune femme eut du mal à apprécier le spectacle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward déployait tant d'efforts pour une sortie à New York. Sur le campus, tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne, le restaurant universitaire, la supérette. Bella n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience que son petit-ami aimait dépenser et avait des goûts de luxe.

Dans le taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel, l'étudiante pesait le pour et le contre, confronter Edward au sujet de ses dépenses valait-il la peine de risquer une dispute ? Elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir imposer son avis. Pourtant, Edward la poussa à parler quand en entrant dans le hall du Chelsea Hotel, il toisa un groupe de musiciens ivres.

« J'aurais du t'emmener dans un hôtel digne de ce nom. » maugréa-t-il.

Bella attendit qu'ils fussent dans leur chambre pour parler. Elle lui prit la main et le fit asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« J'ai peur de te voir autant dépenser. » dit-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On ne peut pas savoir de quoi est fait l'avenir. Nous devrions économiser au lieu de- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, nous pouvons nous le permettre. » la coupa-t-il.

« Toi oui, pas moi. Je suis gênée par tout ce que tu paies pour nous deux. » insista-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Allons nous coucher. »

Elle fit exprès de traîner dans la salle de bain et se déroba à lui sous prétexte qu'elle était très fatiguée. Son petit-ami ne s'en formalisa pas, il l'enlaça tendrement et s'endormit le premier. La jeune femme savait que rien n'était résolu, elle se tortura l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à son petit-ami qu'il était imprudent.

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, après avoir fait l'amour lascivement, il pressa Bella d'arranger un diner avec sa grand-tante le soir même. Le jeune homme emmena Bella pour un brunch dans un restaurant proche de l'hôtel. Il héla ensuite un taxi pour les emmener au Metropolitain Museum et Bella, enfin se détendit, car Edward ne pourrait plus dépenser dans le musée.

Ils passèrent cinq heures à arpenter les salles d'exposition, partageant leur opinion, se disputant quelques fois, mais riant souvent. Ils s'attirèrent les foudres de quelques autres visiteurs, un des gardiens les houspilla même quand ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux.

Pour rejoindre Christina, la grand-tante de Bella, ils durent se résoudre à prendre le métro puisqu'aucun taxi ne s'était arrêté en dix minutes. Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la rame bondée, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras.

« Parle-moi d'elle. » insista-t-il.

« Elle est un peu excentrique, veuve depuis trois ans. »

« Pourquoi elle a quitté votre communauté ? »

« Elle devait devenir l'épouse d'un homme de trois fois son âge. Elle s'est enfuie et a essayé de garder contact avec sa famille, malgré son bannissement. Ma mère et elle n'ont que cinq ans d'écart, elles sont restées proches jusqu'au jour où ma mère s'est mariée. »

Cette fois-ci encore, les menus remis aux femmes ne comportaient aucun prix. Pourtant ce fut si agréable de voir Edward s'intéresser réellement à ce que sa grand-tante avait à dire, de voir Christina se délecter de mets qu'elle n'avait jamais pu s'offrir.

Après avoir raccompagné en taxi leur invitée, Edward insista pour une balade en calèche dans Central Park puis un dernier verre dans un club bruyant. Bella s'inquiétait de plus en plus, clairement Edward n'agissait pas comme à son habitude. Qu'avait-il besoin de vouloir l'éblouir, elle l'aimait déjà, l'argent n'était pas plus important à ses yeux.

Elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. A la réception de l'hôtel, son petit-ami récupéra un paquet et le lui tendit, une fois seuls dans leur chambre. Bella déglutit en voyant un écrin de joaillerie.

« Pour fêter notre emménagement. » dit-il face au mutisme de sa petite-amie.

Il ouvrit l'écrin, en sortit un bracelet en argent avec un pendentif de diamant. Il voulut le passer au poignet de Bella mais elle se rebella.

« C'est trop, arrête, s'il te plait ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » se vexa-t-il.

« C'est à toi qu'il faut cette question ! » rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Je ne comprends rien. »

« Ne dépense plus un dollar. C'est trop. Je veux rentrer chez nous. » le supplia-t-elle.

« Je veux juste qu'on profite, Bella. »

« Et moi j'ai peur. Et je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça pour être heureuse avec toi. »

Edward oscilla entre la vérité et un autre mensonge, de voir Bella, les larmes aux yeux le poussa à se confesser.

« J'essaie de réparer ce qui ne va pas entre nous depuis un mois. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » dit-elle, masquant difficilement son inquiétude.

« Depuis que nous sommes venus la dernière fois dans cette chambre. Quelque chose a changé. Mais avec le déménagement et ma recherche d'emploi, j'ai mis du temps à le réaliser. Maintenant j'ai juste peur de te perdre. »

« Me perdre ? Non, Edward. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

« Mais quelque chose a changé. »

Elle hocha la tête, le souvenir était encore vivace, une douleur et un fantasme à la fois.

« Quand tu n'as pas voulu mettre de préservatif. » lui révéla-t-elle.

« Je m'en doutais. Je ne cherche pas à te faire tomber enceinte. Je sais que tu veux aller au bout de tes études, et je suis très fier de toi. »

« Non, ça n'est pas tant cela qui m'a… Tu ne m'avais jamais fait l'amour ainsi. J'ai cru que tu voulais me dominer, me forcer. »

« Oh… Pas étonnant que tu aies été un peu distante depuis. Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je me suis laissé submerger par ces sensations. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, Bella. »

« Je comprends, et tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait mal. »

Elle n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux, que penserait-il d'elle si elle lui avouait avoir voulu qu'il la prenne ainsi encore, qu'elle fantasmait sur la sensation chaude de son sperme sur son sexe ?

« Ne cherche pas à m'impressionner avec l'argent, Edward. Ca ne marchera jamais. Je suis avec toi parce que je t'aime, rien d'autre. » lui promit-elle.

« D'accord. Et je suis encore désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression que je voulais te forcer. Je me dégoûte… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui susurra encore qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, que tout irait bien.

« Il faut que l'on communique plus. Plus de secrets. » décréta-t-il avant d'embrasser sa petite-amie, ravie de ne pas avoir à répondre.

Il lui attacha tout de même le bracelet avant de lui faire l'amour, mais cette fois encore, Bella resta sur sa faim.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Alice & Jasper**_

 _Vendredi 10 Août_

Carrie tendit la clé à Alice, la jeune cliente hésita rien qu'un instant mais s'en saisit tout de même. La réceptionniste, tout comme le gérant, s'était prise d'affection pour les quatre couples qui se partageaient la chambre 218. Elle avait appris la réaction en juin dernier de la cliente en apercevant son amant. Depuis, Carrie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, tentant de rester la plus professionnelle possible malgré son attachement étrange.

Son compagnon pénétra alors dans le lobby et héla la jeune femme. Carrie sourit en les voyant se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et partager ensuite un baiser tendre et impatient. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers, peu après leur porte claqua.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur dernière nuit dans cette chambre mais s'étaient téléphoné les vendredis soirs. Jasper n'avait pas pu expliquer pourquoi il avait du faire demi-tour et la faire attendre sous la pluie, trois semaines plus tôt. Désormais, Alice savait un peu et ne posait plus de questions. Elle avait compris au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il ne viendrait pas, elle était retournée chez elle et avait patiemment attendu qu'il l'appelle pour la rassurer, vers minuit.

« J'ai déjà passé commande par téléphone pour notre diner. » annonça-t-il à la hâte tout en la déshabillant.

« Donc on ne sort pas d'ici jusqu'à dimanche soir ? » haleta-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Tu pourrais rester jusqu'à lundi matin ? »

Elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse, elle ne voulait pas risquer de le remercier de leur accorder plus de temps, elle se sentait assez pathétique comme ça.

Quand ils furent trop fatigués et rassasiés, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur de l'été. Les fenêtres pourtant restèrent fermées, et la climatisation refusa de fonctionner vers deux heures du matin. A leur réveil, ils étaient en sueur et prolongèrent leur douche commune par des caresses. Ils retournèrent au lit après que la jeune femme se soit désignée pour aller chercher des draps propres.

« Je n'ai plus dormi comme ça depuis des années. Tu as un pouvoir magique, petite fée. » s'étira Jasper, encore fatigué par des nuits blanches à surveiller le studio qu'il louait dans le Spanish Harlem.

« Rendors-toi, je vais aller nous chercher une pizza. » proposa Alice.

« Prends de l'argent dans mon portefeuille. » insista son amant.

Il ronflait déjà quand elle finit d'enfiler ses sandales. Elle attrapa le chapeau de cowboy et referma à clé la porte. Le soleil haut et chaud la ravissait, elle avait la sensation qu'enfin elle vivait une vie de New Yorkaise où les saisons se succédaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Tout lui paraissait nouveau maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de dettes et ne devait pas travailler douze heures par jour.

Dans la pizzéria, elle passa commande puis poussa une chaise en face du ventilateur, faisant râler les clients attablés derrière elle. La radio diffusait une chanson du nouvel album de Michael Jackson et elle se souvint, encore émerveillée, de l'avoir croisé trois jours plus tôt alors qu'il venait justement faire la promo de son premier album solo _Off the Wall_.

Son amant dormait toujours quand elle retourna dans leur chambre, elle le réveilla en le chatouillant. Plaquée bien vite sur le matelas, Jasper se vengea d'elle et ils rigolèrent longtemps ainsi.

Plus tard, après leur deuxième douche, il lui demanda si elle serait capable de lui couper les cheveux. Elle dût à nouveau se rhabiller et partir à la recherche d'une paire de ciseaux digne de ce nom. La réceptionniste l'emmena au cinquième étage, chez une des pensionnaires à l'année qui avait installé un salon de coiffure dans sa chambre.

« Elle passe ses weekends à la plage. Elle ne nous en voudra pas et ne le remarquera même pas, je parie. » lui assura Carrie.

En revenant dix minutes plus tard, Alice surprit son amant en train de surveiller la rue.

« Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Au cinquième étage et évidemment l'ascenseur est toujours en panne. Je n'en peux plus, je ne bouge plus à partir de maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle installa la chaise devant le lit et s'agenouilla sur le lit.

« En selle cowboy, quelle coupe tu veux ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Une coupe où on ne peut pas deviner d'où je viens. »

« Alors il faudra abandonner tes bottes. Et surtout ton chapeau ! »

« Oui, ça va être difficile. C'est en quelque sorte ma marque de fabrique. Ne coupe pas trop court non plus mes cheveux, j'ai été traumatisé par la tondeuse quand j'étais à l'armée. »

Elle pouffa avant de se mettre au travail.

« Ca va me manquer tes boucles blondes. » soupira-t-elle une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Mais maintenant j'ai les cheveux plus courts que toi ! » plaisanta-t-il avant de passer une main taquine dans la chevelure d'Alice.

« Mon travail n'est pas terminé ! Il faut revoir ta façon de t'habiller et essayer de contrôler ton accent. »

Ils firent l'amour le reste de la journée et s'endormirent tôt. En le quittant le lundi matin, Alice fit le maximum pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis qu'il était revenu la voir en juin, lui n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots-là d'ailleurs.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Esmé & Carlisle**_

 _Samedi 18 Août_

Carlisle avait repoussé cette discussion avec son père mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Dans deux jours, il commencerait son internat mais à Boston au lieu de New York.

Le mois écoulé, il avait cherché en vain la façon de lui annoncer son déménagement et les raisons de celui-ci, car il n'envisageait pas de lui mentir.

« Ton projet ruine ta vie, Carlisle ! » s'emporta son père après avoir entendu la nouvelle.

« Non, je suis convaincu d'aller dans la bonne direction avec ma thèse. C'est très important pour moi. »

« Mais regarde ce qu'il se passe ! Ne veux-tu pas renoncer à cette folie ?! »

« C'est trop tard. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton chef de service t'envoie à Boston. N'avait-il pas approuvé ton sujet ? » tiqua le pasteur.

« Si, mais il réprouve le choix de ma partenaire pour l'étude, et ma relation avec elle. »

« Ta relation ? Mais je croyais la chose terminée ! » s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

« Père, Esmé et moi sommes amoureux. »

« Tu confonds la luxure avec l'amour ! Tu t'es sali avec cette femme ! Si tu avais attendu, si tu étais tombé d'abord amoureux, tu aurais pu au moins être sûr de l'aimer vraiment et elle aussi. »

« Père, je ne vois pas d'autre explication à mes sentiments. » persista Carlisle.

« Ton illusion ne durera pas, crois-moi. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de jeunes gens, au sein même de notre communauté, qui se sont fourvoyés, pensant être amoureux et sacrifiant leur virginité. Pour les hommes, ça n'est pas vraiment différent mais imagine les jeunes filles, si pures et innocentes, soumises aux pulsions des hommes, se croyant amoureuses. Tu ne les as pas entendues pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps, Carlisle, mais si tu les avais entendues, tu n'aurais jamais péché ainsi. Le nombre de drame, d'enfants tués dans le ventre de ces filles, le désespoir de ces familles. Je pensais t'avoir préparé aux épreuves de la vie. A croire que la science est dieu, parce que tu as sacrifié tant pour elle. »

« Père, si j'épouse Esmé, au moins je n'aurais connu qu'elle. » plaida le jeune homme.

« Evidemment, tu réparerais en partie ton péché. Elle a divorcé d'un homme qui la battait, et je ne peux pas la condamner pour ça. Est-elle au moins une bonne chrétienne ? Qu'est ce que je raconte ! Evidemment que non puisqu'elle a accepté d'être ton cobaye. Je me demande pourquoi une femme battue peut vouloir être observée en train de… de… Ce n'est pas faire l'amour. La luxure est le mal du siècle. » se désola le pasteur.

« Je sais que je te déçois. Je me déçois moi-même. Mais je suis tombé amoureux d'elle avant même de la toucher. Je l'ai trouvée admirable sur son lit d'hôpital la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai voulu la protéger mais elle ne le voulait pas. Quand enfin elle a décidé que s'en était trop, elle l'a quittée sans recevoir aucun soutien de sa famille. »

« Elle ne devrait pas gâcher ta vie. J'ai compris que tu ne vois pas les choses ainsi, Carlisle, mais de mon point de vue, elle gâche ta vie. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourras retrouver ton intégrité. »

« Je ne compte pas revenir ici un jour, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète ! » lâcha, à bout, l'étudiant.

Son père tenta de lui faire comprendre que rien ne pourrait jamais changer l'amour qu'il avait pour lui mais Carlisle ne pouvait pas croire que son père le soutiendrait dans tous ses choix.

Dans sa précipitation, il oublia sa veste en jeans. Le pasteur Cullen s'en saisit pour avoir une nouvelle chance de se faire entendre mais son fils avait couru et disparu de la rue. L'homme se signa et formula une prière silencieuse pour pouvoir parler à son fils avant qu'il ne parte à Boston. En reposant la veste sur une chaise chez lui, il vit quelque chose tomber, une boite d'allumettes avec le nom d'un hôtel.

Ce soir-là, nus et affamés, les deux amants regardaient la télévision en attendant leur repas.

« On ne fait plus de série comme ça, hélas. » commentait Esmé en apprenant la mort d'une actrice de la série _I Love Lucy_ , Vivian Vance _._

« Tu n'aimes pas _Charlie et ses drôles de dames_ ? »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'offusqua faussement la jeune femme. Et toi ? Quelle série t'a marqué ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de regarder la télévision. Mon père n'en possède pas et même chez mes amis, ça ne m'attirait pas. » confia-t-il.

« J'aurais aimé passer moins de temps à regarder la télévision et à lire. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, mes parents sont si… snobs. Personne n'est jamais assez bien pour eux. Je n'avais que la télévision et les livres pour me divertir et je n'ai pas eu une vision du monde très juste. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Je me suis mariée sans penser un seul instant que je ne vivais pas un conte de fées, que je n'étais pas tombée sur le prince charmant. »

« Il te battait depuis le début ? »

« Non, mais il a toujours été violent. Un jour, un homme âgé l'a bousculé, il aurait pu le frapper encore si des gens n'étaient pas intervenus. J'étais horrifiée, cela faisait à peine un mois que nous étions mariés. Il est parti pour deux ans au Vietnam et en est revenu plus hargneux et violent. Rien n'était plus suffisant pour lui, il refusait d'attendre après quoi que ce soit. Même ses parents s'en sont rendu compte mais son père avait besoin de lui pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Tout le monde a peur de lui. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie plus tôt ? » osa-t-il.

« Quitter un soldat ? ironisa Esmé. Non. Je savais qu'il avait vu et vécu d'horribles choses, j'ai essayé de l'aider, j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai pardonné. Nous voulions un enfant et quand enfin je suis tombée enceinte après son retour, nous étions sur un nuage, il s'est adouci. J'ai perdu l'enfant, il m'a blâmée, évidemment. Je lui ai caché deux autres fausses couches. Mais en juillet dernier, j'ai passé le premier trimestre d'une grossesse. J'allais lui annoncer, mais lui avait eu une dure journée et il a commencé à me crier dessus. Il ne m'a pas crue, il m'a frappée et j'ai perdu encore un bébé. A cause de lui. Alors je l'ai quitté, tu connais la suite. »

« Mon pauvre amour. » ne put-il se retenir.

Il la berça dans ses bras, maudissant les épreuves qu'elle avait pourtant bravement surmontées. Esmé refusa de penser à l'après, elle profitait de ces heures avant que son amant ne quitte New York. Dans ses bras, il était facile d'imaginer un futur pourtant la jeune femme savait parfaitement que la désillusion la ferait souffrir.

Plus d'une heure après, les fantômes du passé avaient été chassés et l'amour occupa toute leur attention. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, chacun conscient que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois. Malgré leurs sentiments véritables, chacun doutait que l'autre aurait la force d'attendre trois ans avant de pouvoir construire leur vie ensemble.

« Tu es tellement beau quand tu jouis. » anticipa son amante.

« Beau ? Je dois ressembler à une bête. » contra-t-il, gêné.

« Pas du tout. Viens, je vais te le prouver. »

Elle le repoussa doucement, Carlisle se retira d'elle en maintenant le préservatif à la base puis la regarda sans comprendre. Elle lui répéta de venir avec elle dans la salle de bains.

Assise sur le meuble du lavabo, elle l'attendait, un peu nerveuse. Jamais encore ils n'étaient sortis du lit, elle avait peur de l'effrayer mais mourrait d'envie de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles positions.

Carlisle la détailla sous la lumière crue de la salle de bains. Chaque détail du corps nu enfin dévoilé pour lui. Son sexe gonfla encore plus à la vue des seins lourds et de la fente humide et offerte. Il dut se retenir de posséder Esmé brutalement, tant son désir était violent. Il s'approcha lentement, se cala entre les cuisses de sa compagne et quand il fut au fond d'elle, elle lui dit de se regarder dans le miroir.

Il obéit, habitué suivre les directives d'Esmé, et fut surpris par son reflet. Son air d'ordinaire aimable avait laissé place à une expression grave, dure, sombre. Il cadença ses coups de reins, fasciné par ses pupilles noires, par ses lèvres pincées, par ses sourcils froncés. Le plaisir le transformait et Esmé le trouvait beau.

Il la dévisagea elle, admirant son visage fin, encadré de ses boucles couleur caramel. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte et à chaque fois qu'elle était complètement envahie, ses sourcils se rapprochaient. Elle était concentrée sur chaque mouvement et chaque sensation, et elle ne pourrait être plus belle qu'en jouissant.

Jamais il ne lui avait dit à quel point il était attiré par elle. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il chérissait chaque soupir qu'elle avait laissé échapper alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Au matin, ils durent se résoudre à quitter leur lit, à se rhabiller, à refermer la porte de la chambre 218. Carlisle devait repasser à son appartement avant de monter dans un train pour Boston. Il n'avait pas proposé à Esmé de prolonger les au revoir car il redoutait ne pas pouvoir la quitter sans se mettre à pleurer. Il avait déjà réservé cette chambre pour le mois prochain, il ferait tout pour revenir à New York une fois par mois au moins.

Sur le seuil du Chelsea Hotel, il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait. Son amant ravala ses sanglots, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il se rebellait contre cette séparation. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant que la voiture ne démarre. Elle resta sur le trottoir, même quand il n'y avait plus rien à regarder s'éloigner

« Il vous aime réellement. » intervint un homme qui s'était approché.

Elle sourit tristement avant de lui répondre.

« Moi aussi. Plus que tout. »

« Par amour, on est capable de sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme observa son interlocuteur et son souffle se suspendit en notant les ressemblances avec Carlisle.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il mérite mieux que vous ? » persista-t-il.

« C'est à lui de décider, à personne d'autre. » répondit-elle en puisant en elle pour ne pas flancher sous le regard noir du pasteur.

« Ce péché, vous l'avez commis à deux. Mais lui, vous pouvez encore le sauver. »

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Rosalie & Emmett**_

 _Samedi 25 Août_

Rosalie savait parfaitement que ce soir, elle aurait du être nue, ébouriffée, sous le corps d'Emmett. Mais elle l'avait fait fuir et depuis un mois, elle était à l'agonie. Elle ne comprenait pas par quel miracle elle était encore capable de parler, de sourire, de mentir quand son cœur la torturait.

Elle avait raisonné des jours et des jours avec elle-même, répétant les arguments de sa mère, cherchant les preuves qu'elle avait de la chance d'être mariée à Royce, se persuadant qu'Emmett ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Ce soir, c'était pire que tout. L'alcool ne l'aiderait pas cette fois-ci, parce qu'elle était l'hôtesse de la soirée, que tous les invités la félicitaient du succès de son mari et qu'elle devait être une actrice accomplie pour survivre à ces interminables heures.

Elle avait confié l'organisation de la soirée à un professionnel, elle avait engagé une maquilleuse et coiffeuse pour effacer de son visage les marques de sa dépression. Elle avait choisi une robe qui feraient pâlir de jalousie les autres femmes et qui feraient baver d'envie les hommes.

Lorsque tous les invités furent réunis, Royce proposa un toast pour fêter le rachat d'une entreprise concurrente et l'abandon des charges de fraudes qui pesaient sur lui. Les serveurs et serveuses passaient au milieu des convives en remplissant de champagne les coupes de cristal.

« Madame ? » lui dit-on.

Elle releva sa tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Emmett. Habillé d'un smoking comme tous les employés pour la soirée, le visage sans aucune émotion, il attendait qu'elle lui tende son verre. Il la servit, s'inclina puis s'éloigna sans un seul autre mot.

A cet instant, pour Rosalie commença un véritable calvaire. D'abord elle se tortura l'esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'y avait pas de hasard, Emmett, certes, enchaînait plusieurs jobs, mais il n'était pas serveur, ne l'avait jamais été. De plus, il méprisait le milieu auquel elle appartenait. Puis elle se remémora le gout de ses baisers, la tendresse de ses caresses, l'ardeur de son corps quand ils faisaient l'amour.

« Tu as l'air si pâle, ma fille. » lui dit son père en la forçant à avancer vers Royce.

« Tout va bien. » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle.

« Tu te dois d'être auprès de lui. »

Emmett entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision et la jeune femme sentit son corps se raidir jusqu'à refuser de bouger. L'instant d'après, Carol-Ann était face à sa fille.

« Reprends-toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà saoule ! » grogna-t-elle tout bas.

Rosalie retrouva suffisamment de contenance pour toiser sa mère et lui assurer d'un ton glacial qu'elle n'avalait pas une seule goutte d'alcool.

« Va auprès de ton mari. Ensuite je te présenterai un de mes amis. » minauda sa mère.

Le discours, heureusement, touchait à sa fin et quand elle s'accrocha au bras de Royce, tous applaudirent. Son mari profita de ce moment pour écraser sa bouche sur celle de sa femme. Elle retint ses larmes et son dégout, l'odeur du whisky et du cigare lui donnait la nausée.

Elle attendit encore de longues minutes avant de pouvoir s'éclipser, remettre du rouge sur ses lèvres.

« Il est là. » se dit-elle face au miroir.

Son visage s'illumina en pensant à Emmett, son cœur s'apaisait et complotait déjà pour à nouveau battre par amour et non plus pour survivre. Elle avait lutté pour ne pas ressentir l'ascendance de son amant sur son corps, maintenant elle avait cédé et ne se mentait plus à elle-même. Pour autant, rien n'avait changé.

Certes Royce avait dépensé une petite fortune pour se faire pardonner. Il n'était pas venu la voir à l'hôpital durant les quatre jours où elle avait du rester alitée. En revenant chez eux, elle avait trouvé une pile de sacs des plus grandes marques. Bijoux, parfums, lingeries, chaussures et cette robe en lamé qu'elle portait ce soir. Son mari l'avait aussi laissé tranquille, se contentant de quelques mots par jour, passant toutes ses soirées à l'extérieur.

Sa mère ne l'avait pas quittée la première semaine de son retour. Elle lui avait fait la leçon chaque jour. Elle avait sa fille à la réalité, la chance qu'elle avait de vivre dans un tel luxe, elle lui avait aussi rappelé ses responsabilités. Son père avait vendu à Royce la moitié de sa compagnie, alors en passe d'être en faillite et sans ce mariage, les Hale auraient tout perdu. Un divorce signifierait la perte de tous les capitaux, des clients et de la réputation.

Carol-Ann avait tenté de redonner un peu de joie à sa fille, l'exhortant à vite tomber enceinte, ensuite elle aurait un enfant à s'occuper et toujours des aventures avec des hommes prêts à tout pour l'avoir même une heure.

A peine fut-elle de retour auprès des invités que Rosalie fut accaparée. Elle profita de ces conversations ennuyeuses pour décider si oui ou non elle voulait parler à Emmett. Puis décider si oui ou non elle voulait s'excuser pour son attitude odieuse alors qu'il l'avait retrouvée et qu'il voulait la sauver. Puis décider si oui ou non si elle lui demanderait encore une chance qu'elle ne méritait pas. Que déciderait-il ?

Elle le traqua et le suivit dans la salle à manger, le salon, sur la terrasse, dans le bureau et dans la cuisine sans jamais réussir à croiser son regard. Emmett était parfait dans son rôle, courtois et discret, attentif aux demandes des invités.

« Je perdrais bien quelques heures avec lui. » souffla sa belle-sœur.

Rosalie dévisagea la jeune fille avec stupeur. Tiffany Royce n'avait que dix-huit ans et jouait les innocentes devant les autres mais était visiblement déjà rôdée pour évoluer dans ce monde hypocrite.

« Il n'était pas sur la liste des personnes engagées. » expliqua Rosalie pour justifier son intérêt.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » mentit l'hôtesse.

Le manège dura deux longues heures, Emmett passant de verre en verre, d'assiette en assiette, Rosalie à quelques mètres de lui. Le fossé entre eux lui paraissait insurmontable, il la punissait de lui avoir menti, d'avoir joué avec lui. Il méprisait tout ce qui la définissait, l'opulence, la facilité, le mensonge. Elle aurait du l'oublier pour ne pas le salir davantage de son amour, il méritait une femme honnête qui serait toujours à ses côtés.

Enfin, les invités quittèrent la soirée vers minuit. Rosalie les raccompagnait à la porte, les remerciait et leur souhaitait une bonne nuit. Les quatre associés et meilleurs amis de son mari renvoyèrent leur épouse chez elle avant de s'enfermer dans le bureau de Royce. Elle se retrouva seule avec les employés pour la soirée et cette fois-ci, Emmett ne pourrait pas la fuir.

Elle fila dans sa chambre se changer, consulta rapidement son agenda et revint au bout de quelques minutes mais Emmett venait juste de partir, lui apprit-on. Rosalie courut hors de l'appartement, elle aperçut le jeune homme devant l'ascenseur et elle s'approcha discrètement. Il ne la remarqua pas, son visage baissé et ses épaules voutées. Elle le suivit dans la cabine quand les portes s'ouvrirent mais ne dit rien et le laissa la dévisager, son expression dure.

« Il ne te mérite pas. » lâcha-t-il au bout d'une longue minute.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Ou peut-être que si. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Je ne te connais pas. »

Ils étaient arrivés à destination, il la bouscula un peu pour sortir le premier de l'ascenseur. Elle le retint par le bras mais ne chercha pas à lui faire face.

« Pourquoi étais-tu chez moi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« J'avais besoin d'argent. »

« Tu savais que c'était chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'eut aucun mal à se dégager de son ancienne amante. Il avait tenu de longues heures chez elle, faisant tout pour ne pas être face à elle mais toujours proche d'elle. Pour autant il ne sortit pas de l'immeuble, attendant des paroles repentantes et sincères, ou bien des mots durs et blessants, comme à l'hôpital le mois précédent.

« Je suis désolée, Emmett. Je suis lâche, j'ai peur, et ma famille perdrait tout si je le quittais. »

Il soupira, ses poings fermés, il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas se retourner et céder à son besoin de toucher la femme qu'il aimait toujours.

« J'irai au Chelsea Hotel le samedi 29 septembre, à dix-huit heures. Comme d'habitude. J'appellerai demain pour réserver la chambre 218. »

* * *

 _Très contente de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours, quel couple vous touche le plus ? Je sais que le dernier chapitre se terminait pour chacun sur une incertitude, et pour vous rassurer, oui ça se finira bien, vous me connaissez !_

 _Et à votre avis, qui prononce la dernière phrase de ce chapitre ? Rosalie ou Emmett ?_


	10. Septembre 1979

**Septembre 1979**

 ** _Bella et Edward_**

 _Samedi 8 Septembre_

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu réserver notre chambre pour ton anniversaire. »

« En avance ou en retard, je te jure que ça n'est pas grave. Mon anniversaire n'a jamais été un jour si spécial à mes yeux. » confia Bella.

« Quoi ?! Même enfant ? »

« Non. » dit-elle seulement.

Il n'insista pas, convaincu qu'elle ne voulait pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

« En tout cas, ça a l'air sérieux cette histoire de chambre réservée chaque weekend, commenta-t-il. Stanley n'a rien voulu entendre, peu importe le prix que j'étais prêt à payer. »

« Edward ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle n'était en fait pas vraiment offusquée car, depuis un mois, tous deux avaient trouvé un équilibre et l'argent n'était plus source de tabou ou de discorde entre eux.

« Même pour le samedi 22, c'est impossible, continua-t-il. J'espère que l'on pourra rentrer facilement à la maison après la manifestation anti-nucléaire. »

« Tu penses que ce sont des couples légitimes ? » chuchota la jeune femme en pensant aux autres occupants de la chambre.

« Pas vraiment. S'ils sont de New York, ce qui doit être le cas pour venir chaque mois, pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'une chambre ? »

« Nous sommes un couple normal. » contra-t-elle.

« Pas au début. Tu ne voulais même pas me croiser sur le campus. » se souvint-il, amusé.

« Vrai. Mais ça a changé bien vite et nous vivons ensemble. Tu penses qu'ils sont amoureux, ou ça n'est que pour le sexe ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Je me demande quel âge ils ont. » continua Bella.

« De toute façon, il fallait changer ces deux fenêtres chez nous. Après l'ouragan de cette semaine, nous avons eu de la chance de n'avoir que ça à changer. » éluda le jeune homme.

L'ouragan David avait frappé le bassin de l'océan Atlantique nord dès le 30 août et avait été classé catégorie 5. Il avait fait plus de deux mille victimes, principalement en République dominicaine. Sa trajectoire l'avait fait passer des Petites Antilles vers la Floride puis il avait remonté la côte est des États-Unis pour quitter l'Amérique vers le nord-est par les Provinces Maritimes canadiennes.

New Haven avait subi des vents forts et des pluies abondantes seulement une journée, cela avait pourtant suffi à affaiblir les fenêtres de leur salon. L'avant-veille, un courant d'air avait fait claquer la porte de l'appartement et les deux fenêtres avaient volé en éclats. Ils avaient donc décidé de laisser une nouvelle fois leur logement à des artisans le temps des travaux et de s'offrir un weekend romantique à New York.

Edward avait commencé à travailler deux semaines plus tôt, instaurant un rythme intensif pour lui. Bella avait vite compris que les transports en commun, matin et soir, le fatiguaient mais il tenait à rester proche de l'université pour sa petite-amie. Elle pensait qu'il se sacrifiait pour elle, le lui avait dit et il avait admis que cela était vrai et qu'il ne le regrettait pas.

Bella avait alors adopté des habitudes qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais prendre. S'occuper d'un homme, l'accueillir après une journée de travail, l'écouter patiemment, tenter de deviner à l'avance ses besoins et ses envies, voilà à quoi elle se vouait finalement avec joie. Elle se souvint de nombre de recettes qui ravirent le jeune homme, acheta même quelques livres de cuisine. L'appartement était parfaitement entretenu, le bazar du déménagement avait été méticuleusement rangé.

Elle aurait peut-être rechigné au bout de quelques temps mais Edward la complimentait souvent, la remerciait, en faisait l'éloge auprès de leurs amis, et tout cela sans dépenser un centime, c'était la règle.

Le jeune homme avait pensé réserver dans un restaurant pour leur weekend new-yorkais, il avait opté pour laisser Bella décider. Il aimait tant être seul avec elle, encore plus depuis qu'il passait ses journées dans des trains et des bureaux bondés. La jeune femme choisit de se balader vers Times Square et voulut manger dans un restaurant sans prétention.

« Et demain ? » s'enquit son petit-ami.

« Demain, juste toi et moi, dans un lit. »

« Tu es certaine ? »

« Absolument. » sourit-elle avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par une jeune femme qui leur tendit le menu alors qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme des serveuses de l'endroit. Bella la regarda quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas.

« J'ai été serveuse ici, longtemps. C'est le coup de feu alors je donne un coup de main. Je suis Alice, au fait ! L'avantage de m'avoir comme serveuse est que je ne crains plus les remontrances du cuistot, et je peux donc vous dire de ne pas commander un hamburger. Les frites sont excellentes par contre. »

« Et comment sont les sandwichs, Alice ? » demanda Edward, amusé par cette serveuse bénévole.

« Tous sont bons sauf celui au thon. Commandez un milkshake et une part de tarte en dessert ! »

Le couple passa commande et remercièrent Alice de les avoir conseillés. En allant aux toilettes, Edward héla la jeune femme et lui demanda de mettre une bougie sur la part de tarte commandée pour Bella.

« Une bague à cacher dedans ? » plaisanta la serveuse, mais il trouva l'idée parfaite.

« Je vous fais confiance, je peux, n'est-ce pas ? » hésita-t-il, en sortant la bague de sa veste.

La jeune femme le regarda ahurie, il prit peur.

« Je croyais que les femmes aimaient ce genre de surprises ! » se justifia-t-il.

« Oui, euh oui, en général oui. Je m'en occupe. » promit-elle.

Elle lui prit la bague et disparut en cuisine. Edward resta dans le petit couloir, prit d'un doute mais il était trop tard et finalement, il mourrait d'envie de demander à Bella de l'épouser.

Le dessert arriva, Alice avait demandé à une autre serveuse, Amber, d'après le badge qu'elle portait, de chanter « bon anniversaire ». Elles s'attardèrent près de la table, voulant assister à la demande en mariage en restant discrète.

« Qu'est-ce que… » chuchota Bella en sentant sous sa fourchette quelque chose de dur.

Edward sentit la transpiration lui couler dans le dos et sur son front. Il regardait sa vie changer, si elle disait non, la perdrait-il ?

Le visage aimé exprima clairement tour à tour, la fascination, la tentation, l'hésitation et enfin une sorte de révélation.

« C'est trop tôt ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » hoquetèrent les serveuses.

Edward se leva pour s'asseoir à coté de Bella sur la banquette.

« Je sais que c'est tôt, mais pas trop tôt. Je t'aime tellement, ma Bella. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Edward… Ca fait seulement quelques mois. Qu'est ce que tes parents diront ? »

« C'est à toi que je pose la question. »

« Alice ? appela Bella. L'addition s'il vous plait. »

Edward la regardait sans plus rien dire, le cœur serré.

« Dis quelque chose. » souffla Bella quand ils furent sortis.

« Il me semble que tu dois me donner une réponse. » répliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Ca m'a paru une bonne idée. » expliqua-t-il en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

Elle lui sourit, amusée de sa spontanéité.

« Tu pourrais le regretter. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai cette bague depuis des mois. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je ne prends pas à la légère le mariage. » conclut-il en la forçant à se stopper face à lui, au milieu du trottoir.

Quelques passants s'énervèrent de ne pas pouvoir continuer leur route, Bella se décala jusqu'à se retrouver le dos au mur.

« Toi si ? » persista Edward.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ses réserves, elle avait honte de lui cacher encore des choses sur son passé.

« Je pensais que tu étais toujours attachée à tes valeurs mormones. » lâcha justement son petit-ami.

« Chrétiennes ! Mes valeurs chrétiennes ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Ok, mais qu'est ce que ça change ? Nous avons fait l'amour sans être marié. Mais au moins tu n'auras connu que moi. »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Combien de filles as-tu connu avant moi ? » explicita Bella.

« Trois autres, confessa-t-il, se sentant honteux. Mais j'ai compris depuis que j'aurais du attendre. »

« Je n'ai pas attendu, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai désiré, je savais que c'était mal de faire ça, de ne pas attendre. Je l'ai fait, comme si je traversais une phase de rébellion. Mais je n'ai jamais rien voulu aussi fort. »

« Juste une phase ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule et blessé.

« La première fois seulement… Je sais, je suis un paradoxe sur pattes. » se désola-t-elle.

« Rentrons à l'hôtel. » proposa-t-il le cœur lourd.

Il comprenait les réticences de sa petite-amie, il s'en voulait d'avoir posé la question trop tôt, d'avoir espéré aussi. Rien ne changerait pourtant, ils continueraient de vivre ensemble et de s'aimer. Il se résolut à être patient.

Dans le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, les lumières éteintes, la chambre seulement éclairé par la rue, ils firent l'amour et il fut encore plus doux et prévenant qu'avant. Il décrypta le visage fermé de Bella, le même qu'elle avait quelques fois dans ces moments-là et il eut comme une révélation.

« Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Bella.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, il s'enfonça en elle plus fort, elle gémit aussitôt, confirmant les soupçons d'Edward. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu parce qu'il s'était laissé emporter par son besoin d'être en elle. Elle n'avait pas compris ses intentions alors. Mais elle avait aimé ce rapport plus sauvage.

« Dis-moi la façon dont je dois te faire l'amour. » persista-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête, à la fois excitée et gênée. Il resta immobile, son sexe au plus profond de celui de Bella et il la fixa.

« Dis-le. »

Elle le regarda, étonnée, appréhensive et toujours aussi excitée, mais surtout frustrée parce qu'il ne bougeait plus. Elle murmura juste « encore », et son amant s'impatienta.

« Dis-le. A voix haute. Dis-le. »

« Comme il y a deux mois…» lâcha-t-elle, sa voix enrouée par le désir.

« Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux. »

« Fort, profond. » haleta-t-elle.

Et il lui fit l'amour aussi furieusement qu'il en était capable. Quand Bella reconnut les signes de l'orgasme proche de son petit-ami, elle le repoussa, se mit en travers du lit et s'offrit comme autel pour recevoir sa semence.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Alice & Jasper_**

 _Samedi 15 Septembre_

Alice voulait des choses impossibles, irréalisables, contradictoires. Elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle avait été attirée par Jasper parce qu'il dégageait une aura de danger. Son goût pour les mauvais garçons lui avait déjà beaucoup coûté. Et donc, aimer Jasper et vouloir protéger son cœur ne lui semblait pas compatible.

Assise sur une banquette de faux cuir, dans le petit restaurant où elle avait longtemps travaillé comme serveuse, elle fit semblant d'être fascinée par son café. Si elle levait les yeux, elle verrait la table 6, la table que le jeune couple avait occupée une semaine plus tôt.

Vivrait-elle un moment aussi romantique que Bella ? Jasper la demanderait-elle un jour en mariage en essayant de rendre le moment mémorable ? Voulait-elle seulement se marier ? Alice se fichait un peu du mariage, la cérémonie et la fête ne l'attiraient pas tant que ça. Ce dont elle rêvait c'était d'une relation stable et sincère avec Jasper, sans avoir peur du lendemain.

« Ton petit-ami a téléphoné, l'interrompit Amber, son ancienne collègue. Il arrive d'ici un quart d'heure. »

« Merci. »

« Ca va mieux entre vous ? »

« Oui et non. On vit au jour le jour. » confia Alice.

« C'est peut-être pas mal. Mon mari a demandé le divorce parce qu'il s'ennuyait, nous nous sommes après le lycée et nous étions trop jeunes. Tu devrais prendre les choses plus légèrement, lui conseilla Amber. Profite avec ton Texan. »

« Je vais l'attendre dehors. A bientôt. »

« Bye, Ali. »

Elle enfila son manteau et avança sur la 7ème Avenue, se demandant de quel côté arriverait son prince charmant. Elle rit toute seule en imaginant Jasper sur un cheval, des fleurs pour elle dans une main.

Alors qu'elle passait devant un salon de tatouage, une main s'enroula autour de sa taille et avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier, une autre se plaqua sur sa bouche.

« T'énerve pas, chérie, lui dit un homme dans son dos. Sinon je vais devoir te faire taire. »

Elle sentit une lame de couteau glisser le long de son cou et la pointe s'enfonça dans la peau fine sous l'oreille sans la percer.

« Voilà, tout doux, chérie. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » pesta-t-elle.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jasper était arrivé et il le repoussa au fond de l'échoppe.

« Va m'attendre au restaurant, ordonna-t-il à son amante. Je te rejoins. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu- »

Il prit son visage en coupe, comme pour un baiser, mais il la regarda si durement qu'elle cessa de parler, de respirer pour quelques secondes aussi.

« Fais ce que je te dis. » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne put lui obéir, elle avait eu si peur pour elle et était désormais terrifiée pour Jasper. Elle se colla au mur près de la porte du salon et les entendit se disputer.

« Il me fait suivre ?! » s'énerva son amant.

« Tu es difficile à contacter. Et tu passes presque incognito sans ton costume de cowboy. » railla l'autre.

« Comment tu as su que je passerai par là ? » insista la texan.

« On a repéré ta chérie, il y a un mois, pas très loin. Elle portait ton chapeau. On s'est dit qu'elle, au moins, pourrait te faire passer le message. »

Jasper voyait rouge depuis qu'à deux cent mètres de là, il avait vu Alice être happée dans ce salon de tatouage. Il avait couru aussi vite que possible, craignant le pire pour sa femme. Même si ils n'étaient pas mariés, depuis quelques semaines, il ne cessait de penser à elle ainsi.

« C'est juste une fille que je baise de temps en temps. » lâcha-t-il.

« Pas comme Maria, alors. » remarqua l'autre homme, avant de tousser très fort.

« Non, cette fille ne sait même pas comment me joindre ni où je suis. » insista Jasper, espérant duper le mafieux.

« Mais va falloir être joignable maintenant. Le patron t'a pardonné, mais il a besoin de toi une dernière fois. Tiens. »

L'homme toussa encore et grogna, Jasper avait été à deux doigts de l'étrangler quelques instants plus tôt. Il tendit un papier griffonné puis les deux sortirent ensemble du salon. Ils aperçurent Alice, le mafieux lui lança un clin d'œil et lui dit à bientôt. La jeune femme se retint de se cacher derrière son amant pour ne pas trahir leur secret. Elle ne pensait pas que Jasper avait été sincère en parlant d'elle ainsi, elle savait comment le joindre et connaissait désormais son adresse même si elle n'avait pas le droit de s'y rendre.

« Je t'avais dit de m'attendre au restaurant. » lui reprocha doucement Jasper, une fois seuls.

Elle le fixa, encore sous le choc de son agression, incapable de parler. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis la prit dans ses bras et la berça quelques minutes.

« Allons à l'hôtel. » proposa-t-il ensuite.

Alice ne parvint pas à avancer pour autant, il y avait trop à penser et à dire mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Jasper.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne les laisserai plus t'approcher. » lui promit-il.

« Mais si tu n'es pas là ? C'est de ma faute. » se lamenta-t-elle, laissant ses larmes couler.

« Non, Alice. Ecoute-moi, ils ont une sorte de code d'honneur. Tu es hors du cercle, ils ne te feront rien. Mais si un jour tu le revois, cet homme, fuis, va dans un endroit public et ne reste pas seule. Appelle la police sous un autre prétexte puis préviens-moi. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui… C'est de ma faute, j'ai porté ton chapeau la fois dernière. »

« Rien n'est de ta faute. » martela-t-il.

Au petit matin, Alice l'admirait alors qu'il dormait encore. Elle cherchait un moyen de ne plus vouloir découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait encore. Sa curiosité lui avait souvent joué des tours dans le passé.

Avant de s'endormir, elle l'avait interrogé sur ce qu'elle avait entendu, notamment au sujet de son l'ex-femme. Maria avait été complice mais pas directement impliquée. Souvent elle avait reçu des ordres à transmettre à Jasper et quelques fois avait touché un peu d'argent en remerciement. Le Texan avait promis de ne pas l'impliquer ainsi mais ensuite, il avait été trop silencieux et même faire l'amour n'avait pu les reconnecter l'un à l'autre.

Elle le sentit s'éveiller peu à peu et attendit sans cesser de l'admirer.

« J'ai rêvé de toi. » murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Moi aussi. Comme souvent. »

« J'ai rêvé que tu ne venais plus ici avec moi. » ajouta-t-il plus sombre encore.

« Je ne crois pas en être capable. » confessa-t-elle, ressentant aussitôt le soulagement d'être honnête.

« J'ai peur que tu me détestes. Ou que tu te lasses. Que tu ne veuilles pas m'attendre. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'attendre ? » le questionna la jeune femme, le cœur serré.

« Peut-être que je n'y arriverai pas. » soupira-t-il, fermant encore les yeux.

« Ta dernière mission ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et lui cacher ses larmes. Il passa une main sur sa nuque pour qu'elle ne recule pas.

« Je peux t'aider ? » souffla-t-elle ensuite.

« Non. Reste ma fée joyeuse. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison. »

« Alice, ne pense pas à ça. Profitons ensemble. »

Elle se lova contre lui et commença à lui caresser le sexe mais il l'arrêta rapidement. Après s'être soulagé aux toilettes, il revint à elle, plus réveillé et déterminé à faire oublier à sa femme qu'il n'était pas l'homme parfait.

Il la pénétra et commença par des coups de reins langoureux mais Alice exigea d'être prise plus fort, plus vite. Jasper aimait cette facette de son amante, elle ne cherchait pas la romance dans ces moments là. Elle le voulait puissant, dominant, elle accompagnait chaque mouvement pour le sentir au plus profond de son sexe.

Lorsqu'elle était aux commandes, elle décidait des positions, elle lui intimait quand il devait se retirer et retarder sa propre jouissance pour lui lécher la fente. Elle adorait explorer de nouvelles positions, elle si souple et lui si fort, ils pouvaient tout faire. Ce matin-là, elle le voulut pourtant simplement sous elle. Et tandis qu'elle s'empalait sur lui, elle gardait son regard ancré dans le sien.

Les yeux bleus de Jasper, noircis par sa jouissance toute proche, ne lui disaient pas seulement qu'elle lui donnait du plaisir, Alice en était persuadée. Elle voulait encore entendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais ne savait pas comment le lui faire dire. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus se taire et attendre.

« Je veux plus, Jasper. » haleta-t-elle.

Elle sentit le sexe de son amant devenir encore plus imposant et elle le laissa imposer un rythme plus lent mais régulier. Elle ralentit tandis qu'il glissait un doigt contre son clitoris sensible. Il jouit en l'entendant crier son plaisir.

« Tout ce que je peux te donner, je te le donnerai. » jura-t-il ensuite en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » répliqua-t-il, amusé, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je suis fou de toi. » confirma-t-il.

Jasper se dégagea facilement pour la surplomber.

« Je t'aime, Alice. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Alors tout ira bien, ok ? »

« Laisse-moi t'aider, juste un peu. S'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, je ne m'en remettrais pas. » revint-elle à la charge.

Il ne répondit pas et s'en voulut d'envisager se servir d'elle. Il l'entraina sous la douche pour ne pas rien planifier.

« Dis-moi. » lui demanda-t-elle encore tandis que le soleil se couchait.

« Il faut que je récupère certaines choses, et que je fasse disparaitre quelqu'un. » annonça-t-il, ses yeux fermés parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction d'Alice.

« Seras-tu en danger ? »

« Je suis le meilleur. » se vanta-t-il pour la rassurer.

« Cet homme, hier, a dit qu'on t'avait pardonné. »

Il inspira, cherchant encore un peu de courage. Alice était très perspicace et avait trop bonne mémoire parfois selon lui.

« J'ai foiré ma mission en mai. J'étais mal, à cause de nous, à cause de ce que je t'avais fait. »

« N'y pense plus. J'ai compris. » affirma la jeune femme.

Ils se dirent au revoir peu après, dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Jasper avait surveillé la 23ème rue pendant un quart d'heure depuis la fenêtre avant de laisser Alice partir. Lui emprunta la sortie de secours et retourna dans le Spanish Harlem en empruntant plusieurs détours.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Esmé & Carlisle_**

 _Samedi 22 Septembre_

« Bonjour M. Cullen. » l'accueillit Carrie à la réception du Chelsea Hotel.

« Bonjour, la chambre est prête ? »

« Oui et nous avons suivi vos instructions. »

« Merci beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » la questionna-t-il, amusé.

« Des militants anti-nucléaire, pour la manifestation de demain. On essaie de leur trouver des chambres mais j'ai bien peur que nous soyons complets. » confia-t-elle, en regardant avec inquiétude la vingtaine de personnes, énervées pour la plupart.

Il fila avec la clé et monta deux à deux les escaliers vers la chambre 218. Il posa son sac près de la porte et constata que le champagne était bien au frais dans un seau de glace et qu'un énorme bouquet de roses trônait sur le bureau. Il se précipita vers le téléphone, impatient de parler à Esmé.

« Allo ? » répondit-elle.

« Rejoins-moi, je suis dans notre chambre. » annonça le jeune homme, d'un ton joyeux.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Tu dois économiser ton argent. » s'affola Esmé, depuis son appartement.

« J'avais trop envie de te voir. Je n'ai réussi que deux fois à te joindre par téléphone en un mois. »

Elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus tricher et le laisser espérer. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à lui mentir face à lui, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle fut à l'autre bout de Manhattan.

« Je suis désolée, Carlisle. J'y réfléchis depuis des semaines, depuis que tu es parti. Je n'ai pas la force de vivre de ce genre de relation. » mentit-elle.

« Tu te moques de moi ?! »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir. » répéta-t-elle un peu plus durement.

« Tu as retrouvé un de tes amants, tu veux dire ! » pesta-t-il.

« En fait, j'ai envie d'être seule. »

« Tu m'as vite oublié. » se désola-t-il, se laissant tomber sur le lit.

« Je n'ai personne. » répéta-t-elle.

Même si cela aurait été plus simple de le lui faire croire, elle n'avait pas le cœur de le blesser ainsi.

« Je suis désolée, Carlisle. Pour tout. »

« Pas autant que moi. »

Il raccrocha et ne put se retenir de fracasser le téléphone contre le mur. Puis se fut la chaise qui subit la rage du jeune homme, et il s'en prit aussi à la télévision. La bouteille de champagne s'éclata au-dessus du lit, les roses furent piétinées.

Il se coupa avec du verre et alla dans la salle de bains mais il ne supporta pas de voir son visage strié de larmes et il frappa de son poing le miroir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » s'écria Stanley depuis la chambre, un double de la clé en main.

« Je… je vais vous rembourser. » promit Carlisle, en le rejoignant.

« Vous saignez, mon jeune ami ! Je vais chercher un docteur. »

« Inutile, j'en suis un. Enfin j'en serai un. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » grogna Carlisle, agacé par la sollicitude du manager.

« J'envoie quelqu'un pour ramasser les débris. Vous êtes calmé maintenant ? » voulut savoir Stanley.

« Oui. »

Quand deux hommes de l'entretien frappèrent à la porte et furent face aux dégâts, ils ne firent aucun commentaire, ils avaient vu bien pire. Carlisle descendit à la réception, régler par avance sa chambre et assez pour remplacer ce qu'il avait cassé. Il pensa à quitter l'hôtel aussitôt mais il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller puisqu'il s'était fâché avec son père. Il se rendit dans le bar juste en face de l'hôtel.

Vers minuit, il revint dans sa chambre, suffisamment ivre pour se laisser tomber sur le lit et s'endormir comme une masse.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Rosalie & Emmett_**

 _Samedi 28 Septembre_

La question n'était pas s'il irait ou pas la rejoindre dans _leur_ chambre du Chelsea Hotel. Emmett ne lui avait certes pas répondu le mois précédent quand elle lui avait annoncé son intention de reprendre leur liaison. Il espérait qu'elle souffrirait un peu durant ces quatre longues semaines en se demandant s'il la rejoindrait.

Sa cousine avait appris qu'il y aurait une soirée chez les King et Emmett avait eu l'idée aussitôt de s'y faire engager pour revoir Rosalie. Son objectif était de se dégoûter d'elle pour enfin ne plus ressentir un poignard qui lui crevait le cœur chaque jour. Il avait voulu découvrir son univers hypocrite, décadent, et y coller cette image sur son amante. S'il avait réussi à l'enlaidir rien qu'un peu, il aurait pu oublier sa Rosie et tourner cette page de sa vie.

Son plan ne s'était pas du tout déroulé comme il l'avait décidé. Rosalie était sublime malgré ses allures sophistiquées, à croire que sa beauté n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de lumière pour rayonner. Elle avait tenu son rôle et avait souri, elle avait pris soin des invités et discuter avec chacun d'eux. Mais avait-il été le seul à avoir décelé la profondeur de sa détresse ? Il n'avait même pas eu à la regarder dans les yeux pour ressentir le malaise de Rosalie, il la connaissait en fait mieux qu'il ne le croyait.

Mais il avait eu la confirmation qu'elle venait d'un milieu qu'il méprisait et qu'elle était entourée de personnes fausses et intéressées. Il avait subi les avances de la sœur et de la mère de Royce, elles en plaisantèrent face à lui sans gêne, d'autres avaient battu des cils, s'étaient penchées pour dévoiler encore plus leur décolleté.

Rosalie lui avait paru un mouton au milieu des loups et il aurait aimé la sauver, l'emmener loin d'eux et la protéger. Mais elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. Non, elle voulait rester prisonnière, en danger de se perdre elle-même, de devenir une louve.

Non, la question n'était pas s'il irait ou pas la rejoindre dans _leur_ chambre du Chelsea Hotel. A seulement quelques mètres de l'hôtel, son sac de sport avec quelques affaires de rechange sur l'épaule, il aperçut deux hommes s'en prendre à un troisième.

Il lâcha son sac et sauta sur l'un des deux agresseurs. Il le balança contre le mur puis l'homme, le visage en sang, s'affala au sol. Le comparse, surpris, se laissa assommer par celui qu'il avait frappé encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ca va, mec ? » demanda Emmett à celui qu'il avait sauvé.

Sa tête lui sembla vaguement familière, il était certain d'avoir croisé ce blond aux yeux bleus plusieurs fois ces derniers mois.

« Tu as fait une sacrée connerie ! » pesta l'autre en essuyant sa lèvre d'où coulait du sang.

« Quoi ? »

« Déguerpis d'ici avant qu'ils ne reprennent connaissance. » continua le blond.

« T'es malade ?! Tu dois voir un docteur et il faut appeler les flics ! »

Le blond se redressa, le regard noir, et il accula Emmett, pourtant plus imposant que lui, contre le mur, le faisant buter sur le corps d'un des agresseurs.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Emmett Mc Carthy, tu vas retourner chez toi à Brooklyn Heights. Ne monte même pas voir ta copine. Ces types là auront assez de balles dans leurs flingues pour vous deux sinon. »

Horrifié, le jeune homme secoua la tête, espérant comprendre la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré en l'espace de trois minutes.

« Comment tu me connais ? Et Rosalie ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Sérieusement ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? s'impatienta l'homme. Barre-toi avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Je ne les empêcherai pas de s'en prendre à toi parce que je me barre tout de suite ! »

« Tu as voulu ma chambre, en mai dernier, c'est ça ? Le texan énervé ? » se souvint Emmett.

« Oui, et tu ferais mieux de m'oublier aussitôt sinon je raconte tout au mari de ta copine. »

Emmett s'en alla en courant, il se retourna une fois au moment de tourner dans la 7ème avenue pour constater que le blond avait disparu et que les agresseurs étaient en train de se relever. Il descendit dans la station de métro toute proche et monta dans la première rame sans regarder où il allait. Une heure plus tard, il était arrivé près de chez lui, à Brooklyn Heights. Il entra dans un café et attendit un quart d'heure pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi.

Il téléphona au Chelsea Hotel depuis le café, il avait mémorisé depuis des mois le numéro. La réceptionniste lui confirma que Rosalie était arrivée en fin d'après-midi et n'était pas sortie depuis. Il soupira de soulagement, il ne lui était rien arrivé mais il avait tout de même besoin de s'en assurer.

« Rosie ? » dit-il quand elle décrocha.

« Emmett ! Tu ne viens pas. » comprit-elle.

« Il m'est arrivé un truc de fou. J'ai du retourner chez moi. » annonça-t-il.

« Tu allais venir ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix teintée de larmes.

« Bien sûr. Mais tu vas devoir me rejoindre, c'est plus prudent. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu te souviens où j'habite ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui. Je me… euh… rhabille et je file dans un taxi. A tout à l'heure. »

« Ok. »

Il rejoignit son petit appartement, la peur au ventre à l'idée de mettre en danger sa Rosie si ces malfrats le retrouvaient. Il parvint à se calmer en imaginant ce que Rosalie avait prévu pour tenter de le reconquérir. Mais quand elle arriva, il ne chercha même pas à la déshabiller. Il la regarda longuement, hésitant à prononcer les mots qu'il avait pourtant préparés.

Rosalie sentait que des sous-vêtements sexys ne lui seraient d'aucune aide. Elle devait être honnête avec lui et s'excuser encore. Pourtant, il ne voulut rien entendre, il lui dit qu'il était épuisé et qu'il voulait simplement dormir en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait dit sortir acheté de quoi manger pour le petit-déjeuner et quand il se réveilla plus tard, Rosalie semblait être en train de ranger sa commode.

« Bonjour, Rosie. » marmonna-t-il tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour, Em' ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Un peu de rangement, je n'arrivais pas à faire le tour du lit sans marcher sur quelque chose. Tu as beaucoup de journaux, ici. »

« Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, je les garde pour pouvoir lire Garfield. »

« Lire qui ? » le questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

« Tu ne connais pas ? C'est le chat le plus drôle, il est gras, paresseux et sarcastique, il a tout compris à la vie ! »

Rosalie s'exclama de rire et chercha dans les pages d'un journal ce fameux Garfield. Emmett lui fit lire des dizaines d'autres bulles de BD parues chaque jour dans plusieurs journaux du pays depuis un peu plus d'un an.

« Au fait, tu ne t'es pas perdue ce matin ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Non, j'ai fait quelques courses, ton frigo était vide. Viens, tu dois être affamé. »

Il ouvrit son réfrigérateur et déglutit d'appétit et de gêne en le voyant rempli à ras bord. Il y avait du lait, de la bière (sa marque préférée), au moins deux kilos de viande, du beurre, de la crème, des œufs et des yaourts. Sur le petit plan de travail, deux filets étaient remplis des fruits, de conserves, de pâtes, de biscuits.

« Merci, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. » lui dit-il en la prenant dans les bras.

Il aperçut alors un poste de télévision, encore emballé, posé sur sa table à manger. Elle le sentit se raidir et suivit son regard.

« Surprise ! » s'écria joyeusement Rosalie.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Et où as-tu pu acheter une télé un dimanche à huit heures du matin ?! »

« Le vendeur a bien voulu ouvrir sa boutique pour moi. Apparemment, c'est le meilleur modèle en ce moment. Tu es content ? »

Emmett la relâcha brusquement et lui tourna le dos, pour ne pas laisser ses mots dépasser sa pensée.

« Ne me traite pas comme un gigolo ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Jamais je n'ai voulu faire ça ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Je veux t'aider, je veux que tu sois heureux et tu as beau mépriser les riches, ta vie serait bien meilleure si tu avais un peu plus d'argent ! »

Il resta silencieux et ne se retourna pas, la vue de cette télévision lui donnait la nausée.

« Tu t'épuises à accumuler des emplois et tu vas ruiner ta santé, reprit-elle, radoucie. Je sais que tu tiens à aider ta famille mais qui prend soin de toi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ? »

« Car ça n'est pas ton rôle ! Tu n'es pas ma femme ! Tu veux rester la sienne ! » s'écria-t-il avant de s'enfuir de sa chambre.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Je ne peux rien faire. » plaida-t-elle en le suivant.

« Tu me dis que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, tu veux que je vive plus confortablement, que je ne m'épuise pas. Mais tu crois que je ne suis pas fou d'inquiétude pour toi ?! Chaque matin, je me demande si tu t'es réveillée sans hématomes, si tu as dû prendre des drogues pour t'endormir, si tu as du boire pour oublier que tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui ! Ca me tue de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de toi chaque jour, de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi et m'assurer que tu es heureuse. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne mérite pas que tu te soucies de moi. » renifla-t-elle, émue par sa tirade.

« Le mérite n'a rien à voir. Bon sang, tu ne comprends pas. A ton avis, pourquoi je ressens ça ? J'ai peur que tu disparaisses, ou que tu deviennes comme eux, ou encore qu'il te tue par colère. »

« Je suis assez grande pour me défendre. » tenta-t-elle sans conviction.

« Quand je t'ai vue sortir de cette voiture en juin, c'était comme voir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu dois mentir en permanence pour préserver ce mariage horrible. »

« Pour protéger mes parents. J'ai épousé Royce parce que je me croyais amoureuse de lui. Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans, j'étais naïve et gâtée par la vie. J'ai cru que j'avais cessé de l'aimer parce qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que, pas un seul instant, je n'ai été amoureuse de lui. »

Emmett s'assit sur son lit, pensif. Il ne comprenait pas l'obstination de Rosalie à rester liée à un homme détestable.

« C'est ridicule, Rosie ! lâcha-t-il. Nous nous aimons toi et moi, nous avons mis nos sentiments sur la table, il n'y a plus de secrets entre nous. Alors pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas pour moi ? Parce que je suis pauvre ? »

« Non. » répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je te le jure. Je n'ai connu qu'une vie sans souci d'argent mais je n'ai jamais cherché à en avoir plus. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup. »

« Moi j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Moi aussi. Mais en me mariant, j'ai aussi lié toute ma famille à celle de Royce. Si je le quittais et demandais le divorce, mes parents perdraient leur compagnie et se retrouveraient sans un sou. »

« Et alors ? De ce que je comprends, ils t'ont mis entre les pattes de King pour justement s'en rapprocher et profiter de son argent. A mes yeux, c'est comme s'ils t'avaient vendue à lui ! »

« C'est ainsi dans mon monde, Emmett. Les familles s'associent par des mariages et l'amour importe peu. Mes parents m'ont certes poussée vers Royce, mais je me suis laissée séduire volontairement, j'ai accepté de l'épouser. C'est de ma faute, pas celle de mes parents. J'aurais du écouter Vera. »

« Qui ça ? »

« C'était ma meilleure amie, la fille de notre cuisinière. Elle a épousé son petit-ami le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Je l'ai tellement enviée, même si son mari était pauvre, même si ils vivaient dans un petit appartement. Je l'ai enviée et je l'ai détestée d'avoir trouvé l'amour avant moi. Elle a eu un bébé rapidement, en le voyant, j'étais rongée par la jalousie et Royce est arrivé à ce moment. Je n'ai pas invité Véra à mon mariage, je lui ai tourné le dos. Je suis horrible. »

« Tu as grandi depuis. » la défendit-il même s'il était déçu de ses actions passées.

« Depuis toi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu m'as faite découvrir l'amour et le bonheur. Mais c'est si dur de ne pas te voir chaque jour, de ne pas me réveiller à tes côtés. Je n'ai pas de solution pour nous, juste ces instants volés. Et tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites tellement plus. »

« Arrête de parler de mériter ou non. Je te veux, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

 _Quel couple vous a plu cette fois-ci ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la demande en mariage d'Edward et de la réaction de Bella ? Quels secrets cache-t-elle encore à Edward ? Alice comprend un peu plus ce que fait Jasper, mais va-t-elle rester malgré le danger ? Que pensez-vous de la rupture d'Esmé et de Carlisle ? Ces deux-là seront-ils un jour heureux ? Emmett et Rosalie se sont retrouvés mais ne sont pour autant pas vraiment ensemble. Rosalie se sortira-t-elle de ce mariage avec Royce ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_


	11. Octobre 1979

_Je sais que cette fic traîne en longueur mais j'ai enfin un ordinateur pour moi toute seule, et donc plus de temps à passer devant mon écran! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

 **Octobre 1979**

 ** _Bella & Edward_**

 _Samedi 6 Octobre_

« C'est bizarre… On dirait que le miroir a été changé. » lança Edward depuis la salle de bains, tout en se rasant.

« Et la télévision est neuve. » observa également sa petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » s'interrogea-t-il.

« Tu as dit à tes parents pour ta demande en mariage du mois dernier ? » demanda, anxieuse, Bella qui alignait les aller retour dans la chambre.

« Non, mais… ils savent que je veux t'épouser. La bague appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle. Je leur ai demandé de me la donner. »

Il s'essuya le visage, revint vers Bella et s'amusa ouvertement de la voir si stressée. Il passa une chemise puis s'assit sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures.

« Becky ? Ca n'est pas bizarre étant donné qu'elle est toujours en vie ? » tiqua la jeune femme.

« Non, la bague n'est portée que le temps des fiançailles, ensuite elle reste dans une boite à bijoux et attend la prochaine fiancée. » expliqua-t-il, essayant de ne pas se laisser attrister par le fait qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas fiancés.

Ils défirent leur valise mais bien vite, il n'y eut plus rien à faire que de sortir de leur chambre. Les parents et la grand-mère étaient arrivés à New York en train deux heures plus tôt. Becky Masen devait assister à une soirée qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Elle rejoindrait les derniers survivants de son groupe d'amis. Une dizaine de jeunes gens qui avaient sympathisé sur un bateau en 1919 pour fuir l'Irlande et la misère. Becky et les autres aventuriers se retrouvaient tous les cinq ans à New York, mais désormais ils n'étaient plus que quatre en vie.

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise de les savoir dans la chambre d'à côté. » confia la jeune femme.

« Je te comprends, d'autant que le mois dernier, les voisins se sont plaints parce que tu étais trop bruyante, la taquina-t-il. Allons les attendre dans le lobby. »

Plus tard, dans un restaurant luxueux, Bella ne parvenait pas à se détendre et la mère d'Edward en profita pour lui poser des questions sur sa famille. Difficile pour la jeune femme de ne rien dire de ses réelles origines. Au moment du dessert, alors qu'elle pensait qu'Elizabeth avait terminé son interrogatoire et qu'elle n'était plus le centre d'attention, elle souffla enfin et put interroger Becky sur son enfance en Irlande.

« Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids, mon fils ? » s'enquit gentiment Edward Senior.

« C'est grâce à Bella. C'est une excellente cuisinière. » loua le jeune homme.

« Je croyais les jeunes femmes d'aujourd'hui plus préoccupées par leur tenue, leur carrière et où aller danser. » critiqua Elizabeth Masen.

« Maman, je t'assure que Bella n'est pas comme ça, répliqua, vexé, Edward. C'est une jeune femme responsable et très studieuse. »

Elizabeth fit une moue dubitative avant de se tourner vers la petite-amie de son fils.

« Et d'où te vient ce talent de cuisinière, Bella ? »

« J'ai toujours aidé ma mère et ses sœurs épouses à préparer les repas et faire le ménage. Je sais qu'une maison peut vite devenir un capharnaüm. Je prends soin de l'appartement et je… Quoi ? »

Tous la regardaient, bouche et yeux grand ouverts. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ses capacités à cuisiner et tenir une maison les étonnaient à ce point.

« Ta mère et ses sœurs épouses ? » répéta Elizabeth, le regard noir.

Edward cacha son visage dans ses mains, à la fois atterré et déçu. Son père observait son épouse qui allait faire une scène au milieu du restaurant. Becky, elle, trouvait cela très amusant.

« Ton père est polygame ? » s'écria la mère d'Edward.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je croyais que tu étais mormone, pas polygame. » murmura son petit-ami en se penchant vers elle.

« Je suis désolée. Et je ne suis pas polygame ! » se défendit-elle.

« Mormone ? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit, fils ? » s'étonna Edward Senior.

« Bella a quitté sa famille et leur milieu car elle ne voulait pas vivre ce genre de vie. » justifia le jeune homme.

Prise de panique, la jeune femme se leva et marcha à vive allure jusqu'à la sortie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle trahirait ce secret, surtout devant la famille de son petit-ami. Le voiturier lui demanda son ticket, elle fit non et il lui demanda s'il devait héler un taxi pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle mais elle ne savait même plus si elle avait un chez elle désormais. Edward lui pardonnerait-il cet autre secret qu'elle avait caché si longtemps ? Comprendrait-il que le choix de vie de ses parents lui avait paru simplement normal jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans ?

Elle s'essouffla rapidement à trop réfléchir et à avoir peur, elle recula contre le mur du restaurant et se laissa glisser à terre. Elle inspira à pleins poumons, ses mains dans les cheveux, les yeux humides.

« Cigarette ? » lui dit-on soudain.

Une sublime jeune femme blonde s'était adossée à côté d'elle, elle lui tendait son paquet de cigarettes _Virginia Slims_.

« Je n'ai jamais fumé. » confessa Bella.

« Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin, pourtant. »

Elle lui tendit une cigarette et se pencha pour couvrir la flamme du briquet.

« N'avale pas la fumée. » lui conseilla l'inconnue.

« Ok. »

Bella aspira doucement et expira aussitôt. Elle ne saisit pas le plaisir que pouvaient ressentir les fumeurs.

« Dure soirée ? » la questionna la jeune femme.

« On peut dire. »

« Ils ont l'air de continuer à se disputer, commenta-t-elle après s'être penchée devant une des fenêtres. Je m'appelle Rosalie au fait. »

Bella serra mollement la main tendue après d'être redressée, et se présenta à son tour. Elle fuma encore quelques instants mais l'effet calmant ne venait toujours pas.

« Il va me quitter, c'est sûr. » se lamenta-t-elle.

« De ce que j'ai entendu, il te défend plutôt bien. » la rassura Rosalie.

Bella secoua la tête, défaitiste et écœurée. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose et elle remercia le ciel pour cette rencontre inopinée.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es dehors ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Moi, je m'échappe, le temps d'une cigarette, d'un dîner ennuyeux à mourir avec mon mari et deux de ses clients. La routine, quoi. »

Bella ne sut quoi répondre. Rosalie lui paraissait si sophistiquée et désabusée, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait supporter une vie qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment aimer.

« Ton père est vraiment polygame ? » l'interrogea la blonde, d'un ton neutre.

« Tu as entendu ? » s'étrangla Bella, rouge de honte.

« Ma chère, tout le monde a entendu, ta future belle-mère a littéralement crié. »

« J'ai quitté ma famille parce que je ne voulais pas vivre comme ça, s'expliqua-t-elle. Je crois en dieu mais je ne suis plus mormone. J'ai changé et je ne veux jamais retourner là-bas. »

« Tu as l'air si jeune. » commenta Rosalie.

« Quand on sait ce qu'on veut, on doit tout faire pour l'obtenir, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Bella.

« Peut-être. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je voulais étudier et vivre le plus loin possible d'eux, continua Bella. J'ai rassemblé le peu d'argent que j'avais, j'ai filé la nuit et j'ai pris le premier train pour la côte est. Mes parents ont tout fait pour me convaincre de revenir, et bien sur épouser Jacob Black, mais je leur ai tenu tête… Excuse-moi de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires. Tu ne me connais même pas. »

Rosalie resta silencieuse, semblant à son tour au bord des larmes. Elle tira sur sa cigarette pour remettre une expression neutre sur son visage parfait. Elle vit alors le petit-ami de Bella se lever précipitamment de sa chaise et se diriger en courant vers la sortie du restaurant.

« Bella ! » cria Edward, affolé, en arrivant sur le trottoir.

« Elle est là, mon grand. » lui dit Rosalie en lui désignant sa petite-amie, toujours adossée contre le mur.

Edward se jeta sur elle, l'enferma dans une étreinte désespérée, comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

« J'ai cru que tu étais partie… que tu m'avais quitté. » hoqueta-t-il sans honte.

« Non, la rassura-t-elle. Non, jamais. Pardonne-moi de ne rien avoir dit au sujet de mes parents. Tu dois comprendre, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne pourrais jamais te partager. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, tellement soulagé de ne pas l'avoir perdue.

« Épouse-moi, Bella. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Oui. »

Il la serra encore plus fort et la souleva en riant.

« Elle a dit oui ! » s'écria-t-il, fou de joie.

Becky les applaudit, personne ne l'avait vue s'approcher.

« Félicitations ! » se joignit Rosalie.

Bella se lova contre son fiancé, se sentant incroyablement sereine et heureuse.

Soudain, un homme en costume interrompit la scène de joie, il jura tout bas puis prit violemment par le bras Rosalie. Il la força à entrer de nouveau dans le restaurant tout en lui parlant à voix basse.

« Merci, Rosalie. » lui lança Bella, triste de la voir ainsi traitée, mais impuissante.

La jeune femme lui décocha un clin d'œil et suivit docilement l'homme au costume.

Les futurs mariés célébrèrent la nouvelle avec les parents d'Edward, plus calmes désormais, même si Bella devinait que le malaise n'était pas passé. Au moment de récupérer les clés des chambres d'hôtel, Elizabeth s'écarta avec sa future bru pour mettre une chose primordiale au clair.

« Il va falloir te convertir, Bella. » lui annonça-t-elle.

« Me convertir ? »

« Evidemment. Edward veut se marier à l'église, et tu n'es pas catholique. Si réellement tu as rejeté la religion de tes parents, la conversion ne posera pas de problème. »

La jeune femme refusa de répondre, la décision n'appartenait pas à Elizabeth, mais à elle et Edward.

« Je considérerai la conversion si réellement votre fils le désire. » dit-elle finalement.

Elle alla rejoindre son fiancé et cette nuit-là, même si elle resta la plus silencieuse possible, elle éprouva un certain plaisir à savoir sa future belle-mère proche et sans aucun doute énervée.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Alice & Jasper_**

 _Samedi 13 Octobre_

Alice avait une demi-heure d'avance, convaincue qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer pour son weekend, elle avait décidé de se doucher et se changer directement à l'hôtel. La réceptionniste l'avait rassurée, la chambre était prête depuis le matin même, elle n'avait pas été occupée de toute la semaine. Carrie céda facilement à sa cliente en révélant la particularité des locataires de la 218.

Jasper arriva à son tour, tandis qu'Alice était sous la douche. Il la rejoignit et se doucha avec elle.

« On va mouiller le lit. »

Il rigola mais la laissa s'échapper une minute pour récupérer des serviettes. La jeune femme insista pour lui sécher le corps et il en fit de même.

Plus tard, installés au pied du lit avec leur dîner, Alice se souvint qu'elle avait une question pour Jasper.

« Est-ce que c'était toi ? Au Madison Square Garden, cet homme retrouvé mort dans les toilettes ? »

Jasper hocha la tête, continuant de mâcher sa part de pizza.

« Ils ont dit que c'était un suicide. » insista Alice, macabrement curieuse.

« Alors comment as-tu déduit que c'était moi ? »

« On s'est téléphoné ce jour-là, tu m'as semblé distant, et puis j'ai lu les journaux le lendemain. »

« Ne crois pas que je suis responsable de tout ce que tu lis dans les journaux. » plaisanta le Texan.

« Non bien sûr. Mais se suicider dans les toilettes d'une salle de spectacle est tellement stupide, je n'arrive pas à croire que les flics y ont cru ! En tout cas, tu as fait du bon travail. »

« Toujours. » fanfaronna Jasper avant de s'attaquer à sa mission de ce samedi soir, faire jouir son amante le plus de fois possible.

Le lendemain matin, Alice hésita à s'habiller, il faisait un peu froid dans la chambre. Elle pensait qu'ils resteraient enfermés comme lors de leurs passages précédents, mais Jasper, désormais à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de son employeur, pouvait enfin s'aérer sans rien à craindre.

« Il n'a cessé de pleuvoir cette nuit. » se plaignit la jeune femme.

« Nous pourrions aller faire un peu de shopping, tout est ouvert sur la 5ème Avenue, non ? »

« La 5ème ? » répéta Alice, déjà surexcitée.

« Oui, j'ai envie de t'acheter un petit quelque chose. » lui annonça Jasper, ses yeux brillants d'émotion en voyant sa _femme_ si heureuse.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. » se força-t-elle à dire.

« Je le sais bien, ma petite fée. Mais j'avoue que j'ai aussi un peu de repérage à faire. »

Alice ne s'en vexa pas, constata-t-il avec soulagement. Elle ne lui demanda aucun détail, même si elle en mourrait d'envie, il en était certain.

Ils attendirent vingt minutes un taxi et s'engouffrèrent dans un magasin dès qu'ils furent sur l'avenue célèbre pour ces boutiques de luxe. Jasper suivit sa compagne sans sourciller, elle se doutait qu'il avait en tête sa future mission mais dès qu'elle lui parlait, elle avait aussitôt toute son attention.

A la sixième boutique, elle vit son amant se raidir, comme à l'affût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Deux policiers, près du stand de parfum. »

« Je n'en vois aucun. »

« Ils ne sont pas en uniforme, mais ils ont une arme accrochée à leur ceinture, dans leur dos. » expliqua-t-il patiemment.

« Tu veux qu'on parte ? »

« Non, surtout pas. Je les ai déjà croisés il y a quelques semaines. »

« Tu crois qu'ils en ont après toi ? » chuchota-t-elle, paniquée.

« Aucune idée. »

En vérité, Jasper avait des doutes et de bonnes raisons pour les avoir. Au printemps, il avait commis plusieurs erreurs qui avaient compromis sa relation avec un de ses employeurs et avait échappé de justesse à être pris en flagrant délit par des policiers. Ces deux flics, ils les avaient croisés trois semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, pensant que ça n'avait été qu'un hasard. Toutefois, il les avait évités par prudence et il se dit qu'il valait mieux déguerpir avant d'être repéré.

Une jeune femme blonde leur demanda de se pousser, visiblement énervée par le couple qui l'empêchait d'accéder au rayon chaussures. Le Texan la reconnut aussitôt et espéra qu'Alice respecterait sa consigne cette fois-ci.

« Reste avec elle. Rejoins-moi dans deux heures à l'hôtel. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'adresser à la maitresse de Mc Carthy.

« Excusez-moi. » répéta cette dernière.

« Bonjour Rosalie, voici Alice, ma petite-amie. » présenta-t-il calmement.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, tentant de se remémorer si elle connaissait cet homme, grand et au regard d'acier.

« Enchantée, Rosalie. » enchaîna Alice.

« Figure-toi que Rosalie et Emmett occupent la même chambre que nous, à chaque fin de mois au Chelsea Hotel! Je vous laisse faire connaissance. »

Jasper s'éloigna ensuite et fila sans être repéré. Il attendit dans à une station de bus pour savoir si il avait été suivi. Au bout de quelque minutes, rassuré, il monta dans le premier bus qui s'arrêtait.

Dans le magasin, Alice s'était empressée de discuter avec Rosalie, elle l'entraîna dans différents rayons et jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage. Une fois la surprise passée, Rosalie s'était laissée convaincre qu'elles seraient toutes deux les meilleures amies et annula son déjeuner avec les épouses de collaborateurs de son mari.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait passé un moment avec une autre femme sans devoir mentir, tricher ou juste paraître intéressée. Alice était aussi passionnée de mode qu'elle, elles n'eurent aucun mal à s'entendre.

Elles décidèrent de déjeuner ensemble, Alice ayant au préalable vérifié que les deux policiers en civils n'étaient pas dans les environs.

« C'est drôle que la chambre 218 soit louée chaque weekend par les quatre mêmes couples, non ? » lança Alice.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, se demandant décidemment comment Alice et son petit-ami pouvaient bien savoir tout ça sur elle.

« Je suppose. »

« Ton amant s'appelle Emmett, c'est ça ? »

« Qui te dit que c'est mon amant ? » s'alarma la jeune femme.

« Voyons, je ne suis pas stupide, soupira Alice. Tu portes une alliance, tu es riche, tu vis à Manhattan, tu étais seule cet après-midi. Tu as tout de la femme adultérine. Mais je ne te juge pas. »

Rosalie en resta bouche bée, elle hésita à se lever et partir mais elle devait s'assurer d'abord qu'Alice ne risquait pas de révéler son secret.

« Jasper était marié quand on s'est connu, continua la petite brune. D'après Carrie, tous les couples de la chambre 218 ont une relation atypique. Ceux du premier weekend sont jeunes et les choses se sont officialisées pour eux. Mon petit-ami a divorcé il y a quelques mois. Carrie m'a dit que le troisième couple n'a pas vraiment démarré par une histoire d'amour mais que ça a changé. »

« Et qu'est-ce que la standardiste a dit sur Emmett et moi ? » s'agaça Rosalie.

« Ne lui en veut pas ! Elle est adorable ! Et c'est Stanley qui a voulu nous garder la chambre, personne n'y va en dehors de nous tous. Allez, raconte-moi ! Je ne dirai rien, promis. »

Rosalie se dit que peut-être elle le regretterait un jour mais parler d'Emmett à quelqu'un lui donnait l'impression qu'elle vivait une relation normale sans se cacher tout. Elle lui raconta leur rencontre, d'où il venait et toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui qui travaillait si dur pour s'en sortir seul.

La jeune femme ne parla pas de ses propres mensonges, de ce que son mari lui faisait subir, de sa tentative de rompre avec son amant. Son interlocutrice avait compris les limites qu'elle ne pouvait dépasser dans ses questions et quand elles furent à court de sujets abordables, elles échangèrent leurs opinions sur les derniers films, se découvrant d'autres points communs.

Alice dut dire au revoir à sa nouvelle amie, il lui fallait s'assurer que rien n'était arrivé à Jasper. Elles échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone et promirent de se retrouver le samedi suivant.

« Tu t'es vraiment amusée avec elle ? » s'étonna plus tard Jasper.

« Oui, nous avons des goûts en commun. Mais dis-moi, comment tu as su qui elle était ? »

« J'ai du me renseigner sur les autres couples qui louent cette chambre. » expliqua-t-il en

« Tu veux dire que tu sais qui ils sont et pourquoi ils viennent ici ?! » s'énerva Alice.

Le Texan plissa ses yeux, hésitant sur la réponse à formuler. Etait-elle réellement en colère ou juste exaspérée ?

« Oui. » lâcha-t-il en reculant vers la fenêtre.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Carrie ne veut pas m'en dire beaucoup plus. Raconte ! »

Elle dut négocier pour obtenir des réponses et Jasper joua le jeu sans avoir l'impression de perdre. Dans la nuit, elle se réveilla avec d'autres questions mais son amant n'était pas à ses côtés dans le lit. Elle le débusqua dans la salle de bains. Torse nu, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, Jasper inspectait son pistolet.

« Tu te caches ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse. La vue de son homme ainsi avait réveillé son besoin d'être à lui.

« La dernière fois- »

« Je ne veux pas plus de secrets entre nous. » décréta Alice.

Elle se souvint cependant de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en découvrant l'arme cachée dans le double rideau et face à cet homme qui l'avait agressé le mois précédent.

« Apprends-moi à me servir d'une arme. » décida-t-elle.

« Ici ? Ca n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal. »

« Explique-moi, montre-moi, sans tirer. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'en serviras pas. »

« Je te signale que depuis avril de l'année dernière, les femmes peuvent intégrer les unités combattantes de l'armée ! »

Il l'imaginait facilement en uniforme, bien plus brave que lui ne l'avait été au camp d'entraînement, dix ans plus tôt. Il lui prit la main et la ramena dans la chambre.

« Prends-le dans ta main. Soupèse-le. » proposa le Texan.

« C'est plus lourd que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Jasper expliqua en détail le fonctionnement d'un pistolet, montra comment le charger et décharger, comment viser. Il simula un tir pour faire comprendre le mécanisme et aussi comment se tenir au moment de faire feu. Alice écouta attentivement car elle ne partageait pas la certitude de son amant. Un jour, peut-être, elle aurait besoin de se servir d'un pistolet, et elle voulait être prête. Elle ne pouvait trancher sur un point pourtant, avait-elle hâte ou le redoutait-elle ?

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Esmé & Carlisle_**

 _Samedi 20 Octobre_

« Comment ça se passe à Boston, M. Cullen ? » lui demanda Stanley tout en lui tendant la clé de la chambre 218.

« C'est très différent de ce que j'ai connu jusqu'alors mais j'apprends beaucoup. » répondit Carlisle.

« Vous m'en voyez soulagé. Et quel plaisir que vous ayez pu venir un weekend avec votre amie. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un peu gêné.

« Je vais l'attendre dans le lobby. » annonça-t-il.

« Voudrez-vous commander à dîner ? Un nouveau restaurant japonais a ouvert à deux pas et c'est excellent. » lui proposa Stanley mais déjà Carlisle ne l'écoutait plus.

Esmé entrait dans l'hôtel, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle aurait voulu courir et se jeter dans les bras de son homme. Elle se contenta de se blottir contre lui. Après avoir salué brièvement le manager et accepté de commander leur repas, elle entraîna Carlisle vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre 218.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup à se dire puisqu'ils avaient parlé au téléphone deux à trois fois par semaine depuis le mois dernier. Il lui avait décrit l'hôpital et les gens, souvent pauvres, parfois drogués, tous un peu perdus, dont il prenait soin aux urgences de l'hôpital. Il avait avoué que le petit studio où il vivait était loin d'être confortable et qu'il redoutait l'hiver.

Esmé avait déjà exprimé sa solitude et ses craintes, ses regrets aussi de lui avoir menti. Elle n'avait partagé pourtant que quelques moments de ses journées, omettant ses démarches pour le rejoindre au plus tôt. Hélas, elle devait terminer deux projets qui lui prendraient au moins deux mois. Elle n'avait pas eu à lui dire qu'elle avait parlé à son père.

Le samedi où elle n'était pas venue, Carlisle était retourné chez lui, pensant se repentir, avouer à son père que ce dernier avait eu raison au sujet de sa relation avec Esmé. Mais son père avait vite fait de se confesser lui-même. Il avait rencontré Esmé et avait été impressionné, il avait alors appris la rupture et s'en était excusé. Le pasteur était convaincu qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Esmé avait refusé de revoir l'étudiant. Il avait encouragé son fils à la reconquérir.

Carlisle s'était rendue chez la jeune femme, espérant que son père ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait supplié Esmé de lui dire la vérité et forcé quelque peu à revenir sur sa décision. Une fois qu'elle avait compris que rien ne pourrait éloigner son amant, elle avait fondu en larmes et lui avait demandé de lui pardonner.

Le pasteur était venu voir son fils les derniers jours de septembre à Boston et ensemble, ils avaient été parmi la foule qui avait accueilli le pape Jean-Paul II, en visite aux Etats-Unis. Ce fut pour eux l'occasion de confronter leurs croyances, leurs exigences, leurs doutes sur un pied d'égalité. Leur relation resterait changée mais au moins, tous deux avaient fait la paix, acceptant les choix de l'autre. Carlisle avait la bénédiction de son père pour épouser Esmé.

Ce soir-là dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, les deux amants se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec une passion toute nouvelle. Leurs discussions téléphoniques les avaient tant frustrés et la distance entre eux leur faisait toujours peur. Chacun espérait satisfaire suffisamment l'autre, le faire l'aimer encore plus et ne plus se sentir en danger d'être quitté.

Au petit matin le dimanche, Esmé fut tirée de son sommeil par un murmure. Son amant était agenouillé devant la fenêtre, il priait tout bas, ses yeux fermés et son visage froncé. Elle se leva doucement et le rejoignit sans rien dire. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, lui sourit quand il la regarda un peu gêné.

« Vas-tu à l'église, à Boston ? »

« Oui. Tout près de là où je vis, il y a une paroisse, les gens y sont très chaleureux. »

« Je t'empêche d'y aller aujourd'hui. » se désola-t-elle.

« Non, j'avoue que je préfère être avec toi ici, mon amour. » déclara-t-il, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire radieux.

Encouragée par ces paroles, Esmé décida d'aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle avait envisagé toutes les solutions mais une seule avait sa préférence. Elle voulait emménager avec lui, à Boston. Quitter New York ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait la possibilité de se faire une nouvelle clientèle dans le Massachussetts. S'éloigner de son ex-mari la rassurerait également.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de supporter d'être si loin de toi chaque jour. » déclara-t-elle.

« Moi non plus. »

« Je voudrais te demander, enfin simplement d'y penser-. »

Carlisle déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son amante.

« Esmé, ne sois pas si nerveuse. Dis-moi. » l'incita-t-il.

« Je veux vivre avec toi, à Boston. »

« Ta vie est ici, non ? » tenta-t-il même si était prêt à la supplier de le rejoindre.

« Ma vie est vide sans toi. Peu m'importe l'endroit où je vis, tant que ce n'est pas à des centaines de kilomètres de toi. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes à Boston, avec moi, lui répondit-il. Ma vie aussi est tellement vide sans toi. »

Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux d'avoir enfin pu se confier sans avoir été rejetés. Ils firent des projets enfin concrets, Esmé viendrait début janvier et en attendant Carlisle se mettrait à la rechercher d'un logement plus spacieux. Ils avaient de quoi se réjouir, mais bien vite la passion prit le dessus sur leur esprit.

« Je veux essayer une nouvelle position. » murmura Carlisle en rougissant.

Esmé l'embrassa puis l'encouragea à lui expliquer, ce qu'il ne put faire de vive voix.

« En levrette ? » s'étonna-t-elle, puis qu'ils avaient déjà expérimenté, et aimé, cette position.

« Non, reste à genoux. J'ai remarqué comme tu semblais avoir plus te plaisir quand tu jouissais par stimulation du clitoris. » articula-t-il difficilement. Parce qu'elle était face à lui, cambrée et nue.

La jeune femme rit tout bas, cela faisait plusieurs mois que Carlisle n'avait pas parlé de sexe en termes techniques.

« En effet. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Une minute plus tard, tous deux s'écrièrent de douleur. Malgré plusieurs repositionnements, ils ne purent continuer ainsi. Le pénis de Carlisle ne cessait se buter contre le périnée d'Esmé.

« Ton sexe est trop haut par rapport au mien, comprit-elle. J'ai une idée, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu voudras. »

« Si, dis-moi. J'aime beaucoup être derrière toi. »

Carlisle se frotta contre ses fesses, embrassa le cou de son amante, le mordant aussi quelques fois. Quand son sexe s'insinua entre les fesses, Esmé gémit plus fort et il se figea.

« Quelle est ta solution ? » la questionna-t-il d'une voix plus rauque encore.

« Tu as deviné. »

« C'est un péché. »

« Vraiment ? Même entre un homme et une femme ? »

Elle releva sa tête et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Carlisle, le retenant ainsi contre elle.

« Caresse-moi. » exigea-t-elle bien vite.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille fine et de l'autre main, il la tortura délicieusement. Son majeur glissa le long du sexe humide d'Esmé, y entra quelques fois avant d'encercler son clitoris. Carlisle fut récompensé par des râles sensuels, par des fesses plaquées contre lui, lui imposant le même rythme que quand il lui faisait l'amour.

« Essaie, souffla-t-elle. Je voudrais tellement jouir et t'avoir en moi. »

« Tu n'auras pas mal ? Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

« Jamais ! » jura-t-elle, consciente que cette première fois serait appréciée par son amant.

Il savait que la pénétration ne serait pas facile, il avait déjà eu quelques cas aux urgences de patients aux pratiques extrêmes. L'étudiant caressa du bout des doigts la bouche d'Esmé, lui demandant de les sucer. Il lubrifia ainsi l'anus de son amante et après quelques minutes, il sentit son gland s'insérer en elle. Il étouffa un « oh mon dieu » tant la sensation d'être ainsi serré lui donnait du plaisir.

« Doucement. » intima-t-elle, quelque peu tendue.

Carlisle patienta et la laissa s'empaler sur lui à son rythme. Une fois complètement en elle, il reprit ses caresses pour la faire jouir. Rapidement, elle accueillit avec ferveur ses intrusions et soupirait à chaque fois qu'il était au plus profond possible.

« Je vais jouir ! » s'exclama peu après Esmé.

Tant mieux, pensa Carlisle qui était au bord de son propre orgasme, et finalement, aucun ne fut déçu.

Le couple s'adonna encore à cette pratique à plusieurs reprises, leurs plans d'avenir mis de côté jusqu'à leur séparation sur le quai de la gare le dimanche soir.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Rosalie & Emmett_**

 _Vendredi 26 octobre 1979_

Rosalie revint chez elle énervée et inquiète. Elle avait tenté de retirer deux mille dollars, comme chaque vendredi matin, avait attendu une heure en vain à la banque. Le banquier lui avait signifié que leur compte courant était vide et qu'elle avait besoin de l'autorisation écrite de son mari pour se servir dans le compte d'épargne.

Royce n'apprécia pas qu'elle lui téléphone pour se plaindre, il lui promit que tout allait bien et qu'il lui remettrait la somme lui-même, en liquide, si elle passait à son bureau. Se doutant qu'il tenterait à nouveau de coucher avec elle, elle demanda à sa mère de déjeuner avec elle et ensemble elles se rendirent chez King's Financial Company. Son mari lui remit l'argent et prétendit encore que tout allait bien mais Rosalie avait deviné qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Ce soir-là, les deux époux restèrent enfermés dans le bureau de Royce chez eux deux longues heures. Il y eut des cris et des murmures, des accusations et des excuses. Royce avoua qu'il avait perdu plusieurs contrats et raté quelques belles occasions, compromettant l'empire de son père. Il tenta de la calmer en expliquer comment il avait enfin trouvé une solution pour combler temporairement le déficit et falsifier les rapports financiers de la compagnie.

« Je ne comprends pas, il y a deux mois tu as racheté une autre société de crédit. » lui dit Rosalie.

« C'est un écran de fumée. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est pour blanchir de l'argent, John m'aide. Tu ne comprendrais rien même si je perdais une heure à t'expliquer. Il faut aussi que ton père me rachète mes parts dans sa société. » annonça-t-il.

« Il n'a pas les moyens et sans toi, sa compagnie s'écroule. » s'alarma Rosalie.

« Je vais lui proposer de me racheter mes parts pour la moitié de ce que j'ai mis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme ça, il ne se ruine pas et je récupère un peu de cash. »

« Royce, est-ce légal ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, idiote ! s'emporta son mari. Rien n'est légal ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu fermes ta jolie bouche et que tu expliques à tes parents que c'est une faveur que je leur fais ! »

« Je ne veux pas connaître les détails. » insista-t-elle.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes mariés, tu ne pourras pas témoigner contre moi. »

« Tu vas être jugé ?! » s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Je fais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Regarde-toi, toute inquiète pour moi. Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue si concernée par moi. »

Il s'approcha, un rictus mauvais sur sa bouche. Elle frissonna mais parvint à garder son sang-froid et à ne pas le repousser.

« J'ai des nausées depuis deux jours, je devrais peut-être aller voir mon médecin. » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais être déjà enceinte ? » s'étonna-t-il, déjà plus calme.

« Je ne sais. Le docteur a dit que ça prendrait du temps pour que mon corps se débarrasse des effets de la pilule. » mentit-elle en souriant tout de même pour ne pas le mettre en colère.

« Au fait, tu vas toujours voir ton amie ce weekend ? » s'enquit-il, peut-être inquiet d'avoir sa femme dans les pattes finalement.

« Oui. »

« Alors repose-toi bien. N'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et fila dans sa chambre, feignant de dormir quand lui-même se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, quand son mari partit pour jouer au golf, elle annula la venue de la femme de ménage puis fouilla l'appartement de fond en comble. Elle-même avait laissé des coupures dans plusieurs de ses sacs à mains, dans ses manteaux et ceux de son mari. Le coffre du bureau était hélas déjà vide, Royce avait déjà puisé dedans. Elle entassa aussi tous ses bijoux, ne gardant que ceux reçus en cadeaux l'année écoulée. Elle mit dans une valise ses deux manteaux de fourrure, dans une autre valise tout l'argent, les bijoux et bibelots de valeur ainsi que ses affaires de rechange pour sa nuit à l'hôtel avec Emmett.

L'après-midi, elle réussit à tout revendre au même endroit et récupéra vingt-cinq mille dollars. Quand elle prit un taxi pour se rendre sur la 23ème Rue, elle put enfin respirer.

Emmett l'attendait déjà dans leur chambre d'hôtel, il l'accueillit par un baiser impatient et l'empêcha d'entrer davantage. Il souleva sa jupe, s'énerva contre la culotte qui lui résistait puis souleva son amante. Il la colla contre la porte, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour s'y suspendre et recevoir ses coups de reins sans toucher le sol.

Quand il sentit sa jouissance imminente, il se retira et porta Rosalie sur le lit. Il allait dérouler un préservatif sur son sexe gonflé quand son amante l'en empêcha. Elle prit le membre dans sa bouche et Emmett se déversa bruyamment peu après dans sa gorge. Il insista pour la faire jouir et but à la source le nectar de la jeune femme, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Après deux pizzas et une glace, achetées à quelques mètres de l'hôtel par Emmett, Rosalie osa enfin parler de sa situation qui évoluait.

« Tu veux dire que tu pourrais divorcer de lui sans risque pour ta famille ? » se réjouit-il.

« Je pense. Ca pourrait prendre encore quelque temps et je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune garantie que mes parents voudront me soutenir. Mais si Royce est à ce point aux abois, c'est qu'il risque beaucoup et mon père a déjà eu des démêlés avec le fisc, il ne voudra pas de nouveaux problèmes. »

« C'est génial ! Rosie, tu réalises qu'on pourra être ensemble ?! Tu viendras ici d'abord mais on essaiera de déménager au plus tôt. Où voudrais-tu vivre ? »

Elle rit d'émotion face à son enthousiasme et insista que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle.

« Tant que ce n'est pas à Manhattan. » ajouta-t-elle tout de même en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle tira vers eux la valise remplie de billets de banque.

« En attendant, j'ai besoin que tu gardes cet argent. » annonça-t-elle en l'ouvrant.

« Oh merde ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Tu as braqué une banque ?! » s'affola Emmett.

« Il y a trente-deux mille trois cent dollars. J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu trouver chez moi et j'ai revendu des choses. J'ai besoin que tu gardes cet argent pour moi. J'en aurais besoin car c'est évident que je ne toucherai pas de pension alimentaire. Je n'en voudrais pas de toute façon. »

Emmett contempla les billets, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent.

« Sers toi, si tu as besoin, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Si tu as des factures à régler ou si tu veux t'acheter quelque chose. Je pense juste qu'il ne faut pas le déposer à la banque. »

« En effet, mon banquier risquerait d'en faire une crise cardiaque. Mais… tu es sûre ? Tu n'as personne d'autre à qui confier tout ça ? »

« Non, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir l'appui de ma famille et comme tu veux que tous les deux… Enfin si tu le veux toujours. »

« Evidemment, quelle question ! Tu peux me faire confiance. Viens par là. »

Elle se blottit contre lui et se laissa aller à faire des projets avec lui. Ils imaginèrent une petite maison, près de la famille McCarthy, leurs enfants qui grandiraient au sein d'une famille nombreuse et unie, sans l'influence néfaste du passé de Rosalie. Elle s'imagina ouvrir sa boutique de vêtements et accessoires, rentrer chez elle le soir, rejoindre ses enfants et son mari, passer ses weekends entourée, plus jamais seule.

« Il y a encore une semaine, je n'osais pas rêver à cette vie auprès de toi, dit-elle tendrement. Maintenant, j'y crois, je vais tout faire pour que nous soyons ensemble. »

« Et je t'épouserai à la minute où ton divorce sera déclaré ! » décréta Emmett.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Tout semble s'arranger pour les quatre couples. Edward et Bella sont enfin fiancés, malgré les révélations de cette dernière au sujet de sa famille. Carlisle et Esmé font des plans, leur relation semble plus sincère que jamais. Alice hésite entre raison et amour, mais elle s'imagine déjà en Bonnie Parker au côté de son gangster de petit-ami. Et Rosalie a rencontré Bella et Alice !_


	12. Novembre 1979

_J'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes,d 'avance pardon si il en reste. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera une sorte de conclusion le soir du 31 décembre, pour terminer l'année. L'épilogue racontera ce que les couples sont devenus dans les années suivantes. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Novembre 1979**

 ** _Bella & Edward_**

 _Vendredi 2 Novembre_

Son départ pour Las Vegas était prévu le lendemain matin et Edward avait proposé de passer la nuit dans _leur_ chambre du Chelsea Hotel. Bella avait aussitôt acceptée, impatiente de s'isoler avec son fiancé et ainsi ne plus pouvoir être jointe au téléphone par ses futurs beaux-parents.

Entre ses cours à l'université et les préparatifs pour le mariage, la jeune femme se sentait stressée et savait que ça n'allait qu'empirer jusqu'au 24 mai prochain, date choisie pour la cérémonie du mariage.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté, Edward était sur un petit nuage depuis, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait le rendre aussi heureux. Étonnamment, elle était rassurée de savoir que sa vie ne serait pas solitaire, qu'un homme merveilleux l'acceptait et l'aimait véritablement.

L'étudiante se serra contre Edward en arrivant dans la chambre 218. Elle n'était pas ravie de le voir partir pour Las Vegas pour trois jours. La compagnie pour laquelle il travaillait avait investi de l'argent pour un tout nouveau salon de l'informatique, le COMDEX, et Edward y accompagnait le responsable financier. C'était une chance pour lui, il était déjà apprécié par ses supérieurs et n'avait pas voulu refuser.

Lui-même appréhendait de passer ces trois jours sans sa fiancée. Chaque jour depuis leurs fiançailles, il lui avait fait un cadeau. Souvent des fleurs, petits et gros bouquets, quelques bijoux sans grande valeur, des vêtements chauds, de nouvelles chaussures, des dîners au restaurant, des soirées au cinéma, il l'avait gâté et elle l'avait laissé faire.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » annonça-t-il en l'emmenant vers le lit.

« Je n'en doute pas. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Je voudrais que tu passes tout le weekend à l'hôtel et que tu passes du temps avec Christina. Fais les boutiques, allez voir un spectacle ou un concert. Tout ce que tu veux. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se plaignit pas.

« A une condition. » décida-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Que ce soit le dernier de tes cadeaux avant… Noël je suppose. »

« Mais j'adore ça ! » se défendit Edward en souriant tendrement à sa fiancée.

« Je sais mais je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas besoin que tu me couvres de cadeaux. »

« Tu regrettes tes nouvelles bottes ? » ironisa-t-il.

Il se souvenait comme elle avait soupiré de bien-être en les enfilant la première fois. Elle en avait même parlé dans son sommeil quatre nuits de suite.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« D'accord. Mais ce weekend, tu restes ici, d'accord ? » insista-t-il.

« Je crois que je préfère dormir chez ma tante. Cette chambre sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Je comprends, je ressentirais pareil à ta place. Téléphone à ta tante pendant que je vais nous chercher à manger. »

Une fois l'appel passé et ses plans pour le weekend arrangé, Bella se déshabilla entièrement dans la salle de bain et sortit de son petit sac de voyage une nuisette de dentelle et de soie, bleu nuit. La vendeuse l'avait aidée à choisir et même si elle ne s'était pas sentie à l'aise en l'essayant, elle avait surmonté sa gêne.

Un soir qu'Edward était rentré épuisé et trempé, elle s'était précipité pour s'occuper de lui et ils avaient fini, tous les deux en sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain. Elle s'était étonnée qu'il ait malgré tout envie de faire l'amour. Il avait rigolé, assurant que rien ne pourrait lui ôter cette envie, pas même le froid, la fatigue ou des sous-vêtements des années quarante.

D'abord vexée, elle avait réalisé ensuite qu'Edward avait sûrement fréquenté des filles plus apprêtées, plus coquettes qu'elle. Elle avait eu envie, pour lui mais pour elle aussi, de se comporter un peu plus en adéquation avec son âge et son environnement. Après tout, elle ne vivait plus chez les Mormons.

De plus, leur passion s'émoussait un peu, si Edward avait souvent envie d'elle, leurs étreintes étaient souvent plus courtes, moins intenses. Elle le savait fatigué et stressé par sa nouvelle vie d'employé. Elle-même étudiait parfois tard le soir et ne cherchait pas toujours à jouir, aimant tout autant leur connexion charnelle. Pour autant, elle pensait qu'il fallait entretenir cette flamme de passion, et c'était aussi ce qui l'avait encouragée à oser la lingerie sexy.

Son initiative porta ses fruits. Dès qu'Edward ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il ne put rien dire, ni même bouger. Encouragée, Bella se leva du lit, quitta la pose lascive qu'elle avait répétée depuis plusieurs jours.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de manger. » déclara-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Comme elle l'espérait, il lui fit l'amour avec impatience et passion, se déchaînant quand la pression était trop forte. Ils jouèrent ensuite, se firent jouir à tour de rôle. Ils dînèrent rapidement avant de retourner dans le lit. Pour une ultime fois, leur corps repus entamèrent une danse sensuelle, lente, qui les guida à un autre orgasme et les laissèrent épuisés.

« Je devrais être flatté d'être emmené à ce salon mais je n'ai pas envie de passer trois jours sans te voir. » soupira-t-il tout en la serrant contre lui.

« On va y arriver. Et puis, ça ne sera qu'une journée. Demain matin, nous nous verrons, et lundi je t'attendrai à la maison, peu importe l'heure. Tu vas tellement me manquer pourtant. »

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie d'être ainsi aimé par la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Mais la souffrance de devoir partir à l'autre bout du pays était insupportable.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai hâte de t'épouser. »

Il l'embrassa longuement, sentant monter en lui cette émotion si particulière qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec personne avant Bella.

Ils discutèrent ensuite, revinrent sur les dernières semaines, partageant leurs sentiments partagés quant aux décisions qui étaient prises par les parents d'Edward. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que son fiancé n'avait pas spécialement envie de se marier religieusement. Il n'avait fait qu'acquiescer à sa mère parce qu'au bout du compte, il ne voulait que se marier avec Bella.

La jeune femme se confia enfin sur son enfance, sans plus rien cacher. Son père avait pris une seconde épouse quand elle avait eu huit ans. Sa mère n'avait hélas pas réussi à mener une autre grossesse à terme. Malgré tout, la polygamie était la règle dans leur communauté et l'accueil de la sœur épouse, Sue, n'avait pas étonné la fillette. Elle avait eu une demi-sœur, Leah, et un demi-frère, Seth. A cause de la différence d'âge, Bella avait surtout été une nounou pour eux.

Quand Charles Swan avait épousé sa troisième femme, Rebecca, trois ans après le second mariage, Bella commença à se sentir de trop. La maison autrefois calme et toujours impeccable était devenu un champ de bataille qu'il fallait ranger chaque soir. Deux autres enfants étaient nés, ce qui avait signifié plus de travail pour l'adolescente qui pourtant n'avait qu'une envie : étudier.

A cause de son mal-être au sein de sa famille, Bella s'était interrogée sur les raisons qui avaient poussé sa grand-tante Christina à quitter sa famille et sa communauté. En secret, Bella avait lu sur le monde qui l'entourait mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu observer de près.

Dans d'autres villes, dans d'autres milieux, les femmes travaillaient, elles avaient des enfants si elles le voulaient et ne se mariaient pas à seize ans. Dans cet autre monde, les hommes étaient monogames, ne décidaient pas pour leur fille qui elle devait épouser. Les garçons n'étaient pas tenus de se marier avec la fille qu'ils avaient embrassée, surtout si la fille s'était débattue pour ne pas être embrassée.

La frontière entre ces deux mondes était finalement mince, s'était-elle rendue compte. Les Mormons ne cherchaient pas à s'isoler, plutôt à rallier de nouveaux membres. Et assez facilement, elle avait quitté ce monde, s'éloignant de centaines de kilomètres. Mais puisque la frontière était perméable, ils l'avaient retrouvée, harcelée, ils avaient envoyé Jacob. L'enverraient-ils encore ?

« Si tu étais mariée, ils ne pourraient plus rien te faire ? » lui demanda alors Edward.

« En effet. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé, dit-il. J'ai encore plus peur de te laisser seule maintenant. »

« Je me débattrai mieux cette fois. Christina m'a appris quelques trucs et les filles au dortoir organisaient souvent des cours d'auto-défense. »

« Malgré tout… Bella, il y a une chose à laquelle je pense depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais à Las Vegas. »

Le lendemain matin, la décision était prise. Bella annula ses plans avec sa grand-tante, Edward modifia sa réservation de vols. Le chauffeur de taxi, après avoir chargé leurs bagages leur demanda où il devait les déposer, puis leur destination finale.

« Las Vegas. » répondit Bella.

« Vous allez vous marier là-bas ? » les questionna le chauffeur, touché par les mines réjouis de ses clients.

« Oui ! »

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Alice & Jasper_**

 _Samedi 10 Novembre_

Assis au pied du lit, Jasper regardait à la télévision les dernières images de la mare noire qui avait atteint les côtes du Texas, notamment sa ville natale, Galveston. Il était écœuré par cette catastrophe pétrolière survenue dix jours plus tôt. Il avait eu envie de partir chez lui et constater par lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts. Et puis peut-être avait-il voulu punir Alice, mais il n'était pas parti.

Le journal télévisé relata ensuite les dernières informations sur la crise en Iran mais il n'eut plus vraiment envie de le suivre. Sa petite-amie s'était mis en tête de le torturer.

« Tu comptes me faire la tête tout le weekend ? » s'enquit la jeune femme sur le seuil de la salle de bains, simplement habillée d'un string.

« Tu le mérites. » grogna-t-il, incapable pourtant de rester neutre.

« Comment je pouvais me douter qu'il y avait de la drogue ? » se défendit-elle.

« Réfléchis un peu, tu travailles dans ce milieu depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

« C'était Halloween, j'étais toute seule et déprimée. J'ai voulu boire un peu pour m'amuser. » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'était stupide ! Tu aurais pu mourir. »

Elle monta sur le lit et s'accroupit derrière lui pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Jasper. Elle resta contre lui de longues minutes, sentant sous sa main les battements de cœur de son amant.

L'équipe du Snyder Show avait célébré Halloween avec le groupe Kiss que Tom Snyder avait interviewé l'après-midi même. Au CBGB, un club privé sur Bowery Street, la fête avait vite dégénéré, Alice avait assisté à plusieurs prises de drogues mais s'était sentie si déçue d'être seule qu'elle s'était entêtée et avait continué de boire et danser.

Pour avoir déjà été droguée à son insu, la jeune femme avait reconnu les premiers effets du LSD mais avait d'abord cru cela impossible. Elle en avait déjà vu sous forme de petits morceaux de papier imprégnés et n'en avait pas voulu quand Fred, un collègue, lui en avait proposé. Quand elle fut à peine capable de repousser un homme au visage flou, elle prit peur. Elle s'échappa et parvint à téléphoner à Jasper qui avait aussitôt sauté dans un taxi. Il avait débarqué vingt minutes plus tard dans le club, trouvant Alice évanouie dans les escaliers.

Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin dans une chambre d'hôpital, revivant les souvenirs douloureux du jour où elle avait perdu un bébé et son petit-ami. Jasper, après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, avait quitté les lieux et n'avait pas repris contact avec elle.

Il n'avait pas dit à Alice qu'il avait eu envie de tuer tous ceux qui n'avaient rien fait pour aider sa _femme_. Il n'avait pas décoléré pendant trois jours, ressassant ce qu'il avait découvert en arrivant dans ce club. Des gens drogués et ivres, des couples à moitié dénudés, la musique poussée à son maximum. Il en voulait à Alice de s'être ainsi mise en danger et si il n'avait depuis pas voulu la voir ni lui parler, c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'agir stupidement.

« Tu vas dire que je suis un macho. » commença-t-il.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Je n'ai pas cherché à me droguer. »

« Je te crois, mais tu es allée avec tous ces gens de ton plein gré. »

« Tu avais annulé nos plans ! Et c'était Kiss, bon sang, tu sais que j'adore leur dernier tube ! »

Elle se lança dans une imitation de Gene Simmons chantant _I was made to lovin' you_ , mais son amant n'était pas amusé _._

« J'aurais pu te perdre. Pourquoi es-tu allée dans ce club ? » l'accusa-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit. » s'énerva-t-elle à son tour.

« Je ne veux plus que tu agisses aussi dangereusement, Alice. Tu m'as compris ? »

Il l'avait saisi par les épaules et n'avait pas refreiné sa colère.

« Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi, Jazz. »

« Si quelqu'un avait abusé de toi- »

« Je vais bien ! Arrête ! Soit tu te calmes et on peut passer à autre chose, ou bien je m'en vais. » le menaça-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches et le menton relevé.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir, de toute façon. Ne m'attends pas. »

Il attrapa sa veste, accrocha son arme à sa ceinture dans le dos et quitta la chambre sans un autre mot. Alice enfila un peignoir et ouvrit la fenêtre pour observer la rue, adoptant les réflexes de l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout.

Elle fut réveillée en pleine nuit, Jasper grognait dans la salle de bain. Elle se leva précipitamment et bruyamment, il n'aurait pas pu cacher sa blessure de toute façon.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

Elle lui prit la serviette des mains et essuya son flanc où courait une longue plaie peu profonde, heureusement.

« Tu dois consulter un médecin. »

« Je connais quelqu'un qui va me recoudre. Je dois le voir demain matin. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Et c'est toi qui m'a fait la leçon. » ironisa Alice.

« Je perds la tête à cause de toi, l'accusa-t-il en reprenant la serviette. J'ai failli tout rater parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai été repéré, le flic était chez lui, j'ai eu juste le temps de trouver l'arme mais il m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers et je suis passé à travers une fenêtre. » raconta-t-il sans se calmer.

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux tellement ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Parce que je te veux tellement, justement ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les occupants de la chambre mitoyenne tambourinèrent au mur, réclamant le silence.

La jeune femme contempla son amant sans vraiment comprendre. Ne savait-il pas à quel point elle l'aimait ? Ne voyait-il pas la douleur dans ses yeux quand elle devait lui dire au revoir ?

« Je suis avec toi, Jasper. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je veux que tu sois ma femme. A moi, pour moi, entièrement. »

Il la porta jusqu'au lit, oubliant la douleur de sa peau lacérée. Alice se laissa faire quand il lui arracha son peignoir, ne se plaignit pas quand il s'enfonça en elle. Elle était partagée, déchirée même, entre son amour pour lui et son besoin de se protéger.

« Dis-moi que tu veux être à moi. » ordonna-t-il en continuant à la pénétrer furieusement, mais elle resta muette.

Jasper était macho, autoritaire, dangereux, violent, c'était un criminel. Comme James. Il l'aimait, il la respectait, il était sincère, contrairement à James. Elle avait ce fantasme du mariage parfait comme Paul Newman et Joanne Woodward, un couple qui résisterait à toutes les tempêtes et triompherait de chaque épreuve. Pourrait-elle compter sur Jasper alors qu'il menait une vie dangereuse et incertaine. S'il se faisait tuer ou arrêter, s'en remettrait-elle seulement ?

Il ralentit ses coups de rein et l'observa. Il avait laissé s'exprimer son besoin de la posséder pour la première fois. Lui d'habitude si secret, respectueux, elle découvrait une facette qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier. Il lui fit oublier ses questionnements en la faisant jouir, deux doigts contre son clitoris. Il se déversa durement en elle quand il sentit les parois du sexe de son amante se crisper autour du sien.

« Je t'aime, Alice, je ne veux pas te perdre. » lui susurra-t-il ensuite en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je n'appartiens à personne. » répliqua-t-elle, sans chercher à échapper à son étreinte.

Il embrassa son cou gracile, passa ses mains possessives le long des courbes d'Alice. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas la forcer à lui faire face et la faire obéir.

« Je veux juste savoir que tu resteras auprès de moi pour le restant de nos jours. » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Tu as déjà fait cette promesse à une autre. Qui me dit que tu la tiendras avec moi ? »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans les mots d'Alice. Elle se protégeait, protégeait son cœur contre lui, il l'avait déjà compris. Il avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour qu'elle se méfie de lui et pour qu'elle ne tombe pas amoureuse. Désormais il regrettait ses manœuvres, il pourrait tout expliquer à Alice mais elle avait surement deviné.

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé autant, déclara-t-il. Tu ressens aussi cela pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, confessa-t-elle sans hésitation. Mais ça ne prouve rien. Je n'ai aucune garantie que tu m'aimeras- »

Il passa de l'autre côté du lit pour lui faire face, il ne voulait plus de non-dits, de tabous entre eux.

« C'est pareil pour tous les couples, s'impatienta-t-il. Je te promets de ne jamais te faire du mal, de ne jamais te mentir, et de ne jamais te tromper. »

Elle sourit malgré elle, mais son amant ne s'était pas tout à fait calmé.

« J'attends que tu me promettes la même chose, Alice. Je ne peux pas faire machine arrière, je t'aime trop et je ne veux pas continuer à te voir dans cet hôtel. »

« C'est toi qui a insisté pour ces rencontres. » lui rappela-t-elle, amère.

« Ca va changer, bientôt je serai libre de recommencer ma vie, repartir à zéro. »

« Mais je ne veux pas quitter New York, et tu détestes cette ville. » souleva-t-elle.

Jasper avait décidé de ne plus se taire, de ne plus retenir les mots d'amours et les serments. Alice avait éveillé en lui le besoin de ne plus être seul, et le désir de n'être qu'avec elle. Il employa leurs dernières heures ensemble pour la convaincre de leur laisser une vraie chance.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Esmé & Carlisle_**

 _Samedi 17 Novembre_

« Quel soulagement, déjà treize otages vont être libérés ! Après plus de deux semaines, il était temps ! s'exclama Esmé. Carter a été médiocre jusqu'à maintenant sur ce dossier. Reagan sera un bien meilleur président. »

Accompagnés de deux autres militants qu'elle venait de rencontrer, elle soupira de soulagement à la vue du ciel dégagé. Tous trois étaient arrivés au bureau de soutien à Ronald Reagan sous une pluie battante et leurs vêtements étaient encore humides.

« Il reste quarante-trois personnes retenues en otage, je crains que ça ne dure encore longtemps. » déclara Bella, prenant son mari par le bras.

Ils descendirent la 8 ème Avenue en discutant des évènements en Iran. L'instauration de la République islamique d'Iran, marquée par la destitution du Shah, Mohammed Reza Pahlavi et le retour du guide de la Révolution, l'Ayatollah Khomeini, le 1er février 1979, avait marqué un tournant dans les relations entre les Etats-Unis et l'Iran. Le 4 novembre, des assaillants investirent l'ambassade américaine de Téhéran et prirent en otages les cinquante-six membres du corps diplomatique, dénonçant l'exil politique accordé par les Etats-Unis au shah d'Iran le 23 octobre 1979. Ils exigeaient son extradition en Iran pour répondre des crimes commis durant ses 38 ans de pouvoir.

« Merci tous les deux, mais je ne suis plus très loin. » annonça Esmé.

Esmé pointa la 23ème Rue à gauche et s'étonna des regards ahuris de ses deux nouveaux amis.

« Tu vis dans cette rue ? Nous aurions pu nous rencontrer plus tôt ! » s'exclama, amusé Edward.

« Non, je n'y vis pas. Je… c'est-à-dire… Mon petit-ami m'a rejointe pour le weekend, nous sommes à l'hôtel. »

Bella demeura bouchée plusieurs secondes, son mari lui donna un coup de coude léger pour la faire réagir.

« Bon weekend en amoureux, Esmé ! » souhaita-t-elle, souriante désormais.

Il sembla à Esmé entendre son amie dire « quelle coïncidence » mais elle était bien trop pressée de rejoindre son amant pour se questionner. Carlisle était arrivé le matin même très tôt, elle était allée le rejoindre à la gare puis ils s'étaient rendus au Chelsea Hotel.

L'étudiant avait quelque peu rechigné à laisser partir Esmé assister à un meeting politique. Pourtant il était tellement épuisé qu'après avoir fait l'amour pour la troisième fois de la journée, il s'était endormi.

Esmé commanda à dîner puis rejoignit son compagnon.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu devais y aller. Tu as dit que tu t'en fichais des élections. »

« Mais pas mon client, il était très satisfait de m'y voir. J'ai sympathisé avec un couple d'ici, je pense que ça a joué en ma faveur car j'ai paru active alors que je ne faisais que papoter. »

« Une véritable actrice ! » la complimenta-t-il.

« Je saurais lundi ou mardi prochain si mes talents l'ont convaincu. Monsieur Volturi vient d'acheter une immense maison ancienne à Boston, si j'arrive à remporter le contrat et l'avoir parmi mes clients, il sera une superbe vitrine pour mon travail et toutes les portes me seront ouvertes. »

« Je suis si fier de toi. Tu as tellement de courage alors que tu déménages à des centaines de kilomètres pour tout recommencer dans une ville que tu ne connais pas. Comment as-tu connu ce Volturi ? »

« C'est le frère d'un… d'une connaissance. J'ai dit à quelques personnes que je cherchais de nouveaux clients à Boston. »

Carlisle, qui n'avait fait que bailler entre deux phrases, se redressa, alerte.

« Une connaissance ? » interrogea-t-il.

Esmé se sentit coincée et se tança tout bas, mais fut sauvé par la livraison de leur dîner. Elle n'aurait même pas du parler de son futur client. Carlisle n'apprécierait pas de la savoir toujours en contact avec un de ses anciens amants.

« Je suis allée à l'église de Little Falls la semaine dernière. » annonça-t-elle.

Elle sortit de son sac une grosse enveloppe.

« Ton père a voulu que tu récupères ces documents. Au cas où. »

Carlisle trouva parmi d'anciennes photographies de famille, des actes de naissance et d'autres courriers relatifs à l'assurance vie de son père, une courte lettre.

 _Si tu l'épouses, je te demande l'honneur de vous marier. Je ne pourrais hélas pas le faire dans le cadre d'une cérémonie religieuse mais laïque. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Ton père._

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Esmé, face à son amant qui semblait très ému.

« Oui, très bien. Tu sais, j'ai cru que je perdrais mon père à cause de mon projet de thèse. Au mieux, je m'attendais à ce que nos rapports soient tendus. Et ça a été le cas pendant plusieurs mois. Mais maintenant, je crois bien qu'il a accepté le fait que je suis un adulte. »

Ils rirent tous les deux, ils avaient parcouru un chemin périlleux ensemble et aucun n'aurait pu prédire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emménager ensemble.

Le dimanche matin, ils prirent un brunch à quelques rues de l'hôtel. Carlisle lui montra les photos prises de plusieurs appartements qu'il avait visités.

« Le deuxième n'est pas très cher et libre dès le 1er janvier. Tu penses que tu pourras arriver à cette date ? »

« Je ne sais pas, de toute façon il n'est pas assez bien situé pour toi, et il a l'air en mauvais état. Ca me fait penser, je vais te faire un chèque pour que tu puisses avoir de quoi payer une caution. »

L'étudiant protesta même si le problème devait bien être résolu. Il n'avait aucun fond sur son compte en banque et Esmé insistait pour qu'ils aient assez d'espace pour ne pas se marcher dessus.

« Tu as assez donné avec ce studio que tu louais à Brooklyn, Carlisle. Et j'ai besoin d'un bureau chez nous. »

« Tu recevras des clients ? »

« Non, toujours au dehors, rassure-toi. Mais au début du moins je travaillerais chez nous. Je dois garder les plans et les factures de chaque transaction pendant 10 ans, crois-moi, j'ai besoin de place. Je me suis arrangée avec un collègue pour mes archives actuelles, heureusement. »

Carlisle se rembrunit en se souvenant de la veille quand elle avait hésité à révéler comment elle avait déjà pu avoir trouvé un client potentiel.

« Comment connais-tu le Chelsea Hotel ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre, tu m'as proposé d'y aller, lui rappela-t-il. Y étais-tu allée avec un autre homme ? »

« C'était il y a très longtemps, se justifia-t-elle aussitôt. Et ca n'était pas la même chambre, grâce à di- »

« Ne dis pas ça grâce à dieu. » la prévint-elle, en colère.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, le jeune homme héla la serveuse et lui donna un billet de vingt dollars pour régler leur note. Esmé le suivit à l'extérieur et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel. Carrie annonça qu'un magnifique bouquet de fleurs avait été livré pour Esmé et avait été déposé dans leur chambre.

Carlisle monta à toute vitesse dans leur chambre, suivie par sa compagne en panique. Elle le vit détaché la petite enveloppe agrafée au bouquet.

« Rendez-vous mercredi à 19 heures. Marcus. » lut le jeune homme.

Il toisa son amante, la note déjà froissée dans son poing fermé.

« C'est un de tes amants ?! »

« C'est le client potentiel dont je t'ai parlé. S'il veut me rencontrer c'est uniquement pour planifier les travaux. Tu dois arrêter de te faire des idées. » supplia-t-elle.

Carlisle resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, il savait qu'il risquait de tout gâcher à cause de sa jalousie. Esmé avait un passé rempli d'amants et il en avait conscience mais comment être en paix avec ce fait ?

« C'est une bonne chose que tu quittes New-York. Tu ne les reverras plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'en pas envie d'un voir un seul. Il n'y a que toi qui compte ! »

Il s'agita de plus en plus, murmurait tout bas, Esmé s'inquiétait, redoutant une autre crise de colère de son amant. Il l'avait déjà terrifiée, certes pas comme son ex-mari, mais assez pour la faire douter.

« Ca ne me suffit pas. Je ne suis prêt à te perdre, certainement pas pour un autre. » grogna-t-il.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Nous nous aimons, nous allons vivre ensemble. » tenta-t-elle, les bras tendus pour le conforter.

« Mais ça n'est pas assez ! s'exclama-t-il, s'éloignant d'elle. Peut-être pour d'autres, pour tes anciens amants, pour tes amis. Mais pas pour moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors que tu étais toujours mariée et hospitalisée à cause de ce que cette brute t'avait infligé. Mais tu n'étais pas celle que je croyais et malgré tout, je n'ai pas réussi à me détacher de toi, je suis tombée amoureux de celle que tu es réellement. »

Esmé ne put retenir ses larmes, triste et nauséeuse. Elle n'était pas parfaite, certainement pas celle dont il avait sans doute rêvé. Durant des années, elle avait cherché dans le sexe une échappatoire à un manque d'amour ne pouvait que se le reprocher désormais.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. » déclara-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

« J'ai besoin d'une preuve, d'une garantie que tu me choisis réellement. Que tu me veux autant que je te veux. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Je ne veux pas attendre. Épouse-moi. »

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Rosalie & Emmett_**

 _Samedi 24 Novembre_

« J'y vais, Royce. » annonça-t-elle, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte de l'appartement.

« Pas si vite, viens là un instant. »

Elle soupira mais le suivit dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas entendu ses quatre associés arriver, dont le plus récent qui lui faisait peur à cause de son regard fixé étrangement sur elle à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. La jeune femme comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient tous beaucoup bu déjà.

« Fais nous à manger avant de partir. » exigea Royce.

« Je ne suis pas la cuisinière et je n'ai pas le temps ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau, elle sentit deux bras l'encercler.

« A qui tu crois parler ?! » rugit Royce.

Elle se débattit mais d'autres bras la forcèrent à retourner au salon. Elle fut jetée sur un des canapés de cuir, sa tête heurta l'accoudoir de bois d'ébène et elle se sentit défaillir.

« Royce, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec ce morceau dans ton lit. » entendit-elle sans pouvoir identifier la voix.

« Difficile à savoir avec tous ces vêtements. » dit un autre.

La jeune femme lutta ensuite contre des mains qui la voulaient nue, des mains cruelles et pressées. Ses vêtements furent déchirés, ses cheveux tirés, ses joues giflées. Son mari la bâillonna avec une cravate de soie qui appartenait à un de ses amis.

Elle ferma les yeux quand on lui pressa les seins, sentant la nausée venir. Un rire pervers retentit alors et elle vit l'homme qui lui faisait peur depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, John. Il s'amusa davantage de la voir furieuse et prisonnière, il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. A son tour, il lui toucha les fesses et les seins avant de s'adresser à Royce.

« Tu partages, mon cher ? » lança-t-il à Royce.

« Servez-vous, mes amis, ricana-t-il, ça fait des mois qu'elle se refuse à moi. Ce soir, nous allons tous y avoir le droit ! Qui veut commencer ? »

Rosalie avait suivi la conversation sans y croire, pourtant ils allaient mettre à exécution leurs plans. John se pencha encore sur elle, agrippa ses cheveux, elle en profita pour lui mordre le bras et se libéra. L'instant d'après, elle était debout et courait jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'enfermer.

Hélas, les associés de son mari l'empêchèrent de tourner la clé, l'un d'entre eux la jeta sur lit sans ménagement. Rosalie se sentit une fois de plus trop étourdie pour réagir rapidement. Tous ses agresseurs l'avaient suivie, son mari grimpa sur le lit pour la surplomber.

« Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ou je te tue. » grogna-t-il.

Il avait dégagé son sexe de son pantalon maladroitement, les autres étaient hilares autour d'eux. La jeune femme se souvint de l'arme qu'elle avait cachée dans sa table de nuit. Elle tendit un bras lentement et ne se débattit pas quand Royce la pénétra brutalement. Il ne la prit pas longtemps, et Rosalie crut enfin le cauchemar terminé mais son mari invita un autre homme à abuser d'elle.

« Terrence, va chercher un peu d'alcool ! » ordonna également Royce.

Rosalie essayait de ne plus pleurer, ne plus avoir peur et de ne plus trembler. Sa main trouva l'arme alors qu'elle allait être à nouveau violée. Personne ne fit attention à elle et quand elle colla le pistolet sur la poitrine de l'homme, elle n'eut aucune hésitation.

Le coup parti, en partie étouffé, les autres comprirent aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. Celui qu'elle avait mordu dégainait à son tour. Elle tira une nouvelle fois, visant son torse, il s'effondra. Un autre s'était plaqué au sol tandis Royce observait la scène, médusé.

Rosalie sut qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle les tuerait tous. Non pas qu'elle en éprouvait la moindre peur ou le moindre remords, la rage l'aveuglait et elle était assoiffée de vengeance désormais. Elle se redressa complètement, se fichant d'être nue.

Celui qui était parti cherché de l'alcool revint alors dans la chambre, Royce le bouscula pour s'échapper de la chambre, son ami reçut une balle dans la poitrine et une autre dans le cou. Rosalie s'approcha du dernier des associés de Royce qui s'était caché sous le lit. Elle lui ordonna de sortir et de se relever.

« Je ne t'ai pas touchée ! » plaida-t-il quand il lui fit face.

Elle le tua également. Quelque part dans l'appartement, lui restait à débusquer celui qui venait de la trahir.

Royce s'était réfugié dans son bureau, il se maudit de ne pas avoir saisi l'arme de John. Il ne cessait de penser à sa femme qui venait de tuer ses quatre associés. Il fouilla son coffre et constata qu'il était quasiment vidé de tout l'argent qu'il y avait mis deux jours plus tôt.

Elle venait de ruiner ses plans, il aurait pu sauver l'empire familial et même s'enrichir grâce à John. Elle venait de tuer l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de cette ville, même si elle s'en sortait, elle venait de se mettre à dos la mafia irlandaise de la côte est.

« Garce ! » hurla-t-il.

« Tu parles de moi ? » cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

Elle frappa contre le battant et lui intima de sortir.

« Pour que tu me tires dessus ? Non merci. »

« Il n'y a plus de balles et jamais je ne pourrais te tuer, supplia-t-elle derrière la porte. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de les laisser me violer. »

Royce se crut sauvé, il ouvrit la porte bien décidé à faire payer à sa femme ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était déjà éloignée et l'appelait depuis leur chambre.

« Il faut que tu m'aides à les bouger. » lui dit-elle.

Il constata qu'elle avait passé un peignoir, et quand elle lui tourna le dos, il en profita pour se précipiter vers le cadavre de John, mais l'arme n'était plus dans sa main. Royce releva la tête et sentit sur son front le canon encore chaud de sa propre arme.

« Tu mérites de mourir après tout ce que tu m'as fait. » décréta-t-elle, un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

Il voulut se saisir du pistolet, ralenti par la peur et l'alcool, il n'eut aucune chance. Déjà elle calait la deuxième arme qu'elle avait ramassé tout contre la bouche de son mari.

« Lève-toi et allonge-toi sur le lit. » ordonna-t-elle.

Royce pleurnicha en prenant place sur le lit, tout à côté du premier homme qu'elle avait tué. Les draps étaient inondés du sang chaud, il n'était plus si certain de s'en sortir vivant.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as fait. » le questionna-t-elle.

« Quand ? »

« Pour que tu les autorises à me violer, précisa-t-elle durement. Qu'est-ce que tu leur devais ? »

Il expliqua en hoquetant qu'il avait emprunté des millions à chacun, que John était censé l'aider contre du blanchiment d'argent.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir sans moi, tenta-t-il. Si tu me tues, tu finiras ta vie en prison. »

« Ca en vaudra la peine. » répliqua-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, malgré elle.

Elle pointa son arme vers ce visage qu'elle détestait tant et appuya sur la détente. Il lui sembla que le temps se suspendit tandis qu'elle observait les cinq cadavres. Elle aurait voulu être plus forte, être fière, se sentir libérée. Quand enfin elle s'éveilla de ce cauchemar, la seule personne à laquelle elle pensa fut son amant.

Emmett était déjà dans leur chambre au Chelsea Hotel, inquiet du retard de Rosalie. Quand la réception le prévint d'un appel, il n'aurait pas pu prédire ce qu'il allait entendre.

« J'ai tué mon mari. » annonça Rosalie, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a laissé ses associés me toucher, ils m'auraient tous violée si je ne les avais pas tués. »

« Tu les as tous tués ?! » s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. L'un d'entre eux était armé et j'avais caché un pistolet dans ma table de nuit. Emmett, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. »

« Tu appelles tout de suite la police ! » exigea-t-il.

« Mais je- »

« Il le faut, c'est de la légitime défense, personne ne doutera de toi ! »

« Viens, s'il te plait. » insista la jeune femme.

« Ecoute-moi bien, si ce qu'il t'a dit le mois dernier est vrai, il sera coupable quoiqu'il en soit. Mais malgré ça, si les flics apprennent que tu as un amant, ils ne te croiront pas. »

« J'ai besoin de toi. » pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

« Et j'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité, contra Emmett plus doucement. Appelle la police, puis tu iras chez tes parents. »

« Non… J'ai besoin de te voir. »

« Tu seras condamnée à la prison si quelqu'un apprend que nous sommes amants, expliqua-t-il. Tiens-toi à ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi. »

« D'accord. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Appelle la police tout de suite, Rosie ! »

« Je t'aime, Em'. »

« Moi aussi. On va se revoir. Bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Appelle la police, sois forte et tout ira bien. »

« Oui. » répondit-elle sans trop y croire.

« Dans une semaine, laisse-moi un message à l'hôtel pour me dire comment tu vas. »

« Oui. »

« Rosie, n'aie plus peur, tu vas être libre. Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha le premier, elle aurait entendu qu'il pleurait désormais, terrifié pour la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il avait tout envisagé pour eux, qu'elle quitte son mari ou qu'elle reste, que ce fumier la menace, et lui l'aurait protégée. Mais sa tigresse s'était défendue seule, seule contre cinq hommes qui avaient voulu la violer, elle avait réussi à les neutraliser.

Les crimes passionnels s'étalaient régulièrement dans les journaux. Pour éviter à Rosalie la prison, il était prêt à s'éclipser et attendre. Il descendit à la réception et expliqua rapidement à Stanley puis Carrie la situation, tous deux acceptèrent de garder le secret. Ils ne purent par contre pas lui donner la moindre information sur le Texan qui occupait, un weekend par mois, la chambre 218.

* * *

 _Esmé a donc fait la connaissance de Bella et Edward, les demandes en mariage se multiplient. Reste le dernier couple, Rosalie a vécu un cauchemar (sacré karma). Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue ! N'hésitez pas à me dire quel couple vous a le plus touché cette fois-ci._


	13. Décembre 1979

_Ce chapitre est un peu différent, plus court et toutes les histoires vont se mêler. Tout se passe le soir du 31 décembre. Les personnages font une sorte de bilan sur l'année 1979 qui se termine, et se croisent à Times Square. Suivra un épilogue. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Lundi 31 Décembre 1979**

Ce soir-là, à New York, les gens se réunissaient à Times Square pour passer le cap d'une nouvelle décennie, pour huit personnes en particulier, l'année 1980 représentait tous leurs espoirs. Qui aurait pu prédire tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'année écoulée ?

 **_oOo_**

Au cœur de Manhattan, dans le Mac Donalds où ils avaient dîné rapidement un an plus tôt, Edward et Bella, accompagnés de leurs amis, se disputaient si oui ou non ils retourneraient voir le film _Star Trek_ sorti début décembre. Les jeunes hommes étaient pour, évidemment, mais leurs compagnes n'y voyaient aucun intérêt, pour une fois ils ne sortiraient pas tous ensemble. Ils enchaînèrent sur le film d'animation _Jack Frost_ diffusé à la télévision deux semaines plus tôt, qui avait enchanté petits et grands.

Avant de rejoindre Times Square, ils levèrent leur verre en plastique et trinquèrent. En plus de la nouvelle année, il avait été décidé de profiter de cette soirée pour l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de Bella et Edward.

Nous sommes déjà mariés, avait soupiré Bella dans le train. Ses deux meilleures amies ne lui avaient pas pardonnée de ne pas les avoir au moins prévenues avant son mariage à Las Vegas. Mike et Ben, les anciens colocataires d'Edward, estimaient que leur ami leur devait bien une tournée ou deux après le décompte pour l'avoir fait rencontrer Bella.

Tous prendraient le train pour Chicago dans quelques jours pour la cérémonie religieuse à laquelle avaient tenu les parents d'Edward. Elisabeth n'avait pas décoléré depuis l'annonce du mariage express, se sentant trahi par son propre fils. Elle avait réussi à convaincre un prêtre de marier Isabella et Edward selon le rite catholique, l'évêque de son église ayant refusé.

Les jeunes mariés étaient à la fois nostalgiques et euphoriques de revenir là où tout avait commencé. Ils se séparèrent de leurs amis rapidement, impatients d'être enfin seuls pour passer le cap de la nouvelle année.

 **_oOo_**

Au pied du 30 Rockfeller Plaza, Jasper faisait les cent pas, sur ses gardes. Sa femme était, sans surprise, en retard. Il avait besoin de la tenir dans ses bras et croire pour une nuit que tout allait bien. Ils s'étaient mariés un mois plus tôt, à l'Hotel de Ville, sans célébration, sans gâteau à étages, sans robe à traîne ni nœud de papillon.

Parce qu'il se sentait comme pris au piège depuis le cambriolage raté, Jasper n'avait plus été serein un seul instant.

Alice émergea du building, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau, ses cheveux courts sous un bonnet. Elle sauta sur son mari et couvrit son visage de baisers tendres. Pourtant sa bonne humeur s'envola en voyant que Jasper était toujours aussi morose.

« Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il. Tiens, je t'ai pris un capuccino. »

Elle lui prit le gobelet en souriant, il avait souvent ce genre d'attentions, se révélant jour après jour plus tendre et amoureux encore. Pourtant elle aussi était sur le qui-vive, consciente du danger que courait son mari.

« Tu es certain de vouloir aller à Times Square ce soir ? » s'enquit-elle.

« C'est une date importante pour nous, non ? »

« Bien sûr mais- »

Il l'embrassa puis la cala contre lui pour rejoindre à pied la 7ème Avenue.

« Si je dois être arrêté, autant ne pas attendre les flics chez nous. » conclut-il.

Elle aurait voulu avoir un peu plus de courage et lui dire qu'elle était peut-être enceinte, qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé faire un test. Mais si ce soir était leur dernière soirée ensemble, elle ne voulait pas la gâcher.

 **_oOo_**

Carlisle pressa sa fiancée pour la troisième fois, il ne voulait pas prendre le train trop tard. Un ancien collègue lui avait expliqué qu'arriver à Times Square le 31 décembre au soir pouvait se révéler une véritable aventure. Dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de cette place, les voitures ne circulaient plus, les stations de métro étaient bondées.

« On change de décennie, Carlisle, pas de siècle. » tempéra la jeune femme.

« Je sais bien mais je ne veux pas me retrouver trop loin non plus. »

« Mais plus nous serons loin, plus nous pourrons partir plus facilement après le décompte. » suggéra Esmé.

« C'est vrai, et je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop. Nous avons beaucoup de route à faire cette nuit. »

Elle referma sa dernière valise sans une once de regret ni de tristesse. Ce soir, ils quittaient New York définitivement, leur appartement à Boston les attendait et ils devaient désormais construire leur avenir ensemble.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, nous avons dormi très tard. Je ne suis si fatiguée. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de désigner du menton le lit. Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit dernière, s'étaient éveillés peu avant midi et avaient continué à s'aimer. Ils savaient tous deux qu'une fois arrivés à Boston, il y aurait tant à faire qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'octroyer ce genre de journées oisives.

Carlisle cacha qu'il était réellement fatigué, courbaturé d'avoir exploré plusieurs positions avec sa fiancée. Il prétendit qu'il avait besoin de tourner la page new yorkaise une bonne fois pour toute et que ce décompte à Times Square serait le top départ pour leur nouvelle vie.

« Tes amis seront là ? » demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré la famille d'Esmé ni aucun de ses amis mais elle tenait à revoir un jeune couple rencontré le mois dernier, lors d'un meeting politique.

« Je suis certaine qu'ils vont te plaire, lui dit Esmé. Bella et Edward viennent de se marier. J'espère qu'on ne se perdra pas de vue. »

 **_oOo_**

Dans un appartement luxueux sur Park Avenue, dans l'Upper East Side, Rosalie Hale essayait une autre paire de bottes. Même si elle savait Emmett insensible à la mode, elle tenait à lui plaire et était incroyablement nerveuse. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver refuge dans ses bras puissants, il lui avait manqué à chaque instant. Tiendrait-il sa promesse ?

« Tu es certaine que tu veux sortir toute seule ? » l'interrogea sa mère.

« Absolument. Cela fait des semaines que je ne suis pas allée quelque part qui n'est ni un poste de police, ni un tribunal ! Il est temps que ça change. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire où tu vas habiter ? » s'énerva Carol-Ann.

Rosalie refréna un frisson, elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'elle vivrait avec Emmett, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Son amour pour elle avait-il résisté à la tempête ?

« Tu es veuve, je te trouve un peu rapide. »

« Il me semble que tu as oublié les circonstances de mon veuvage. » grogna la jeune femme, exaspérée.

« Evidemment que non ! Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que l'on me parle de l'incident, se plaignit sa mère. Quelle chance que tu aies prévenu ton père des fraudes de ton mari. »

« Les gens cesseront de te rappeler l'échec de ta fille au prochain scandale, mère ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre qu'elle avait occupée tant d'années avant de se marier à un monstre. Si Emmett le voulait encore, dès demain, elle vivrait à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà préparé ses valises, pourtant elle craignait que son amant ne change d'avis.

 **_oOo_**

Les journaux avaient titré sur la crise en Iran presque tous les jours, il n'y avait jamais eu encore de bonnes nouvelles depuis la libération d'une partie des otages. Depuis plusieurs jours, Emmett pouvait lire les nouvelles sans débuter par la rubrique faits divers ou justice.

Il avait suivi avec inquiétude les chroniques relatant la fin brutale de l'héritier de l'empire King Finances. Les détails les plus sordides avaient filtré dans la presse, révélant à tous les évènements du 24 novembre.

Dès le lendemain, Rosalie avait été accusée d'homicide involontaire et très vite jugée à huit-clos. Les crimes des hommes qui l'avaient agressée l'avaient évidemment rendue sympathique aux yeux du juge. Ce furent surtout les renseignements fournis sur les délits de Royce et de ses comparses qui accélérèrent le processus.

Elle n'avait pas passé une seule nuit en prison grâce à son avocat et avait même récupéré tous les biens qu'elle avait apportés à son mariage et d'autres cadeaux reçus de la famille de Royce.

Dix jours plus tôt, quand elle était ressortie libre du tribunal sans aucune sentence prononcée contre elle, Rosalie avait fait la une des journaux new-yorkais bien malgré elle. Comme elle l'avait espéré, d'autres scandales avaient depuis intéressé les gens. Pourtant dans le milieu dans lequel elle évoluait, elle était perçue comme coupable, une ingrate qui avait refusé de jouer selon les règles et avait exposé leur monde aux yeux de tous, dénonçant l'indécence née de l'avarice.

Pour Emmett, elle était pratiquement une sainte, une martyre, qui avait trop enduré et qui méritait l'admiration de tous. Elle était une esclave qui avait brisée ses chaînes et s'était libérée d'un mari tyrannique et violent. Elle était une héroïne qui avait débarrassé le monde d'hommes pervers et dangereux.

 **_oOo_**

Dans le train qui l'amenait sur l'île de Manhattan, le jeune homme souriait, confiant et impatient. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait au rendez-vous ce soir. Noyés dans la foule, ils pourraient enfin recommencer à zéro et être ensemble sans avoir à se cacher.

Il repéra d'abord sa sœur et ses amis, la même bande que l'année dernière mais Jenny était accrochée au bras d'un autre cette fois-ci. Elle tenta de retenir son frère, personne dans la famille ne le soutenait, tous le croyaient fou d'aimer cette Rosalie.

La jeune fille se décida à suivre Emmett dans la foule, entraînant ses copains avec elle. Le décompte était prévu dans quelques minutes et son frère scrutait la foule espérant apercevoir sa Rosie. Les gens tout autour commençaient se taire en attendant le moment tant attendu.

Soudain Emmett sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, sa Rosie était venue à lui. Il l'enlaça avec soulagement et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui prit son sac de voyages et le cala sur son épaule. Elle recula quand il voulut à nouveau l'embrasser, le faisant aussitôt paniquer.

« Emmett Mc Carthy, veux-tu m'épouser ? » déclara-t-elle, un sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres.

« Mais tu es déjà mariée ! » lui lança méchamment Jenny.

Rosalie n'avait pas oublié la jeune sœur de son amant et se retint de lui répondre, la réponse d'Emmett tardait à venir. Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa puis répéta sa question.

« Je ne suis pas capable de t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin. » murmura-t-il.

Elle savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à la vexer, il devait être convaincu qu'elle l'aimait pour lui et rien d'autres, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle ferait, pour le restant de ses jours.

« Je serai heureuse en étant avec toi. Je te le jure. J'ai changé grâce à toi, et l'argent n'est rien comparé à ton amour. Je veux me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés, Emmett. »

Il se pencha vers elle et colla son front sur le sien, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

« Alors tu vas répondre à ma question ?! » le gronda-t-elle tendrement.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de sa Rosie, puis embrassa ses lèvres froides.

« Oui. J'ai hâte de faire de toi ma femme. »

Jenny se garda de faire la moindre remarque, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux et aussi ému.

La foule entama le décompte et bientôt des cris de joie emplirent la place. Les couples s'embrassèrent, les familles s'enlacèrent, puis tous entamèrent le chant traditionnel « Auld Lang Syne ».

« Rosalie ! Emmett ! » entendirent-ils peu après.

Un couple jouait des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

« Alice ! Jasper ! » s'exclama Rosalie, ravie.

« Je suis contente de te revoir ! » l'enlaça Alice, soulagée de la voir enfin réunie avec Emmett.

« Moi aussi ! »

Emmett dévisagea Alice puis Jasper, incrédule. Il n'avait évidemment pas oublié qu'en sauvant la mise à ce Texan en août dernier, il s'était mis en danger sans le savoir. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa fiancée et toisa Jasper. Ce dernier garda une expression amusé mais resta muet.

« Je me demande comment on va faire pour rentrer chez nous, dit Alice. Il y a toujours plus de monde quand on change de décennie, à ce qu'il paraît. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu si peur pour toi en apprenant pour l'inculpation. Je sais qu'on s'est parlé au téléphone depuis mais j'avais hâte de te revoir pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Rassure-toi, tout va pour le mieux, lui dit Rosalie. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Jazz m'a demandée en mariage ! Nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux semaines ! » lui apprit Alice.

« Félicitations tous les deux ! Je viens de faire ma demande à Emmett et il a dit oui ! » partagea à son tour Rosalie.

Leurs fiancés échangèrent à leur tour leurs félicitations, tous deux se jaugeant tout de même. Rosalie et Alice continuèrent de parler à toute allure mais soudain, Alice sentit Jasper lui lâcher la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Des flics, partout. » répliqua Jasper sans se tourner vers elle.

« C'est normal, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ils t'ont repéré ? »

« Je crois. Va auprès d'Emmett, maintenant. » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Vas-y ! File ! » s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé, ma petite fée. » lança-t-il avec un dernier regard.

« Cours ! »

« Je te laisserai un message à l'hôtel. » promit-il encore.

Il lutta pour ne pas se tourner vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras mais si elle était vue avec lui, elle serait arrêtée. Etant sa femme, elle serait de toute façon interrogée, il pouvait au moins lui éviter cela ce soir. Il bouscula d'autres personnes et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à atteindre le bord de l'avenue et Alice le perdit rapidement de vue.

« Emmett, aide-moi à le repérer. » implora-t-elle.

Le jeune homme refusa, expliquant qu'ils risqueraient tous d'être suspects.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. » dit-il, espérant calmer la jeune femme.

« Allons-y. » insista Rosalie.

Ils prirent la même direction prise par Jasper. Parvenus à s'extraire de la foule, ils aperçurent deux voitures de police, gyrophares allumés et sirènes hurlantes, démarrer, un homme blond sur le siège arrière de l'une d'elle. Alice ne put se contenir plus longtemps, aveuglée par ses larmes elle s'appuya lourdement sur le fiancé de son amie pour continuer à avancer.

Rosalie repéra peu après l'infirmier qui l'avait soignée lors de sa dernière hospitalisation et qui avait témoigné à son procès.

« Carlisle ! »

« Mada-, mademoiselle Hale, je suis ravi de vous revoir, surtout aussi souriante. »

« Merci mille fois de votre soutien. » lui dit-elle chaleureusement.

« Merci aussi de n'avoir pas parlé de moi, ajouta Emmett. S'ils avaient su pour Rosie et moi, elle aurait sûrement été condamnée. Merci beaucoup. »

Carlisle assura qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir puis présenta sa fiancée et leurs amis, Edward et Bella.

« Rosalie ! Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Bella joyeusement face à celle qui l'avait réconfortée en octobre, devant un restaurant. Tu es resplendissante ! »

« Bella, je suis contente de voir que ça s'est arrangé entre vous deux ! »

« Nous nous sommes mariés le mois dernier et dans quelques jours aura lieu la cérémonie religieuse à Chicago. » expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle était soulagée de la voir aux côtés d'un autre homme, certes imposant, mais qui la regardait avec tendresse, et non celui qui l'avait maltraitée devant le restaurant.

« Félicitations tous les deux ! »

« Alice ! » s'écria Edward en apercevant la serveuse, cachée sous le bras d'Emmett.

Il fallut expliquer à tous les rencontres de chacun, le petit groupe ravi de cet heureux hasard.

Sans doute un peu par jalousie, étant la seule sans son homme, Alice décida de révéler leur point commun. Elle mourrait d'envie de connaître leurs histoires, comment ils avaient tous atterri dans ce même hôtel, une nuit par mois chacun. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas vécu leur amour au grand jour ? Seule Rosalie avait confessé quelques détails de sa romance interdite et Alice espérait que Bella et Esmé seraient plus bavardes.

« Qui a réservé la chambre 218 du Chelsea Hotel ce soir ? »

Les trois couples se dévisagèrent, rougissants et déconcertés.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Un épilogue à venir …**


	14. Epilogue

_La dernière publication de cette fic, la dernière possibilité pour me laisser un commentaire et me donner votre avis final! Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivies, je sais que ça a été très long!_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 _ **18 Juin 2007**_

« C'est injuste, tellement injuste. » reniflait Carrie, la réceptionniste en entendant Stanley Bard sortir de son bureau, un gros carton sous le bras. Il avait tenu son poste de manager depuis 1971, et à soixante-quatorze ans, il ne partait pas à la retraite de gaité de cœur. Pour autant, il tentait de voir les choses du bon côté.

« Ma chère, cessez de pleurer. J'ai largement l'âge d'être à la retraite. » tenta-t-il.

« Ce ne sera pas pareil ici sans vous. Je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter. » continua-t-elle.

« Nous avons eu de merveilleuses années ici. J'ai rencontré tant de gens que me souvenir de tous m'occupera pour le restant de mes jours, même si je vis jusqu'à 120 ans. »

Il posa son carton sur l'un des canapés du lobby et s'assit, essoufflé. Peut-être avaient-ils raison, tous, peut-être qu'il était trop vieux pour continuer. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et, maladroit comme il l'était devenu, il fit tomber le carton à terre. En ramassant ses effets, une enveloppe s'échappa d'un gros cahier noir, écrit dessus chambre 218 – 1979. Il l'ouvrit, troublé de revoir ces faire-parts de mariages, de naissance, de décès, ces cartes postales et lettres de ses anciens clients.

Il se souvenait de tous, de leur retour dans cet hôtel, chacun leur tour au fil des années. Il en était heureux et fier, car il savait que la chambre qu'il leur avait à tous attribuée leur avait porté chance en quelque sorte.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **12 Mars 1982**_

Alice Whitlock arriva au Chelsea Hotel un soir pluvieux, une énorme valise derrière elle.

« Bonjour, Stanley. »

« Mme Whitlock ! Quand Carrie m'a dit que vous aviez réservé la 218, j'ai tenu à être présent pour vous accueillir et vous emmener à votre chambre. Vous êtes seule ? »

« Euh oui. »

Le manager la dévisagea tristement et elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer pourquoi.

« J'ai déménagé à Los Angeles. »

« Et M. Whitlock ? » insista-t-il, inquiet.

« Vous le verrez demain, je pense. »

Jasper serait-il réellement avec elle demain, se demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis son réveil.

« Parfait. »

« Je suis épuisée. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle déclina sa proposition de lui faire livrer le diner et referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle avec soulagement.

Se retrouver dans cette chambre n'était pas réjouissant pour Alice, la seule fois où elle y avait passé seule la nuit fut après avoir découvert que Jasper était vivant mais marié. Elle n'avait pas oublié les nuits d'insomnie, causées par le plaisir et les doutes. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait chérir ces souvenirs, tout dépendrait de ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain.

La jeune femme contempla longuement l'endroit, rien n'avait changé. Elle sortit de sa transe en réalisant qu'une petite flaque d'eau s'était formée sous elle. Elle avait complètement oublié de ramener un parapluie, elle tremblait de froid et son manteau fin ne l'avait pas protégée suffisamment des bourrasques de pluie et de vent. Il y avait de quoi maudire New York.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à son mari depuis deux semaines, il avait refusé qu'elle vienne le chercher, promettant de se rendre dès sa libération de prison là où elle le voudrait. Elle avait proposé le Chelsea Hotel, non pas par nostalgie mais par habitude.

Jasper avait été inculpé d'effraction mais puisqu'il pouvait prouver la corruption d'un policier, il avait été protégé. Aucun lien avec d'autres affaires et meurtres n'avait été fait, il avait été seulement condamné à deux ans de prison ferme.

Traumatisée par les trois interrogatoires qu'elle avait subis, Alice avait quitté New York au plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas eu à témoigner contre Jasper, du fait qu'ils étaient mariés. Elle pensait depuis que s'il avait tant insisté pour l'épouser, était pour se protéger de ce qu'elle pourrait dire contre lui.

Jasper avait refusé qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite en prison, n'avait téléphoné que chaque premier dimanche du mois et durant deux ans, ils n'eurent presque aucun contact. Elle lui avait fait promettre de se tenir tranquille pour ne pas écoper d'une peine plus lourde mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu à la prison de Rikers Island.

Quitter New York avait été une question de survie, Jasper craignait pour sa vie et elle ne comptait pas jouer les entêtées. Si Alice s'éloignait, cela prouverait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui et qu'il était inutile de s'en approcher pour l'atteindre. Elle qui venait alors seulement de se sortir de ses galères dut quitter son emploi, ses amis et son appartement, pour aller travailler à Hollywood comme habilleuse puis styliste.

La jeune femme s'endormit cette nuit-là grâce à des somnifères, comme elle le faisait souvent depuis deux ans, avec la télévision allumée. Dans ses rêves, elle s'imaginait sur un autre chemin. Une vie normale, un enfant aux yeux bleus et cheveux blonds, le portrait de son père. Le réveil était si amer pour elle, puisqu'elle n'avait rien de tout cela, une vie de solitaire dans une ville surpeuplée.

Elle n'avait jamais trompée Jasper mais avait souvent été draguée et un homme notamment lui avait fait une cour assidue. Elle aurait pu oublier son criminel de mari et refaire sa vie avec un producteur de cinéma rencontré sur les plateaux de tournage de la Paramount à Hollywood.

Parfois, elle s'était demandée pourquoi elle restait liée à Jasper, le souvenir d'un seul baiser suffisait alors pour lui rafraichir la mémoire. Elle avait pourtant dû fuir ce genre de souvenirs pour supporter leur séparation.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages, elle tira sur la couverture qui avait glissé et se serait contentée de se rendormir si la couverture ne lui avait pas résisté. Assis par terre contre le lit, son mari était là, enfin, les épaules voutées, son crâne rasé de près.

« Jasper ! » lâcha-t-elle, vexée qu'il ne l'ait pas réveillée ni rejointe dans le lit.

Ca n'avait rien des retrouvailles romantiques et passionnées qu'elle escomptait.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar, tu t'es débattue quand je suis venu auprès de toi. » se justifia-t-il, comprenant aussitôt l'attitude de sa femme.

Il grimpa sur le lit sans lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il s'assit face à elle mais ne fit aucun geste pour la toucher.

« Tu as fouillé dans ma valise ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Tu ne les as pas envoyées. » dit-il froidement.

Il avait lui avait interdit de lui écrire durant ces deux années, elle l'avait fait, une lettre chaque mois, et n'en avait envoyé aucune. Elle les avait emportées sans décider si elle les lui donnerait. Souvent trop courtes, trop mélancoliques, ces lettres avaient été son défouloir, elle y avait écrit ses regrets, ses remords, ses colères et ses doutes. Elle ignorait si les larmes qui avaient glissé sur le papier y avaient laissé une trace.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, ni que je te téléphone. » répondit-elle.

« Je te l'ai expliqué, c'était dangereux pour toi. »

Il n'osait toujours plus la toucher, elle s'ét ait réellement débattue quand il l'avait enlacée et embrassée alors qu'elle était endormie. Et malgré la joie et le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en l'apercevant dans leur premier lit, la colère avait dominé ses émotions depuis la lecture des premières lettres.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » enchaîna-t-il toujours aussi froid.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » comprit-elle aussitôt.

« Tu l'avais, s'emporta-t-il. Je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent, tu aurais pu. »

Il s'était levé du lit et la toisait, son regard noir, ses lèvres pincées. Il se retenait de l'accabler davantage, elle en avait conscience et elle aurait peut-être du tenter de le calmer mais elle s'énerva aussi.

« Tu te trompes ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas pu élever un enfant en me sachant la cible potentielle de tes anciens patrons. Je n'aurais pas pu élever seule un enfant sans savoir si tu reviendrais. Tu aurais raté les premières années de sa vie, son premier sourire, son premier mot, ses premiers pas. J'aurais voulu le garder ce bébé, si j'ai avorté, c'est à cause de toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça ! »

Il alla vers la fenêtre la plus éloignée du lit et resta silencieux. Alice était partagée entre le besoin de se blottir contre lui et l'envie de partir et de l'oublier. Elle constata que la télévision était toujours allumée, le son coupé, et diffusait un épisode de _La petite maison dans la prairie._ Elle regarda l'écran pour se calmer et attendit.

« Tu veux toujours être ma femme ? » la questionna-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

« Je suis venue. » lui fit-elle remarquer comme pour répondre.

« Los Angeles te plait ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. »

Il vérifia la rue comme il l'avait souvent fait trois plus tôt puis décida qu'il ne risquait sans doute rien.

« Je reviens. » annonça-t-il.

En son absence, sortie de la torpeur familière provoquée par les somnifères, Alice réfléchit à encore à ce qu'elle devait faire. Il ne l'avait même pas touchée et ils s'étaient disputés. Elle avait cru qu'ils discuteraient après s'être redécouverts. Elle avait mis entre parenthèses son amour pour lui, pour le préserver mais trop souvent, ces parenthèses n'avaient pas résisté et elle avait souffert de leur séparation. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle ?

Le téléphone la fit sursauter.

« Tu as déjà réservé ton billet d'avion ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Non. »

« Je vais m'en charger. »

Il raccrocha sans un autre mot. Voilà, il avait décidé qu'ils rentreraient à Los Angeles ensemble et elle se sentit soulagée de ne plus avoir à réfléchir davantage. Elle prendrait chaque jour comme il viendrait, sans se forcer ni se taire, sans faire semblant et sans mentir. La laisserait-il s'accoutumer en douceur à sa présence ? Trouverait-il une place dans sa vie sans tout bousculer ?

Jasper revint une heure plus tard avec trois énormes sacs venant de Mac Donalds, une pizza sous le bras et sur le dos un sac rempli.

« Tu as à ce point faim ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Tu serais aussi affamé que moi si tu n'avais pas pu manger correctement durant deux ans, rétorqua-t-il platement. Sers-toi avant que je ne dévore tout. »

Ils mangèrent en silence à même le sol, la télévision toujours allumée mais ignorée. Ensuite, il alla prendre une douche et se raser. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Alice était toujours assise par terre, son regard dur rivé sur le lit.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de rhabiller, n'avait passé qu'un caleçon. Il était tellement en manque d'elle et il ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre sans la brusquer. Il restait tant de choses à se dire, il espérait pouvoir ne rien avoir à lui raconter sur ces deux années passées derrière les barreaux. Il avait subi son enfermement avec philosophie, il aurait pu être condamné à vie, il aurait pu même être condamné à mort. Deux ans n'étaient pas cher payer pour ensuite retrouver sa liberté et pouvoir vivre avec sa femme.

Il avait compris les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait avorté, mais il était déçu et triste car elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ignorait qu'il aurait pu lui donner près de quatre millions de dollars, accumulé au fil des ans. Il avait toujours compté utiliser cet argent quand il se retirerait du métier. Il était allé récupérer l'argent plus tôt et désormais il devait lui expliquer qu'elle devait une ultime fois se rendre complice d'un délit. En signant un faux document de notaire, elle devenait l'héritière d'un riche oncle éloigné.

« Tu m'as manqué, Alice. » lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il l'aida à se relever puis la porta jusqu'au lit.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. »

« Tu sais que c'est impossible. » sanglota-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre, ma petite fée. Donne-moi du temps, j'arriverai à te faire sourire et rire. »

Stanley avait reçu le faire part de naissance de leur trois enfants et en 2005 celui de décès de Jasper. Il n'avait pas osé contacter Alice et demander ce qu'il s'était passé. D'après internet, il avait eu un accident de voiture. Il prit un autre faire-part, un mariage auquel il avait assisté, à Brooklyn.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **3 Mai 1991**_

« Ca n'a pas changé ! » s'exclama Emmett en pénétrant dans le lobby.

« Incroyable ! » ajouta Rosalie.

« Mes amis, comme je suis heureux de vous voir ici ! » les accueillit Stanley.

« Nous aussi ! » répondit chaleureusement Emmett.

« Allons-y, ça va commencer ! » s'impatienta Rosalie.

Stanley observa, amusé, sa cliente, enceinte de son quatrième enfant, grimper les escaliers deux à deux.

Ce soir avait lieu la diffusion des deux derniers épisodes de sa série favorite, _Dallas_ , et Rosalie Mc Carthy n'avait pas voulu tenter le diable et risquer d'être dérangée. Leurs trois enfants étaient gardés par Jenny, la tante préférée de la fratrie Mc Carthy. Le couple avait réellement besoin de cette escapade et le temps leur était compté, plus que deux petits mois avant l'arrivée de leur quatrième bébé.

« Au fait, on a reçu la dernière facture d'électricité, il va falloir s'en occuper, je ne sais même pas si le chèque passera. »

« Oh, Em ! On ne va pas parler de ça ce weekend ! On est là pour être ensemble, juste tous les deux, comme avant ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Ok alors, viens pas là. » céda-t-il facilement, cherchant à l'attirer sur le lit.

« Non, ça va commencer ! le gronda-t-elle avant de se radoucir. Après, c'est promis. »

Il soupira, sans illusions. Rosalie avait beau aimer faire l'amour, sa libido à lui était plus insatiable, et les promesses de sa femme n'avaient souvent aucune valeur. Mais il l'observait, attendri, tandis qu'elle attendait nerveusement la diffusion des deux derniers épisodes de sa série favorite.

De nombreuses fois, il s'était assis à côté d'elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui consacre un peu de temps. Et il s'était pris d'intérêt pour la série, il ne l'avait jamais avoué à sa femme même si elle s'en doutait sûrement. Enfin, après des publicités interminables, le premier épisode démarra. Deux heures plus tard, Rosalie s'effondra à genoux devant le poste.

« QUOI ! » explosa Emmett, tout aussi indigné quand le générique de fin se mit à défiler à l'écran.

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas finir comme ça ! » tempêta Rosalie.

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras, elle avait éclaté en sanglot dès que le coup de feu avait retentit, mais désormais elle était furieuse.

« Calme-toi, pense au bébé. » la commanda-t-il gentiment.

« Ils ont encore tué J.R ! » continua sur le ton, et au même volume, sa femme.

« Peut-être pas, rappelle-toi la dernière fois, quand Kristin a tiré sur J.R mais qu'on ne le savait pas, tu as fait malaise. »

« Et c'est comme ça qu'on a su que j'attendais Patrick. »

« Justement, tu n'étais enceinte que de quelques semaines, mais maintenant tu dois vraiment te ménager, le docteur a insisté pour que tu évites tout stress. »

« Mais on ne sait pas si J.R est mort ! » reprit-elle, encore plus inconsolable.

Emmett berça sa femme, même si il partageait sa frustration, il présuma que c'étaient sûrement les hormones qui faisaient réagir aussi fortement sa Rosie. Quand la crise fût passée, elle proposa d'aller dîner, et dans la pizzeria à deux pas de l'hôtel, elle engloutit une pizza entière sous le regard ébahi et admiratif d'Emmett.

« C'est formidable d'être ensemble ce soir, lui dit-elle, en retournant au Chelsea Hotel. Et si nous revenions une fois par mois ? Comment avant ? »

« Rosie, on ne peut pas se le permettre. J'aurais préféré ne pas venir d'ailleurs ce soir. Je ne sais même pas comment on va réussir à finir le mois. J'ai bien vu les vêtements que tu as achetés cette semaine pour le bébé. Il nous en reste pourtant des trois autres. »

« Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour l'argent. » bougonna-t-elle.

« Et toi jamais, il y a un équilibre. »

« J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je voulais attendre d'être certaine. Viens. » le pressa-t-elle.

Il la suivit sur la 23ème Rue, dépassant l'hôtel, jusqu'à déboucher sur la 8ème Avenue. Elle ne répondit pas à ses questions pressantes et peu à peu alarmantes, continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver face à un distributeur de billets de banque. Elle en sortit sa carte et pianota un instant sur le petit clavier.

« Regarde le solde de notre compte. » lui ordonna-t-elle, un air triomphant sur son visage.

Il s'exécuta et resta prostré une bonne minute, puis il se mit à taper sur les touches.

« Pourquoi il y a tout ce fric ! » s'écria-t-il enfin.

« Mes parents sont décédés le mois dernier. » annonça-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'en as rien dit ! Rosie ! Je suis tellement désolé pour toi. »

Elle secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur cet épisode tragique. Elle n'avait jamais revu ses parents après ce jour de l'an 1980 où elle été partie vivre avec Emmett. Elle avait hésité à leur parler de son mariage et de ses enfants mais plus le temps passait, plus elle craignait de briser son bonheur en laissant le passé la rattraper.

« Je me souviens d'être rentré un soir et tu étais en pleurs près du téléphone. Puis tu as agi bizarrement. » murmura Emmett, se sentant bête de ne pas avoir insisté auprès d'elle pour en savoir plus.

« Toute leur fortune a été divisée entre mon frère et moi. Je pensais qu'ils m'avaient déshéritée. Je voulais être certaine d'avoir l'argent avant de t'en parler. Je sais que l'argent que j'ai apporté est vite parti, entre la maison, les voitures, les enfants, on a eu tellement de dépenses. Je ne veux pas que tu me crois irresponsable. »

« Tu sais comme ça me stresse. Je voudrais pouvoir tout t'offrir. » se désola-t-il.

« Et je n'ai besoin que de toi, de notre famille. Peu importe d'où vient l'argent, l'important c'est que l'on va pouvoir vivre sans plus s'inquiéter. On devrait placer une partie et faire fructifier. Ouvrir des comptes pour chacun des enfants pour leurs études. Et aussi pour notre retraite et -»

« Ma Rosie, tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Tu es merveilleuse et il est grand temps que nous allions au lit pour que je te prouve à quel point tu m'excites. »

« A vos ordres, mon cher mari ! »

Le manager du Chelsea Hotel les avait accueillit ensuite chaque année pour leur anniversaire de mariage. En continuant à fouiller, il retrouva un faire-part de naissance envoyé de Boston.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **4 Juillet 1993**_

« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai laissé un message à son bureau mais c'était ce matin et… »

« Bella, sois patiente. »

« Alice, j'ai peur, et s'il m'avait menti, et s'il n'était pas à New York mais… je ne sais pas où avec cette blonde plantureuse ?! »

« Calme-toi. Prends un bain et repose-toi. Rappelle-moi demain. »

« D'accord. »

« Quoi qu'il arrive, garde ton calme. »

« Facile à dire. »

« Je sais, mais si tu l'agresses, il se fermera et la situation ne s'améliorera pas. »

Elle raccrocha après un dernier au revoir à sa meilleure amie, suivit ses conseils et tenta de se détendre dans un bain brûlant. Bella ne pouvait pourtant pas cesser de retourner encore et encore la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son mari deux jours plus tôt. Il avait été si froid, n'avait même pas demandé comment allaient les enfants.

Après près de treize ans de mariage, elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait toujours compter sur son époux. Se retrouver dans cette chambre où tout avait commencé l'aidait pourtant à se souvenir qu'autrefois, il avait été tendre et amoureux, à l'écoute et compréhensif.

Venir à New York pour lui faire une surprise aurait sûrement plu à Edward, quelques mois plus tôt. Comment réagirait-il en recevant son message aujourd'hui ? Ferait-il comme s'il n'avait pas su ? Viendrait-il avant de repartir rapidement ?

« Bella ? »

Elle sursauta dans son bain, son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attendit.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et hésita à rentrer. Il craignait une nouvelle scène, et n'avait pas la force de subir un interrogatoire. Il était conscient de cette distance qu'il avait laissé s'installer entre sa femme et lui.

Edward entra tout de même, il s'assit sur le rebord et tendit sa main vers celle de Bella. Il lui caressa légèrement les doigts sans parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Surprise. » murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée à vouloir refouler des sanglots.

« Oui… je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« On a toujours passé le 4 Juillet ensemble, expliqua-t-elle, en se demandant s'il comprenait son émoi. Peux-tu rester avec moi ce soir ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Je vais m'habiller rapidement et nous pourrons aller dîner. »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et au moment de refermer la porte, il tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait sa femme nue. Elle était toujours aussi mince, plus tonique même, parce qu'avoir trois enfants en six ans l'avait forcé à se mettre au sport.

« Les enfants sont chez Carlisle et Esmé ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui, ils sont très contents, tu sais comme ils les adorent. Et vice versa. »

Il l'entendit ensuite se sécher les cheveux et eut envie de la regarder faire. Il se souvint alors de ces semaines où elle l'avait ignorée sur le campus, il y avait si longtemps de cela. Il était devenu obsédé par elle, il l'avait cherchée, suivie, observée.

« Comment trouves-tu l'hôtel ? » le questionna-t-elle, en émergeant de la salle de bains en sous-vêtements.

Elle avait suivie encore une fois les conseils d'Alice. Edward avait peut-être oublié qu'elle était aussi une femme, pas seulement une mère de famille. Elle n'était pas vieille, à trente-six ans sa libido était même à son paroxysme, lui semblait-elle. Elle était tellement frustrée par des semaines sans être touchée, sans se sentir désirée.

« A la fois pareil et différent. » répondit un peu tard son mari mais elle présuma qu'il avait simplement réfléchi avant de répondre.

« C'est nous qui avons changé. Tout est pareil ici ou presque. Un peu plus moderne. » rigola-t-elle en pointant le climatiseur flambant neuf.

« Ca te manque ? » l'interrogea-t-il, toujours sans réussir à la regarder dans les yeux.

« New York ou cette chambre ? »

« Les deux. »

« Nous avons de très bons souvenirs ici, débuta-t-elle, les mains nouées. C'étaient nos débuts dans cette chambre, tout me paraissait si intense. Parfois, ce qui me manque, c'est de n'être qu'avec toi, sans toutes les responsabilités. »

« Tu regrettes nos enfants ? » s'indigna-t-il aussitôt.

« Evidemment que non, rétorqua-t-elle sans colère. Je les aime plus que tout et je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans notre famille. Je voudrais juste me sentir quelque fois aussi légère qu'il y a quatorze ans. »

Edward s'était calmé, il s'assit au pied du lit et contempla la scène sans plus de complaisance. Il état marié et père de famille, un bon travail et des projets. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était la même chose que son épouse, un peu de légèreté, un peu de temps de répit. Il avait déjà entamé ce processus en étant parfois égoïste, se réservant quelques heures seul ou avec des amis et collègues, sans les responsabilités et les attentes de son travail et de sa famille. Etait-ce parce qu'il approchait les quarante ans qu'il était ainsi obsédé par le poids qu'il sentait sur ses épaules ? Etait-ce la peur de vieillir et de devoir faire un bilan ? Etait-ce à cause de l'esprit de compétition dont ses collègues faisaient preuve, révélant, comme des anecdotes, leurs aventures extraconjugales ?

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait vraiment, s'était dit qu'il devait penser d'abord à lui et que ses enfants seraient toujours sa priorité. Mais il avait envisagé en aimer une autre, plus drôle, plus disponible, plus jolie. Bella avait été changée par trois grossesses non voulues et autant d'accouchements difficiles. Ca n'était pas sa faute si tout ce dont elle parlait, c'était des enfants, de leurs prouesses, de leurs caprices, des factures et du réfrigérateur à remplir. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit mais il sentait qu'elle lui reprochait d'avoir été enceinte coup sur coup, elle qui avait toujours voulu construire sa carrière avant de fonder une famille. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait adoré chaque grossesse surprise, qu'il n'avait pas été prudent lors de leurs rapports.

Il avait ce côté macho qui faisait qu'il aimait la savoir à la maison avec leurs enfants. Mais lui avait perdu sa place chez lui, il n'était plus la priorité de sa femme, elle ne lui disait plus comme il était élégant en costume, qu'il était sexy quand il ne se rasait pas tous les jours. Souvent le soir, avant de pouvoir s'allonger auprès d'elle, déjà endormie, il devait ramener le plus jeune de leurs enfants dans son lit. Parfois, il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie et s'endormait sur le canapé, devant la télévision.

« Tu veux ? » lui disait-elle en attirant son attention.

« J'étais… ailleurs, pardon. Tu disais ? »

« Je te disais que j'avais réservé dans ce restaurant où tu… nous étions allés avec tes parents et ta grand-mère. »

Elle aurait voulu lui rappeler qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser devant ce restaurant, se souvenant au dernier moment de rester sur un terrain neutre. La moindre évocation de leurs bons souvenirs pouvait être mal interprétée.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas un taxi immédiatement et Carrie, la réceptionniste, dût leur en commander un, les faisant attendre un quart d'heure supplémentaire dans un silence inconfortable.

Au dîner, ce fut lui qui se remémora le soir où elle avait laissé échapper que ses parents étaient des mormons polygames et qu'elle avait grandi avec deux autres « mères ». Elizabeth et Edward Senior, depuis, narraient l'épisode avec un sourire hypocrite. Les relations s'étaient améliorées quand les deux jeunes gens avaient accepté de se marier religieusement, Bella s'étant au préalable convertie. L'arrivée des petits-enfants avaient enterré la hache de guerre de plus en plus profondément et les grands-parents faisaient régulièrement le trajet de Chicago pour Boston pour gâter la famille.

Les parents de Bella avaient reçu une lettre après la naissance de leur première fille, elle avait espéré qu'au moins, ils ne tenteraient plus de la ramener dans leur communauté. Leur réponse avait ôté tout espoir à Bella, interrompant le dialogue entre eux.

« Quand je pense que Rosalie était encore avec ce type. » dit Bella après un moment.

« Tu veux aller les voir ? »

« Non, tu connais la famille d'Emmett, ils sont toujours réunis pour le 4 Juillet, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Nous trouverons bien une autre occasion prochainement. »

Puis Bella sourit, timidement, et cela ramena Edward à la première fois où il l'avait remarquée sur le quai de la gare de New Haven. Ce fut une gifle pour lui, il réalisa enfin que sa femme était toujours cette jeune fille qui avait voulu le punir d'avoir copié l'exposé qu'elle avait égarée. Elle était la même qui avait été assez forte pour fuir sa famille et recommencer à zéro, seule. Les changements ne pouvaient être évités, il fallait les accepter. Edward pensa avec regrets qu'il n'avait même pas fait d'efforts. Il se promit de refaire tomber Bella amoureuse de lui, il ne voulait pas envisager sa vie sans elle désormais.

Stanley avait remarqué sur les cartes de vœux au fil des ans les sourires figés du couple, peu à peu plus sombres. Après leur séjour à l'hôtel en 1993, ça avait changé, et une petite fille était venue agrandir la famille. La dernière carte qu'il avait reçue lui avait appris que leur aîné venait d'entrer à l'université de New Haven, comme ses parents. Une autre carte lui arriva dans les mains, avec une photo prise en 1999, dans son hôtel.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **31 Décembre 1999**_

Esmé et Carlisle avaient quitté Boston pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils avaient été invités par le père de Carlisle à rester chez lui. En vingt ans, le couple avait rarement fait le déplacement à New York. Esmé avait accepté de témoigner au procès de son ex-mari, Charles Evenson, accusé du meurtre de sa deuxième épouse. Deux jours après l'ouverture du procès, ce dernier avait été retrouvé mort dans le camion qui l'emmenait au tribunal et la thèse du suicide était privilégiée.

L'annonce du procès avait stressé Esmé et elle s'était sentie réellement libérée en apprenant la mort de Charles. Elle n'avait même pas eu à lui faire face finalement et cette semaine new-yorkaise avait pris une tournure plus joyeuse.

Ils firent découvrir à leur fils de quatre ans les endroits les plus intéressants pour un enfant de son âge, et profitant de la complicité entre le grand-père et le petit garçon pour sortir en amoureux le soir.

Esmé n'aurait pas cru possible devenir un jour mère. Après plusieurs années d'examens, d'essais, et deux fausses couches, Carlisle et elle s'étaient résolus à ne pas avoir d'enfant. L'idée d'adopter les avait beaucoup tentés, pourtant lorsqu'enfin Carlisle avait obtenu son diplôme de médecin, il avait été accaparé et ce projet là aussi avait été abandonné.

L'été 1993, après avoir passé deux semaines avec les enfants de Bella et Edward qui s'étaient envolés pour une seconde lune de miel, Esmé avait fait semblant d'être leur mère, profitant de chaque instant avec les trois adorables bambins, vivant la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Un mois plus tard, elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte et avait enduré huit longs mois de repos chez elle pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle fausse couche. Le miracle s'était produit, Sean était né, en excellente santé.

Carlisle avait changé une fois encore d'avis quant à ses études et ce à quoi il voulait se destiner. Si la sexualité l'avait intrigué avant de rencontrer Esmé, il reconnaissait désormais que ça n'était sûrement que la conséquence de ses propres limitations en la matière. Il ne pouvait cependant pas regretter d'avoir voulu expérimenter le sexe car il était tombé amoureux d'Esmé. Il était devenu médecin généraliste et exerçait la moitié de son temps dans un dispensaire pour les plus démunis.

Si leurs débuts avaient été conflictuelles, leur emménagement ensemble loin de New York les avait considérablement rapprochés. Esmé et Carlisle étaient de ces couples qui ne se disputaient que pour des bêtises, se réconciliant au bout d'une heure tout au plus, s'endormant chaque soir avec la certitude d'être aimé. Ils avaient pris chaque décision importante ensemble, étaient toujours d'accord sur le principal. Leurs échecs successifs de concevoir ne les avaient pas éloignés, même si Esmé avait tendance à se fustiger, Carlisle la soutenait toujours et lui prouvait de mille façons qu'il ne pouvait être heureux sans elle.

Lorsque leurs amis s'étaient absentés deux semaines, Carlisle avait craint pour son couple. Ils considéraient les enfants de Bella et Edward comme des neveux, ils les adoraient et les gâtaient dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais il avait redouté le retour à une vie normale après cette parenthèse où lui et Esmé avaient vécu comme des parents.

Esmé lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte un matin. Il n'avait pas osé se réjouir mais elle était si rayonnante et sûre d'elle qu'il avait fini par crier de joie avec elle. Elle avait décidé seule de ne plus bouger au moins le premier trimestre de sa grossesse et ils avaient fêté le quatrième mois avec leurs proches en annonçant officiellement qu'ils attendaient un enfant.

Carlisle avait compris tout l'amour que son père avait pour lui, et qu'en grandissant, il l'avait déconsidéré. En tenant son fils pour la première fois dans ses bras, il s'était promis d'être aussi présent que son père l'avait été et que rien ne pourrait l'éloigner de son fils.

Le pasteur avait pris son rôle de grand-père avec joie. Il aurait aimé suivre la famille à Boston mais sa communauté comptait sur lui et il ne pouvait pas partir sans s'assurer que la relève était à la hauteur. A l'occasion de Noel, il venait d'annoncer à sa famille et ses coreligionnaires qu'il prenait sa retraite et déménagerait à Boston en février.

Carlisle avait eu l'idée de passer la nuit du 31 décembre seul avec sa femme, dans le même hôtel, dans la même chambre où leur amour avait grandi. Bien sûr, ils avaient l'intention de se noyer dans la foule de Times Square.

« Il y a vingt et un an, nous étions à l'autre bout de Manhattan, et tu me proposais de coucher avec toi pour parfaire tes connaissances scientifiques. » le taquina-t-elle dans le taxi.

« Parce que tu me l'avais proposé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveux que ce soir-là. J'ai le souvenir de ces premiers mois de 1979, étant en permanence frustré, en colère, sur le qui-vive. »

« Ca n'a pas été facile. » confirma-t-elle.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Ne savait-il pas comme elle était perdue avant lui ?

« Je cherchais ma voie sans plus vouloir souffrir, dit-elle tout bas. Je t'ai trouvé et je t'ai voulu mais j'avais si peur que je n'ai rien voulu d'autre de toi. Je me disais que si tu m'aimais, je me vengerais de mon passé. C'était stupide. »

« Pourtant je te comprends. J'aurais évidemment préféré que notre histoire commence différemment, sans nos souffrances et ces non-dits. Mais je n'ai aucun regret. Il y a vingt ans, je ne pouvais pas imaginer être aussi heureux. C'est grâce à toi. »

Il embrassa leurs doigts liés puis les lèvres tendues de son épouse. Il n'était pas certain de réussir à ne pas lui faire l'amour avant d'assister au décompte.

Carrie les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand elle avait reçu l'appel d'Esmé. La réceptionniste avait annulé la réservation d'une autre personne pour l'un des quatre couples de la chambre 218.

Elle les supplia de lui montrer une photo de leur fils et les accapara une dizaine de minutes. Puis elle leur ordonna de poser devant le grand sapin de Noël dans le lobby.

Lors qu'ils furent seuls dans leur chambre, ils furent ravis de la voir presque intacte après vingt ans. Les souvenirs de leurs quelques nuits entre ces quatre murs n'étaient pas les plus heureux qu'ils avaient et tous deux avaient décidé de s'en créer de nouveaux.

Stanley avait reçu de leur part une carte de vœux chaque mois de janvier durant vingt-sept ans et même quelques photos de leur petite famille. Leur fils Sean les avait accompagnés quelques semaines plus tôt quand ils avaient appris le départ du manager.

Le manager du Chelsea Hotel se releva et quitta les lieux la tête haute mais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un chapitre de sa vie se tournait, ça n'était pas le premier ni le dernier, se promit-il.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Pour deux couples, tout semble bien se passer, je ne trouvais rien de plus à écrire sur Esmé et Carlisle, et sur Rosalie et Emmett._

 _Pour les deux autres couples, ceux qui avaient si bien commencé finalement, il leur restait du chemin à faire et des décisions à prendre. Désolée pour Jasper mais ça me paraissait logique._

 _Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens à terminer cette fic. Elle m'a demandé tant de temps, de réflexion et d'écriture, je me suis trompée en pensant que je la terminerais facilement. Elle m'a accompagnée dans une période difficile aussi, j'ai mis entre parenthèses tellement d'autres idées et mon projet de roman avec « Le Stage » pour cette fic, c'est sans doute pourquoi elle n'est pas si rose. Mais tout se termine bien, sur le papier._


End file.
